Harry Potter és az Árnyékmacska
by Lionela
Summary: Harryék a hatodik évüket kezdik meg a Roxfortban. A tanév kezdete után egy különös fiú érkezik az iskolába rejtélyes események láncolatát hozva magával. Harryék új barátja körül egyre csak szaporodnak a titkok és a furcsaságok, s a trió nyomozni kezd.
1. A hatodik év megkezdődik

Harry Potter és az Árnyékmacska

A hatodik év megkezdődik

A Nagyterem zsibongó diákok százaival telt meg. Mindenki a nyári élményeit fejtegette társainak, s közben igyekezett túlbeszélni a körülötte lévőket.

Harry csendben üldögélt a griffendél asztalánál. Homlokát a hűs asztallapnak támasztotta, s unottan hallgatta társai fecserészését.

– Te nem eszel, Harry?

A kérdezett lassan felemelte a fejét, s a vele szemben ülő égővörös hajú fiúra tekintett.

– Nem. Nem vagyok éhes.

Ron sokat mondó pillantást váltott a mellette lévő kócos, barna hajú lánnyal. Hermione lassan bólintott, majd megköszörülte a torkát.

– Harry, szerintem kóstoldd meg a sült csirkét! Nagyon finom… Ráadásul a vonaton sem ettél semmit.

A fiú, barátai tekintetét látva, kényszeredetten elvett egy csirkecombot, majd gépies mozdulatokkal rágni kezdte azt.

Harry Potter nem volt ám mindig ilyen!

A kora nyári események nyomták rá a bélyegüket ilyen szörnyű módon a fiú viselkedésére. Pár hónappal ezelőtt halt meg egyetlen keresztapja: Sirius Black.

Azóta a fiú, akinek smaragdzöld szemében mindig csintalan fény lobogott, életuntan tekintett a körülötte lévő világra.

Az eseményről tudó felnőttek úgy gondolták az lesz a legjobb, ha magában dolgozza fel ezt a szörnyű tragédiát, s időt hagynak a sebek begyógyulására. Úgy tűnt a dolog beválik, hisz miután Harry egész nyarát rokonainál a Dursleyéknél töltötte, mosolyogva, megkönnyebbült tekintettel várta barátait a londoni vasútállomáson. Amíg a vonatra vártak vidáman fecsegett rokonai viselt dolgairól, és örömmel mesélte az RBF vizsgái sikerességét.

Hermione és Ron fellélegezve hallgatták társuk történeteit. Hatalmas kő esett le a szívükről, mikor látták, hogy Harry a tanév vége óta jobban lett.

A dolgok a vonatút kezdetével váltak rosszabbra. Harry először furcsán csendessé vált, majd gondolatai is teljesen elkalandoztak. Még azt se vette észre mikor Neville a kupéba belépvén teljes testsúlyával ráesett.

Harry maga is azt hitte, mostanra kiheverte keresztapja halálát, de amint újra a belépett a varázslóvilágba, a régi sebek ismételten felszakadtak. Akárhova nézett, minden Siriusra emlékeztette.

– Gyere már, Harry! – hallatszott Hermione sürgető hangja.

– Mi…? Tessék? – nézett fel a kérdezett.

Hermione dühösen megcsóválta a fejét. Ron nyugtatólag a lány karjára tette a kezét, majd zavarodott barátjához fordult.

– Dumbledore befejezte a beszédét, és a vacsorának is vége – intett körbe. – Megyünk fel a körletünkbe.

Harry elhűlten forgatta a fejét. A terem már félig kiürült és a tanári asztalnál is már csak Dumbledore és Hagrid volt.

– Ó… – kerekedett el a szeme.

Ő maga azt se vette észre, hogy Dumbledore beszédre emelkedett volna, azt meg végképp nem tudta megmondani, hogy mikor ette meg azt a három csirkecombot, aminek maradványai a tányérját díszítették.

– Nagyon sajnálom – állt fel. – Egy kicsit elbambultam.

– Kicsit?! – vihogott fel Ron – Kétszer kellett a villát elvennem a kezedből, mert abba akartál beleharapni!

– Bocsi – vigyorodott el Harry. – Akkor megyünk?

Mire a három jóbarát felért a griffendél toronyba, addigra teljesen kiürült a klubhelység.

– Hová tűnt mindenki? – csodálkozott Ron.

– Te se figyeltél oda Dumbledore beszédére? – hangzott Hermione csípős kérdése. – Este 10 után szigorúan takarodó van. Senki nem hagyhatja el a szobáját. Ez egy új szabály. Akit rajtakapnak, hogy 10 után mászkál, azt ki is csaphatják.

A két fiú szeme akkora lett, mint egy kistányér.

– Miért? – nyögte Ron.

– Elég egyértelmű, nem? – válaszolt a lány helyett Harry. – Most, hogy mindenki tudja, hogy Voldemort él… – itt szünetett kellett tartania, mert barátja erőteljesen felnyögött. – …mint már mondtam mióta tudják hogy visszatért, azóta biztos megszigorították a biztonsági szabályokat.

Hermione egyetértően biccentett.

– A kastélyt felnőtt felügyelete nélkül tilos elhagyni… – sorolta a lány –, éjszaka tanárok mászkálnak a folyosókon…, és a roxmortsi kirándulásokat is eltörölték.

– Na ne már! – kiáltott fel Ron – Ez nem is iskola, hanem börtön!

Hermione dühösen dobbantott egyet.

– Én a helyedben nem lázadoznék, hanem örülnék, hogy ennyire vigyáznak ránk! Itt legalább valamennyire biztonságban érezhetjük magunkat – majd csendesen hozzátette. – Ránk is fér. Mindenki elég feszült. Észrevettétek milyen gyanakodva méregették egymást? Mintha azt néznék ki a halálfaló a diákok közül.

– Nem kell nagyon keresgélni. Ott vannak a mardekárosok – fintorgott Ron.

– Ronald Weasley! – kiabálta a lány. – Pontosan ezen hozzáállás miatt…! – hirtelen elhallgatott és a mellette elsiető Harry után bámult. – Öö… Harry hova mész?

– Megyek lefekszem – válaszolta a fiú. – Mindjárt tíz. Nem azt mondtad, hogy takarodó van?

Hermione ijedten az órájára tekintett.

– Te jó ég! Igazad van! Ez is miattad van Ron! – majd némileg kedvesebb hangnemben folytatta. – Megyek én is, és lefekszem. Jó éjt!

Azzal eltűnt a lányok hálótermeihez vezető lépcsőn.

– Ez a csaj évről-évre bolondabb – morogta Ron, majd csatlakozott az aludni térő Harryhez.


	2. Az új diák

Az új diák

– Milyen óránk lesz?

A nagyterem reggeliző diákok halk morajától volt terhes. Harry álmosan rágcsálta a pirítósát, miközben az órarendjét lázasan böngésző Hermionét figyelte.

– Sötét varázslatok kivédése, majd két bűbájtan, délután egy Legendás lények gondozása, majd két… Ó nem! Két bájitaltan.

– Remek! – csapott az asztalra Ron. – Már első nap hallgathatom Piton szidalmait.

– De csak két órában. Nekem utána lesz még két bájitaltan előkészítőm – mutatott órarendjére a lány.

Ron szemtelenül elvigyorodott. Majd könyökével oldalba bökte Harryt.

– Ezt a kínzást jól megúsztuk, mi? Míg Hermione Pitonnal jópofizik, addig mi szórakozhatunk.

Harry lassan felsóhajtott.

– Szórakozhatsz! Én megyek Pitonhoz „jópofizni".

– Tessék! – hördült fel Ron. – Megvan a RBF-ed?

– Igen. Úgyhogy járhatok Pitonhoz előkészítőre – majd barátja fintorát látva hozzátette. – Hidd el én sem repesek az örömtől, de ha auror akarok lenni, akkor kénytelen vagyok bájitaltanra járni.

– Ez a helyes hozzáállás – bólintott Hermione. – Tanulhatnál Harrytől!

– Hermione! Ne gyere megint azzal, hogy elfecsérelem az életem, ha nem tanulok!

Harry unottan elfordult egyre hangosabban civakodó társaitól. Már nem is próbálkozott azzal, hogy kibékítse őket. Az évek folyamán rájött arra, hogy az a legjobb, ha hagyja őket, hogy kireagálják magukat.

Tekintette a tanári asztalra esett. Dumbledore fojtott hangon társalgott McGalagony professzorral, miközben a másik oldalán ülő Piton arca olyan tömény undort mutatott, amelyet eddig Harry csak akkor, látott, mikor a professzor épp rá nézett. A többi tanár is furcsán izgatottnak tűnt. Hagrid bamba vigyorral az arcán lapátolta magába az ételt, időnként égre emelte a tekintetét, s kezeit összetéve hálát rebegett. Bimba professzor fejcsóválva hallgatta Flitwick professzor beszédét, a többiek gondolatai pedig teljesen máshol jártak.

– Szerintettek mi bajuk a tanároknak? – fordult barátai felé, miután már másodpercek óta csend honolt köztük.

– Nem tudom – vont vállat Hermione. – Nagyon izgatottnak látszanak.

– Ja. Nézzétek csak meg Hagridot! – vigyorgott Ron.

A vadőr épp ekkor öntötte be a második adag teát a szakállába.

Az elkövetkező napok folyamán egyre több diáknak tűnt fel, hogy tanáraik az óra közben el-elméláznak, ráadásul egyre gyakoribbá vált az étkezések alatti fojtott hangú társalgás. Piton ha ez lehetséges volt, akkor még utálatosabbá vált, mint eddig. Egyértelműen nem tetszett neki a többi tanár által izgatottan várt esemény.

A hét végére már a fél iskola a nagy titkot próbálta megfejteni. Egyesek szerint valami meglepetéssel készülnek a tanárok, a pesszimistábbak pedig arra esküdtek, hogy hallották, miszerint az iskolát meg akarják támadni a halálfalók.

Harrynek és barátainak is megvoltak a maguk verziója a dologról, bár ezek korántsem voltak olyan szélsőségesek, mint egyes diáktársaiké.

A titokról vasárnap délután lebben fel a fátyol, mikor is Dean Thomas ordítva rontott be a griffendél klubhelységébe.

– Rájöttem! – üvöltötte. – Tudom miről sugdolóznak a tanárok már napok óta!

A klubhelység egy csapásra felbolydult méhkassá alakult. Mindenki a fiú köré tömörült és szinte megfojtották izgatottságukkal.

Harry és Ron összenéztek, majd maguk is közelebb húzódtak a tömeghez.

– Na mondjad már mi van! – sürgette társát Parvati.

– Igen! – helyeseltek a többen is.

– Ugye a roxmortsi kirándulásokat engedélyezték újra? – kérdezte kipirulva Colin Creevey.

– Vagy tényleg láttak egy halálfalót a Tiltott Rengetegben? – sikoltott fel Levander.

– Nem semmi ilyesmiről nincs szó – rázta fejét Dean. – Egyszerűen csak új diák érkezik.

– Tessék! – tátotta el száját Seamus. – Ennyi? Semmi buli, semmi támadás? Egyszerűen csak egy új diák.

– Igen – bólogatott Dean. – Egy harmadik emeletei festmény mesélte nekem, hogy hallotta amint erről beszélt McGalagony professzor és Bimba professzor.

– Ez biztos? – érdeklődött Ron, miközben leugrott az egyik fotel karfájáról, melyre azért mászott fel, hogy jobban lássson.

– Holtbiztos.

– Egy új diák miatt izgatottak ennyire a tanárok? – gondolkodott el Harry. – Ez fura.

A háttérben álldogáló Hermione jól hallhatóan megköszörülte a torkát.

– Kár olyanról találgatózni, amit úgyis megtudunk. – legyintett. – Egyébként lehet csak azért idegesek a tanárok, mert ritka hogy valaki évközben váltson iskolát. Biztos nyomos oka van rá annak a diáknak, hogy idejöjjön.

Néma csend borult a klubhelységbe. Mindenki töprengve nézte a másikat, valami értelmes magyarázatott várva tőle. Pár percnyi némaság után, hirtelen egyszerre kezdett el beszélni mindenki.

– Vajon fiú vagy lány?

– Remélem jól fog kinézni.

– Szerinted hány éves lehet?

– És vajon melyik házba kerül?

Dean a csevegést túlsüvítve rövid, ám éles füttyöt hallatott.

– Holnap választ kaptok minden kérdésetekre… Az új diák ugyanis hétfőn reggel már megkezdi a tanulást.


	3. Egy különös fiú

Egy különös fiú

Harry és barátai már kora reggel felkeltek. Minél előbb le akartak menni reggelizni, remélve, hogy megpillanthatják az új diákot. Mint kiderült ezen tervükkel nem voltak egyedül. A korai óra ellenére a nagyterem zsúfoltságig megtelt reggeliző diákokkal. Szemlátomást az új jövevény híre a többi házban is szélsebesen elterjedt.

A tanári asztalnál is nagy volt az izgalom. McGalagony kivételével az összes professzor jelen volt és felélénkülve társalgott. Dumbledore kedélyes mosollyal az arcán szemlélte az ajtó felé tekingető diákokat, vagy a már-már gyerekesen viselkedő kollégáit. Egyedül Pitonon nem látszott semmi változás, hacsak az nem nevezhető annak, hogy még véletlen se volt hajlandó újságjából felpillantani. Mogorván szorította a kezében tartott lapot, amely ujjai nyomán enyhén gyűrötté vált.

– A végén még az új diák háttérbe szorítja a híres Harry Pottert!

A trió egy emberként fordult hátra a hang irányába.

– Malfoy! – sziszegte Harry.

– Mi van Potter? Nem zavar, hogy nem te vagy a reflektorfényben?

Harry a piszkálódással mit sem törődve megrántotta a válllát, ellenben Ron felpattant a helyéről.

– Azt ajánlom tűnj innen Malfoy! – mutatott a sápadt arcú fiúra.

– Nyugi Weasley! Ha ügyes vagy az új fiú mellé is benyalhatod magad. Akkor megint lesz ki mellett villognod.

Ron ökölbe szorította kezét, s már épp ütésre emelte volna azt mikor a háta mögül egy szigorú hang hallatszott.

– Weasley! Malfoy! – csattant fel McGalagony. – Hagyják abba és üljenek le a helyükre!

Azzal a két fiúval mit sem törődve továbbvonult a tanári asztal felé.

A teremben lévő diákok egycsapásra elnémultak. Hallgatásuk oka egyértelműen a tanárnő nyomában lépkedő 16 év körüli, középmagas fiú volt.

McGalagony a tanári asztalhoz vezette az új jövevényt, ahová megérkezvén intett Dumbledorenak, majd leült a helyére. Az igazgató mosolyogva biccentett a fiúnak, majd szólásra emlekedett.

– Kedves diákok! Mint már biztosan tudjátok… – itt megengedett magának egy aprócska mosolyt. – …idén az elsősökön kívül még egy új diák csatlakozik hozzánk. Engedjétek meg, hogy bemutassam nektek Luka Panthert!

A fiú tett egy bátortalan lépést előre, majd nagy levegőt véve felemelte a fejét és magabiztosan körülnézett.

A lányok egy emberként felnyögtek. Még Hermione is elkerekedett szemekkel bámult Lukára.

A fiú ébenfekete haja elől az álla vonaláig ért, majd hátrafelé haladva lépcsőzetesen hosszabbodott, mígnem egy derékig érő bonyolult fonatban végződött. Szépvonású arcát, élénk acélszürke szemek tették még hangsúlyosabbá, s mikor elmosolyodott néhány lány jól hallhatóan felsóhajtott.

– Luka eddig magántanuló volt – folytatta Dumbledore –, ám idén úgy döntöttek szülei, hogy beíratják iskolánkba, így mától a hatodik évfolyamosokkal együtt koptatja majd a padokat… Tegnap a Teszlek Süveg már be is osztotta őt egy házba.

– Hová? – hangzott fel néhány bátortalan kérdés.

Az igazgató szikrázó kék szeme egy pillanatra találkozott Harryével. A diákok visszafojtott lélegzettel várták a választ.

– Gratulálok griffendél, mától eggyel többen vagytok.

Dumbledore épphogy befejezte a mondatát, máris óriási hangorkán keletkezett az említett ház asztalánál. A lányok ujjongásába csupán csak néhány meglepett fiút tapsa vegyült, ám a terem hangszintje így is megközelítette egy kviddics meccsét.

Ron tátott szájjal bámulta az őrülten tapsoló Hermionet. Harry maga csodálkozva figyelte a lányok reakcióját.

Luka a csendesedő hangzavar közepette ruganyos léptekkel a griffendél asztalhoz sétált, majd Harryék mellett megállt.

– Leülhetek? – kérdezte a Harry melletti üres helyre mutatva.

Mielőtt bármelyikük is megszólalhatott volna, Hermione villámsebesen közbevágott.

– Természetesen. Ülj csak le!

A fiú hálásan bólintott, majd lassan elhelyezkedett az üres részen.

– A nevem Hermione! – folytatta a lány. – Ők pedig…

– Ron Weasley – vette át a szót Ron, majd merev mozdulatokkal kezet nyújtott a fiúnak.

– Én pedig Harry Potter vagyok – mutatott magára Harry.

A teremben lévők újra nekiláttak a reggelijüknek, de még evés közben is új fiút fikszírozták.

– Ezt nevezem belépőnek! – kiáltott fel a távozni készülő Dean, miközben kedélyesen megveregette Luka hátát. – A lányok majd bepisilnek az örömtől.

Luka zavartan motyogott valamit az orra alatt, s enyhén piros arccal kortyolgatta a teáját.

– Tudod az órarendet? – csörtetett oda Parvati.

– Segítsünk megtalálni a termeket? – lépett barátnője mellé Lavender.

Luka megrázta a fejét.

– Köszönöm a segítséget, de McGalagony professzor már mindent elmondott. Nem kell miattam fáradnotok.

– Á ez nem fáradtság! – legyintett a két lány, majd a fiú vonakodásával mit sem törődve, közrefogták Lukát és a kijárat felé rángatták, miközben felválta csicseregtek a fülébe.

Ron fintorogva csapta le a bögréjét.

– Hölgyeim és uraim! – zengte megjátszott magasztossággal. – Íme az iskola új bájgúnárra!

– Hogy mondhatsz ilyet Ron! – vonta össze szemöldökét Hermione. – Még nem is ismered.

– Nem láttad mit műveltek a lányok, meg hogyan viselkedett?!

– Szerintem egész normális volt – jegyezte meg Harry. – Semmi rosszat, vagy „bájgúnárosat" nem csinált. A lányok hülyeségéről meg nem tehet.

– Így igaz – helyeselt Hermione.

– Te is ezt az üresfejű szépfiút isteníted? – nyögött fel Ron.

– Nem biztos hogy üresfejű! – csattant fel a lány. – Attól hogy helyes, nem biztos hogy buta is. Nekem egészen intelligensnek tűnt.

Ron dühösen forgatta a szemeit.

– Mondj már te is valamit! – bökte oldalba Harryt.

– Szerintem is előbb ismerjük meg, és csak utána ítélkezzünk – a kijárat felé fordult, ahol néhány perccel ezelőtt tűnt el az említett személy. – Egyébként van valami furcsa kisugárzása a fiúnak.

– Neked is feltűnt? – nézett rá csodálkozva Hermione.

Harry lassan bólintott.

– Van a tekintetében valami... Valami különös… Egyszerűen nem tudom elmagyarázni, hogy mi.

– Ezt én is észrevettem – morogta Ron. Kellemetlen volt ezt bevallania.

Hermione halk sikoly kíséretében pattan fel a helyéről.

– Mi a baj? – nézett rá a két fiú.

– Te jó ég! Öt perc múlva kezdődik az első óra! Siessünk, mert elkésünk!


	4. Egy új barátság kialakulóban

Egy új barátság kialakulóban

A hármas az órakezdés előtti utolsó percben esett be a sötét varázslatok kivédése terembe. Harry árgus szemekkel kereste, hová tudnának leülni. Tekintette megakadt a leghátsó padsoron. Ott csak egy ember ült: Luka.

Ron kérdő arckifejezését látva megvonta a vállát, majd nyomában barátaival a hátsó sorba küzdötte magát.

– Folyton egymás mellé kerülünk, mi? – vigyorgott a léptek zajára felpillantó Lukára.

– Kicsi a világ – bólintott a fiú.

Harryék lepakoltak a padra, majd kényelmesen helyett foglaltak. Ron összehúzott szemekkel méregette a hosszú hajú fiút.

– Hol vannak a csodálóid? – kérdezte gúnyos hangon, amiért egyből be is zsebelt egy bokánrúgást Hermionétól.

Luka fáradtan felsóhajtott.

– Ha lányokra gondolsz, akkor csak most sikerült leráznom őket. „Kicsit" idegesítőek.

Hermione egy amolyan „ugye megmondtam" tekintettel a két fiúra bámult.

– Idegtépő lehet, hogy folyton mindenki téged bámul – jegyezte meg Harry.

– Te már csak tudod – mosolygott Luka. – Ne mondd, hogy nem élted már át párszor!

Harry lemondóan legyintett.

– Ne is emlegesd!

A terem ajtaja kinyílt, majd belépett rajta Dumbledore.

Egy héttel ezelőtt ez a jelenség még minden diákot csodálkozásra késztette, de ma már csak a szokásos csönd borult a teremre, amely egy tanár belépése után következik. Dumbledore vette át a sötét varázslatok tárgy oktatását, miután egyetlen megfelelő személyt se talált az évente ismétlődően megüresedő állás betöltésére. Azt tartotta a legpraktikusabbnak, ha ő maga visszatér a tanításhoz.

– Jó reggelt mindenkinek! – mosolyodott el az igazgató. – Remélem mindenki túl van a kora reggeli izgalmakon – nézett Lukára.

– Ma a pajzsbuborék bűbáj gyakorlati alapjait kezdjük el – fogott bele az órába Dumbledore, miközben fiatalos mozdulattal felült az asztal sarkára. – A múlt órán már megismerkedtünk az elmélettel, így ezek után már könnyedén mennie kellene a dolognak. Először is szükségem lenne egy segítő társra… Miss Granger, kifáradna ide?

Hermione szinte felugrott a helyéről, majd sietős léptekkel az igazgatóhoz ballagott.

– Az lesz a feladata, hogy amint létrehozom a buborékot, rám lő valamilyen egyszerű átkot.

Hermione kezében enyhén megremegett a pálca, de eltökélten bólintott.

– _Praestollentia_ – hangzott fel a varázsige.

Dumbledoret pálcája élénk fénnyel felizzott, majd úgy tűnt, mintha az igazgató körül megremegett, vibrált volna a levegő.

– A buborék nagy előnye, hogy szabad szemmel alig látható, ugyanakkor a legtöbb átkot képes elnyelni – magyarázta Dumbledore. – Ki tudná megmondani mi a legfőbb különbség az egyszerű pajzsbűbáj, és a buborékpajzs között? Thomas?

Dean megköszörülte a torkát, mielőtt belekezdett volna a válaszba.

– A pajzsbűbájt minden egyes támadás előtt meg kell újítani, míg a pajzsbuborék egészen addig aktív marad, míg megidézőjének van ereje annak fenntartására.

– Helyes – bólintott az igazgató. – 5 pont a griffendélnek. Most pedig lássuk a pajzs hatásosságát... Miss Granger ha megkérhetném, használjon ellenem valamilyen átkot!

Hermione felemelte a pálcáját, majd bizonytalan hangon kimondta az első eszébe jutó bűbájt, amiről biztosan tudta, hogy nem árthat vele az igazgatójának.

– _Petrificus totalus_ – harsogta.

Kék fénynyaláb indult el Hermione pálcájának végéből az igazgató felé, ám pár centi annak testétől megállt mintha láthatatlan falba ütközött volna. Azon a ponton ahol a sóbálvány átok találkozott a védőburokkal kék vibrálás jelent meg, amely néhány másodperc erejéig az egész burokra kiterjedt, majd teljesen eltűnt.

– Remek, most próbálkozzon meg egy lefegyverző bűbájjal!

Hermione immár magabiztosabban nézett szembe a feladattal, és szinte mosolyogva mondta ki a bűbájt.

– _Expelliarmus!_

Ezúttal piros fénycsík próbált Dumbledore közelébe férkőzni, sikertelen. Az átok néhány centire az igazgatótól az előzőhöz hasonlóan megállt, majd a burkot vörös fénybe vonva eltűnt.

– Köszönöm segítségét Granger kisasszony – szüntette meg pajzsát Dumbledore. – 10 pont a griffendélnek! Most pedig kérem alakítsanak párokat és úgy gyakoroljanak. Nyomatékosan kérem, hogy kizárólag a lefegyverző bűbájt használják társuk ellen!

A diákok sorban felálltak a padokból és a sorok előtti üres területre mentek. Harry egyik oldalán Ronnal, másikon Lukával Hermionéhoz baktatott.

– Na ki kivel van? – kérdezte a lány.

Ron szó nélkül megfogta a karját, majd néhány lépésnyivel odébbhúzta.

– Na csinálod már azt a pajzsot? – morgott.

Hermione megcsóválta a fejét, de azért kénytelen-kelletlen elkezdte a gyakorlást.

Harry a mellette álló Lukára sandított.

– Hát akkor csak én maradtam neked… Ha nem baj.

Luka megrázta a fejét. Fonott copfja ide-oda csapkodott.

– Melyikünk kezdi? – érdeklődött.

– Kezdd te! Nekem most semmi kedvem nincs hozzá.

Luka megrántotta a vállát, majd pár lépésnyit hátrált, és nekikészült hogy aktiválja a pajzsbuborékot.

– Nem hiányzik valami? – kérdezte a fiútól Harry.

– Mi? – bizonytalanodott el Luka.

– Mondjuk a pálcád – mosolyodott el Harry, miközben társa üres kezére mutaott.

– Ó! Teljesen kiment a fejemből – csapott homlokára Luka, majd a gyakorló diákokon és a röpködő átkokon keresztülnyomulva a táskájához sietett és kihúzta annak zsebéből a pálcáját.

– Mindig elfelejtem – szabadkozott visszaérvén.

– Elfelejted? Hogy akartál nélküle varázsolni? – tette fel Harry a legkézenfekvőbb kérdést.

Luka megrántotta a vállát, majd pálcáját meglendítve kimondta a varázsigét.

– _Praestollentia_!

Harry szemeit meresztgetve állt Luka előtt. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy csak ő nem látta, hogy sikerült-e a varázslat, vagy nem is volt mit látni, ergo nem történt semmi.

– Van pajzsod? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.

– Próbáld ki – mosolyodott el Luka.

Harry lassan felemlte a pálcáját. Most tudta csak igazán átérezni mit is érezhetett Hermione mikor meg kellett támadnia az igazgatót.

– _Expelliarmus!_

A pálca hegyéből előtörő piros fény rendületlenül suhant Luka felé, ám mikor már úgy tűnt hogy eléri a fiút, hirtelen megtorpant, mintha falnak ütközött volna. A Lukát körülvevő eddig láthatatlan burok fala fodrozódni kezdett, mint amikor egy követ dobnak a vízbe, majd pár pillanatra vörös fénybe borult.

Harry megnyugodva eresztette le pálcáját.

– Hát ez szuper volt! – lelkendezett. – Észre se vettem mikor varázsoltál.

Luka halványan elmosolyodott, majd a diákok közt sétálgató Dumbledorera nézett. Néhány másodpercig elmerültek egymás tekintetében, majd az igazgató elismerően bólintott.

Luka mosolya kiszélesedett.

– Na most már te jössz! – fordult vissza Harryhez.


	5. Első meglepetések

Első meglepetések

– Hermionénak igaza volt. Luka rendes srác, és ügyes is – mondta Harry.

A három jóbarát a bűbájtan terem felé sietve rótta a kastély lépcsőit.

– De az pálcaelfelejtős dolog elég ciki volt – jegyezte meg Ron. – Habár megnéztem volna, hogy akar varázsolni nélküle.

– Lehet emiatt tartotta ott Dumbledore? – aggodalmaskodott Hermione. – Remélem nem erről akar vele beszélni.

– Nem hinném – legyintett Harry. – Neville és Parvati még csak egy gyenge vibrálást se tudtak megidézni, nem még hogy egy pajzsot, mégse kellett ott maradniuk.

Ebben a pillanatban tűnt fel a mögöttük loholó Luka. Könnyed léptekkel felfutott a lépcsőfokokon, majd mosolyogva megállt a hármas mellett.

– Valami gond van? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Nincs – rázta fejét Luka. – Csak a végleges órarendem adta ide, meg megmondta, hogy melyik szobába kerültem.

– Tegnap hol aludtál? – lepődött meg Harry.

– Az egyik vendégszobában, mivel későn értem ide és a tanárok nem akarták, hogy az éjszaka közepén pakolásszak.

– És hol lesz a szobád?

– Az igazgató úr azt mondta, hogy veled, Ronnal és Nevillel leszek egy szobában. A két másik fiú aki ott lakott, átköltözik máshová.

– TESSÉK?! – ordította Ron. – Deanék átmennek egy másik szobába, és helyettük TE jössz hozzánk?

– Ühüm – hangzott a csendes felelet. – Nem én akartam így.

– Ez tök jó! – vágott közbe Harry. – Legalább alkalmunk lesz közelebbről megismerni.

Ron sértődötten elfordult és inkább valami elfoglaltság után nézett. Kezdetnek elkezdte a Luka kezében tartott papírdarabot kíváncsian fikszírozni. A nagy koncentrálásban fel sem tűnt neki, hogy szinte földig hajolt, hogy elolvashassa a ráírtakat.

– A kedd és csütörtök furcsa – jegyezte meg a fecni egy pontjára bökve. – Nem ilyenre emlékszem.

Azzal a táskájába beletúrva elővette, leginkább salátára hasonlító, órarendjét.

– Tényleg nem egyforma – állapította meg Hermione is, miközben tekintette oda-vissza járt a két papír között.

– Nincs átváltoztatástanom – adta meg kimondatlan kérdéseikre a választ Luka.

– Hogyhogy? – hűlt el Hermione. Szemlátomást zokon vette, hogy a fiú kedvenc tanárnője óráját nem óhajtja látogatni.

– Nem kell bejárnom, mert… mert már letettem az összes vizsgát.

Harry és Ron hitetlenkedve összenéztek. A végén még kiderül, hogy Luka egy Hermione fiú kiadásban.

– Már leteted az összes vizsgát? – tátogott Hermione. – De hát ez egy nagyon nehéz tantárgy.

Luka válaszként csak vállat vont.

– Te magántanuló voltál ugye? – kérdezett rá Harry.

– Igen eddig otthon tanultam.

– Otthon? – csodálkozott Hermione. – De hát… – idegesen az ajkába harapott.

– Igen? – nézett rá Luka.

– Semmi – rázta fejét a lány, de közben enyhén elpirult és zavartan elfordult. – Menjünk, mert lekéssük az órát!

* * *

A hét mint egy pálcasuhintásra, gyorsan eltelt. Ez idő alatt Luka még legnagyobb kételkedőket is meggyőzte, hogy nem kell őt egy szintre sorolni a bájgúnárokkal. A diákok legnagyobb csodálkozására kiderült, hogy a fiú tudása vetekszik Hermionééval. A legjobbnak bizonyult az úgynevezett „magolós" tárgyakban, mint például a számmisztika, a mágiatörténet, a rúnaismeret vagy az asztrológia. Sokak meglepetésére (legfőképp Pitonéra) hibátlanul teljesített bájitaltanon is. A legendás lények gondozása és a gyógynövénytan pedig mintha a kisujjában lett volna.

A tanárok arcán sugárzó mosoly jelent meg valahányszor a fiúra néztek, Hagrid pedig egyenesen úgy bámult rá, mint annakidején soha másra, kivéve talán Norbertet a bébisárkányt.

Ron lassan, de biztosan kezdte megszokni az új helyzetet, miszerint most már nem hárman, hanem négyen mászkálnak mindenhová. Nem szívesen, de bevallotta, hogy semmi olyat nem tett Luka, amin valami kivetnivaló lenne.

A diákok vegyes érzelmekkel tekintettek a jövevényre. A fiúk rájőve, hogy Luka komoly tekintete, a visszahúzódó viselkedése mögött, valójában egy csínyre kapható, átlagos tinédzsert húzódik, bátortalan barátkozási kísérletekbe kezdtek, amit a fiú kitörő örömmel fogadott.

A lányok már egészen más lapra tartoztak. Szokás szerint csapatokba jártak a nyomában, s valahányszor hátrafordult, vihogva elrohantak.

Hermionét ez utóbbi fölöttébb dühítette. Egyfolytában azon puffogott, hogy mennyire idegesítő az állandóan jelenlévő „kíséret".

* * *

A kora őszi Nap sárgás sugarai fényárként vették körül az ágyán fekvő Harryt. Bármennyire is szerette volna már nem tudott visszaaludni. Álmai egyszerűen nem hagyták.

Szemüvegét felvéve, egykedvűen felkelt az ágyból és a szoba ablakához mászott. Odakint az ébredező természet lassú mozgása uralta a világot. A Tiltott Rengeteg fáinak susogása, a köztük megbúvó madarak fáradt csipogása hangorkánnak tűnt a hajnali csöndben.

Halk szusszanás hallatszott, majd az ezt követtő ásítás.

Luka halkan nyögve felült az ágyban, s álmos tekintetét az ablak előtt kuporgó Harryre vetette.

– Nem tudsz aludni? – érdeklődött.

Harry lassan megrázta a fejét.

Luka lehajította magáról a takarót, majd négykézláb, félig-meddig dülöngélve Harry mellé mászott. Pólója gyűröttebb volt mint valaha, hajfonatából kikandikáló kósza tincsek antennaként meredeztek.

– Miért alszol mindig pólóban és rövidnadrágban? – kérdezte Harry miközben tekintette látványosan elidőzött a gyűrött ruhadarabokon.

– Mert ez a kényelmes – vonta meg a vállát Luka, majd barátja tekintetét látva ijedten körbenézett. – Valami baj van? Miért bámulsz így rám?

Harry a fiú nyaka felé bökött. Luka jobb napokat is látott pólója alól, vékony ezüstös láncon függő, átlátszó, Napot ábrázoló kristály kandikált ki.

– Ezt eddig nem is láttam – nyúlt a medál felé.

Luka kétségbeesett mozdulattal oldalra vetődött, még épp idejében kitérve Harry keze elől. Acélszürke szemei riadalommal teltek meg.

– Sajnálom – rántotta vissza kezét Harry. – Nem akartalak megsérteni, csak meg akartam közelebbről nézni a medált.

Luka gépies mozdulatokkal felállt, majd leporolta ruháját.

– Semmi gond. Nem csináltál semmit. Én vagyok a hülye.

Lehuppant az ágyára, előszedte a póló alá csúszott nyakláncot. A furcsa, Nap alakú kristály, mintha halványan ragyogott volna a reggeli napfényben.

– Tudod ez a kristály nagyon fontos számomra, és nem szeretném, ha valami történne vele.

Kétségbeesett tekintette láttán Harry biztatóan elmosolyodott.

– Megértelek. Előbb kérdeznem kellett volna, és csak utána cselekednem.

Luka elgondolkodva forgatta ujjai közt a medált, majd mikor Ron horkantva a másik oldalára fordult, villámgyors mozdulattal újra a pólója alá rejtette azt.


	6. Elhatározás

Elhatározás

– Mit csináltatok ti kora hajnalban? – kérdezte ásítva Ron a kastély lépcsőit róva.  
– Nem tudtunk aludni – vonta meg a vállát Luka, miközben egyre csak Harryt figyelte.  
Hermione némán ballagott a három fiú után. Pillái időnként le-lecsukódtak, ilyenkor mindig majdnem lebukott a lépcsőn.  
– Veled meg mi van? – hördült fel Ron, mikor már másodjára esett neki a lány.  
– Sajnálom, de én se aludtam valami sokat – motyogta félálomban a lány. – Parvati egész éjszaka magában beszélt, sőt időnként hangosan kurjongatott álmában… Hiába ébresztettük fel minduntalan, amint visszaaludt egyből folytatta az előadást.  
A három fiú összenézett, majd prüszkölve elfordultak.  
A bejárati csarnokon átvágva a lehető legrosszabb emberekbe botlottak. Malfoy, immáron két csatlósa társaságában, nagyképűen álldogált szemlátomást várva valakire. Amint meglátta a feléje tartó négyest gúnyos vigyor ült ki az arcára.  
– Hé, Panther! – kiabálta. – Találd ki, mit tudtam meg az imént!  
Harry megfogta barátja karját, s halkan odasúgta neki.  
– Ne is törődj vele! Talán megunja, ha levegőnek nézzük.  
Luka lemondóan legyintett.  
– Nem is állt szándékomban leállni ezzel a görénnyel társalogni.  
Egy pillantást se vetve Malfoyra, elsétált a fiú mellett, ám Crak és Monstro elállták az útját.

– Tudsz róla, hogy az iskolában mindenki meg van győződve róla, hogy valamely híres máguscsalád fia vagy?

Hermione felélénkülve a szőke fiú felé csörtetett.

– Szállj le róla, Malfoy! Semmi közöd a családjához!

Malfoy szeme furcsát villant. Harry meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy a szőke fiú örült a lány beavatkozásának.

– Nicsak Granger! – köpte a mardekáros. – Ezek szerint igaz, hogy az egyik sárvérű megvédi a másikat.

A csarnokban időközben szép számú diák gyűlt össze, mivel a veszekedő felek elállták a nagyterem bejáratát. Draco utolsó mondatára élénk sutyorgás kerekedett.

Harry kérdő tekintettel bámult Lukára.

A hosszú hajú fiún az idegesség legcsekélyebb jele sem volt látható.

– Egy szóval sem állítottam, hogy varázslók a szüleim – mondta nyugodt hangon. – Sajnálom, ha valamit félreértetetek.

Ezzel az öklüket ropogtató gorillákkal mit sem törődve, besétált a nagyterembe.

Draco vetett még egy meglepett pillantást a fiú után, majd testőreinek intve, elindult az alagsor felé.

Harryék úgy álltak a csarnok közepén, mint akire kimondták a sóbálvány átkot.

– Ti tudtátok? – nyögte Ron.

– Én mindig azt hittem aranyvérű – felelte Harry. – Hisz olyan otthonosan mozog a varázslók világában, ráadásul eddig magántanuló volt.

– Én tudtam – szólalt meg halkan Hermione.

– Honnan? – csodálkozott a két fiú.

– A nevéből – vont vállat a lány. – Panther nevű máguscsalád nem létezik… nem is volt soha. Úgyhogy egyértelmű, hogy csak mugli származású lehet.

– Ez a fiú egyre különösebb – jegyezte meg Ron. – Amint megtudunk róla valamit, egyből felmerül két újabb kérdés.

Harry elgondolkozva meredt maga elé. Ron utolsó mondata szöget ütött a fejében.

Tényleg! Mit tudnak ők valójában Lukáról?… Szinte semmit, adta meg a válszat magának.

Több hónapja eltemetett kíváncsisága és kalandvágya gejzírként tört a felszínre.

Gondolatai az arcára is kiülhettek, mert elmélázásából Hermione rosszalló hangja zökkentette ki.

– Nem nyomozhatsz Luka után – mondta a lány éles hangon. – Biztos nyomós oka van rá, hogy nem mond el semmit.

Ront szintén elkapta a hév.

– Tényleg! Így belegondolva, még azt se tudjuk, hogy honnan jött. Lehet, hogy a halálfalók kémje!

– Ugyan már Ron! – csóválta meg a fejét Hermione.

– Gondolkozz már Hermione! – csattant fel a fiú. – Rögtön az első nap ránk akaszkodott. Vagy véletlen, hogy annyi hely közül pont Harry mellé ült le?

Hermione épp válaszra nyitotta volna a száját, de a fiú egyből közbevágott.

– Lehet, hogy az volt a feladata, hogy közelférkőzzön Harryhez, majd mikor már senki se gyanakszik rá megölje, vagy elvigye Tudodkihez.

– Ez már tényleg túlzás! – dobbantott Hermione. – Te gondolkozz! Dumbledore bízik Lukában, ha nem így lenne, nem tette volna őt Harryvel egy szobába. Ráadásul egyáltalán nem kémkedett Harry után. Még csak kérdezősködni se kérdezősködött soha!

Ron összevont szemöldökkel Harryre meredt.

– Hát te mit gondolsz róla? – kérdezte.

Harry lassan megrázta a fejét.

– Most már fogalmam sincs, mit gondoljak – pár pillanatra elgondolkodott, majd a nagyterem bejáratára meredt. – Ha egy kicsit utánajárunk Lukának, abból nem lehet semmi baj – kezdte óvatosan. – Így mindannyian nyugodtabban alszunk.

Ron elégedetten bólintott.

– Hermione?

A lány elhúzta a száját, majd röviden biccentett.

– Akkor ezt megbeszéltük – csapta össze tenyerét Harry. – Azt hiszem ideje elővenni apám régi köpenyét!


	7. Bájitaltan

Bájitaltan

– Hol volt eddig, Panther? Az óra több mint tíz perce megkezdődött – az alagsori terem falai kiabálássá erősítették Perselus Piton baljós suttogását.

Luka lassan behúzta maga mögött az ajtót, majd szemlesütve nekivetette a hátát.

– Elnézést, de McGalagony professzor hivatott – motyogta.

– Ez még nem menti fel az óralátogatás alól… – a professzor arcán gúnyos mosoly jelent meg. – 20 pont a griffendéltől!

Luka meglepetten felkapta a fejét, s hitetlenkedő tekintettel a tanárra meredt.

– Fáradjon a helyére, vagy kénytelen leszek újabb pontokat levonni az óra akadályozása miatt.

Ezzel Piton, az ajtóban szobrozó fiúval mit sem törődve, folytatta a diákok közti őrjáratot.

Luka merev mozdulatokkal a Harry-Neville pároshoz sétált.

– Ne is törődj vele! – súgta oda neki Neville. – Pár hónap és már annak fogsz örülni, ha egy órán „csak" 20 pontot von le.

Luka hálásan elmosolyodott, majd kíváncsian az üst fölé hajolt.

– Mi jó készült ma? – kérdezte, miközben játékosan beleszagolt a levegőbe.

– Fejfájás elleni bájital… Habár én egy cseppet se lennék hajlandó meginni belőle, inkább repedjen szét a koponyám – válaszolta Harry, s közben meglóbálta félig kibelezett tűzgyíkját a fiú orra előtt.

Luka elhessegette a nem épp gusztusos hüllőt.

– Hol jártok? – nézett a táblára felírt receptre.

– A harmadik lépésnél – adta meg a választ Neville, miközben egy lárvákkal teli edényt tolt az asztal közepére. – Kezdheted a negyediket! – vigyorgott. – Aprítsd fel ezeket!

Luka fintorogva beletúrt a tálba, majd mély sóhajtások közepette nekiállt annak tartalmát apró darabokra vagdosni.

Míg ő az pár centis kukacok trancsírozásával, Harry pedig az egyre furcsább állagúvá váló tűzgyíkkal foglalatoskodott, addig Neville egy különösen szúrós növényt próbált leveleitől megszabadítani.

– Áúúú! – rántotta el hirtelen kezét, mikor az egy centi hosszú tüske beleállt az ujjába.

Ugyanezzel a mozdulattal meglökte az egyik folyadékkal teli edényt, amely abban a pillanatban föld felé tartó pályára állt.

Harry figyelmeztetően felkiáltott, ám alig hagyta el az első hang a torkát, az üveg már Luka markában nyugodott.

Harry csodálkozva pislantott párat. Hogy került Luka az asztal másik oldaláról ilyen gyorsan oda? – kérdezte magától. Ő még alig fogta fel azt is, hogy Neville egyáltalán lelökött valamit.

– Potter, Longbottom, Panther! – csattant fel Piton. – Mit művelnek már megint?!

A tanár vészjósló léptekkel a megnevezett hármas asztalához sietett.

– Az én hibám volt – nyüszített fel Neville. – Egy tüske mélyen belefúródott az ujjamba és meglepettségemben meglöktem azt az üveget.

– Maga szerint miért kell kesztyűt használni? – hangzott Piton gúnyos kérdése. – Egyébként van fogalma róla, milyen értékes annak az üvegnek a tartalma?!

Neville enyhén megremegett, miközben fájdalmas arccal dédelgette jelentősen vérző ujját.

– Az üveg sértetlen – szólalt meg hirtelen Luka. – Egy karcolás sincs rajta – szavai bizonyítékaként hanyag mozdulattal felmutatta a lombikot. – Neville sebe viszont komolynak látszik.

A teremben néma csend uralkodott. Még a mardekárosok is érdeklődve várták, mit lép tanáruk erre az igencsak kihívó közbeszólásra. Luka jóformán kioktatta professzorát.

Piton felületes pillantást vetett Neville immáron lila színben tündöklő ujjára, majd az ajtóra mutatott.

– Kísérje fel a gyengélkedőre! A félénk mimóza tüskéje mérgező. Madam Pomfrey, majd odaadja az ellenszert.

Luka karon ragadta a semmit sem értő Nevillet és gyengéden az ajtó felé terelte a megszeppent fiút. Ám alig lépte át a küszöböt, mikor egy fagyos hang megállította.

– Csak még egy szóra Mr. Panther! – villant meg Piton szeme. – Odahaza lehet, hogy megengedheti magának ezt a hangnemet, de jobb ha gyorsan megtanulja, hogy itt maga is csak egy egyszerű diák, és elvárom, hogy e szerint viselkedjen… – majd mintegy mellékesen hozzátette: – Különösen az ÉN óráimon.

Ha szemmel ölni lehetne, Piton már biztosan holtan esett volna össze Luka tekintetétől.

Pár másodpercnyi néma „szempárbaj" után Luka vicsorogva megmarkolta a kilincset, majd dühösen bevágta maga mögött az ajtót.

A termet pár pillanatra betöltötte az egetrengető döndülés, mely aztán fokozatosan elhalt a nyirkos sziklák közt.

– Nocsak, nocsak – motyogta Piton, elégedett mosollyal az arcán. – Úgy látszik valakinek kezd elege lenni a dolgokból – majd olyan halkan folytatta, hogy a mellette álló Harrynek is igencsak hegyeznie kellett a fülét, hogy megértse a tanár további mondatait. – Én megmondtam, hogy egy „ilyet" nem lehet emberek közé hozni... Egy veszélyes tigrisből, sose lesz aranyos kiscica.

A tanár elmélázott kicsit saját szavain, majd hirtelen a csoport felé fordult.

– Még tíz percük van, utána beszedem az elkészült kotyvalékaikat.

A következő másodperben már az üvegcsörömpölés és a kapkodó tanulók izgatott moraja uralta az alagsori terem csöndjét.


	8. A rejtvény

A rejtvény

Harry elgondolkozva támaszkodott az erdőszéli kifutó kerítésének. A levegőt betöltötte a felélénkült diákok moraja. A több hónapja tartó tanév óta ez volt az első alkalom, hogy a kastélyon kívül tartották meg a Legendás lények gondozása órát. Érthető volt tehát, hogy a hosszantartó bezártság után felvillanyozta a diákokat a szabadság e csöppnyi morzsája.

Harry maga is úgy érezte, mintha egy végtelenül mély tó felszíne alól szabadult volna, s nagy kortyokban nyelné az életet adó levegőt.

A fiatalokat még a decemberi csípős hideg sem riasztotta vissza a frissen leesett hóban való játszadozástól. Néhány fiú hógolyócsatát indított a lányok ellen, s megpróbáltak alattomosan azok háta mögé kerülni, majd havat dörzsölni kabátjuk nyakkivágásába.

Ron lihegve huppant le Harry mellé, miközben vigyorogva figyelte Hermionet. A bozontos hajú lány ingerülten próbált a ruhájába került jeges csapadéktól megszabadulni.

– Láttad ezt a zseniális megmozdulást? – érdeklődött Ron.

Harry válaszként csupán unottan hümmögött.

– Mi a baj? – váltott komolyabb hangra a vörös hajú fiú.

Harry fejével előre bökött.

Ron a mutatott irányba fordult. Először nem értette, mire akart utalni barátja, majd tekintete megakadt a vadőrlak lépcsőjén ücsörgő Lukán. A srác a házból kiszűrődő éktelen kutyaugatással mit sem törődve, gondolataiba merülve meredt maga elé. Szemlátomást igencsak borús hangulatban volt.

– Egyre inkább furdalja az oldalam a kiléte – motyogta Harry.

– A válaszokra sajnos még várnod kell – lépett melléjük Hermione. – A karácsonyi szünet előtt lehetőségünk sincs az iskolai nyilvántartóba bejutni, de ezt az utóbbi hetekben már elmondtam párszor.

– Ez olyan idegesítő! – fakadt ki Ron. – Lehet, hogy egy halálfalóval töltjük az éjszakáinkat és a napunk nagy részét.

Hermione fáradtan sóhajtott.

– Én még mind azt mondom, hogy hibát követünk el.

– A tanárok tudják az igazságot – szólalt meg hirtelen Harry. – Ha mindenki be van avatva, akkor nem hiszem, hogy halálfaló lenne.

Ron csodálkozva meredt barátjára.

– Ám mégis be akarsz menni a nyilvántartóba – mondta félig-meddig kérdő hangnemben.

– Ismertek. Nem nyugszom, míg nem tudok valami biztosat.

– Harry! – hangzott fel Hermione hangja.

A kérdezett érdeklődve fordult a lány felé, aki felettébb idegesnek tűnt.

– Harry – kezdett bele újra Hermione remegő hangon. – Ne felejtsd el, hogy a kíváncsiságod már számos alkalommal sodort veszélybe… – majd motyogva hozzátette: – És másokat is.

A két fiú arca, a lány minden egyes szavával, egyre komorabbá vált.

– Ráadásul – folytatta Hermione. – Én kedvelem Lukát, és tudom, hogy ti is… Megéri tönkretenni a barátságunkat egy ilyen ügy miatt?

Mindannyian a vadőrlak felé pillantottak. Luka lassan felemelte a fejét. Acélszürke tekintette találkozott Harryével. Lehet, hogy csak képzelte, de Harry mintha csalódást látott volna az ezüstszürke szemekben. És még valamit: magányt.

– Ha akarja, majd elmond mindent – mormolta Hermione. – Ha úgy érzi, itt van rá az idő.

– Én nem tudok addig várni – suttogta Harry maga elé.

Luka lassan félrefordította a fejét. Arcán pár pillanatra furcsa kifejezés suhant át.

– Na jól van gyerek! – hangzott fel Hagrid mennydörgő hangja az erdő felől. – Már itt is vagyok. Gyertek ide a kerítéshez!

A diákok kipirult arccal közelebb léptek, de ügyeltek a tisztes távolság betartására. Még élénken élt bennük az előző évek tanóráinak eseményei.

– Remek! – rikkantotta a félóriás. – Mára különleges engedélyt kaptam, hogy kihozhassalak titeket – kezdett bele az órába. – Úgy gondoltan, rátok fér legalább egy gyakorlati óra, s ne mindig csak az unalmas könyvet keljen bújnotok abban a kopár teremben.

Néhányan egyetértően bólogattak.

– Eddig ugyebár a hármas vagy annál kisebb veszélyességi osztályba sorolt lényekkel foglalkoztunk – folytatta Hagrid. – Az elkövetkezőkben viszont hagyjuk a bestiális fajokat és egészen új témakörbe kezdünk. Először itt a hatodik évfolyamban tanulhattok az úgynevezett mitológiai lényekről – végignézett a diákokon. – Ki tudná megmondani, hogy mi a különbség a legendás lények és a mitológiai lények között?

Hermione keze egyből a magasba lendült. Nagy buzgóságában észre se vette, hogy kis híján orrba vágta Ront.

– Hermione!

– A legendás lények cselekedeteit leginkább ösztöneik irányítják, emiatt az állatok közé soroljuk őket – hadarta a lány. – A mitológiai lények viszont mind testfelépítésüket mind viselkedésüket tekintve emberszerű lények. Képesek a beszédre, tetteik megfontoltak, intelligenciájuk számottevő, és megvan bennük az a tulajdonság, amit mi leginkább emberségességnek nevezünk.

Mondanivalója befejeztével mélyet kortyolt a hideg levegőből, s feszülten várta, helyes volt-e válasza.

– Hibátlan – bólintott Hagrid. – Hermione tökéletesen összefoglalta azt, amit a mitológiai lényekről tudni kell. 10 pont a griffendélnek!

A félóriás lassú léptekkel a kifutó hátulja felé indult.

– A két téma közti átvezetésként szeretném nektek bemutatni az egyetlen lényt, amelyet egyik csoportba se lehet besorolni – mondta miközben a fák takarásából előjőve hosszú láncot tartott a kezében. – Íme a szfinx! – rikkantotta.

Ebben a pillanatban tűnt elő az erdőből a lánc másik végén lévő lény. Az izmos oroszlántesthez lehetetlen szépségű női fej tartozott. A szfinx megtett még pár lépést, majd kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a hóban.

– A szfinxek kivételesen intelligens lények – magyarázta Hagrid. – Habár ezt nagyon nehéz pontosan megállapítani, mivel ezen teremtmények kizárólag rejtvényekben hajlandók beszélni. A szfinxek ugyanakkor belelátnak az emberek lelkébe, és első pillantásra meg tudják mondani, milyen személyiség lakozik egy-egy ember jól felépített álcája alatt.

– Szívesen meghallgatnám Pitonról mit mondana – súgta oda vigyorogva Ron Harrynek.

Hagrid ezek után csoportokra osztotta a diákokat, majd külön-külön a szfinxhez vezette őket.

– Aki meg tudja válaszolni a találós kérdéseket, plusz pontokat szerezhet házának – mosolyodott el a félóriás.

Hermione csillogó szemmel figyelte a lény előtt tébláboló társait, s szinte rögtön rávágta a választ az azoknak feltett kérdésekre.

– Remélem azt is tudod majd, amit tőlünk fog kérdezni – lépett a derűs lány mellé Luka. – Mert így nem mész semmire a válaszokkal, még pontot se szerzel.

– Látom már nem vagy annyira magad alatt – állapította meg Ron.

– Csak kaptam némi rossz hírt – legyintett Luka. – Adott némi gondolkodnivalót…, de most már jól vagyok.

– Harry! – hallatszott Hagrid kiáltása. – Ti jöttök!

Hermione egy ugrással átlendült a kerítés fölött, s szinte odarohant a lényhez. Alig várta, hogy bebizonyítsa mennyire okos.

A három fiú unottan követte.

A szfinx előtt felsorakozva a kis csapat türelmesen várta annak találós kérdését. Ám a lény az eddigiektől eltérően némán meredt feléjük. Sárgás szeme résnyire szűkült, és már-már ijesztően tekintett az előtte álló Lukára.

Hagrid zavartan figyelte a jelenetet. Már épp indult volna, hogy óvatosan hátrább terelje a fiatalokat, mikor a szfinx hirtelen felállt, és közelebb lépdelt Lukához.

Harryék automatikusan hátrálni kezdtek, ám Luka a helyén maradt. A fonott hajú fiú rezzenéstelen tekintettel nézte a lónyi méretű teremtményt.

A szfinx pár másodpercig elmerült Luka tekintetében, majd titokzatos hangon megszólalt:

Hiába nézed, nem látod;

Homály fedi a valóságot.

Lásd, mit hinni szeretnél,

S nézd az árnyat e képnél!

A környékre ülő csönd szinte sértette a diákok fülét. Mindenki tátott szájjal meredt Luka és a szfinx farkasszemet néző „szobrára".

Teltek múltak a percek, ám egyikük sem mozdult, majd a szfinx lassan elfordította a tekintetét, s a fiútól lehető legtávolabb (amennyire ezt a lánc engedte) ismét letelepedett a hóba.

Hermione nagyot nyögve bámulta Lukát. Harry maga is értetlenül állt a történtek előtt. Ez lett volna a találós kérdés? Nem úgy hangzott. Sokkal inkább figyelmeztetésnek tűnt. Mintha a szfinx az értésükre akarta volna hozni a Luka körüli rejtélyek megoldását. Habár ezt elég sajátságos módon tette meg… Rejtélyek helyett, kaptak egy rejtvényt.

Kérdőn összenéztek Ronnal, majd Hagridhez fordultak.

– Öööö… – a félóriás szemlátomást teljesen elvesztette a fonalat. – Mára vége az órának – talált rá hangjára. – Mindenki válasszon ki egy mitológiai lényt, majd a karácsonyi szünet utáni első órára írjon annak jellemzőiről kétoldalas fogalmazást!... Mintegy alapozásként – Hagrid körbetekintett a diákokon. – Az óra hátralévő részében kint maradhatok. Az ebédszünetben, majd visszakísérlek titeket a kastélyba.

Utóbbi javaslatát egyöntetű öröm fogadta. A diákok a szfinxet feledve a befagyott tó felé vették az irányt.


	9. Az üveg virág

Az üveg virág

– Jól feladta a leckét az a bestia! – morgolódott Ron. – Most az eddigi talányaink mellé kaptunk egy újabb rejtvényt – csapott az asztalra.

– Nyugi Ron! – csitította a fiút Hermione. – Attól, hogy szétvered a termet, még nem fogod tudni a megoldást.

Harry a padon könyökölve fásultan hallgatta barátai civakodását.

Most nem kellett attól tartaniuk, hogy valaki kihallgatja őket. A karácsonyi szünet előtti utolsó átváltoztatástan órán ugyanis zsibvásári hangulat uralkodott. McGalagony professzor az ünnepekre való tekintettel a természetben megtalálható anyagok karácsonyi dísszé történő átváltoztatását tanította. A diákok olyan jól szórakoztak, hogy az se tűnt volna fel nekik, ha Harry félmeztelen körbesétált volna a teremben.

Annak, hogy ezen az órán beszéljék meg a dolgokat még egy előnye volt: Luka nem járt átváltoztatástanra, így zavartalanul megtárgyalhatták az utóbbi idők furcsaságait.

– Először is arra kell rájönnünk, hogy a szfinx rejtvénye Lukának vagy Lukáról szólt – mondta Hermione, miközben egy egyszerű faágból egy koppintással karácsonyi csillagot csinált.

– Szerintem Lukáról akart nekünk elmondani valamit – vont vállat Harry, mialatt megpróbálta az előtte heverő kavicsot valami átváltozásra kényszeríteni, sikertelenül.

Ron idegesen felkapta az asztalán heverő falevelet és morogva gyűrögetni kezdte azt.

– Én az egész „versikéből" csak annyit értettem, hogy Luka nem az, akinek mondja magát – dühösen Hermionéhoz fordult. – Hogy csinálod? Én még ebből a nyomorult falevélből se tudok semmit csinálni!

Hermione nyugtató mosollyal kiszabadította az egyre megtépázottabb állapotban lévő növényt a fiú markából, majd egy pöccintéssel szikrázó gömbbé változtatta azt.

– Csak koncentrálni kell – mondta olyan hangnemben, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga. – Egyébként az, hogy más, mint aminek mutatja magát, sok mindent jelenthet.

– Hogyhogy? – kérdezte a két fiú szinte egyszerre.

– Gondoljatok bele! Az emberek egyfolytában igyekeznek másnak látszani, mint amilyenek valójában… De az is megeshet, hogy egyszerűen másnak hisznek egy személyt, mert mondjuk téves következtetéseket vonnak le a viselkedéséből, vagy hallottak róla valamit és ez alapján ítélik meg – barátai értetlen tekintetét látva megpróbálta más oldalról megközelíteni a dolgot. – Vegyük például Harryt. Mindenki meg van győződve róla, hogy élvezi a rivaldafényt, csak mert híres… Vagy ott van Neville. Az eddigi teljesítménye alapján gondoltátok volna róla, hogy olyan bátran helytáll, ha arra kerül a sor?… Vagy, hogy egy mindannyiunkat érintő esetet mondjak. Egy diáktársunk se feltételezné rólunk még csak a felét se azokból a kalandokból és veszélyekből, amiket azóta éltünk át amióta idejárunk.

Harry lemondóan sóhajtott.

– Szóval akkor megint ott vagyunk, ahol a part szakad – pöckölte arrébb, immáron kocka alakú, kavicsát.

Csönd telepedett rájuk. Mindhárman mélyen a gondolataikba merültek.

Harry unottan figyelte McGalagony professzort, aki épp Lavendernek magyarázott valamit.

– Szerintetek, ha megkérdeznénk a tanárokat, elmondanák? – szólalt meg elmélázva.

Két barátja McGalagony felé fordult.

– Nem hiszem – rázta fejét Hermione. – Akkor már elmondta volna valamelyikük.

– Lehet csak arra várnak, hogy megkérdezzük őket – élénkült fel Ron –, mert… mert biztosan tudni akarják, érdekel-e minket a dolog.

Hermione pillantása egyértelműen elárulta, hogy a fiú felvetését, még arra se tartja érdemesnek, hogy szóljon róla valamit.

Harry sóhajtva a kavicsra koppintott, s az csodák-csodájára apró díszdobozzá alakult. Mosolyogva emelte fel a vonalakkal tarkított tárgyat.

Ron látva ezt dühösen horkantott, és újult erővel vetette rá magát pár perce szerzet fakérgére.

Hermione épp figyelmeztetni akarta a vörös hajú fiút, hogy ne csapkodjon annyira pálcájával, mikor valaki erőteljesen kopogtatni kezdett a terem ajtaján.

McGalagony professzor meglepetten felpillantott.

– Igen? – kiáltott ki.

Az ajtó lassan kinyílt, hogy utat engedjen a rajta beoldalazó Lukának. A fiú nehézkes bejutásáért a kezében tartott tekintélyes méretű doboz volt okolható.

– Á, Mr. Panther! Már végzett is? – mosolyodott el a tanárnő. – Pakoljon csak oda az asztalra! – intett a terem vége felé.

Luka a diákok érdeklődő tekintetétől követve óvatosan a tanári asztalhoz lavírozott, majd odaérve elkezdte kipakolni a doboz tartalmát az ott lévő tálcákra. Faágak, kövek, fűcsomók, levelek, föld, virágok és még számtalan dolog került elő.

McGalagony összevont szemöldökkel meredt a Lukát bámuló diákokra.

– Mr. Panther volt olyan kedves és szabadidejét feláldozva segített beszerezni az óra hozzávalóit. Esetleg valami gondjuk van ezzel?

Halk mormolás volt csupán a válasz. A tanárnő vetett még egy szigorú pillantást osztályára, majd újra sétálni kezdett a teremben, hogy a segítségre szorulóknak megoldja a problémáit.

Harry lassan felállt, és a tanári asztal felé indult, ám valaki megelőzte őt.

Lavender földre szegezett tekintettel és paprikapiros arccal állt Luka előtt. A pakoló fiú érdeklődve a lányra tekintett. Az még mindig a földet bámulva kinyújtotta kezét Luka felé. Tenyerében egy aprócska, ám annál szebb madár figurája „csücsült", amely egy élénkpiros szívet tartott csőrében.

Luka meglepetten bámult a pöttöm tárgyra, majd Lavenderre.

– Tessék! Ezt neked csináltam – motyogta zavartan a lány. – Amolyan karácsonyi ajándékként.

A mögötte álló Harry elmosolyodott. Szóval emiatt magyarázott olyan sokáig McGalagony a lánynak.

Luka óvatosan elvette a figurát, majd csillogó tekintettel megforgatta az ujjai között.

– Köszönöm – mosolygott Lavenderre. – Még sose kaptam senkitől ilyen szépet.

A lány, ha lehetséges volt ez, még vörösebbé vált. Luka épp mondani akart neki valamit, mikor egy gúnyolódó hang közbevágott.

– Mi van, Panther? – nyekeregte Malfoy, miközben felült a tanári asztal egyik szabad sarkára. – Te már nem is csinálsz a szerelmednek semmit? Hát illik ilyet csinálni egy lánnyal?

Harry a mardekáros és a lobogó tekintetű Luka közé lépett.

– Még most hagyd abba! – figyelmeztette a szőke fiút.

– Miért? Mindannyian úgy tudjuk, hogy kész zseni átváltozatástanból. Bizonyítsa be! Vagy már erre az apró dologra se képes? Netán hazudott a tanároknak?

– Malfoy! Üljön le a helyére! – hangzott fel McGalagony éles hangja.

A tanárnő sietős léptekkel a veszekedők felé indult.

– Na, de tanárnő – nézett ártatlanul Malfoy. – Ha Panther olyan jó átváltoztatástanból, akkor mindannyian tanulhatunk tőle.

Néhányan, főleg a mardekárosok, helyeslően morogtak. Malfoy szavai még Harry kíváncsiságát is felkeltették.

– Azt mondtam, üljön le! – ért az asztalhoz McGalagony. – Nem a maga dolga Mr. Panther tudásának megítélése. Az, hogy nem látogatja az órát, annak köszönhető, hogy már letette vizsgáit. És ennek jogosságának megítélése nem a maga dolga!

Malfoy lassú léptekkel visszaindult padjához, ám félúton járt mikor jól érthetően megszólalt.

– Ha megvan a vizsgája, miért fél tudását mások előtt is bizonyítani?

– Mr. Malfoy! – kezdett bele McGalagony, ám Luka félbeszakította.

– Hagyja csak tanárnő! – legyintett. – Ha annyira érdekli, mutathatok valamit.

A professzor meglepetten Lukára meredt, majd felöltötte szokásos arckifejezését.

– Nem kell önnek semmit sem bizonyítania!

– Mondtam, hogy nem gond – vágta rá egyből Luka.

A fiú beletúrt a dobozba, majd homokkal teli edényt vett elő belőle. Kiöntött belőle egy keveset az egyik tálcára, majd félretolta a körülötte lévő dolgokat.

A tanterem időközben teljesen felbolydult. Helyéről felállva mindenki az asztal köré csoportosult, és érdeklődve várták, mit hoz ki a dologból társuk.

McGalagony furcsa tekintettel nézte a fiú előkészületeit, Harrynek úgy tűnt a tanárnő valamiért roppant ideges.

Luka időközben hosszas keresgélés után megtalálta pálcáját, majd a homokkupacra szegezte azt.

Néhány másodpercig úgy látszott, nem történik semmi, majd a sárgás halom körül vörös izzás jelent meg. Olyan volt mintha egy apró forgószél felszippantotta volna homokot. A mini forgatag hirtelen kék színűre változott, majd az izzás lassan elhalványult.

A lányok gyönyörködve felnyögtek. Az asztalon, a homokkupac helyén gyönyörű üvegrózsa díszelgett. Az ékes virág a részletekig ki volt dolgozva. Apró szirmain imitt-amott még harmatcseppek is voltak.

Harry elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy Malfoy arcára ráfagyott a döbbenet. Habár ez érthető volt, hisz a mardekáros sose látta, mit művel Luka sötét varázslatok kivédésén, vagy időnként bűbájtanon, ugyanis nem egy csoportban voltak. Harry maga egy pillanatig sem kételkedett abban, hogy Luka képes véghez vinni a dolgot, bár ő is elcsodálkozott, mennyire látványosra sikeredett.

A fonott hajú fiú mosolyogva Lavender felé nyújtotta a virágot.

– Még egyszer, köszönöm az ajándékot – mondta.

A lány gépies mozdulattal elvette az ékességet. Hitetlenkedő tekintettel meredt a virágra, szemlátomást nem tudta elhinni, hogy neki adta Luka.

– Remélem, most már elégedettek – hangzott fel McGalagony hangja. – Akkor esetleg, ha önök is úgy gondolják, folytatnánk az órát.

A tanárnő valamiért roppant megkönnyebbültnek látszott.

A diákok halkan beszélgetve visszatértek a helyükre, majd lassanként helyreállt az óra rendje.

– Köszönöm segítségét Mr. Panther – biccentett a professzor a pakolással végző Lukára. – Most már elmehet.

Luka lassan bólintott, majd ruganyos léptekkel távozott a teremből. Hermione elgondolkozva meredt a becsukódó ajtóra. Töprengése apró ráncokat rajzolt a homlokára.

– Valami gond van? – bökte oldalba a lányt Harry.

– Nem. Nincs semmi baj – válaszolta lány pár másodperc után. – Csak elgondolkodtam.


	10. Könnyed válasz

Könnyed válasz

Másnap reggel totális káosz uralkodott a bejárati csarnokban. Frics úr gyér haját tovább ritkítva rohangált fel-alá az induláshoz készülődő diákok közt. Elszabadult macskák, huhogó baglyok, váratlanul kinyíló bőröndök tették a diliházat teljessé.

Harry vigyorogva üldögélt a lépcső alján Ron társaságában. Kivételesen örült, hogy itt maradhat a szünetre, s már alig várta, hogy elcsendesedjen a kastély.

– Moziztok? – hallatszott egy kíváncsi hang.

Hermione pár lépcsőfokkal feljebb álldogált, s érdeklődve nézte a felfordulást.

– Mit csinálunk? – értetlenkedett Ron.

– Hosszú – legyintett a lány, majd a csarnok káoszán átvágva, besétált a nagyterembe.

– Mi is megyünk? – érdeklődött Harry.

Ron bólintott, és feltápászkodott a lépcsőről. A két fiú átverekedte magát a felborult bőröndök és a lábak közt tekergőző macskák hadán.

A nagyterembe belépve Ron erőteljesen felnyögött. Megrökönyödésének oka egyértelmű volt. Luka mosolyogva ült Hermione mellett, s vidáman cseverészett a lánnyal. Nem úgy tűnt, hogy a fiú készül valahová.

– Te nem mész haza? – kérdezte Harry az asztalhoz ülve.

– Amint látod nem – vonta meg a vállát Luka. – Az apám nagyon elfoglalt, csak zavarnám, ha még rám is figyelnie kellene.

– Nem láttam a neved az ittmaradók listáján – kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe Ron.

– Már a tanév elején megmondtam Dumbledore professzornak, hogy nem megyek haza, úgyhogy fölöslegesnek tartottam a dolgot.

Harry és Hermione sokatmondó pillantást váltottak.

– Nem hiányzik a családod? – folytatta a lány a puhatolózást. – Hisz eddig magántanuló voltál. Furcsa lehet, hogy ilyen sokáig távol vagy az otthonodtól.

– Nem annyira – vonta meg a vállát Luka. – Apám a munkája miatt mindig is sokat volt távol, meg egyébként is gyakran utazgattunk.

Ron kissé közelebb hajolt a fiúhoz.

– Milyen is apukád? És mi a munkája? – kérdezte kíváncsian. – Még sose beszéltél róla. Azt se tudjuk hogy hívják.

Luka lassan elmosolyodott. Úgy tűnt szórakoztatja őt a kialakult helyzet.

– Tudjátok valahol vicces – kezdte fülig érő szájjal. – Négy hónap után ez az első eset, hogy nyíltan rákérdeztek a magánéletemre.

Ron e szavak hallatán elvörösödött, Hermione pedig idegesen piszkálni kezdte a haját.

– Nyugi! – legyintett Luka. – Nem eszlek meg titeket. Nincs is miért. Érthető ha kíváncsiak vagytok – pár pillanatra elhallgatott, majd elgondolkozva folytatta. – Az apám neve Ethan. Kissé szigorú, ám ugyanakkor tettre kész, és bármit megtenne azokért, akiket szeret. Mint már említettem elég elfoglalt, így nem sok ideje van a családjára. Kis koromban ez állatira zavart engem, és oltári hisztiket csaptam miatta, de mára elfogadtam, hogy apámnak vannak kötelességei, amiket meg kell tennie. Teendői mellett mindig megpróbált időt szakítani családjára, ám a dolgokat nagyban megnehezítette, hogy anyám tíz évvel ezelőtt, pár nappal a kishúgom születése után, meghalt...

Barátai elkerekedett szemmel hallgatták a fonott hajú fiú ez idáig leghosszabb monológját.

Nem csoda, hogy ilyen komoly! – mondta magának Harry. – Ilyen körülmények közt felnőni nem lehetett egy álom!

– Jaj, ne vágjatok már ilyen képet! – mosolyodott el Luka, a többiek szánakozó arckifejezése láttán. – Vannak akik sokkal rosszabb helyzetben vannak, mint én! Van egy csodás húgom, Kim, egy apám, akire számíthatok a bajban…, és anyagilag sem állunk éppen rosszul – tette hozzá vigyorogva.

Eltartott pár percig, míg a ledöbbent hármas feldolgozta a hallottakat. A mélyülő csöndet végül Ron törte meg.

– És mi az apád munkája? – kérdezte.

– Ja tényleg – csapott a homlokára Luka. – Ezt nem is említettem... Apám politikus.

– Politikus? – szólalt meg Hermione. – Mindenre számítottam csak erre nem.

Luka bocsánatkérően vállat vont, majd visszatért pirítóssal teli táljához.

* * *

Harry és Ron villámsebesen rohant a Griffendél-torony felé. Hermione a Nagyteremben maradt Lukával.

– Még mindig be akarsz menni a Nyilvántartóba? – lihegte Ron. – Ezek után is.

– Most már nem fújhatjuk le a dolgot – mutatott rá Harry. – Minden előkészületünk és tervezésünk feleslegessé válna.

– És hogy megyünk így az esti sétára? Egy szobában alszunk. Egyből fel fog neki tűnni, ha felkelünk.

– Majd megoldjuk valahogy a dolgot – csitította barátját Harry. – Ha kell újra bevetjük az álomport, az másodikban is remekül működött Craknál és Monstrónál.

– Hát én nem is tudom – csóválta a fejét Ron. – Egyre rizikósabb a dolog. Komolyan elgondolkoztam Hermione érvein is. Megéri ez nekünk?

A két fiú nagyot fékezett a Kövér Dáma portréja előtt.

– Mint már mondtam nincs visszaút – zihálta Harry, majd a portré kérdését megelőzve kimondta a jelszót. – Napfény!

A festmény látványosan végignézett a fiúkon, majd vállat vonva utat engedett.

A klubhelység kongott az ürességtől, az a néhány ittmaradó még mindig a reggelinél volt.

– Jól van – bólintott Ron. – Szóval megcsináljuk… Már csak egy kérdésem lenne.

– Micsoda? – nézett rá Harry.

– Mit csinálunk estig? – vigyorodott el Ron.


	11. Eltemetett múlt

Eltemetett múlt

Harry fásultan figyelte a szobájuk ablakán beszűrődő sárgás holdfényt. A nyugodt csendet egyedül Luka szabályos szuszogása törte meg. A fonott hajú fiú hihetetlen gyorsan elaludt, mindennemű „segítség" nélkül.

Harry magában hálát adott az égnek, hogy nem kellett álomport használniuk. Már így is komoly küzdelem folyt kíváncsisága és bűntudata közt. Egyenlőre még az előbbi kerekedett felül, de már egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos, meddig lesz ez így.

Karórája halkan pittyent egyet.

Harry óvatosan kicsusszant az ágyból, s Ronhoz surrant. A vörös hajú fiú álmosan felpillantott, amint oldalba bökte, majd sóhajtva feltápászkodott.

Lábujjhegyen kiosontak a szobából. A csigalépcsőn lejutva mindketten megkönnyebbülten fellélegeztek. Eddig minden terv szerint alakult.

– Siessetek! – suttogta Hermione fojtott hangon

A lány az egyik fotelban várakozott, ölében vörös macskájával, Csámpással. A fiúkat meglátva lehessegette kedvencét, majd hátra se pillantva a portrélyukhoz sietett.

– Nálad van a köpeny? – kérdezte Harryt, miközben óvatosan kinyitotta a festményt.

A Kövér Dáma hangosan hortyogva, mélyen aludt.

– Igen – mutatta fel az említett tárgyat a fiú. – Remélem még beférünk alá – azzal közelebb intette magához barátait.

A köpeny kissé szűkösnek bizonyult ugyan, de legalább eltakarta mindannyiukat a kíváncsi szemek elől. Ron a Tekergők Térképe segítségével irányította az elől haladó Harryt.

– Csak három tanár járőrözik, ahogy gondoltuk – mosolygott a fiú. – Na meg Frics és az átkozott macskája… A következő sarkon balra – bökött a térkép egy pontjára.

A sokadik sarok, lépcső és átjáró után Harry feladta azon próbálkozását, hogy megjegyezze az utat. Némán követte Ron utasításait, bízva barátja térképolvasó tehetségében.

– A kastély ezen részén még sohasem jártam – szólalt meg egy idő után Hermione.

– Minden olyan precíz és szabályos – nézett körül Harry is. – Mintha vonalzóval rendezték volna el a tárgyakat.

– Biztos vagy benne, Hermione, hogy erre van a Nyilvántartó? A térkép nem jelöli – nézett fel az elnyűtt pergamenből Ron.

– Holtbiztos – hangzott a lány magabiztos válasza. – Egy hónapomba telt mire kiderítettem a pontos helyet és a bejutási módot, de most már semmi kétségem sincs az információk helyességével kapcsolatban.

Való igaz – gondolta Harry. – Hermione órákat töltött a könyvtárban illetve a kastély festményeivel fecsegve, s mindezt hosszú heteken át. Igazán megérdemel annyit a lány, hogy bízzanak benne. Ráadásul egyetlen alkalmat se tudott volna megemlíteni, mikor Hermione tévedett volna valamiben.

– Itt van – hangzott fel a lány hangja, majd, a fiúkkal mit sem törődve, villámgyorsan kibújt a köpeny alól, és a folyosó egyetlen teljes alakos szobrához futott.

– Szigorú Szergej – betűzte ki a talpazatról Ron. – Hát nem lehetet valami laza csávó ilyen névvel!

Hermione egy, a kőalakéhoz hasonlatos, pillantást vetett a fiúra, majd érdeklődve a szobor kezében tartott könyv fölé hajolt.

– Ha minden igaz, meg kell érinteni a megfelelő szavakat, s aztán kinyílik az ajtó – motyogta Hermione, mintegy magának.

A lány vett egy mély levegőt, majd enyhén remegő kézzel a könyv felé nyúlt.

– Elméd… legyen… mindig… nyitott… az… életre – mormolta, és minden egyes szó után megérintette, a könyv egy-egy pontját.

Utolsó mozdulata nyomán, halk kattanás hallatszott, majd a szobor oldalra lépett, feltárva a mögötte lévő terem bejáratát.

– Isteni vagy Hermione! – kiáltott fel Ron.

Két barátja szinte egyszerre nyúlt, hogy befogják a száját.

– Ne olyan hangosan! – sziszegte Harry. – Frics egy emelettel lejjebb járkál.

Ron bólintott, hogy megértette a dolgot, majd lefejtette társa kezét a szájáról.

– Gyertek! – intett Hermione, s belépett a terembe.

A két fiú némán követte.

Egy osztályterem nagyságú szobába értek, melyben egyfajta tárgy volt csupán, fiókos szekrény, de az tucatszám.

– Hol találjuk meg így Luka papírjait? – nyögött fel Harry.

– Az akták évek, majd azon belül név szerint rendezve vannak – magyarázta Hermione, miközben lassan sétálva elindult a szekrények mentén. Szemlátomást keresett valamit. – Az összes valaha idejárt diák papírjait itt tartják.

– Az összest? – hitetlenkedett Ron. – De hát a Roxfortot több mint ezer éve alapították.

– Szép kis gyűjtemény, mi? – mosolyodott el Hermione, majd elégedetten csettintett. – Ez lesz az! Ezek az idei év aktái.

Azzal kihúzta az egyik fiókot, s szinte derékig elmerült benne. Pár percnyi szöszmötölés után, nagyot fújva felegyenesedett. Kezében egy egyszerű dossziét szorongatott, melynek tetején cirkalmas betűkkel a Luka Panther név állt.

Hermione a hideg kővel mit sem törődve leült a földre, s a mappát maga elé téve, felcsapta annak fedelét.

A két fiú kíváncsian a lány mellé telepedett.

– Itt van minden – motyogta elégedetten Hermione. – Születési anyakönyvi kivonat, eddigi vizsgaeredmények, amit csak akartok.

A fiúk lázasan beletúrtak a papírkötegbe, majd érdeklődve olvasni kezdték a kihalászott lap tartalmát.

– Itt valami nem stimmel – szólalt meg Harry a negyedik papírlap után.

– Szóval neked is feltűnt – sóhajtotta Hermione.

– Mi? – értetlenkedett Ron.

– Minden túl tökéletes – adta meg a választ Hermione. – A vizsgaeredmények, a tanulói háttér, az ajánlások, még az orvosi papírjai is. Egyszerűen minden!

– Mintha valaki megszerkesztett volna egy életet – merengett el Harry.

Hermione ledobta a kezében tartott lapot.

– Fölösleges tovább olvasni – mondta csalódott hangon. – Ezek itt mind kitalációk, hamisítványok… Ahogy Harry mondta valaki kreált Lukának egy múltat. Itt nem megyünk semmire. Hiábavaló volt idejönni.

Ron sóvárgó tekintettel méregette a földön heverő papírkupacot. Harry gépies mozdulatokkal összerendezte az aktát, majd a helyére visszatéve azt, becsukta a fiókot, s nekidőlt.

– Nem volt fölösleges idejönni – szólalt meg komoly hangon. – Valamit nagyon is megtudtunk Lukáról.

– Mit? – lepődött meg két barátja.

– Luka nem halálfaló. Nem ártó szándékkal van itt – Harry tekintette egy pillanatra elidőzött terem csupasz szikláin. – Épp ellenkezőleg. Luka bujdosik… Valaki itt rejtette el őt, remélve, hogy a számos védővarázslat és a tanárok állandó felügyelete megvédik a fiút.

– Na de mi elől? Vagy ki elől? – gondolkodott el Hermione.

– Bármi vagy bárki is legyen az a dolog, ami Lukát fenyegeti, biztos hogy igen nagyhatalmú és veszélyes lehet, ha a tanárok ekkora fáradságot öltek abba, hogy a legapróbb részletekig kidolgozott múltat hamisítsanak.


	12. Válaszok?

Válaszok?

Néma csend honolt. A nyirkos sziklafalakon vidám táncot lejtett a fáklyák sárgás fénye. A három fiatal némán üldögélt a terem közepén. Valamennyien mélyen a gondolataikba merültek.  
– Ez olyan idegőrlő! – törte meg a csendet Ron. – Attól hogy itt üldögélünk, nem fogunk előrébb jutni!  
– Micsoda elmés megállapítás! – hangzott fel Hermione gúnyos hangja. – Akkor esetleg elárulná nekünk „Mr. Ez így nem jó", hogy mégis MIT csináljunk?  
– Még most hagyjátok abba! – szólt közbe Harry vészjósló hangon.  
A veszekedő felek, mintegy pálcaütésre, elhallgattak.  
– Oké – mondta Harry immár nyugodtabban. – Foglaljuk össze, mit tudunk eddig Lukáról!  
Két barátja meglepetten nézett rá.  
– Még mindig nyomozgatni akarsz utána? – hökkent meg Hermione.  
– Igen, de nem puszta kíváncsiságból. Szeretnék több mindent kideríteni róla, hogy segíthessek neki – válaszolta Harry. – Már az első pillanattól kezdve mikor megláttam Lukát, valami furcsát véltem felfedezni körülötte. Észrevettétek, hogy hiába nevet, a szeme mégis szomorú és komoly marad? Valahol rokonléleknek érzem őt. Végül is most is egy cipőben vagyunk, ha jobban belegondolunk. Mindkettőnket „bezárnak" akár egy madarat, csakhogy megvédhessenek minket. Együnknek se volt választási lehetősége, el kellett fogadnunk, hogy a felnőttek irányítanak minket. Lázadhatunk ellene, de tenni semmit sem tudunk.  
Hermione könnyes szemmel bólintott.  
– Sajnálom. Én még csak sejteni se sejthettem, hogy mit érzel, hogy mit éreztek.  
– Luka sokkal rosszabb helyzetben van nálam – sóhajtotta Harry. – Ő egy teljesen idegen helyen, idegenektől körülvéve kell hogy legyen, ahol teljesen kívülállónak érzi magát.  
– Ezt meg hogy érted? – nézett rá Ron. – Hisz sokan barátkoznak vele.  
Harry vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd elszántam barátai szemébe nézett.  
– Nevezhettek hülyének, nem normálisnak, de szerintem Luka nem ember.  
Kijelentését meghökkent csend követte. Ron úgy tekintett a fiúra, mintha most jelentette volna ki, hogy egy meg egy az három.  
– Figyelj Harry! – kezdte Hermione. – Igaz, hogy sok furcsaság van Luka körül, de egyből azt állítani, hogy nem ember, az azért már túlzás.  
– Gondolkodjatok egy kicsit! – emelte fel hangját a fiú. – Attól, hogy embernek látszik, valaki nem biztos, hogy az is. Emlékeztek a szfinx versére? „Homály fedi a valóságot". Szerintem erre akart utalni.  
Hermione fáradtan bólintott.  
– Jó tegyük fel, hogy Luka nem ember. Akkor mégis micsoda?  
– Mitológiai lény – válaszolta Harry, olyan hangnemben, mintha ez magától értetődő lenne.  
Hermione szeme elkerekedett, szája néma „ó"-t formált. Úgy tűnt a lány már egyáltalán nem nézi örültnek barátját.  
Ron értetlenül nézett hol egyikükre, hol másikukra.  
– Hogy lehettem ilyen vak?! – ütött a homlokára Hermione. – Hisz most olvastam el legalább három könyvet róluk.  
– Minek? – hördült fel Ron.  
– Legendás lények gondozására. Kellett a fogalmazásomhoz.  
– Már megírtad?  
– Most nem ez a fontos! – vágott közbe Harry, majd Hermionéhoz fordult. – Mit tudsz?  
A lány egy pillanatra elmerengett, mintha gondolatait akarná rendezni.  
– A mitológiai lények nagy része az idők folyamán tökéletesen alkalmazkodott a terjedő emberi világhoz. Hogy rejtve maradjanak, megtanulták leutánozni az emberi kinézetet. Néhány faj olyan tökéletes módon képes átalakulni, hogy fel sem tűnik a különbség. Páratlan módon beilleszkedtek a világunkba. Se a viselkedésük, se a tudásuk alapján nem jönnél rá, hogy mivel van dolgod. Belegondolva egy tucatnyi mitológiai lény is mászkálhat köztünk és fel se tűnne egyiküknek sem.  
Harry diadalmas pillantással tekintett környezetére. Ron ellenben úgy tűnt, mint aki helyben megfullad a hallottaktól.  
– Foglaljuk össze! – folytatta Hermione. – Luka kivételesen intelligens…  
– És gyors – fűzte hozzá Harry, a bájitaltan órát felidézve.  
– Az éles szemét se feledjétek! – szólt közbe Ron csendesen. – Emlékeztek, hogy mikor Flitwick professzor az órán javította a dolgozatokat, nagyon féltem, hogy rosszul sikerült? Erre Luka kissé följebb emelkedett és magabiztosan csak annyit mondott, hogy ne izguljak, mert V-t kaptam. És tényleg annyi volt! A hátsó padból látta a kapott jegyemet! Én még a táblán lévő dolgokat is alig tudom elolvasni, nem még hogy a tanár bogárbetűit, a leghátsó sorból!  
– Ez teljesen ki is ment a fejemből – merengett el Harry.  
– Ha már itt tartunk – folytatta Ron. – Mást is észrevettem.  
– Mit? – kérdezett rá két barátja egyszerre.  
– Luka mindig olyan furcsán méreget mindenkit. Olyan mintha tudná mire készülnek – zavartan elhallgatott, szemlátomást a megfelelő kifejezést kereste. – Mintha… mintha átlátna az embereken.   
Újabb hosszú csend következett. Harry gondolataiba merülve körözgetett ujjával a padlón.  
– Van valami tipped, mi lehet Luka? – nézett hirtelen Hermionéra.  
A lány lassan megrázta a fejét.  
– Nem olyan egyszerű ez! – kezdte a lány. – Mint már említettem, a mitológiai lények nagy része már-már mesteri szintre fejlesztette a rejtőzködést. A dologgal foglalkozó kutatók biztosan benne, hogy még legalább több tucat olyan faj van, melynek létezéséről nem tudunk. Azok tulajdonságairól, amelyeket meg már felfedeztek, vajmi keveset tudunk. Csak a legismertebb fajokról állíthatjuk, hogy valamennyire ismerjük őket. Mint például az óriásokról, a sellőkről, vagy a szirénekről. De még ők is számos titkot rejtegetnek.  
– Hát így nehéz lesz a dolog végére járni – sóhajtotta Harry. – Lehet az lenne a legkézenfekvőbb, ha egyszerűen megkérdeznénk Lukát.  
– Megőrültél? – nézett rá csodálkozva Ron. – Kérdezzük meg? Ilyesmiket én szoktam javasolni.  
– Egy próbálkozást megér – vonta meg a vállát Harry. – Mi történhet? Legfeljebb jól kinevet minket, amiért ilyesmiket feltételezünk róla.  
– Nem egészen – szólt közbe Hermione. – A mitológiai lények, bármennyre is hasonlítsanak ránk, nem emberek. Némelyek igen veszélyesek is tudnak lenni, ha úgy adódik a dolog.  
– Szerintem Luka ebbe a besorolásba tartozik – jegyezte meg Ron vigyorogva. – Ha csak arra gondolunk, hogy Hagrid majd elolvad az örömtől, ha ránéz.  
Harry megcsóválta a fejét.  
– Ez nem vicc, Ron. Egyébként meg szerintem Luka nem tenne semmi rosszat. Egyszerűen nem tűnik olyannak, mint aki képes erre.  
Hermione lassan felállt, s leporolta nadrágját.  
– Szerintem menjünk – mondta a két fiúnak. – Holnap is folytathatjuk ezt… De viszont ha itt maradunk előbb utóbb erre jár egy tanár, vagy itt ér minket a reggel.  
Barátai egyetértően morogtak, majd fáradtan feltápászkodtak a földről, s elhagyták a termet.  
Az utolsónak kilépő Hermione végighúzta tenyerét Szigorú Szergej könyvén, mire a szobor visszatért eredeti helyére.  
– Innentől kezdve legyetek nagyon csöndesek – suttogta a lány. – Nem szeretném, ha emiatt a kis „kirándulás" miatt kicsapnának az iskolából.


	13. Kis esti séta

Kis esti séta

A gyorsabb haladás érdekében Harryék úgy döntöttek, hogy egyikük a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyben előremegy, és szól a többieknek tiszta-e a levegő.

Ezt a feladatot Harry vállalta magára. Óvatosan haladt, hisz a köpeny csupán láthatatlanná és nem testetlenné teszi őt, és könnyen előfordulhat, hogy valamelyik sarokról kifordulván az egyik őrjáratozó tanárba ütközik.

– Minden oké – suttogta barátainak, egy szőnyeg takarta átjáró ellenőrzése után.

Hermione és Ron halk léptekkel követték a fiú hangját.

Körülbelül félúton jártak, mikor Harry az egyik kereszteződésnél megtorpant. Hirtelen nem tudta merre kell fordulni, hogy a Griffendél-toronyba vezető útra jussanak.

– Jobbra vagy balra? – húzta le magáról a köpenyt.

Ron tanakodva méregette a látszólag teljesen egyforma folyosókat. A sziklafalakat bevilágító fáklyák kialudni készülő lángja, csak gyér látási viszonyokat teremtettek.

– Ha jól emlékszem balra – fordult Hermione az említett irányba.

– Biztos? – kérdezte Harry reménykedve.

– Nem.

– Remek! – nyögte Ron, majd alig hallható káromkodásba kezdett.

– Nálad van a térkép, te nagyeszű! – gúnyolódott Hermione. – Mi lenne, ha használnád is?

Ron zavartan elmosolyodott, majd izgalomtól remegő kézzel előtúrta zsebéből a Tekergők Térképét, s gépies mozdulatokkal széthajtotta azt. Pálcáját előhúzva, megköszörülte a torkát, hogy elmondja a térképet bekapcsoló varázsigét.

A folyosó fáklyái ebben a pillanatban hangos sercenés kíséretében kialudtak. Vaksötétség borult az átjáróra is. Harry saját, arca elé tartott, kezét se látta.

Ron halkan felnyüszített, s idegesen csörögni kezdett kezében tartott pergamennel.

– Mit művelsz? – suttogta fojtott hangon Harry.

– Elejtettem a pálcám – válaszolta Ron, majd fájdalmasan felkiáltott. – A fal már megvan – motyogta savanyúan.

– Lumos! – hangzott fel Hermione határozott hangja.

Halványan derengő fény jelent meg a lány kezében tartott pálca végén.

A látási viszonyok csak egy fokkal javultak, a pálca fénye ugyanis csak két lépés távolságban világította be a körülöttük lévő folyosót.

– Most már keresd meg azt a nyavalyás utat és tűnjünk innen! – sziszegte Harry.

A vörös hajú fiú halkan motyogott, majd örömtől sugárzó arccal emelte fel frissen meglelt pálcáját.

– Oké, most már csak egy perc – nyugtatgatta egyre idegesebb társait.

– Fiúk! – hasított a csendbe Hermione félelemmel teli hangja.

– Mindjárt megnézem! – dühöngött Ron. – Azt a fél percet már igazán kibírod!

Hermione, mindennemű magyarázat nélkül, karon ragadta Ront, s a bal oldali folyosó irányába fordította. A fiú tüdejéből remegő sóhaj szakadt ki.

Harry maga is elkerekedett szemekkel bámult a mutatott irányba.

Mindhárman automatikusan közelebb léptek egymáshoz. Félelmük oka egyértelmű volt.

Az előttük lévő folyosószakaszon két csillogó fénypont tűnt fel, és lassan, de biztosan közeledett feléjük.

– Mrs. Norris? – tippelt Hermione, kezében megremegett a pálca.

– Jól megnőtt, mióta utoljára láttuk – utalt Ron arra a tényre, hogy a fénypontok fejmagasságban látszottak.

Harry elszántan maga elé tartotta pálcáját. Felkészült rá, hogy megvédje magát és társait, bárkitől és bármitől.

Hosszú másodpercekig nem történt semmi, majd Hermione pálcájának fénykörébe egy alak lépett be.

– Már azt hittem, hogy a Nyilvántartóban éjszakáztok – mondta az újonnan érkező nyugodt hangon.

– Luka?! – kiáltott fel a meglepett hármas egyszerre.

Harry a benntartott levegőt kifújva, megnyugodva leeresztette a pálcáját.

Ron pont ellentétesen reagált a fiú megjelenésére. Harcra készen meredt maga elé.

– Mit keresel itt? – érdeklődött Hermione. – Ha valaki… – hirtelen elhallgatott. Most fogta fel csak igazán Luka előző mondatát. – Honnan? – nyögte, majd idegesen az ajkába harapott.

– Nem mindegy? – A fiú arcán halvány mosoly jelent meg, de tekintette továbbra is jeges maradt.

Zavart csend telepedett rájuk, melyet aztán Harry tört meg.

– Figyelj! – kezdte. – Hidd el, nem akartunk semmi rosszat, csak… – mondanivalóját nem tudta befejezni, ugyanis Luka a szájára tapasztotta a tenyerét.

Harry meglepetten felnyögött.

Ron védekezően lépett barátjához.

– Mi…? – kezdte volna, ám Luka közbevágott.

– Pssssszt! – tartotta szája elé szabad kezét.

További magyarázat nélkül egy villámgyors mozdulattal kicsapta mindhármuk kezéből a varázspálcát.

Újra vaksötétbe borult a folyosó.

Harry érezte, hogy valaki karon ragadja,, majd az egyik szobor melletti beugróba taszítja.

– Mit művelsz? – hörögte Ron közvetlenül Harry mellől.

– Csöndbe maradnátok? – sziszegte Luka a fiú másik oldaláról.

A megszeppent hármas némán várakozott. Harry fejében egymást követték az őrültebbnél őrültebb gondolatok.

Kell lennie valamilyen értelmes magyarázatnak a viselkedésére! – mondogatta magában.

A csend már szinte fojtogatta. Egyedül a közvetlenül mellette álló Ron szuszogása adott némi változatosságot az egyhangú némaságba.

Teltek-múltak a másodpercek, s nem történt semmi.

Harry már épp ott tartott, hogy számon kéri Lukán a durvaságot, mikor hirtelen halk léptek hangjára lett figyelmes. Az egyenletes kopogás direkte feléjük tartott.

Harry szíve kihagyott pár ütemet, mikor egy pálca gyenge fénye tűnt fel a sarkon. A világító pálca után felbukkant az azt tartó kéz, majd a közeledő személy teljes alakja.

Harry hallotta, amint Ron alig hallhatóan felvinnyog az érkező személy láttán.

A folyosón nem más, mint maga Perselus Piton közeledett. A tanár magabiztos léptekkel haladt feléjük. Pár méterre a rejtőző négyestől megállt és gyanakodva körülnézett. Homlokráncolva méregette az átjárót.

Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő idő után, aztán lassan elindult és folytatta őrjáratát.

A rejtőzködők megvárták, míg a professzor lépteinek zaja teljesen elhal. Mikor már a visszhang se hallatszott, lassan mindannyian mozgolódni kezdtek.

– Hű, kis híján szívrohamot kaptam! – hangzott fel Ron enyhén remegő hangja.

– Luka, miért nem szóltál, hogy jön valaki? – érdeklődött Hermione. – Akkor nem kellett volna ilyen „gerillaakciót" végrehajtanod.

– Így egyszerűbb volt – hallatszott Luka nyugodt válasza. – Ha nekiálltam volna magyarázkodni és a miértekre válaszolgatni, akkor itt ért volna minket Piton.

Erőteljesen koppanás hallatszott, amit Ron fájdalmas hangja követett.

– Nem tudja valaki, hol a pálcám? Ebben a sötétben még az orromig se láttok.

– Pálca nélkül nem is fogsz – válaszolta Hermione.

A lány hangjával egy időben halvány fény töltötte be a folyosó egy szakaszát, melynek forrása a Luka tenyerén vidáman táncoló lángocska volt.

Hermione szeme kistányér nagyságúvá vált.

– Te képes vagy pálca nélkül varázsolni? – kérdezte csodálkozva.

– Mi van? Ezt még nem sikerült kiderítenetek? – húzta el a száját Luka.

– Szerintem a továbbiakat akkor vitassuk meg, ha már visszamentük a toronyba – javasolta Harry, miközben zsebre tette földről felvett pálcáját.

Luka lassan bólintott, majd magabiztos léptekkel elindult a bal oldali folyosón.

A többiek némán követték.

A Griffendél-toronyba vezető út további része eseménytelenül telt. Utólag kiderült, hogy a „hírhedt elágazás" csupán pár percnyire volt a Kövér Dáma festményétől.

– Hulla vagyok – sóhajtotta Harry a portrélyukon bemászván.

Ledobta láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét az egyik fotelbe, majd maga is fáradtan rogyott mellé.

Hermione és Ron körételepedtek, Luka viszont állva maradt.

– Reméltem, hogy lemondtok erről az ötlettől – kezdte. Hangjában csöppnyi érzelem se volt fellelhető. – Ezért is válaszoltam a kérdéseitekre a reggelinél.

– Igazad van – sóhajtotta Harry. – A dolog nem volt fair veled szemben, de minket is megérthetnél. Csak neked szeretnénk segíteni!

– Tudtommal nem kértelek titeket ilyesmire – válaszolta Luka hűvösen.

– De esetleg tehetnénk érted valamit! – fakadt ki Hermione. – Neked is könnyebb lenne, ha lenne kivel megbeszélned a dolgokat.

Luka lassan elindult a csigalépcső felé. A fotelekben ülő hármas zavart tekintettel meredt a fiú után.

– Egyvalamit tudok nektek javasolni – fordult vissza az első lépcsőfokról Luka. – Hagyjatok fel a „detektívesdivel" vagy komolyan megüthetitek a bokátokat! – szemében veszélyes fény lobbant. – A saját érdeketekben mondom, ne turkáljatok a múltamban!

Luka vetett még egy utolsó lesújtó pillantást a megdöbbent hármasra, majd méltóságteljes léptekkel felvonult a lépcsőn.


	14. Kirándulás következményekkel

Kirándulás következményekkel

– Szerinted eljön? – kérdezte Harrytől Ron. – Szerintem nem.

– Ugyan! – legyintett Hermione. – Nem fog egy ilyen lehetőséget kihagyni, csak mert kutakodtunk utána.

Harry egyetértően bólogatott.

A három jóbarát tizenöt társukkal egyetemben a bejárati csarnokban ácsorgott, állig felöltözve. A levegőt betöltötte az izgatott duruzsolás moraja. Az élénk hangulat már a reggeli óta kitartott, mikor is Dumbledore professzor bejelentette, hogy az ünnepekre való tekintettel, lemehetnek Roxmortsba. Természetesen komoly őrizet alatt lesznek, ám a fiatalok többségét ez a tény legkevésbé sem zavarta, egyszerűen csak örültek, hogy kimozdulhattak.

– Hihetetlen jól jött ez a kirándulás, ugyanis pár napja már kész pánikba voltam, hogy honnan szerzem be a karácsonyi ajándékokat – csacsogott Hermione, miközben belegyömöszkölte pénztárcáját apró hátizsákjába.

– Meg végre mást is láttunk, mint a kastély falait – tette hozzá Harry, majd tekintette hirtelen a márványlépcsőre tapadt.

Luka párosával szedve a fokokat, pár pillanat alatt a bejárati ajtóban termett. Egy pillantásra se méltatta Harryéket.

– Mindenki kész van? – hangzott fel Hagrid erélyes hangja.

A vadőr fejébe csapta leginkább mosómedvének tűnő sapkáját, majd vidám mosollyal az arcán kiengedte az ajtóban tolakodó diákokat.

– Óvatosan! Mindenki kijut, nem kell egymást eltaposni! – kiabálta a frissen érkezett McGalagony.

– Ugyan már! Hagyja őket! – legyintett a mellette lépkedő Dumbledore.

– Ilyenkor úgyse lehet bírni velük – helyeselt a pöttöm Flitwick professzor.

– Majd a friss levegőn lenyugszanak – bólintott Bimba professzor.

A tanárok csapatát a mogorva Piton zárta, akiről csak úgy lerítt, hogy nem önszántából vállalkozott erre a kis kiruccanásra.

A vidám diáksereg lába alatt nyögve ropogott a frissen hullott hó. A kastély és falu közti távolság mintha a töredékére csökkent volna mióta utoljára jártak erre, ugyanis az izgatott csapat csak azt vette észre, hogy míg az egyik pillanatban a bejárati csarnokban álltak, a másikban már a falu főterére értek.

– Mielőtt nehéz pénztárcátok tudatában szétfutnátok a szélrózsa minden irányába, szeretnék még néhány dolgot megosztani veletek – intette közelebb a diákokat Dumbledore. – Először is nyomatékosan kérek mindenkit, NE hagyja el a falu területét! – kék tekintette végigszántott a fiatalokon. – Alkossatok csapatokat, s figyeljetek egymásra!... Jómagam és kollégáim a Három Seprűben leszünk. Ha bármi baj történik, kérlek azonnal szóljatok nekünk, és ne próbáljatok saját szakállatokra intézkedni! – ennél a mondatnál jelentőségteljesen Harryékre nézett. – Négy órakor ugyanit találkozunk! Köszönöm a figyelmeteket!

A diákok a hallottakat emésztgetve lassan szétszéledtek. A főtér pár perc alatt teljesen kiürült.

Harryék a különböző boltokat sorra véve felszabadultan sétáltak.

– Hát nem gyönyörű? – áradozott Hermione újonnan vett pulóverével a kezében.

– Már negyed órája is az volt – morogta Ron.

– Hogyhogy nem vettél még egy könyvet se? – kérdezte Harry a lánytól ártatlan képpel.

– Azt úgy is kapok – vonta meg a vállát Hermione.

– Apropó könyv – merengett el Ron. – Gondolkodtatok már ezen a Luka ügyön? Mármint, hogy honnan tudnánk többet megtudni róla?

Harry tanácstalanul megvonta a vállát.

– Megpróbálkozhatunk a könyvtárba, bár Hermione már az összes lehetséges könyvet elolvasta e témában és nem talált semmit.

– És ti se fogtok! – makacskodott a lány. – Mert azokban könyvekben nincs is semmi használható – majd némileg nyugodtabb hangon folytatta. – Egyébként tegnap, lefekvés előtt, összeírtam az eddig megtudottakat és így összesítve már egész másképp nézz ki a dolog. Le tudtam szűkíteni a keresési kört tíz fajra. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Luka egyikük közül való. Csak azt tudnám, hogy képes varázsolni…. Erre ugyanis sehogy se sikerült rájönnöm.

– Már megint nyomozgattok?

A három fiatal ijedten fordult hátra. Mögöttük Hagrid magaslott teljes nagyságában.

– Eldöntöttétek, hogy minden rejtélyt megoldotok? – folytatta a vadőr, hangjába némi rosszallás vegyült.

– Nem csinálunk semmi rosszat – válaszolta Harry ártatlanul. – Csupán pár kérdésre szeretnénk választ találni.

– Luka nagyon rendes srác – nézett rájuk a vadőr elszántan. – Sok mindent megélt már, és az eddigi élete nem volt habos torta, ha értitek. Ne varrjatok még egy gonddal többet szegény fiú nyakába! – könnyes szemmel elmerengett. – Ha tudnátok milyen örömmel mesélte annakidején, hogy végre barátokra lelt. Szinte szárnyalt a boldogságtól, hogy némileg normális élete van itt.

Szavai elérték hatásukat. Harryék tekintette bűnbánattal telt meg. A három fiatal zavartan meredt a félóriásra.

– Ne vájkáljatok mások életében! Azt hittem már megtanultátok, hogy ez nem mindig vezet jóra – folyatta Hagrid. – Luka majd elmond mindent, ha úgy érzi. A srácnak most megértésre és barátokra van szüksége, és nem nyomozókutyákra, melyek ott loholnak a sarkában, ha kell, ha nem.

Azzal minden további szó nélkül sarkon fordul, és döngő léptekkel elsietett.

A három jóbarát úgy állt, mintha villám csapott volna beléjük. Gondolataik ugyanazon dolog körül forogtak. Milyen vakok voltunk! – szidta magát Harry. – Annyira néztünk, hogy nem láttunk – itt pár pillanatra elmosolyodott. Eszébe jutottak a szfinx szavai. – Nekem igazán tudnom kellett volna, mit érez Luka! Érthető, hogy ennyire berágott ránk. Én is hasonlóan reagáltam volna.

– Szerintem bocsánatot kellene kérnünk Lukától – szólalt meg csendesen Hermione.

A két fiú egyetértően bólintott.

– Valamelyikkőtök tudja, hol van? – kérdezte a lány.

– Én utoljára a bejárati csarnokban láttam – válaszolta Ron.

Harry emlékezést erőltetve mélyen a gondolataiba merült.

– Én mintha láttam volna… akkor amikor a Mézesfalásból jöttünk ki – kezdte bizonytalanul. – De csak a szemem sarkából. Lehet hogy nem is ő volt az.

– Neked legalább van valami ötleted – vonta meg a vállát Hermione. – Hol láttad?

Harry jól hallhatóan nyelt egyet.

– A falu széli erdő felé ment.

– Tessék?! – kiáltott fel Hermione. – És csak most szólsz?

– Nem is fogtam fel igazán, mit láttam! – védekezett a fiú.

– Jól van – vett egy mély levegőt a lány. – Most mindannyian fogjuk magunkat, és megkeressük Lukát, mielőtt a tanárok rájönnének, hogy elhagyta Roxmorts területét.

A fiúk egyetértően bólintottak.

A hármas megpróbált úgy tenni, mintha nem sietnének, nehogy feltűnjön társaiknak furcsa viselkedésük. A házak egyre ritkultak körülüttök. Errefelé már alig járt ember. Mikor az utolsó épületet is maguk mögött hagyták, megtorpantak.

– Merre? – nézett körbe Ron.

Hermione a földre mutatott. Előttük, a szűz hóban, tisztán kirajzolódtak a fiú lábnyomai. Egyenesen az erdőbe tartottak.

A hármas megszaporázta lépteit.

– Egy biztos – lihegte Ron futás közben. – Amint megtaláljuk, olyan fejmosást kap tőlem, hogy megemlegeti! A kastélyban mászkálni egy dolog, egy veszélyes erdőben egyedül császkálni egy másik!

A fiú beszéd közben nem figyelt elégé, és egyenesen belerohant a szoborként álló Harry hátába.

– Miért álltatok meg? – dörzsölgette meg Ron beütött orrát.

Harry az előttük lévő hóra mutatott.

Ron elkerekedett szemekkel meredt a mutatott irányba. A környék úgy nézett ki, mintha egy kisebb háború dúlt volna. Letört ágak, kisebb-nagyobb robbantott kráterek, köpenydarabok, és lábnyomok tömkelege tarkította a tájat.

– Te jó ég! – sikított fel Hermione.

A két fiú egy emberként futott a pár méterrel előrébb álló lányhoz.

Hermione remegő ajkakkal meredt a távolba. Nem sokkal előtte a hófehér havat élénkvörös pettyek díszítették.

– Vér! – kerekedett el Harry szeme. – Ennek már a fele sem tréfa!

– Valakinek szólni kellene a tanároknak – forgatta fejét Ron.

– Meg kell találnunk Lukát! – erősködött Harry. – Bajban van! Ki tudja mi támadta meg.

– Emberek, valószínűleg halálfalók – talált meg a hangját Hermione. A lány egy gazdátlan fekete csuklyára mutatott.

Ron erőteljesen felnyögött.

– Te menj és szólj a tanároknak! – intett a fiúnak Harry, majd Hermionét maga után rángatva elindult a nyomokat követve. – Mi meg megkeressük Lukát.

A vörös hajú fiú pár pillanatig habozott, aztán sarkon fordult és őrült sebességgel rohanni kezdett vissza a faluba.

Harryék időközben újabb csatatérre érkeztek. A környéket tarkító vörös hó tetemes mennyisége egyből szemet szúrt nekik.

A két fiatal szó nélkül kettévált és egymástól pár méter távolságra elkezdték átkutatni a környéket. Pár perc elteltével Hermione sikolya verte fel az erdő vészjósló csendjét.

Harrynek oda se kellett mennie a lányhoz, hogy tudja mit talált, ugyanis az ő szeme elé is ugyanaz a látvány tárult: a vöröslő hóban egy mozdulatlan férfi feküdt. Átharapták a torkát.

Hermione sírva hátrált az előtte heverő csuklyás halottól. Nem akarta tudni mi végzett vele, nem akarta látni az arcát, egyszerűen csak minél messzebb akart kerülni tőle.

A lába hirtelen valami puhába ütközött. Szaggatott mozdulatokkal lassan megfordította a fejét.

Újabb velőtrázó sikoltás hagyta el a torkát.

Lassan megfordult és sírva rohanni kezdett. Valaki hirtelen elkapta a karját. A lány üvöltve esett a hozzáérő személynek, ütötte ahol érte.

– Hermione! – kiáltotta Harry. – Hermione, nyugodj meg csak én vagyok! – nyugtatólag közelebb húzta magához a lányt. – Csak én vagyok.

Hermione sírva borult a fiú mellkasára, vállai remegtek a zokogástól.

Harry hagyott neki egy kis időt, majd finoman eltolta magától a lányt, hogy az annak arcába nézhessen.

– Gyere! – mondta csendesen. – Menjünk ahhoz a fához! Üljünk le egy kicsit!

Hermione szipogva bólintott, s követte a fiút.

Óriási megrázkódtatás volt számára az iménti pár perc. Tisztában volt vele, hogy milyen veszélyt jelentenek Voldemort és követői, de eddig nem fogta fel igazán, milyen következményekkel járhat a kibontakozó háború. Számtalanszor hallott a felnőttektől az elmúlt idők szörnyűségeiről, de csupán hallani róla az nem ugyanaz, mintha az ember maga szembesül a halállal. Az áldozatok halálfalók voltak ugyan, azonban valahol ők is emberek. Valószínűleg családjuk is van. Gyerekeik már hiába várják haza szüleiket.

– Jobban van, Granger?

Hermione lassan felnézett. Könnyein át McGalagony arcát fedezte fel.

Ilyen sokáig üldögélt itt? Fel se tűnt neki, hogy időközben megjöttek a tanárok.

Lassan bólintott.

A tanárnő egy zsebkendőt nyújtott át neki.

– Luka? – kérdezte Hermione csendesen.

McGalagony nem válaszolt rögtön. A lány biztos volt benne, hogy tanárnője azt mérlegeli, elmondja-e neki az igazságot.

– Nem tudjuk – válaszolta végül az idő nő. – Sehol se találjuk. Az egyetlen dolog, ami előkerült az a kabátja volt, az se épp jó állapotba, ha érti amire gondolok.

Hermione az égre emelte tekintetét, az haragosszürkén tekintett vissza rá. Már alkonyodott. Egy órán belül az orrokig se fognak látni az itt tartózkodók.

A távolból egy magányos farkas vonyítását hozta magával a szél.

Luka egyedül van ebben a rengetegben – meredt az őt körülvevő fákra a lány. – Biztos éhes és fázik. És csak az Isten tudja, hogy jól van-e, és elkapták-e a halálfalók.


	15. Éji jövevény

Éji jövevény

Fojtogató csend uralkodott a griffendél klubhelységében. Egy kívülálló személy nem is sejtetette volna, hogy karácsony van.

A kandalló hívogató melegsége, s vidám fénye éles ellentétben állt a körülötte ülők borús hangulatával.

– Már több mint egy napja, hogy eltűnt – szólalt meg Ron csendesen. – El se tudják képzelni, hol van.

– Még bocsánatot se tudtunk kérni – jegyezte meg Hermione. – Haragban váltunk el.

Harry nem bírva tovább hallgatni barátai beszédét, felállt és lassú léptekkel az ablakhoz sétált. Unottan a párkányra telepedett, s üres tekintettel meredt az üvegen túli világra.

A mélykék égen erőtlenül pislogott a fogyó Hold vékony karéja. Gyenge fénye sejtelmes árnyékokat rajzolt a Tiltott Rengeteg fái közé.

Harrynek fogalma sem volt, mennyi idő telhetett el így. Már épp ott járt, hogy visszamegy barátaihoz, mikor hirtelen furcsa mozgásra lett figyelmes a fák között.

Egy különös árnyék lépett ki a bokrok takarásából, majd lassú léptekkel a kastély felé vette útját.

Harry szemeit meresztgetve tapadt az üvegre.

A jövevény addigra különös, szaggatott mozgással átvágott a parkon, s már a tónál járt.

Harry megdörzsölte szemeit. Az alak képe egy pillanatra élesebbé vált.

Nem egy lény volt, hanem kettő. Egy nagyobb kutyaszerű állat, mely valamit vitt a hátán.

Harry egy hirtelen mozdulattal felpattant a párkányról, és se szó se beszéd a portrélyukhoz szaladt. Meglepett barátai kérdéseivel mit sem törődve kivetődött a feltáruló nyíláson, majd őrült sebességgel rohanni kezdett a kastély folyosóin egyenesen a tanári felé.

– Hol vannak a tanárok, mikor szükség lenne rájuk? – lihegte mérgesen.

Lerohant számtalan lépcsőn, majd éles ívben befordult az egyik sarkon.

– Potter! – csattant fel egy éles hang. – Mire véljem ezt? Mit rohangál így? 5 pont a grif…

A feldúlt McGalagony professzor nem tudta befejezni mondanivalóját, ugyanis Harry, az illemre fittyet hányva, felszabadult arccal hadarni kezdett.

– Itt van! – kiabálta. – Kint van a parkban és erre tart.

– Ki van itt? – kérdezte a tanárnő zavartan. – Beszéljen értelmesen!

– Luka! – válaszolta Harry szinte ordítva.

McGalagony meglepettségében egy szót se tudod kinyögni.

– Merre? – érdeklődött egy nyugodt hang.

A folyosó időközben a kiabálás hatására megtelt tanárokkal. A kérdést feltevő Dumbledore mögött ott állt a kipirult arcú Ron és Hermione is. Ők valószínűleg Harry ámokfutásának nyomait követték.

– A parkban – mutatott Harry az egyik ablakra.

Az igazgató mindennemű további kérdezősködés nélkül sietve a megadott irányba indult. A tanárok pár másodperces hezitálás után követték Dumbledore-t a lépcsőkön és átjárókon át egészen a bejárati csarnokig.

A csapathoz útközben csatlakozott Hagrid kérés nélkül nekiveselkedett a súlyos tölgyfaajtó egyik szárnyának, s kitárta azt.

A csarnok fénye a kastély előtti szikrázó hóra vetült, s többszörösen felerősödve vakító csillogásba vonta a környéket.

A hidegbe kilépők egy emberként fordultak a tó felé.

A bejárattól pár méterre, a jótékony sötétben, egy alak álldogált. Úgy tűnt a hirtelen kinyíló ajtó elbizonytalanította.

Harry már indult volna felé, ám Dumbledore kinyújtott karjába ütközött. Az igazgató némán megrázta a fejét.

A szoborként álldogáló lény felszegte fejét, majd lassú, méltóságteljes léptekkel a megvilágított részre ballagott.

McGalagony és Bimba professzor szinte egyszerre kapták szájuk elé kezüket, hogy meglepett kiáltásukat elfojtsák. A többieket is váratlanul érte a látvány, lélegzetvisszafojtva meredtek az érkezőre.

Pár lépésnyire tőlük egy bernáthegyi méretű farkas álldogált. Hófehér szőrét vörös foltok és csíkok mocskolták be. Az állat hátán aléltan feküdt a megviselt állapotú Luka, egy szál pólóban és nadrágban, cipő nélkül. Az oly ismerős hajfonat szomorúan csüngött a farkas lábai alá.

A tanárok automatikusan elindultan a fiú felé, hogy segítsenek neki. Ám alig tettek meg egy lépést, mikor a hatalmas ordas ínye néma vicsorgásra húzódott.

A felnőttek egytől-egyig megtorpantak és kérdőn tekintettek a másikra.

– Így hogy segítsünk neki? – tette fel a mindenkit leginkább foglalkoztató kérdést McGalagony.

A farkas mintha csak a tanárnő kérdésére akarna válaszolni óvatosan lehasalt a földre, majd gyöngéden kicsusszant Luka alól. A fiú mozdulatlanul hevert a hóban. A terhétől megszabadult állat lassan hátrább lépdelt.

A tanárok előbb vigyázva, majd egyre bátrabban a fiúhoz siettek. Dumbledore szelíden a hátára fordította Lukát.

A hátrább állók felszisszentek a látványtól. Harryék maguk is elkerekedett szemmel meredtek barátjukra.

A srác szörnyű állapotban volt. Testén számos vágás, horzsolás és ütés látszott. Bőre jó pár helyen a szivárvány színeiben pompázott. Jobb bokája az ötszörösére dagadt, valószínűleg el is tört. Szakadozott pólóját és cafatokban lógó nadrágját élénkpiros foltok tarkították. Nehézkes, kapkodó légzése pedig egyértelműen jelezte, hogy pár bordája is eltörött. A fiú véráztatta pólója szorosan a testére tapadt.

Dumbledore óvatosan megemelte az ázott ruhadarabot, minek következtében láthatóvá vált a fiú oldalán futó mély vágás.

– A farkas szőrén lévő vér, mind Lukától származott – nyögte Ron csendesen.

– Azonnal a gyengélkedőre kell vinni! – jelentette ki Dumbledore határozott hangon. – Valaki szóljon Madam Pomfreynak, hogy készüljön fel!

Bimba professzor hátra se pillantva a kastélyba sietett.

Az igazgató elővarázsolt egy hordágyat, s nekikészült hogy ráteszi Lukát, mikor a farkas pár ugrással közvetlen a fiú mellett termett.

Az állat morogva csattogtatta fogait a hátrálni kényszerülő tanárok felé. Szeme vészjóslóan villogott, kivillanó agyarai nem sok jót ígértek.

– Nem akarja, hogy elvigyük a közeléből Lukát – motyogta Hagrid. – El kell kábítani! Másképp nem férünk a sráchoz.

Dumbledore tagadóan megrázta a fejét.

– Az erőszak sohasem jó megoldás – mondta, majd biztos léptekkel a farkas elé sétált.

Az ordas morgása mélyebbé vált.

Az igazgató a fenyegetéssel mit sem törődve leguggolt, hogy szeme egy szintbe kerüljön az állatéval.

– Ha nem engeded, hogy felvigyük – kezdte nyugodt hangon –, akkor a barátod meg is halhat.

A farkas Harryék őszinte döbbenetére abbahagyta a morgást, s már-már érdeklődő tekintettel meredt az előtte kuporgó varázslóra.

– Mindent megteszünk, hogy meggyógyítsuk, ígérem! – folytatta Dumbledore. – Ha akarsz mellette maradhatsz… Persze csak ha nem gond, hogy ezért be kell jönnöd a kastélyba.

Az ordas pár pillanatig elmerült az igazgató égszínkék tekintetében, majd nyugodtan leült.

– Perselus! – emelkedett fel Dumbledore. – Ha megkérhetném, vigye fel Lukát a gyengélkedőre! A farkas mellette marad.

Piton csodálkozva meredt igazgatójára, majd gépies mozdulatokkal Luka mellé lépdelt és hordágyra emelte a fiút.

Luka fájdalmasan felnyögött. Pillái lassan megremegtek, majd homályos tekintettel a fölé hajoló férfira meredt. Az acélszürke szempárban a felismerés leghalványabb szikrája se lobbant, úgy tűnt a fiú azt se tudja, hol van.

Piton intett Flitwick professzornak, majd a bűbájtan tanár segítségével a kastély felé lebegtette a hordágyat.

A farkas pár lépés távolságra lemaradva, nyugodtan követte őket.

Harryék is automatikusan a távozó tanárok után indultak volna, ám a szigorú tekintetű McGalagonyba ütköztek.

– Kérem, fáradjanak vissza a klubhelységükbe! – mondta az idős nő.

– Na de tanárnő… – kezdte volna Harry, de a professzor félbeszakította.

– Semmi de – válaszolta McGalagony ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. – Csak útban lennének. Majd értesítjük önöket a fejleményekről.

Azzal a meglepett hármast magára hagyva sarkon fordult és sietve kollégái után eredt.


	16. Különös barátság

Különös barátság

Harry egykedvűen pöckölgette a tányérján sorakozó sült krumplikat. A vele szemben ülő Hermione időnként kénytelen volt egy-egy erősebben megtaszított darab elől félrehajolni, azonban rosszallásának furcsa módon semminő hangot nem adott.

A lány mellett helyet foglaló Ron a körülötte ülők étvágytalanságát látva maga sem nyúlt az asztalon sorakozó ételekhez, ám Hermione egyszer-egyszer rajtakapta, amint vágyakozó tekintettel mered a sültes tál vagy a sütemények felé.

Az egykedvű trió a griffendél klubhelységének asztalánál üldögélt sokatmondó némaságban. Mivel rajtuk kívül senki sem töltötte a szünetet a Roxfortban a griffendélesek közül, házuk egész területe az övék volt. Ők maguk ugyan nem éltek a nagy hely adta lehetőséggel, már órák óta ugyanazon a széken ücsörögtek, s jobb dolguk nem lévén egymást nézték (kivéve a hébe-hóba az ételeket méregető Ront).

Múlt éjszaka óta egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludtak, és egy falatot sem ettek. Eldöntötték, hogy amíg McGalagony nem hajlandó megengedni nekik, hogy bemehessenek Lukához, addig nem nyúlnak ételhez.

Elhatározásuk a tanárnő fülébe is eljutott, s emiatt megkérte Dobbyt, hogy tálaljon fel bőséges ebédet a griffendél klubhelységében. Úgy gondolta az étel látványa, majd jobb belátásra téríti a makacs hármast.

– Szerintetek meddig nyakaskodik az öreg McGalagony? – törte meg a csendet Ron.

Hermione szinte átfúrta a fiút tekintetével, miután meghallotta, milyen jelzővel illette kedvenc tanárnőjét a srác.

– Valamikor kénytelen lesz belátnia, hogy nem tarthat minket távol Lukától – válaszolta Harry, egy újabb krumplit ellővén. – Ha más nem akkor éjszaka beosonhatunk a köpenyben a gyengélkedőre.

– Megint szabályt akartok szegni? – csóválta meg a fejét Hermione.

– Ha másképp nem megy – sóhajtotta Harry.

– Nem lenne rá szükség, HA valaki megmondaná végre mi van Lukával – csapott az asztalra dühösen Ron. – Azt se tudjuk hogy van.

– Köszöni szépen, jól – hangzott fel egy hang a fiú háta mögül.

A meglepett hármas egy emberként fordult az érkező irányába.

Legnagyobb megdöbbenésükre Luka mászott be a portrélyukon. Testén egyetlen karcolás, még annyi se volt látható.

A fiú ruganyos léptekkel Harryékhez sétált, majd felült az asztalra, s elvett egy almát az ott lévő gyümölcstálból.

– Te… itt? – nyögte Ron.

Luka mosolyogva beleharapott a gyümölcsbe.

– Baj? – kérdezte vigyorogva. – Elmenjek?

Mindhárman zavartan rázták a fejüket.

– Jól vagy? – kezdte Hermione. – Mármint tegnap nem úgy tűnt, hogy… – utolsó szavait „lenyelve", idegesen az ajkába harapott.

Luka lepattant az asztalról, és karját felemelve lassan körbefordul, mint valami divatbemutatón.

– Amint látjátok semmi bajom – vigyorodott el, majd újra helyet foglalt.

– Mondtam, hogy Madam Pomfrey egy szempillantás alatt meggyógyítja – érvelt Harry. – Engem is összerakott már párszor – Lukához fordult. – Mindannyian nagyon örülünk, hogy végre jól vagy és újra köztünk tudhatunk.

Hermione és Ron egyetértően bólogatott, majd a vöröshajú fiú úgy vetette rá magát az előtte lévő sültes tálra, mint aki egy hete nem evett.

– Akkor most már az éhségsztrájknak is vége! – kiáltotta nagy örömmel. – Edzsühnk! – tette hozzá teli szájjal.

Luka mosolyogva nézte, amint a hármas nekiáll az ebédnek. Pillantása ide-oda járt köztük.

– Nem akarom elrontani a hangulatot – szólalt meg végül –, de tudjátok nem tudta elkerülni a figyelmemet, hogy egyetlenegy kérdést se tetettek fel.

A kérdezettek kezében megdermedt a villa. Zavart csend telepedett a klubhelységre, amit aztán Harry hangja tört meg.

– Tudod – kezdte komoly arccal. – Megbeszéltük a dolgokat, és rájöttünk, nem volt szép tőlünk, amit az utóbbi időben műveltünk – egy pillanatra szünetet tartott, majd folytatta: – Jól átrágtuk még egyszer az egész szituációt és úgy döntöttünk, hogy nincs jogunk az életedben vájkálni. Nincs több nyomozgatás. Ha akarod, megosztod velünk a választ a miértekre, de ha úgy döntesz, hogy szeretnéd titokban tartani, mi megértjük a dolgot és nem rójuk fel neked.

A hallottak annyira meglepték Lukát, hogy még a kezében tartott, félig elfogyasztott, almáról is teljesen megfeledkezett, s hagyta azt a padlóra esni.

– Ezt teljesen komolyan gondoltuk – bizonygatta Hermione látva Luka hitetlenkedő tekintetét.

– Idem – bólintott Ron is, bár mondanivalójának hatásosságát némiképp rontotta az a tény, hogy szájából egy zsömle lógott ki.

Luka megkönnyebbült mosollyal az arcán újabb almáért nyúlt.

Harryék maguk is fellélegeztek, jó volt tudni, hogy újra szent a béke köztük.

Hermione újult étvággyal épp azon volt, hogy szedjen magának egy kis csokipudingot, mikor…

– Áááááááááááááá! – Ron ordítva eldobta a kezében lévő csirkecombot, melyet épp elfogyasztani készült.

Ijedt arccal hátraborult székével, s hangos puffanással a földre zuhant.

Barátai először azt hitték, bohóckodik, ám mikor a bejárat felé tekintettek torkukra forrt a nevetés.

A nyitva hagyott portrélyukon épp akkor ugrott be a múlt éjjel látott hatalmas farkas.

A fehér ordas a hűvös fogadtatással mit sem törődve Lukához kocogott, majd leült annak lábánál és várakozva tekintett fel a fiúra.

A srác kedvesen megvakargatta a farkas fültövét, s egy nagy darab húst nyújtott át neki az asztalon lévő tálak egyikén.

Ron hörögve próbált levegőhöz jutni, de úgy tűnt még nem igazán sikerült feldolgoznia az állat látványát.

Harry maga is kissé félve figyelte az amúgy békésen falatozó jövevényt.

– Nem kell félni tőle – emelte rájuk tekintetét Luka. – Vihar nem bánt senkit, aki nem ad rá neki valamilyen nyomós okot.

– Vihar? – nyögte Harry. – Ez a neve?

– Igen – bólintott Luka. – Azért, mert aznap, mikor először találkoztunk, magára hagytam az akkor még kölyök Vihart a szobámban… Mire visszaértem úgy nézett ki minden, mintha egy hatalmas szélvihar söpört volna végig a berendezésen. Egyszerűen leírhatatlan a látvány, mi akkor fogadott.

Hermione halkan felkuncogott.

– Tudod mások kutyát tartanak… – tápászkodott fel Ron sértődötten. – Neked persze egy farkas kellett háziállatnak!

A mindeddig nyugodt Vihar hirtelen fenyegető morgásba kezdett. Ron hófehér arccal hátrált a falig.

– Megsértetted – jelentette ki Luka, majd komoly hangon folytatta. – Vihar nem a kutyám… Senkié sem… Vihar a barátom. Szabad akaratából van velem, és azért mert élvezi a társaságom. Kicsit olyan, mintha az öcsém lenne – a farkas vicsorogni kezdett. – Bocsánat. Olyan mintha a bátyám lenne… Az engem folyton óvó bátyám.

Harry csodálkozva meredt Lukára, majd az immár vidáman falatozó ordasra.

– Furcsa farkas. Nagyobb, mint az átlag és a szőre is más – jegyezte meg Hermione, az állatot mustrálgatva.

– Jó a szemed – bólintott Luka, mire a lány halványan elpirult. – Vihar egy ritka már-már kihalt farkasfajta tagja. Nem lehet ötvennél több példány ebből a fajtából.

– Mi olyan különleges benne? – érdeklődött újult kíváncsisággal Ron.

– Amint azt Hermione is észrevette valamivel nagyobb, mint egy normál farkas és a szőre is hosszabb. Ezenkívül kivételesen okos. Megérti az emberi beszédet is – majd mosolyogva hozzátette: – Ezért remek hallgatóság tud lenni.

– Megérti a beszédet? – csodálkozott el Harry, és úgy nézett a farkasra, mintha azt várná, hogy menten megszólal.

– Szerinted miért kezdett el morogni, mikor Ron háziállatnak nevezte? – mutatott rá Luka.

– Meg lehet simogatni? – kérdezte Hermione csillogó szemekkel.

Luka lassan bólintott.

– Mondtam, hogy nem bánt, ha őt se bántod… csak a szája nagy.

A farkas mellső mancsait a fiú térdének támasztva felágaskodott és egyenesen Luka arcába morgott.

– És nagyon önfejű – tette hozzá a fonott hajú srác a fenyegetéssel mit sem törődve.

Az ordas ínyét felhúzva vicsorogni kezdett.

– Igen jól hallottad! – folytatta Luka zavartalanul. – Nem tudom ki volt az, aki a legszigorúbb tiltásom ellenére utánam jött. Te se tudod?

A farkas immáron egyenesen úgy tűnt, mint akit helyből szétvett a méreg.

– Szinte könyörögtem neked, hogy maradj otthon… De akár a falnak is beszélhetem volna!

Vihar felválta morgott és vicsorgott. Hosszú agyarai centikre voltak Luka arcától.

– Ne csináld itt a fesztivált! – lökte le magáról az állatot Luka. – Hiába zúgolódsz, nekem van igazam!

A farkas halkan morogva a kandalló elé kullogott és háttal a fiúnak leheveredett.

– Tessék! – intett felé Luka. – Most meg megsértődött.

Három barátja tágra nyílt szemekkel figyelte a veszekedést.

Harry meg volt róla győződve, hogy a farkasnak önálló személyisége van. De még milyen!

Az egész „szópárbaj" arra a jelenetre emlékeztette őt, mikor Hermione és Ron civakodnak.

Luka hanyagul legyintett.

– Majd megnyugszik – motyogta.

Azzal helyet foglalt az asztalnál és nekiállt, hogy maga is ebédeljen valamit. Ám alig nyelte le az első falat húst, mikor újabb váratlan esemény szakította félbe az étkezőket.

Egy hosszú aranyszőke hajú kislány viharzott be a klubhelységbe. Fenekéig érő, hullámos fürtjei között pár apró, szalagos hajfonat bújt meg. Mélykék szeme körbejárta a termet, majd az asztalnál ülőket észrevenvén halkan felsikkantott, majd se szó se beszéd Lukához robogott, és fiú nyakába vetette magát.

– Kim? – nyögte döbbenten a fiú, miközben megpróbálta lefejteni magáról a jövevényt.

A kislány egy cuppanós puszit nyomott Luka arcára, majd csengő hangon nevetve felkiáltott.

– Ha tudnád, hogy hiányoztál bátyus!


	17. Váratlan látogatók

Váratlan látogatók

– Bátyus?! – kiáltott fel csodálkozva Harry, Ron és Hermione egyszerre.

A kislány kíváncsian fordult a meglepett hármas felé, majd arcán széles vigyorral egy tökéletes pukedlit mutatott be.

– A nevem Kiamin…, de szólítsatok csak nyugodtan Kimnek – majd mint egy mellékesen hozzátette: – Luka kishúga vagyok.

A trió lassan Lukára pillantott.

Úgy tűnt a fiú mentem megfullad. Hebegve meredt a kislányra.

– Mit keresel itt? – nyögte végül.

– Hallottuk mi történt, s rögtön útnak is indultunk – válaszolta Kim.

– Indultatok? – remegett meg Luka hangja. – Azt ne mond, hogy apa is itt van!

– Pedig pontosan így van – bólintott határozottan a kislány. – Most épp egy hosszú szakállú bácsival beszél, de mindjárt itt lesz ő is.

Luka tekintete hirtelen megtelt bizonytalansággal és – Harry őszinte csodálkozására – félelemmel.

A fiú úgy meredt a portrélyukra, mintha azt várná, hogy menten beront rajta egy dühödt sárkány.

Hirtelen mozdulattal felpattant a székről és elszántan a kijárat felé rohant. Ám a klubhelységet már nem tudta elhagyni, ugyanis annak ajtajában ekkor megjelent egy újabb személy nyomában Dumbledore-ral.

Az érkező férfi álla vonaláig érő, félhosszú, sötétszőke hajának legvége kifelé kunkorodott, de a feje tetején lévő haj rövid és borzas volt. Mélykék tekintete kíváncsian méregette a klubhelységet és az asztalnál ülőket.

Harrynek már első pillanatban feltűnt a nyakában függő, halványkék, csepp alakú kristály. Mintha Luka is valami hasonlót hordott volna.

A férfi tekintette megakadt a terem közepén szoborként álló Lukán. Méltóságteljes léptekkel a srác elé sétált.

Luka acélszürke szemei résnyire szűkültek.

– Mit keresel is? – vetette oda az érkezőnek.

– Hallottam, mi történt – szólalt meg amaz, meglepően mély hangon. – Úgy éreztem látnom kell téged. Megbizonyosodni róla, hogy jól vagy.

– Amint látod, semmi bajom – intett Luka.

– Igen látom, és örülök neki – bólintott a férfi. – Ám ezen támadás után, szerintem el kellene gondolkodnunk róla, hogy…

Mondanivalóját nem bírta befejezni, ugyanis a helységben lévők legnagyobb döbbenetére Luka felkiáltott.

– Nem megyek sehova!

– Na de, Luka…

– Azt mondtam, nem megyek sehova – jelentette ki magabiztos hangon fonott hajú srác. – Nem megyek haza! Itt maradok!

A férfi nyugodt arccal Dumbledorehoz fordult.

– Elénézést, igazgató úr. Mondja nincs itt valahol egy szoba, ahol nyugodtan beszélgethetnék a fiammal?

– Nincs itt semmi megbeszélnivaló! – ordította Luka. – Itt maradok és kész!

A sötétszőke hajú férfi fáradtan felsóhajtott.

– Az apád vagyok. Mikor érted már meg, hogy csak a javadat akarom?

Luka gúnyosan felciccent.

– A javamat? Ugyan már, ne nevetesd ki magad!

Apja épp válaszra nyitotta volna a száját, mikor Dumbledore nyugodt hangon közbeszólt.

– Már elnézést, Ethan… de nekem úgy tűnik, hogy a fia, itt óhajt maradni.

Luka dacosan bólintott.

– Jól érzem itt magam, és eszem ágában sincs elmenni innen, csakhogy bezárj abba a nyomorult palotába – közölte hidegen, majd minden további magyarázat nélkül a portrélyukhoz rohant és a festményt kilökve eltűnt a folyosón.

– Ilukin! – kiabált utána az apja, ám a fiú ekkor már messze járt.

A férfi határozott léptekkel a kijárat felé indult, ám félúton megtorpant. Vihar morogva állt a portrélyuk előtt elállva az egyetlen ajtót.

– Vihar! – csattant fel idegesen a férfi. – Engedj el!

A farkas válaszként dühös vicsorgásba kezdett.

A férfi belátva próbálkozásának értelmetlenségét felhagyott azon kísérletével, hogy Luka után menjen. Dühösen az egyik fotelba huppant.

Dumledore helyet foglalt mellette és alig hallhatóan beszélni kezdett.

Az asztalnál ülők döbbent tekintettel figyelték a férfit.

Harryt már az a tény is földhöz vágta, hogy Luka apjáról van szó. A fotelben ülő személy ugyanis még a legnagyobb jóindulattal se nézett huszonöt évesnél idősebbnek ki.

– Mi folyik itt? – nyögte Ron.

– Azt én is szeretném tudni – csatlakozott a fiúhoz Hermione.

– Luka és apa a nyáron összevesztek, pont mielőtt Luka eljött otthonról… vagy inkább pont azért.

Harryék az asztal másik végén helyet foglaló Kimre meredtek. Teljesen megfeledkeztek róla, hogy a kislány is itt van.

– Apa meg van róla győződve, hogy otthon jobban meg tudná védeni Lukát – folytatta Kim. A kislány komolysága elképesztő volt. – Ilukin viszont utálja, ha korlátok közé szorítják. Változatosságra, barátokra vágyott. És mindenek előtt normális életre.

– Ilukin? – nézett a lányra Harry.

– Ti nem tudjátok? – kapta kezét a szája elé a kislány, majd „most már mindegy" jogcímen legyintett. – A Luka az csak egy rövidítés, mint Cathlinnek a Cathe. A bátyám teljes neve Ilukin, csak mindenki Lukának hívja.

Harry elgondolkozva az asztallapra meredt.

Ilukin… Kiamin… Hát ezek meg milyen nevek? Még a varázsvilágban is furcsán hangzanak.

Hirtelen felkapta a fejét.

Dumbledore és Luka apja ugyanis időközben felállt és a halkan morgó Vihart kikerülve elhagyták a klubhelységet.

Amint a Kövér Dáma festménye visszakerült a helyére a farkas egyből elhallgatott, majd mintha mise történt volna, visszaheveredett a kandalló előtti szőnyegre.

– Vihar csak Lukára hallgat – kommentálta Kim. – Még apa se tud mit kezdeni vele.

Hermione pillantása a fekvő farkasról, az időközben mellé ülő lányra siklott.

– Mondd csak, Kim! Apád hány éves? – kérdezte.

– Negyvenöt – hangzott a felelet. – Miért?

Harry magában mosolyogva megjegyezte, hogy Luka apja vagy nagyon jól tartja magát, vagy állati ügyes plasztikai sebésze van.

Hermione időközben megpróbált még néhány választ kihúzni a kislányból, ám az ügyesen kitért feletek elől.

– Ha megbocsátotok… – állt fel Kim, fél órás csevegés után. – Megyek, megkeresem Lukát. Még szeretnék vele beszélgetni egy kicsit, mielőtt hazamegyünk, aminek ideje, apám idegállapotából ítélve, hamarosan eljön.

Azzal lecsusszant a székről, és elindult a kijárat felé. Útközben még megállt, hogy megsimogassa Vihart, majd dúdolva kimászott a portrélyukon.


	18. A rejtély kulcsa

A rejtély kulcsa

– Merlinre! – fakadt ki Ron. – Mi jöhet még? Vagy inkább ki jöhet még?

– Ezek szerint igaz volt, amit Luka a családjáról mondott – könyökölt az asztalra Harry. – Tényleg van egy húga. Tehát akkor a többi dolog, amit akkor mesélt is igaz. Gondoltátok volna?

Ron válaszként csak megvonta a vállát. Hermione viszont úgy tűnt még a kérdést se hallotta. A lány üres tekintettel meredt maga elé, szemlátomást teljesen máshol jártak a gondolatai.

– Hermione, jól vagy? – húzta el tenyerét a lány arca előtt Ron.

Hermione meglepetten pislogott párat, mint aki azt se tudja, hogy került a klubhelységbe, majd komoly tekintettel a fiúkra meredt.

– Tudom, hogy megígértük Lukának, hogy nem nyomozunk utána – kezdte bizonytalanul. – De azt hiszem, rájöttem, hogy képes varázsolni.

Azzal a lány felpattant székéről és se szó se beszéd felviharzott a lányok hálótermeibe vezető lépcsőn. Nem telt bele fél perc a visszafelé igyekvő léptei döngtek a fokokon.

Egy hatalmas könyv csapódott az asztalra elsodorván pár kisebb pudingoskelyhet, Hermione diadalittas arccal állt fölötte.

– Ezt a könyvet a szünetre vettem ki, hogy legyen mit olvasgatnom lefekvés előtt – magyarázta miközben izgatottan lapozgatott a féltégla vastagságú irományban.

A két fiú lélegzetvisszafojtva várta a folytatást. Féltek, hogy ha bármit is mondanának a lány visszakozna és megtartaná magának felfedezését.

– Láttátok mi volt Luka apjának a nyakában? – kérdezte Hermione, még mindig vadul lapozva.

– Nyaklánc, gondolom én – vonta meg a vállát Ron.

Hermione tekintete egy pillanatra dühvel telt meg, majd a lánynak sikerült úrrá lennie feltörő haragján.

– A medálra gondoltam. Arra a kristályra – mondta a fiúnak, majd Harryhez fordult. – Emlékszel, mesélted, hogy van Lukának egy Nap alakú üvegmedálja? – a kérdezett némán bólintott. – Az nem üveg, hanem kristály.

– És mi köze ennek, ahhoz, hogy Luka miképpen tud varázsolni? – szólt közbe Ron.

– Nem varázsol – rázta meg a fejét Hermione, miközben ujjával a könyv sorai közt keresgélt. – Csak úgy tűnik, mintha varázsolna.

– Hogy érti ezt már megint? – fintorgott Ron. – Ez a csaj mindig rébuszokban beszél. Nem lehet hogy valamelyik felmenője szfinx volt?

– Itt van! – kiáltott fel Hermione.

A két fiú kíváncsian a könyv fölé hajolt.

– „_A hatalomkristály"_ – olvasta Hermione. – „_Különleges nagy erejű kristály. Az egész világon összesen 6 db létezik belőle. Mindegyik kristály rendelkezik egy-egy természeti elem irányítási lehetőségével, amelyet ha elég erős hordozója, könnyedén kiaknázhat. A kristályok minden esetben maguk választják hordozójukat, akikhez közvetlenül születésük után kerülnek valamilyen ékszer formájában, és életük végéig kizárólag őket szolgálják. Egy kristály csak egy természeti elem irányítására képes a hat közül. Ezen hat természeti elem: Föld, Szél, Víz, Villám, Jég és Tűz…" _– a lány büszkén pillantott fel. – Értitek már? Luka medálja egyike a hat hatalomkristálynak! Emiatt hiszi mindenki azt, hogy varázsol, valójában valamilyen természeti elem erejét irányítja. Az éjszakai sétánkra visszaemlékezvén, Luka eleme a tűz.

Harry nagyot fújva huppant vissza a helyére, a hallottakat emésztgette.

Ron ellenben elemében volt.

– Biztos vagy te ebben? – mutatott a könyvre. – Csak a tűz segítségével nem csinálhatta volna meg azt a sokféle varázslatot. Gondolj csak a szupererős pajzsára!

Hermione tátott szájjal meredt a fiúra, majd Harryre.

– Vak tyúk is talál szemet – vont vállat Harry.

– Ron! – kezdte Hermione. – Ha van eszed, miért nem használod máskor is?

A kérdezett értetlenül meredt a lányra.

– Hagyjuk! Nem fontos – legyintett Hermione.

Harry érdeklődve húzta maga elé a könyvet.  
– Még van több is – szólalt meg, magára vonva az egymást dühösen méregető páros figyelmét. – Nézzétek csak!... _„A kristály és hordozója kölcsönösen védik, segítik egymást. Amíg viselője él a hatalom kristály senki másnak nem engedelmeskedik, idegenek még csak meg sem érinthetik, mert azt támadásnak veszi és egyből védekezik."_  
Harry egy pillanatra elmerült gondolataiban. Felvillant előtte annak a hajnalnak a képe, mikor Lukával beszélgetett. A fiú kitérése a medál felé nyúló keze elől, s ijedt tekintete. Luka nem a medált féltette, hanem attól tartott, hogy akaratlanul is megsebesítheti őt, ráadásul a nyaklánc furcsa viselkedésével magát is leleplezte volna.  
– Miért hagytad abba? – szakította félbe merengését Ron kérdése.  
– Majd én folytatom – vonta magához a könyvet határozottan Hermione. – _„A kristályok eredete máig ismeretlen, csakúgy mint az is, hogy mi szerint választja ki hordozóját, illetve hová tűnik annak halála után" _– olvasta a lány. –_ „Koruk több ezer évre tehető. Első írásos feljegyzés, amely felmaradt róluk az i.e. 3. évezredből származik, az ókori Egyiptomból. Nyomon követésüket tovább nehezíti, hogy kinézetük hordozójuk személyiségéhez igazodik, így viselőnként más és más formában jelennek meg. A történelem folyamán csupán öt személyről tudjuk biztosan, hogy rendelkezett az egyik hatalomkristállyal: II. Ramszesz, egyiptomi fáraó tűzkristályt, Attila, a hunok vezére pedig a villámkristályt birtokolta, melyeket előszeretettel használtak csatáik és hódításaik során is. Triton, a sellők legendás uralkodója a víz ereje, egy erdei tündér pedig a legerősebb elem, a föld ereje fölött rendelkezett. Az egyetlen varázsló, akiről tudjuk, hogy viselője volt egy hatalomkristálynak az a híres mágus Merlin volt. A történetek szerint gyűrűjében a tűz ereje lapult."_  
Hermione a szöveg végére érvén várakozóan feltekintett a megsárgult lapokból.  
Ron elismerően füttyentett.  
– Ezt nevezem! – bökött a könyvre. – Egy hatalom, mi erősebb a varázslatnál, és még pálca sem kell a használatához. Egy ilyen kristályt szívesen elfogadnák, az már tuti!  
– Bárki elfogadná – tette hozzá Harry. – Éppen ezért nem lennék annak a helyében, aki birtokol egyet. Gondoljatok bele! Mindenki megpróbálná megszerezni magának.  
– De a kristály csak az általa választott viselőjének engedelmeskedik. Más még csak hozzá sem érhet – emlékeztette a fiút Hermione.  
– A sárkány sem szelídíthető, mégis van aki megpróbálja – érvelt Harry. – Egy ekkora erő csábításának nehéz ellenállni. Ráadásul a muglik, sőt még a mitológiai fajok is használhatják a kristályt. Te kihagynál egy ilyen lehetőséget, hogy ekkora hatalomhoz juthass?  
– Igazad van – mormolta Hermione csöndesen. – Az emberek önzők, és hatalomvágyuk sokszor elvakítja őket – elgondolkozva megpiszkálta a könyv sarkát. – Azt hiszem megtaláltuk a választ arra is, hogy miért üldözik a halálfalók Lukát – szólalt meg váratlanul. – A hatalomkristályát akarják.  
– Miért, ha nem tudják használni? – értetlenkedett Ron. – Ráadásul az apjának is van egy. Őt miért nem üldözik?  
Hermione és Harry kérdőn egymásra pillantottak. Ron megint rátapintott a lényegre.  
– Nem tudom – bizonytalanodott el Hermione. – Talán nem tudják, hogy az apjának is van egy… Végül is mekkora az esélye, hogy a hat hatalomkristályból kettő is van egy családban? Egy a milliárdhoz?... Még az is ritka, hogy egy fajhoz kerül, nem hogy egy családba!  
– Igen – bólintott Harry, a lány gondolatmenetét követve. – És lehet, hogy Luka valamilyen módon lelepleződött, s rájöttek, mi van nála… Emiatt bujkál.  
– Vagy csak az ő kristálya egyszerűen más, mint a többi – tette hozzá Ron mintegy mellékesen.  
Hermione úgy meredt a fiúra, mint aki szellemet lát.   
Ronnak hihetetlen érzeke volt, hogy észrevegyen olyan dolgokat is, amiket mások nem. Az már más kérdés, hogy a fiú nem mindig tudta, mit is talált.  
Hermione arcára kiült a döbbenet Ron szavai nyomán, és még valami más: úgy tűnt a lány előtt hirtelen minden világossá vált.  
A két fiú nem kis ijedtségére hirtelen felpattant az asztaltól, majd kiviharzott a klubhelységből. A Kövér Dáma sipítozva kiabált a lány után, mert az nagy sietségében nyitva hagyta a festményt.  
– Hát ez meg hová megy? – nézett csodálkozva Hermione után Harry.  
Ron lassan elhúzta a száját.  
– Oda, ahová ilyen alkalmakkor szokott… A könyvtárba.  
– Nem kellene utána mennünk? – kérdezte Harry bizonytalanul.  
– Ugyan, hagyd csak! – legyintett barátja. – Gyere inkább sakkozzunk! – szája mosolyra húzódott. – Fogadjunk, pár perc alatt megverlek!


	19. Érzelmek ereje

Érzelmek ereje

A szünet további része, mint egy pálcasuhintásra villámsebesen eltelt. A kastély zsibongó, nyüzsgő diákok százaival telt meg.  
Harry igazán csak most kezdte értékelni a karácsonyi szüneti Roxfort csendjét és nyugalmát. A lépcsők és a folyosók újra zsúfolttá váltak, a korábban oly kihaltnak tűnt klubhelység mérete pedig mintha hirtelen a töredékére csökkent volna. Harryék alig találtak egy tenyérnyi területet, ahová leülhettek házi feladatot csinálni.  
– Kezdem átérezni a szardíniák helyzetét abban az apró dobozban – morogta Luka, miközben megkísérelte kiszabadítani pergamenje tetejét Hermione számmisztika könyve alól. – Ne menjünk inkább a könyvtárba?  
– Fölösleges – legyintett Harry. – Ott is ennyien vannak.  
Ron a könyvtár szóra felkapta a fejét, majd jelentőségteljesen Hermione szuggerálásába kezdett.  
A lány igyekezett levegőnek nézni a vörös hajú fiút, s megpróbálta nem észrevenni várakozó tekintetét.  
Harry a jelent láttán lassan megcsóválta a fejét.  
Az iménti közjáték karácsony óta naponta legalább négyszer-ötször lejátszódott. Hermione ugyanis nem árulta el miért ment aznap a könyvtárba, s mit talált ott.  
A szünetben történt eseményekről mind Luka, mind Hermione mélyen hallgatott. Az előbbi még a téma említése hallatán is „komolysági rohamot" kapott, ahogy azt Ron hívta. A fonott hajú fiú, mint azt utólag bevallotta, már hetek óta szeretne mindent elmondani nekik, de egy Dumbledore-ral történő beszélgetés után letett tervéről.  
– Nem szeretném még egy titok súlyát a vállatokra tenni – mondta egy beszédesebb pillanatában. – Van elég gondotok nélkülem is, nem hiányzik nektek még az én problémám is.  
Harry nem merte a fiúnak bevallani, hogy annak a „súlyos titoknak" a nagy részére már maguk is rájöttek, bár néha határozottan az az érzése támadt, hogy Luka említés nélkül is tud a dologról.  
Mivel Luka nem bizonyult bőbeszédűnek, és makacsul ragaszkodott a „ti érdeketekben inkább hallgatok" nézetthez, így Hermione volt a fiúk egyetlen esélye, hogy megtudják a részleteket újdonsült barátjukról.  
Ám a lány e téren hajthatatlanabbnak bizonyult még Lukánál is. Ha úgy érezte, hogy a Harryék által feltett kérdésnek csak egy morzsányi köze is van a rejtélyhez egyből témát váltott, vagy egyszerűen csak elfelejtett válaszolni.  
Harry biztos volt benne, hogy Hermione mindent tud és ugyanazon okból kifolyólag hallgat, mint Luka.  
– Elkérhetem a csillagtérképed? – szakította félbe gondolatait Ron hangja.  
Harry pár pillanatig zavartan meredt környezetére, majd miután rájött, hol is van, kitúrta a kért pergament az egymásra hányt tankönyvhalom alól.  
– Tessék! – tolta Ron elé a térképet. – Én úgy is végeztem mára – mondta, miközben lassan feltápászkodott.  
– Hova mész? – nézett fel rá Luka.  
– Megyek, sétálok egyet – válaszolta Harry. – Teljesen elgémberedtek a tagjaim ettől a sok könyv fölé görnyedéstől.  
– De hát a bűbájtan házit el se kezdted – figyelmeztette őt Hermione, hangjába némi rosszallás vegyült.  
– Majd megcsinálom holnap – bizonygatta Harry, majd mielőtt a lány ellenkezni kezdhetett volna, sietős léptekkel elhagyta a klubhelységet.  
Vakon rótta a kastély folyosóit. Cél nélkül ment, merre a lába vitte. Gondolatai teljesen máshol jártak, olyannyira hogy sokszor észre se vette a szembejövőket, és azok csak az utolsó pillanatban tudtak elugorni az útjából.  
– Mi van, Potter? Eltévedtél? – hangzott fel egy gúnyos hang.  
Harry pislogva tekintett körbe. Sétája közben valahogy az alagsorba keveredett. Előtte pedig nem mást állt mint Draco Malfoy, elmaradhatatlan csatlósaival.  
– Süket vagy? Vagy a szemüvegedet kellene már lecserélni? – gúnyolódott a szőke mardekáros.  
– Dugulj be, Malfoy! – sóhajtotta Harry, s megfordult, hogy ugyanazon az útvonalon visszamenjen, amelyiken idejutott.  
Crak és Monstro termetüket meghazudtoló módon elsiettek Harry mellett, majd őt megelőzve elállták az útját.  
– Most igazán nem vagyok hangulatban – torpant meg a fiú a két gorilla előtt.  
A háta mögött Malfoy léptei visszhangoztak a falakon.  
– Ha tudnád, mióta várok egy ilyen lehetőségre! – zengte.  
Harry lassan hátrafordult, s Draco kéjesen vigyorgó ábrázatával találta magát szemközt.  
– Mit akarsz? – kérdezte a mardekárostól.  
Egyre inkább kezdett elbizonytalanodni. Egyszerre csak azon kapta magát, hogy azt nézi, hol tudna a lépcsők irányába elfutni.  
A folyosó csendes és kihalt volt, négyőjükön kívül egy lélek sem járt erre.  
Malfoy lassan előhúzta a varázspálcáját, s egyenesen Harry szívének szegezte.  
– Most megfizetsz azért, amit apámmal tettél! – sziszegte Draco, szemében gyilkos fény gyúlt. – Miattad került a börtönbe.  
– Tévedsz – válaszolta Harry. Még önmagát is meglepte, milyen nyugodt a hangja. – Apád csakis magának köszönheti, hogy ott van ahol. Lucius Malfoy nem más, mint egy mocskos halálfa…  
– Crucio! – harsogta Malfoy.  
Harryt annyira meglepte a fiú ezen húzása, hogy teljesen felkészületlenül érte az átok.  
Úgy érezte, mintha egy hatalmas kést döftek volna a szívébe, s jól megforgatták volna azt. Tüdeje fájdalmasan összeszorult, erőlködve próbált levegőhöz jutni. Még csak ordítani se tudott, annyira eluralkodott rajta a fájdalom, csak néma zihálásra tellett megkínzott testétől.  
Malfoy hirtelen megszüntette az átkot.  
Harry nyögve összecsuklott. Érezte, ahogy térde a kőnek ütközik. Az utolsó pillanatban sikerült kezeivel megtámaszkodnia, így legalább nem bukott orra.  
Pár pillanatig ebben a helyzetben maradt. Megpróbálta légzését valami módon lecsillapítani.  
Fejében villámként cikáztak a gondolatok. Sose feltételezte volna Malfoyról, hogy képes használni a kínzó-átkot. Hogy tényleg működjön a bűbáj, megidézőjének igazán akarnia kell a fájdalomokozást, és teljes szívéből élveznie azt.  
– Ne merd apám nevét még egyszer a szádra venni! – fenyegetőzött Draco gyűlölettel teli hangon.  
Harry lassan felállt, szeme egy szintbe került Malfoyéval. Hallotta, hogy a háta mögött Crak és Monstro idegesen mocorog. Az egyik gorilla az öklét ropogtatta.  
– Nagyon sajnállak – szólalt meg Harry.  
Malfoy arcára kiült a döbbenet.  
– Tessék? – kérdezte követelőzően.  
– Sajnállak Malfoy – ismételte Harry. – Úgy felnőni, hogy tudod egy lélektelen zsarnok szolgálatára leszel ítélve…  
Draco szemei résnyire szűkültek. Úgy tűnt nem tudja hova tenni ellensége szavait.  
– Apád annak idején elkövetett egy hatalmas hibát – folytatta Harry rezzenéstelen hangon. – És most az egész családod ennek a hibának a következményeit kénytelen elviselni…  
– Most fejezd be, Potter! – csattant fel Malfoy.  
A szőke mardekáros már emelete volna kezét, hogy újra megátkozza őt, mikor Harry hirtelen előrevetődött, s feldöntötte a szőke fiút. Kezében pálca villant. Eltökélte, hogy olyan átkot küld Dracóra, hogy azt a fiú örök életében megemlegeti.  
– Anarnic…  
Kezdte, ám tovább nem jutott, a képben ugyanis megjelent Monstro ökle.  
Harry vagy egy métert repült az ütés erejétől. Nyekkenve ért földet, pálcája messze gurult.  
A két gorilláról teljesen megfeledkezett. Annyira le akart számolni Malfoyal, hogy teljesen kiment a fejéből, hogy a mardekáros nincs egyedül.  
Ezen hibájáért súlyos árat fizetett.  
Jól tudta esélye sincs a két nagydarab gorillával szemben. Ráadásul ott van még a gúnyosan vigyorgó Malfoy is.  
Hol a tömeg vagy egy tanár, mikor igazán szükség lenne rájuk?!   
– Kár próbálkoznod – forgatta ujjai közt Harry pálcáját Draco. – Ilyenkor nem jár erre senki. Teljesen egyedül vagyunk – szája ördögi mosolyra húzódott. – És időnk, mint a tenger.  
A szőke mardekáros hanyagul intett a társinak.  
Crak felrántotta Harryt a földről, majd durván a falnak lökte. Monstro elégedetten összedörzsölte a tenyerét, aztán lassan felemelte az öklét.  
Harry szemeit becsukva várta az ütést. Szinte hallani vélte, amint a súlyos ököl feléje lendül.  
Nem történt semmi, a várt fájdalom elmaradt.  
Lassan felnyitotta pilláit, s a szemébe hatoló látvány hatására halkan felnyögött.  
Az orra előtt pár centire Monstro hatalmas öklét pillantotta meg. A sziklányi kéz remegett az erőlködéstől.  
Az ütés be nem következtének oka a mardekáros fiú csuklójára kulcsolódó ujjak voltak.  
Luka hűvös nyugalommal állt a gorilla mellett. Az erőlködés legcsekélyebb jele nélkül állt ellen Monstro azon kétségbeesett próbálkozásának, hogy kiszabadítsa csuklóját a fonott hajú fiú markából.  
– Nem mondták még neked, hogy a veled egy súlycsoportban lévőkkel próbálkozz? – hangzott fel Luka nyugodt kérdése.  
Monstro rántott még egyet csapdába esett csuklóján, majd végső kétségbeesésében megpróbálta szabad kezével leütni az őt fogvatartó fiút.   
Ezen cselekedete komoly hibának bizonyult.  
Hátborzongató reccsenés törte meg a folyosó csendjét.  
A gorilla félbemaradt mozdulata közben megdermedt. Szeme elkerekedett, szája néma sikolyra nyílt.  
Harry meglepetten meredt a nagydarab fiúra. Nem értette, mi történt vele.  
Luka lassan elengedte Monstro csuklóját, ujjai nyomán nagy vörös hurkák látszottak.  
A mardekáros fájdalmasan felüvöltött, majd szemében könnyekkel, zihálva magáhozölelte kiszabadult testrészét. Csuklója égővörös színben pompázott és pár másodperc alatt a többszörösére dagadt.  
Harrybe villámként csapott a felismerés: Luka egy észrevétlen mozdulattal, az erőlködés legcsekélyebb jele nélkül, eltörte a fiú csuklóját.  
Crak ordítva rohant társa segítségére. Hosszú karjait lóbálva rárontott Lukára.  
A fonott hajú fiú könnyed fordulattal szembekerült ellenfelével, s egy laza lökéssel hárította a mardekáros rohamát.  
Mozdulata nyomán a gorilla több métert csúszott a durva padlón, majd hatalmas csörgés kíséretében egy lovagi páncélnak ütközött.  
– Jól vagy? – fordult Harryhez Luka.  
A kérdezett elkerekedett szemekkel meredt a fiúra. Úgy tűnt arról próbálja meggyőzni magát, hogy mindezt csak álmodja.  
Luka egy zsebkendőt nyújtott felé.  
Harry gépies mozdulattal elvette azt, bár nem tudta, mire kellene használnia a kapott tárgyat.  
Luka a feje felé intett.  
Harry csodálkozva emelte kezét homlokához. Eddig észre se vette, hogy Monstro ütése felsértette a szemöldökét. Ujjai valami meleg és csúszós folyadékot tapintottak.  
Sóhajtva itatta fel zsebkendőjével a vért. Agya lassan kezdett kitisztulni.  
– Köszi – nyögte.  
Luka válaszként csupán mosolyogva bólintott.  
– Hogy kerültél ide?  
– Hermione aggódni kezdett, amiért még nem jöttél vissza – magyarázta Luka. – És mivel én már befejeztem a tanulást, felajánlottam, hogy megkereslek.  
– Remek időzítés volt – bólintott elismerően Harry. – Malfoy kis híján…  
Hirtelen elhallgatott. Dracoról teljesen megfeledkezett. Luka megjelenése óta nyomát se látta.  
– Hol van Malfoy? – nézett körbe gyanakvóan.  
Luka az egyik beugró felé intett.  
A szőke mardekáros furcsán egyenesen állva az egyik szobor mögött feszengett. Ujjait görcsösen behajlítva elszántan próbált megmozdulni. Úgy tűnt mintha láthatatlan kötelek tartanák fogva.  
Harry elsőre nem értette, mi tartja vissza a fiút a beszédtől és a mozgástól, majd tekintete megakadt Luka mellkasának táján.  
A fonott hajú fiú pólója alatt rejtőző kristály halvány, fehér fénnyel ragyogott. Fénye a sötétség ellenére alig volt látható.  
Luka hanyag mozdulattal intett egyet, mire a Malfoyt tartó láthatatlan kötelek eltűntek, s a fiú összecsuklott.  
Ezzel egy időben a medál halvány ragyogása is megszűnt.  
Draco hihetetlenül lassan felállt, majd óvatosan kioldalazott a beugróból. Tekintete gyűlölet és félelem kaotikus egyvelegét mutatta. Felállította gorilláit a földről.  
Monstro halkan hüppögve ácsorgott mellette, sérült karját egy pillanatra se engedte el.  
Luka irigylésre méltó nyugalommal figyelte a jelenetet. Még akkor se mozdult meg, mikor a riadt hármas óvatosan elindult az alagsor mélye – valószínűleg a mardekáros klubhelység – felé.  
Harry a menekülő trió után indult, ám Luka kinyújtott karjába ütközött. A fonott hajú fiú némán megrázta a fejét.  
A mardekáros hármas lassan hátrált, majd mikor úgy gondolták, hogy biztonságos távolba kerültek a veszélyes fiútól, hirtelen sarkon fordultak és üvöltve rohanni kezdetek a folyosón.  
Harry biztos volt benne, hogy ordításuk még a kastély legmagasabb tornyában is hallható.


	20. A valódi Luka

A valódi Luka

Roxfort még nem látott olyan veszekedést, mint ami aznap este a tanáriban lezajlott.

Harry és Luka egymást lelkileg támogatva állt a szoba közepén és elszánt tekintettel hallgatták az őket körülvevő zűrzavart.

A tanárok egymást túlkiabálva ordítoztak a két fiúval, illetőleg egymással.

A délutáni események egyöntetűen megosztották a tanári kart.

Az alagsorban várakozó Harryéknek először a tajtékzó Pitonnal kellett szembenézniük, akit Malfoyék ordibálása csalogatott elő a bájitaltan teremből. Harryék pechére a tanár előbb kétségbeesetten menekülő diákjaival akadt össze az alagsor labirintusszerű folyosóin. A három mardekáros lelkiállapotát látva egyből feltette az oly híres kérdést, miszerint „Mi történt?".

Diákjai zavarodottan magyaráztak össze-vissza, melyből a professzor csupán két szót tudott kihámozni: Panther és Potter.

Piton minden további tétovázás nélkül az említettek keresésére indult.

Mikor Harry meglátta a sarkon beforduló bájitaltan tanár arcára kiülő tömény dühöt, legszívesebben saját kezűleg megásta volna sírját, ott helyben, az alagsor szikláiba.

A tanár mindenféle magyarázat nélkül karon fogta mindkettőjüket, s számtalan lépcsőn és folyosón át a tanáriba rángatta őket.

Luka egykedvűen tűrte a nem épp kíméletes tortúrát és akkor sem szólalt meg, mikor Piton a tanári ajtaját feltépve belökte őket a meglepett tanárok kereszttüzébe.

Mikor a teremben tartózkodók meghallották, hogy Luka halálra rémisztett három tanulót, sőt egyiküknek a csuklóját is eltörte, egy emberként kezdtek el beszélni. Volt, aki kérdéseket tett fel, más büntetéssel fenyegetőzött, ám a nagytöbbség csupán a történtek fölötti megrökönyödésének adott hangot.

A zavar a tetőfokára hágott.

Ennél már csak az váltott ki hevesebb érzelmeket, mikor Harry végre szóhoz jutván elmondta, hogy Luka csupán megvédte őt a három mardekárostól és csak azután avatkozott közbe, miután Malfoy kimondta Harryre a Cruciatus-átkot.

Mindennek már másfél órája, s a tanárok azóta is kitartóan vitatkoztak. Úgy tűnt a nagy veszekedés közben a tanári közepén ácsorgó két fiúról is teljesen megfeledkeztek.

Harry lába egyre inkább zsibbadni kezdett a sok állástól, szemével egyre csak azt kereste, hová tudna leülni, mikor…

– Mr. Potter! – szólította meg őt McGalagony. – Maga elmehet. Már mindent elmondott.

– Na, de… – kezdte volna Harry, ám a professzor félbeszakította.

– A fejleményekről, majd értesítjük… És most távozhat – intett az ajtó felé az idős nő.

– De... – Harry tétován a mellette álló fiúra nézett. – És Luka?

– Mr. Pantherrel még van némi elintéznivalónk.

– De…

– Semmi de! – csattant fel McGalagony. – Kérem, térjen vissza a klubhelységébe!

Harry idegesen az ajkába harapott. Jól tudta Luka nem ússza meg olyan könnyen a dolgot, végül is eltörte egyik diáktársa csuklóját. A tanárok lehet annyira feldühödnek emiatt, hogy elküldik a fiút, nem törődve annak következményeivel. Talán néhányan közülük éppen azon gondolkodnak, jó ötlet volt-e emberek közé hozni Lukát.

– Nem hall Potter? – vonta össze szemöldökét McGalagony. – Azt mondtam, elmehet!

Harryben ekkor ért meg a végső elhatározás. Vett egy mély levegőt, majd elszántan beszélni kezdett.

– Nem küldhetik el Lukát! – fogott bele. – Tudom, hogy néhányuk szerint őrültség volt egyáltalán idehozni őt… – itt jelentőségteljesen Pitonra pillantott. – …de nem ítélhetnek valakit csak azért ami.

McGalagony már szóra nyitotta volna a száját, ám Harry nem hagyta, hogy átváltoztatástan professzora félbeszakítsa, mielőtt legfontosabb mondanivalóját megossza a jelenlévőkkel.

– Bármelyikünk ezt tette volna a helyében… – folytatta, majd csendesen hozzátette: – …vagy legalábbis valami hasonlót. – Lehet csak nem volt tisztában a különbségekkel, és nem gondolta, hogy ennyitől már eltörik Monstro csuklója – pár pillanatnyi szünetet tartott. A tanárok rosszat sejtve fészkelődtek a helyükön. Harry elszántan felszegte a fejét, majd remegő hanggal kibökte végül valódi mondanivalóját. – Tudom, hogy Luka nem ember.

Kijelentését döbbent csend fogadta. A tanároknak fogalmuk sem volt, miképp tagadhatnák le a dolgot.

Úgy tűnt, a teremben lévők közül egyedül Lukát nem lepték meg a hallottak. Szinte szórakozottan figyelte a felnőttek reakcióit.

A levegő szinte vibrált a visszafojtott feszültségtől.

– Na, de Mr. Potter! – törte meg a zavart csendet végül McGalagony. – Hogy gondolja, hogy egy diáktár…

– Hagyja csak! – szakította félbe a tanárnőt egy hang.

A teremben lévők egy emberként fordultak Luka felé.

A fonott hajú fiú irigylésreméltó nyugalommal szemlélte környezetét. Acélszürke tekintete végül megállapodott Harryn.

– Fölösleges bármit is letagadni – folytatta Luka. – Harry és barátai már hetek óta tudják az igazságot… Legalábbis nagy részét – tette hozzá mosolyogva.

A fiú önfeledt mosolya láttán, mintha egy mázsányi kőszikla gurult volna le Harry szívéről. Valahogy a levegővétel is könnyebbnek tűnt.

– Tudhattam volna, hogy Potter nem bírja ki, hogy ne derítse ki ezt a titkot is – mutatott színpadiasan az említettre Piton.

– Ugyan már Perselus – csendült fel Dumbledore nyugodt hangja. – Senki se hibáztatható, ha egy kis természetes kíváncsisággal áldotta meg a sors. Ráadásul Mr. Panther nemrég felfedte előttem azon óhaját, hogy szeretné megosztani barátaival valódi kilétét. Így hát ön is megértheti, hogy jelen esetben fölösleges az utólagos bűnbakkeresés.

Piton úgy nézett ki, mint aki menten megfullad. Dühét nyeldesve, szikrázó tekintettel meredt Harryre, mintha a fiú tehetne bármiről is.

– Úgy gondolom, jogom van a saját életem felett rendelkezni – lépett előrébb Luka. – És biztos vagyok benne, hogy Harryék 100 százalékosan megbízhatók.

– Biztosan EZT akarja? – nézett rá McGalagony. Hangjába féltés, ugyanakkor furcsa izgatottság vegyül, mintha remélte volna, hogy a válasz igen lesz.

Luka határozottan bólintott, majd mosolyogva Harryhez fordult.

– Sajnálom, hogy mindeddig meg kellett tévesztenem titeket, de azt hiszem mindenki közül te érted meg a legjobban, hogy milyen is ha valaki kilóg a sorból, és egyszerűen csak normális életre vágyik.

Harry biccentett, jelezvén érti, hova akar kilyukadni a fiú.

A felnőttek lélegzetvisszafojtva várták a folytatást.

Luka vetett még egy utolsó pillantást környezetére, aztán lassan lehunyta szemeit.

A fiút hirtelen földöntúli fény vette körül, majd mintha teste folyékony gyurmából lett volna, elkezdett átalakulni. Az egész alig tartott pár másodpercnél tovább. A fény lassan halványulni kezdett, s a teremben lévők szemüket meresztgetve bámultak Lukára.

A fiún első pillantásra semmi változás nem történt, alapjába véve ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint eddig. Néhány dologtól eltekintve…

Luka lépcsőzetesen hosszabbodó, bonyolult fonatban végződő haja a régi volt, ám nem várt módon a fiú fejet tetején, az éjfekete tincsek közül két hófehér macskafül meredt ki. Ám még ennél is meglepőbb volt a fiú lába körül tekergődző hófehér farok, melynek vége várakozóan csapkodott le és föl.

Az oly kifejező acélszürke tekintet is megváltozott, ugyanis amikor Luka ezüstös szemére fény vetült, annak eddig kerek pupillája egy függőleges vonallá zsugorodott. Harry teljesen úgy érezte, mintha egy macska nézne rá és nem egy fiatal fiú.

A tanárok egy része levegőt se tudott venni a megdöbbenéstől. Harry ebből arra következtetett, hogy ők is most látják először a valódi Lukát.

Hagrid örömkönnyeit törölgetve meredt a tanári közepén álló lényre. Olyan arcot vágott, mint akinek most teljesül be éppen egyik legnagyobb álma.

Harry maga is úgy állt, mint akibe villám csapott. Barátja kinézete teljesen letaglózta. Habár őszintén megvallva a tanárok titkolózása, és Hagrid ellágyuló arcvonásai valahányszor Lukára nézett, összességében azt a képzetet keltették Harryben, hogy a fonott hajú fiú valójában egy hatalmas vérengző fenevad óriási tüskékkel és karmokkal, valamint méregtől csöpögő agyarakkal. Ám a valóság mindig egyhangúbb, mint a képzelet.

A terem közepén ácsorgó lény mindent együttvéve nagyon is emberinek tűnt. Luka arcvonásai és nézése cseppet sem változott.

Luka türelmesen megvárta, míg környezete túlteszi magát első döbbenetén. Néhányuk reakciója láttán széles mosolyra húzódott a szája. Átlagosnál valamivel hosszabb szemfogai is most váltak először láthatóvá a jelenlévők számára.

Luka tett egy lépést Harry felé, majd annak őszinte meglepetésére, enyhén meghajolt felé.

– Még egyszer elnézésedet kérem, amiért elhallgattam előletek valódi kilétem – kezdte. – Próbáljuk meg újra – váltott hivatalos hangnemre. – A nevem Ilukin, és egy _leanfay _vagyok. Örvendek a találkozásnak!


	21. Értelem és érzelem

Értelem és érzelem

– Egy leanfay! Tudhattam volna! – Hermione dühösen járkált fel-alá a fiúk szobájában. Környezetével mit sem törődve, egyfolytában magát szidta. – Majd kiszúrta a szemem, olyan egyértelmű volt a dolog, és én mégse jöttem rá!

– Nyugi Hermione! – Harry fülig érő szájjal üldögélt az ágyán, tekintete kitartóan követte a motyogva mászkáló lányt. – Egyikünk se jött rá.

– De én az összes témába vágó könyvet elolvastam! – fakadt ki Hermione. Szemlátomást nem bírt belenyugodni, hogy szeretett könyvei ezúttal nem segítettek neki.

– A könyvekben jóformán semmi sincs rólunk. Nem vagyunk valami magamutogató fajta – közölte nyugodt hangon Luka. – Nem várhatod el, hogy olyasmit találj, ami nem is létezik.

A fonott hajú fiú unottan üldögélt az ablakban. Farka ernyedten lógott le a földre időnként csapva egyet.

– Én azt hittem, te tudod – szólalt meg egy hang.

Barátai csodálkozva néztek a Harry mellett ücsörgő Ronra. A fiú mindeddig egy hangot se adott ki magából. Annyira lefoglalta Luka bámulása, hogy időnként még levegőt venni is elfelejtett.

– Azt hittem, kiderítettél valamit a könyvtárban, csak nekünk nem akarod elmondani – folyatta számonkérően. – Biztos voltam benne, hogy te tudod, kicsoda ő.

– Nem tudta – válaszolt a lány helyett Luka. – Más miatt rohant aznap a könyvtárba.

Hermione félúton az ablak és az ágyak között megtorpant. Lassan Luka felé fordult. Tekintetében döbbenet és kétség ült.

– Honnan? – nyögte, majd inkább lenyelte további mondandóját.

Luka néma mosollyal tekintett a lányra. Pupillája a sötétség ellenére egy pillanatra összeszűkült, majd rögtön vissza is nyerte az előbbi álló szilva formáját.

Hermione zavarát leplezendőn Neville üresen hagyott ágyához csoszogott, majd az ott lévő vastag könyvbe mélyedt.

– Nem adja fel, még nem talál valamit abban a könyvben – nevetgélt Ron. – Nem képes beletörődni, hogy van olyan dolog, amit még ő sem tud.

Luka egy könnyed mozdulattal elrugaszkodott az ablakpárkánytól, majd széles mosollyal az arcán letelepedett a Hermionéval szemközti ágyra.

– Nem egyszerűbb lenne, ha kérdeznél? – érdeklődött vidám hangon.

Harry és Ron sokatmondóan összevigyorgott.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy volt valami a leanfayekről ebben a fejezetben – morogta a lány, fel se pillantva könyvéből. – Itt van! – kiáltott fel hirtelen. – _„A leanfayek a természet példaszerű alkotásai"_ – olvasta a lány. – _„Ők képviselik a tökéletes egyensúlyt emberek és állatok között. Kinézetre úgy néztek ki, mintha az emberek és a nagymacskák jól megválogatott keverékei lennének. Remekül ötvözték a macskák erejét és ügyességét, az emberek intelligenciájával és gondolkodásmódjával. Ráadásul a saját alakjukon kívül kétféle kinézetet is képesek voltak felvenni: a nagymacskákét és az emberekét."_

Luka a lány minden egyes mondatával egyre komorabbá vált. Úgy tűnt nem nagyon tetszik neki, amit hall.

– Emberi intelligencia és gondolkodásmód? – motyogta. – Itt röhögöm halálra magam.

– Mi a baj? – nézett fel könyvéből Hermione. – Nekem valósnak tűnik, ami ide van írva. Erős, mozgékony és okos vagy.

Luka sóhajtva a plafonra szegezte tekintetét.

– Az emberek hajlamosak magukat felsőbbrendűnek tekinteni – kezdte. – Mindet magukhoz viszonyítva vizsgálnak. Azt gondolják, ha valami nem úgy viselkedik, mint az elvárható, akkor az már hibás, félresikerült… A mitológiai fajokat sokszor állati szintre sorolják csak, mert nem hasonlítanak rájuk! – pár pillanatra elhallgatott, majd a feszülten figyelő társaihoz fordult. – Kíváncsiak vagytok rá, miért bujkál a legtöbb faj?

Harryék lassan bólintottak.

– Az emberek gyengék – közölte Luka hidegen. – Gyenge teremtmények egy őket körülvevő veszélyes világban. Pánikszerűen félnek mindentől, ami hatalmasabb, netán erősebb náluk. Épp emiatt a történelmük pusztításokkal tarkított: az emberek mániákusan üldöznek és irtanak mindent, ami egy csöppnyi veszéllyel is fenyegeti létüket. Számos fajt teljesen eltöröltek a föld színéről, még többet a teljes kipusztulás szélére sodortak. Mindezt miért?... Mert ezen lények mellett kicsinek érezték magukat. Az egójuknak megerősítésre volt szüksége: „Látjátok, még mindig mi vagyunk az uralkodó faj! Ha akarnánk mindannyitokat megsemmisíthetnénk!"

Harryék elgondolkozva meredtek maguk elé. Egyikük se nézett a másikra.

– Az emberek mindig is tartottak az újtól, a különlegestől – folytatta Luka. – Félelmet keltett bennük, és ahhoz hogy ezt a félelmet legyűrjék el kellett törülniük az azt kiváltó okokat...

Az ember önmagában egy intelligens, a másságot elfogadó teremtmény, de nagy tömegben hataloméhes, gyilkos csürhévé válik, ami mindent romba dönt maga körül… Ezt jelenti embernek lenni? Mert akkor köszönöm szépen én nem kérek belőle, ne hasonlítsanak egy olyan fajhoz, mely a világon egyedüliként teljesen kizsákmányolja, elpusztítja környezetét.

Mondandóját befejezve, várakozóan tekintett társaira. Ám a hármas még nem igazán dolgozta fel a hallottakat.

Harry üveges tekintettel szemlélte a padlót, a mellette ülő Ron pedig magában motyogott, mintha valami beszédre készülne, amit aztán mégsem mert elmondani.

– Van valami abban, amit mondasz – törte meg a zavart csendet Hermione hangja. – Ám te csak az egyik oldalt látod. Mindig van egy napos oldal is – Luka kíváncsian a lányra emelte tekintetét. – Nyitottak vagyunk a szépségre és az érintetlen nyugalomra – folytatta Hermione. – Hajszoljuk a tudást, törődünk a múlttal, és gondolunk a jövőnkre… Minden általad leírt embere jut egy szabadabb gondolkodású is.

– Igazad van – bólintott Luka. – Semmi se tökéletes ezen a világon… – majd mosolyogva hozzátette: – Legfőképp az emberek.

Ron hangos puffanás kíséretében leesett az ágyról.

– Hát ez nekem magas! – motyogta, fájó hátsó felét dörzsölve. – Tisztára úgy érzem magam, mint jóslástanon.

Barátai összenéztek, majd egy hosszú pillanat múltán, mindenki hangos nevetésben tört ki.

– Mi van már megint? – nézett értetlenül hol egyikükre, hol másikukra Ron.

– Semmi – legyintett Harry, nevetését nyeldesve.

Hermione tüntetően becsapta az előtte heverő könyvet, majd felszabadult mosollyal az arcán Lukához fordult.

– Na akkor beszélgessünk – mondta, szemében mohóság csillant. – Mik is azok a leanfayek? Mindent tudni akarok!

Luka beletörődően sóhajtott, majd nagy levegőt véve belekezdett „előadásába".

– A leanfay egy alig száz éve megjelenő mitológiai faj. Mint azt látjátok emberszerű testalkathoz macska tulajdonságok párosulnak. Erőnk, gyorsaságunk, mozgékonyságunk és érzékeink, mind nagymacska sajátosságok. Ugyanakkor…

Hirtelen valami nehéz puffant az ajtónak.

– Miért van ez bezárva? – hallatszott egy bizonytalan hang a túloldalról.

Az illető erőteljes kopogásba kezdett.

– Harry? Ti zártátok be az ajtót?

A mindeddig nyugodtan ücsörgő négyes riadtan pattant fel az ágyakról.

– Ez Neville! – nézett az ajtóra Hermione, mintha a mögött legalábbis egy sárkány várakozna.

– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen gyorsan visszajön a könyvtárból – indult az ajtó felé Ron. – Máskor mindig takarodóig írja a leckét.

– Várj! – állította meg a fiút Harry. – Nem láthatja meg így Lukát!

Újabb hangos kopogássorozat hangzott fel.

– Ez nem vicces fiúk – nyafogta Neville. – Engedjetek be!

Luka lehunyt szemmel állt ágya mellett. Lassan földöntúli fény vette körül, minek elhalványulásával, immár emberi alakban tekintett környezetére.

Harry lassan bólintott, majd egy határozott mozdulattal kinyitotta az ajtót.

Neville kíváncsian lépett be a szobába.

– Minek kellett bezárni az ajtót? – gyanakodva méregette Hermionét.

A lány könyvét felkapva, sietve távozott, majd egy „A reggelinél találkozunk!" felkiáltással eltűnt a folyosón.

– Miért zártátok be az ajtót? – ismételte Neville.

Válaszul csupán értetlenkedő tekinteteket és pár vállrándítást kapott.


	22. A Tiltott Rengeteg

A Tiltott Rengeteg

Lágy sötétség borult a Griffendél-torony hálószobáira. Ritmikus szuszogás töltötte be a levegőt.  
Luka legszebb álmából riadt fel. Acélszürke szemei halványan ragyogtak a félhomályban, miközben kíváncsian körbekémelt a szobában.  
Három társa mélyen aludt. Neville álmában halkan motyogva a másik oldalára fordult.  
Luka tekintete hirtelen az ablakra szegeződött. A fiú kimászott az ágyból, s lassan a párkányhoz sétált. Olyan közel hajolt az üveghez, hogy orra hozzáért a hűs laphoz.  
– Valami baj van? – hangzott fel egy suttogó hang a háta mögül.  
A fonott hajú srác ijedten pördült hátra, majd megnyugodva kiengedte a benntartott levegőt.  
Harry szemét törölgetve ült ágyában időnként ásítva egyet.  
– El kell mennem egy kis időre – jelentette ki Luka. – Ha lehetséges, fedezz a többiek előtt!  
Harry álmos tekintettel figyelte, amint a hosszú hajú fiú a ládájához lép, majd csendesen öltözködni kezd.  
A griffendéles szeme hirtelen elkerekedett, ébredező agya most fogta fel csak igazán, mit is lát.  
– Megőrültél? – sziszegte. – Hová akarsz menni az éjszaka kellős közepén?  
– Vihar valamiért nagyon nyugtalan – válaszolta Luka. – Megyek, megnézem mi a baj.  
– Vihar? – csodálkozott el Harry.  
Tényleg! A szünet vége óta nem is látta a farkast. Azt hitte Luka hazaküldte.  
– Vihar még itt van?  
– Kint van a Tiltott Rengetegben – bólintott Luka. – Előbb borotváltatná magát kopaszra, minthogy betegye a lábát a kastélyba most, hogy tele van emberekkel… Elmenni viszont nem akart.  
– Ha az erdőben van, akkor meg honnan tudod, hogy nyugtalan? – tette fel Harry a legegyértelműbb kérdést.  
– Maradj csöndben, és figyelj! – emelte szája elé kezét Luka.  
Harry némán várakozott a sötétben. Ő maga semmi különöset nem tudott felfedezni Ron egetrengető horkolásán kívül, hacsak…  
Mintha távoli vonyítást hallott volna. Vagy lehet, hogy csak képzelődik?  
– Na? – kérdezte Luka.  
– Hogy a bánatban hallottad ezt meg alvás közben? – nézett a fiúra.  
A kérdezett sejtelmesen elmosolyodott.  
– Az én fülem „kicsit" jobb, mint a tiéd – válaszolta végül.  
Harry minden további kérdés nélkül a ládájához lépett, és sietve öltözködni kezdett.  
Most Lukán volt a csodálkozás sora.  
– Mit csinálsz? – érdeklődött hihetetlenkedve.  
– Veled megyek – mondta Harry, olyan hangnemben, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga. – Szükséged lehet segítségre, hogy kijuss a kastélyból – mutatta fel láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét.  
Luka idegesen az ajkába harapott. Úgy tűnt elméjében két világ csapott össze ádáz harcot vívva.  
– Jól van – bólintott végül a fonott hajú fiú. – Jól jöhet, ha van valaki, aki varázsolni is tud.  
Harry már kérdésre nyitotta volna száját, mikor úgy döntött mégsem ez a legmegfelelőbb időpont, hogy magyarázatot kérjen Luka kijelentésére.  
A két fiú csendben kisosont a szobából, majd a klubhelységben a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt magukra terítve kioldalaztak a portrélyukon.  
Mint később kiderül remek ötlet volt a köpenyt használni, mert a kastély folyosóin a késői óra ellenére csak úgy nyüzsögtek az emberek. Tanárok, iskolaelsők, valamint Frics úr fáradhatatlanul rótták a lépcsőket.  
Harry dühösen szidta magát, amiért a Tekergők Térképét nem hozta magával. Ám önhibáztatásának semmi oka nem volt, ugyanis Luka sokszor már azelőtt megmondta, hogy közeledik valaki, amikor az illető még csak két-három saroknyira volt tőlük.  
Úgy tűnt tényleg remek hallása van a fiúnak.  
Harry mindannyiszor elvörösödött, valahányszor eszébe jutott kis beszélgetéseik Hermionéval és Ronnal, amikor is Lukától pár méterre, suttogva kibeszélték a fiú viselt dolgait. Abban a tudatban, hogy mindezt csak ők hallják.  
Luka vigyorogva lépdelt Harry mellett, mintha sejtette volna, mi jár a fiú fejében.  
A kastélyt elhagyván már nem volt szükségük a köpenyre. A tanárok ugyanis legmerészebb álmukban sem gondolták, hogy valaki(k)nek sikerül átjutnia a folyosókon járőrözők hadán.  
Luka sietős léptekkel, a bokáig érő hóval mit sem törődve, a Tiltott Rengeteg felé iramodott.  
Harrynek futnia kellett, ha azt akarta, hogy ne veszítse szem elől a fiút.  
Már negyed órája kerülgették az erdő fáit és bokrait, mikor végre valahára feltűnt előttük Vihar.  
A hófehér farkas ideges toporzékolása közben sem feledkezett meg arról, hogy barátját kitörő örömmel üdvözölje. Egy arcon nyalás, és némi farkcsóválás után, halkan nyüszítve toporogni kezdett.  
– Valami van az erdőben? – guggolt le mellé Luka.  
A farkas válaszul fojtott hangon vakkantott egyet. Szemlátomást mindenféle fölösleges zajkeltést el akart kerülni.  
– Még szép, hogy van valami az erdőben! – fakadt ki Harry. – A Tiltott Rengeteg tele van mindenféle veszélyes varázslénnyel.  
– Attól nem lenne ilyen ideges Vihar – mutatott rá Luka. – Végül is leanfayek és számtalan más faj között nőtt fel.  
– Akkor meg mi baja? – érdeklődött Harry.  
Barátja kérdőn megvonta vállát.  
– Csak akkor deríthetjük ki, ha megnézzük.  
– Megnézzük? – nyögte Harry. – Úgy érted menjünk még beljebb az erdőbe?  
Luka határozottan bólintott.  
– Ha akarsz, visszamehetsz – mutatott a kastély felé.  
Harry pár pillanatnyi gondolkodás után megrázta a fejét.  
– Ahogy akarod – biccentett Luka. – De ha velem jössz, akkor oltsd el a pálcád fényét! Nem szeretném, ha idő előtt leleplezne minket.  
– De akkor az orrunkig se fogunk látni – ellenkezett Harry, körbeintve az őket körülvevő sűrű rengeteg feketesége felé. – Még azt se vennénk észre, ha egyenesen egy fának sétálnánk!  
– Majd én vezetlek, amíg egy ritkább és jobban beláthatóbb részhez nem érünk – jelentette ki nyugodt hangon Luka. – Én láttok a sötétben.  
Harry a csodálkozástól megszólalni se tudott. Most tűnt csak fel neki igazán a fiú szemének halvány ragyogása. Mint a macskák szeme a sötétben! – ugrott be neki, hogy honnan ismerős számára ez a kép.  
Lassan bólintott, majd suttogva kimondta a pálca fényét megszüntető varázslatot.  
– Mutasd az utat, Vihar! – szólalt meg Luka, majd ujjait Harry csuklójára fonva, óvatosan maga után húzva a fiút a farkas nyomába szegődött.  
Harry vakon lépdelt barátja nyomában, az őket körülvevő sötétség szinte égette a szemét. Bárhogy is erőlködött némi elmosódott árnyon kívül semmit se tudott kivenni környezetéből. A lábuk alatt ropogó hó, és az előttük loholó farkas lihegése többszörösen felerősítve hatolt megélesedő fülébe.  
Fogalma sem volt mennyi ideje botorkáltak már a feketeségben, mikor a fák ritkulni kezdetek, s ezáltal egyre inkább javultak a látási viszonyok. A téli Hold erőtlen fénye félhomályba vonta az erdőt.  
Harry kihúzta csuklóját Luka ujjai közül, majd intett a hátranéző fiúnak, hogy most már minden rendben, nem kell többé a vakvezető kutyát játszania.  
Vihar fojtott hangon morogni kezdett, majd lekushad az egyik bokor előtt.  
A két fiú sóhajtva lehasalt, s bekúszott az örökzöld növény szúrós tüskéi, és védelmet adó levelei közé.  
Itt már tisztán kivehetők voltak az erdő zajaitól eltérő furcsa hangok.  
Beszélgetés! – hasított Harrybe a felismerés. – Emberek vannak itt!  
Luka vigyázva félrehúzta a bokor egyik ágát.  
Egy nagy tisztás képe tárult a két fiú elé. A háttérben egy hatalmas barlang szája ásított feketén. A bejárat előtt tábortűz ontotta sárgás fényét a környékre. A tűz körül pedig emberek voltak. Sok ember.  
– Merlinre! – nyögte Harry. – Halálfalók. Halálfalók tanyáznak a Tiltott Rengetegben!  
– És nem csak azok – sziszegte Luka.  
A fonott hajú fiú a barlang felé bökött. A feketeségből ekkor cammogott elő három megtermett hegyi troll, két ostorral és varázspálcával felfegyverzett varázsló által terelgetve.  
Harry torka a látvány hatására teljesen kiszáradt. Erőlködve nyelt egyet.  
– Tűnjünk innen! – suttogta a mellette hasaló fiúnak, majd óvatosan hátrálni kezdett kifelé a bokorból.  
Már félig kijutott a vendégmarasztaló növényből, mikor a háta mögül felhangzott Vihar fenyegető morgása, majd egy meglepett hang.  
– Egy farkas! – ordította a frissen érkezett személy.   
Harry ijedten pillantott a hang irányába. Egy nagydarab halálfaló termetét meghazudtoló módon rohant táboruk felé, nyomában Viharral.  
A farkas elkerülte ugyan, hogy a járőröző férfi ráakadjon a bokorban lapító két fiúra, ám a halálfaló vékony sipítozó hangjára az egész környék felkapta a fejét.  
– Mi folyik ott? – kiabálták többen is.  
Egy csapat halálfaló társuk hangját követve a fák – és legfőképp a Harryéket rejtő bokor – felé vették az irányt.  
– Ennek már a fele sem tréfa – morogta Luka, majd ordítva hozzátette: – Futás!  
Harry gondolkodás nélkül követte barátja utasítását. A két fiú a szúrós tüskékkel mit sem törődve kivetődött a bokorból, majd őrült sebességgel rohanni kezdetek vissza a biztonságot adó sűrű rengeteg felé.   
– Idegenek! – hangzott fel a hátuk mögött. – Megláttak minket!  
– Elkapni őket! – harsant egy határozott hang. – Nem szökhetnek meg!


	23. Az erdő veszélyei

Az erdő veszélyei

Harry teljes erejéből rohant. Úgy futott, ahogy csak tüdejétől tellett. Hátrapillantva Luka szintén menekülő alakját pillantotta meg. A fiú mögött pedig vagy húsz férfit.  
– Ne nézz hátra, csak fuss! – üvöltötte barátja.  
A két fiú körül átkok röpködtek a levegőben. Fák robbantak darabokra, bokrok szűntek meg létezni a becsapódó bűbájok nyomán.  
– Ó, hogy az a… – lihegte Harry.  
Biztos volt benne, hogy ha a halálfalók rájönnének kiket is üldöznek, nem használnának ilyen erős átkokat. A híres Harry Pottert élve kellene uruk színe elé vinni!  
Harry hirtelen nem tudta eldöntetni melyikkel járna jobban: ha itt és most egy halálos átkot kapna a hátába, esetleg ha Voldemorthoz vinnék őt, ahol vagy sikerül valami csoda folytán megszöknie, vagy kínok közt halna meg.  
Halk pukkanások hangzottak fel nem sokkal előttük.  
Harry éles ívben elfordult. Jól tudta mit jelentettek az iménti hangok: valakik hoppanáltak.  
És valóban, épphogy letértek eddigi útirányukról, egy újabb csapat halálfaló jelent meg a fák között. Ha nem vették volna észre a pukkanásokat, akkor egyenesen a karjaikba szaladtak volna.  
Luka gyorsított a tempón, s Harry mellé húzódott.  
– Így visszajutunk a táborukhoz – kiabálta, miközben egy könnyed ugrással átlendült egy kidőlt fatörzs fölött.  
– Tudom, de nincs más lehetőségünk – válaszolta Harry lihegve. – Ha van jobb ötleted, hallgatom!  
– Mi lenne, ha használnád is a pálcádat?! – nézett rá Luka. – Végül is nem csak dísznek van.  
– Túl sokan vannak – rázta fejét Harry. – Lehet eltalálnék néhányat, de a többi ettől csak vérszemet kapna.  
– Ennél is jobban? – kételkedett barátja. – Nem hinném.  
Harry belátva, hogy igaza van a fiúnak, előhúzta a pálcáját.  
– Stup…  
Tovább nem jutott, mert Luka hirtelen rávetette magát, s a földre döntötte.  
Közvetlen előttük két átok is becsapódott, de nem egy fába.  
– Mi a…? – nyögött fel Harry.  
Az orra előtt egy csónaknyi méretű láb díszelgett. A lábhoz tartozó hatalmas hegyi troll bambán végigmérte az előtte heverő két fiút.  
Remegő sóhaj hagyta el Harry tüdejét. Észre se vette, hogy a „fogócska" közben már majdnem visszajutottak ahhoz a réthez, ahol a halálfalók tanyáztak.  
Üldözőik hangja távoli moraj volt csupán.  
Egyetlen dolog számított most csak: az előtte tornyosuló hatalmas troll.  
A mafla lény azonban nem támadott csak unatkozva lóbálta a kezében szorongatott óriási bunkósbotot.   
Harry tétován felült, majd nekikészült, hogy felálljon, mikor különös hang ütötte meg a fülét.  
Csodálkozva meredt a mellette guggoló Lukára.  
A fonott hajú fiú idegesen meredt a fák közé, s közben hihetetlenül mély hangon morgott.  
A Luka által bámult irányból egy furcsa, kurta taláros férfi lépett elő a bokrok közül. Nyomában egy újabb troll tűnt fel döngő léptekkel.  
– Te itt maradsz! – parancsolt „kísérőjére". – És el ne merj mozdulni, ha nem mondom!  
A férfi egyik kezében ostort a másikban pálcáját tartva, magabiztossága teljes tudatában a két fiú előtt várakozó szörny mellé sétált.  
– Megvagytok! – nézett diadalittasan a két fiatalra.  
Luka morgása mélyebbé vált.  
– Á, a macska-kölyök – villant meg a férfi szeme. – Tudtam, hogy találkozunk még – lassan elvigyorodott. – Ezúttal készültem – paskolta meg a mellette tornyosuló troll lábát.  
A lény fák között ácsorgó „párja" nyugtalanul felhördült.  
– Egy Idomár – suttogta Harry maga elé.  
Nagyon kevés varázsló létezik csupán, akik Idomárnak hívhatja magát. Ezek a mágusok arról híresek, hogy bármilyen veszélyes lényt képesek beidomítani, az uralmuk alá hajtani. Egyesek azt beszélik, hogy még egy sárkánnyal is elbánnának.  
– Indulás! – csattintott egyet ostorával a halálfaló.  
A mindeddig egy helyben szobrozó troll lassan megindult a két fiú felé.  
– Stupor! – ordította Harry. – Stupor! Stupor!  
Átkai hiábavalónak bizonyultak. A vörös fénycsóvák úgy pattantak le a troll vastag bőréről, mintha Harry papírgalacsinnal dobálta volna a hegynyi lényt.  
– Vigyázz! – hallotta Luka hangját.  
Lábai automatikusan cselekedtek. Oldalra vetődött, még idejében ahhoz, hogy a troll lecsapó bunkósbotja ne lapítsa őt palacsintává.  
A másik „kedvencéhez" visszatérő Idomár hasát fogva kacagott a nem épp szívderítő jeleneten.  
Luka felsegítette barátját a hóból, majd villámló tekintettel a troll felé fordult.  
Harry ideérkezése óta most először látta mérgesnek a fonott hajú fiút.  
Luka benyúlt kabátja nyakkivágásába, majd egy határozott mozdulattal előhúzta onnan az ezüstös láncon függő Nap alakú kristályt.  
Az Idomár kacagása meglepettségbe csapott át. Elkerekedett szemmel meredt Lukára.  
A mellette szobrozó troll ellenben bambán bámult társára és az előtte álló fiúra.  
Luka környezetével mit sem törődve összecsapta tenyerét, majd lassan újra szétnyitotta kezeit.  
A nyakában függő kristály élénk, sárga fénnyel felragyogott. Ezzel egy időben a fiú távolodó tenyerei között apró szikrák keletkeztek, majd pár centis villámokká alakultak.  
Az ide-oda cikázó villámok annál nagyobbá váltak, minél távolabb kerültek a fiú kezei egymástól.  
Az egész a másodperc törtrészéig tartott csupán.  
A Luka tenyerei között kalandozó villámok egy ragyogó sárga gömbbé álltak össze, amit a fiú gondolkodás nélkül a felé lendülő trollhoz vágott.  
A hatalmas szörnyeteg úgy nézett ki, mint akibe villám csapott. Bőrén sárga szikrák cikáztak, izmai görcsbe rándultak. Megtántorodva zuhanni kezdett a föld felé.  
A hegynyi monstrum fájdalmas üvöltést hallatott. Nem értette, mi történt vele. Nem akarta elfogadni vereségét. Utolsó erejével Luka felé csapott, akit fájdalma okozójának vélt.  
A lapátnyi kéz úgy sodorta el a fonott hajú fiút, mint egy gyorsvonat. Teste ívbe feszülve átszelte a levegőt, majd egy hatalmas puffanás kíséretében az egyik fának csapódott.  
– Luka! – üvöltötte Harry, ám választ nem kapott.  
Barátja mozdulatlanul hevert a hóban. Homlokára hulló fekete tincsei alól vékony vörös csík kúszott elő, s a fiú arcát átszelve, lustán annak nyakára fojt.  
– Na ezzel se lesz egy ideig gondunk – hasított a némaságba egy gúnyos hang.  
Az Idomár kikerülve ájult „kedvencét" lassan Harry felé indult.  
A hátrahagyott troll tett egy bizonytalan lépést gazdája nyomába, majd inkább mégis a helyén maradt.  
– Add fel Potter! – Harry arca láttán széles mosolyra húzódott a szája. – Igen felismertelek… És még valamit tudok. Mégpedig azt, hogy egyedül semmi esélyed a mögöttem várakozó döggel szemben. Ráadásul a többiek is mindjárt ideérnek.  
Harry kétségbeesetten forgatta a fejét. Tisztán hallotta a közeledők egyre erősödő zaját.  
Az Idomárral és „kis kedvencével" talán valami csoda folytán még elbánna, de nem hagyhatja itt Lukát.  
– Te jössz! – intett a férfi háttérben várakozó trollja felé, ezzel mintegy eldöntve a kérdést.  
Az óriási szörnyeteg döngő léptekkel megindult Harry felé. Bunkósbotját a magasba emelve csapásra készült.  
– Stupor! – ordította Harry kétségbeesetten. – Stupor!  
Mint az várható volt átkainak csöppnyi hatása sem volt a trollra. A monstrum megállíthatatlanul jött felé.  
Harry karjait feje köré fonva lekuporodott. Felkészült a fájdalmas találkozásra.  
A dübörgő léptek egyre közeledtek, s már majdnem elérték a fiút… Ekkor valami átsuhant Harry feje fölött, s egyenesen a trollnak ugrott.  
Csodálkozva pillantott fel, s a látvány egyszersmind sóbálvánnyá dermesztette.  
Furcsa megmentője egy hatalmas, fehér párduc volt.  
A lónyi méretű nagymacska morogva mélyesztette fogait a troll nyakán lévő vékony bőrbe.  
A bamba szörnyeteg hörögve próbálta lerázni magáról fájdalmas „koloncát", ám ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy a párduc állkapcsa még szorosabbra zárult torka körül.  
– Mi folyik itt? – üvöltötte az Idomár. – Ez meg honnan került ide?  
A férfi pálcáját meglendítve pár kábító átkot küldött a küzdő páros felé, de a troll csapkodó karjai minduntalan felfogták a vörös fénycsóvákat.  
– Petrificus totalus! – kiáltotta Harry.  
Az Idomár meglepetten pillantott a fiú felé. Teljesen megfeledkezett róla, hogy ő is itt van, ennek hatására felkészületlenül érte az átok. Teste vigyáz állásba merevedett, majd fa módjára eldőlt.  
Harry elégedetten bólintott.  
Nem tudta, hogy a jövevénynek mi a szándéka, de mivel az előbb megmentette csak remélni merte, hogy az ő oldalán áll. Azzal, hogy az Idomárt kivonta a forgalomból, nem csak a párducon, hanem magán is segített.  
Éles, vékony kiáltás töltötte be a környéket, melynek forrása meglepő módon a fuldokló troll volt. A hegynyi szörnyeteg megingott, majd zsák módjára eldőlt. A párduc csak az utolsó pillanatban ugrott ki a földbe csapódó lény alól.  
A nagymacska ezüstös szőrét itt-ott vörös foltok szennyezték be. Miután megbizonyosodott legyőzött ellenfele mozdulatlanságáról sietve Harry felé indult.  
A fiú automatikusan hátrálni kezdett.  
– Csak én vagyok – szólalt meg Harry őszinte csodálatára a párduc.  
– Luka? – nyögte a fiú.  
A hatalmas macska határozottan bólintott.  
– Mi…? – kezdte volna Harry, de a párduc félbeszakította.  
– Erre most nincs időnk! – bökött fejével a fák felé. Ott ekkor tűntek fel az első halálfalók. – Mássz fel a hátamra!  
– Tessék? – hűlt el Harry.  
– Mássz már fel! – morogta dühösen Luka, miközben lehasalt a hóba.  
A mellettük lévő fa kérget köpve felrobbant.   
Harry minden további tétovázás nélkül a párduc hátára lendült.  
Luka határozottan felemelkedett a hóból, majd őrült sebességgel rohanni kezdett.  
Az őket üldöző halálfalók közt teljes volt a zűrzavar. Kiáltások, kóbor átkok, ordibálások tették a káoszt teljessé. A furcsa párduc látványa szemlátomást felbolygatta a kedélyeket.  
– Ne tátsátok itt a szátokat! – hallatszott egy határozott hang. – Indulás utánuk!  
A hófehér nagymacska szinte hangtalanul suhant az erdő fái között. Hatalmas mancsai alatt alig roppant meg a hó, súlyos teste nyomán egy levél se rezdült.  
– Ez őrület! – rázta fejét Harry. – Ilyen nincs!  
Szemei látják a hatalmas párducot, kezei érzik a macska ezüstös szőrének selymességét, és a bőr alatt húzódó izmok erejét, ám még így se hitte el, hogy megtörtént a dolog.  
– Fekszem az ágyamban, és össze-vissza álmodok mindenféle hülyeséget – motyogta maga elé.   
– Biztosíthatlak, hogy ez nem álom – hallotta Luka hangját maga alól. – Ez nagyon is a valóság… És ha nem szeded össze magad, akkor igencsak komor valóság lesz.  
Harry zavartan nézett körbe nem értette, mire utal barátja. Majd egyszer csak meglátta… Egy csapat férfi hoppanált pontosan előttük.  
– Csinálnál végre valamit?! – hangzott fel Luka gúnyos hangja.  
Harry felélénkülve előkapta pálcáját, majd a frissen érkezőkre szegezte.  
– Reducto! – ordította.  
A taroló átok megtette hatását. A sorfalat álló halálfalók lába alatt felrobbant a föld. Az emberek kuglibábu módjára gurultak szanaszét utat engedve a fölöttük átugró párducnak.  
– Állítsátok már meg őket! – kiáltotta egy hang.  
A hófehér macska, hátán Harryvel, megállíthatatlanul futott tovább.  
Az őket körülvevő rengeteg lassan ritkulni kezdett. A fák egyre gyérebben álltak és a haladást oly nagymértékben hátráltató tüskés bokorcsoportok is teljesen eltűntek.  
– Végre kiérünk az erdőből – sóhajtott fel Harry.  
Megkönnyebbülése egy pillanat alatt pánikba csapott át, mikor meglátta, mi van előttük. A fákon túl ugyanis egy szakadék várta őket.  
– Állj meg! – rántotta meg a párduc szőrét.  
– Húzd fel a lábad! – kontrázott Luka csöppet sem lassítva.  
– Minek? – kérdezte hisztérikus hangon Harry. – Inkább állj meg! Nem látod, hogy egyenesen egy szakadékba rohansz?  
– Húzd már fel a lábad! – morogta a párduc.  
Harry motyogva engedelmeskedett a felszólításnak. Lábát maga alá húzva lehasalt a macska hátára.  
A hófehér párduc feltartóztathatatlanul közeledett a szakadék felé. Harry egyre erősebben kapaszkodott annak ezüstös szőrébe.  
– Te megőrültél! – üvöltötte Harry.  
Luka utasának kiáltásaival mit sem törődve a mélybe vetette magát.


	24. Még nincs vége az éjszakának!

Még nincs vége az éjszakának! 

Harry kétségbeesetten ordított, mikor megpillantotta az alattuk elterülő több száz méter mély szakadékot. Szinte már látta lelki szemei előtt, amint testük szilánkokra törik az éles sziklákon.

Szemeit behunyva a párduc szőrébe fúrta arcát.

És ekkor megtörtént a csoda. Nem zuhantak tovább.

Harry nem mert megmozdulni. Félt, hogy mindez csak illúzió, és ha felpillant azt fogja látni, amint féktelen sebességgel zuhannak a föld és a borotvaéles kövek felé.

Ám a várt fájdalom elmaradt. Helyette az a furcsa érzése támadt, mintha lágy szellő kapna a hajába. Lábához időként hozzáért valami.

Kíváncsian felemelkedett, majd meglepetten felnyögött.

Nem zuhantak, hanem repültek. Luka repült!

Lába alatt két hatalmas szárny helyezkedett el. A hófehér tollak mindenféle nehézség nélkül, hangtalanul hasították a levegőt.

Harry óvatosan végigsimított a hozzá legközelebb eső íven, majd nem tudván kíváncsiságát tovább türtőztetni kitépett egy tollat.

– Megőrültél? – kiáltott fel Luka félig meglepetten, félig bosszúsan.

– Azt hiszem, igen – válaszolta Harry ujjai közt pörgetve a kitépett tollat, melynek széle ezüstösen ragyogott a holdfényben. – Más magyarázat nincs az utóbbi órák történéseire.

– Biztosíthatlak, hogy mindez a valóság, és nem kell megkopasztanod csak azért, hogy saját kezűleg bizonyosodhass meg róla!

– Álmomban sem gondoltam volna, hogy van szárnyad – tért magához Harry. – Honnan varázsoltad elő?

– Mindig is volt szárnyam, attól hogy nem látszott – felelte a párduc. – Van némi kényelmi előnye annak, hogy el tudom tűntetni… Ráadásul számos kérdést is megspórolok ezzel.

– Hihetetlen – motyogta Harry, majd hangosabban folytatta: – Van még pár ilyen „meglepetésed"? Csakhogy felkészülhessek rá lelkileg.

– Ki tudja? – Luka hangja egyértelműen elárulta, hogy mosolyog.

Harry vigyorogva megcsóválta a fejét.

Megkönnyebbülten lélegezte be a „magaslati levegőt". Némi próbálkozás után sikerült neki a legkényelmesebb testhelyzetet is megtalálnia, ami Lukát sem zavarja a repülésben: térdeit szorosan felhúzta a szárnyak tövébe, így azok nem akadtak bele folyton a lábába.

Harrynek eddig kétszer volt hasonló élményben része, mindkét alkalommal Csikócsőr, a hipogriff hátán. Habár az a „sétarepülés" nem említhető egy lapon ezzel. Csikócsőr ugyanis sűrű, erőteljes szárnycsapásokkal haladt, s minden egyes csapáskor két métert emelkedett és süllyedt. Luka ellenben csak az irányváltoztatásokhoz illetve a sebesség változtatásához mozgatta szárnyait, egyébként azokat széttárva némán, viszont sebesen siklott.

– Itt leszállok – hallotta Harry maga alól. – Nem szeretném, hogy ha valaki a kastély ablakából kinézvén egy repülő párduccal találná szemközt magát… A maradék pár perces utat gyalog is megtehetjük.

Luka, barátja válaszát meg sem várva, lassan ereszkedni kezdett.

Egyre több részlet vált láthatóvá az alattuk elterülő tájból. A sűrű erdővel borított vidéket érintetlen hótakaró lepte be. A földből helyenként egy-egy szikladarab állt ki. A fák törzsei között tüskés illetve örökzöld bokrok sorakoztak.

Luka sűrű szárnycsapások kíséretében, óvatosan a földre huppant, s Harry vigyázva lecsusszant a hátáról.

A párduc megrázta magát, majd átalakult leanfayjé.

– Innen egy kilométernyire van az iskola – mondta a fonott hajú fiú.

Azzal elindult a mutatott irányba. Harry szorosan a nyomában maradva követte őt.

A kastély felé tartó két fiú talpa alatt nyöszörögve ropogott a hó.

Harry élvezettel hallgatta az erdő megszokott hangjait. Megnyugtatta őt a tudat, hogy a halálfalókat messze maguk mögött hagyták, és hogy néhány perc múlva elérik a meleget- és biztonságot adó iskolát.

Luka nem volt vele egy véleményen. Ezt egyértelműen elárulta, hogy az immár leanfay alakban tündöklő fiú hófehér fülei fáradhatatlanul mozogtak gyanús hangok után kutatva.

– Nyugi! – tette barátja vállára kezét Harry. – Mindjárt a kastélyban leszünk. Mi történhet?

– Majd megnyugszom, ha már bent vagyunk – válaszolta Luka.

A fiú hirtelen megtorpant, s füleit hegyezve hátrafordult.

Harry ijedt tekintettel meredt a Luka által bámult irányba. Gyomra görcsbe rándult a gondolatra, miszerint utolérték őket a halálfalók.

Az egyik bokor levelei vészjóslóan megrezdültek, majd fújtatva előlépett mögüle egy alak.

– Azt hittem már sosem érsz ide – szólalt meg Luka nyugodt hangon.

– Vihar? – nézett csodálkozva Harry az érkezőre.

A farkas úgy kocogott oda a két fiúhoz, mintha misem lenne természetesebb.

– Hol volt eddig? – kérdezte Harry.

– Ahol mi. Nem emlékszel? – mosolyodott el Luka.

– Úgy értem a ramazuri kezdete óta nem láttam. Most meg hirtelen felbukkan ott, ahol mi vagyunk.

– Vihar nem hülye – vonta meg a vállát Luka. – Tisztában van a képességeivel és annak határaival. Még mi ketten se bírtunk volna el azzal a csapattal, nem hogy ő! – lassan végigsimított a farkas sűrű bundáján. – Jól tudja, hogy hasonló helyzetben annyi a dolga, hogy megpróbálja minél több támadó figyelmét elvonni, majd olyan gyorsan eltűnni a helyszínről, amennyire csak lehet.

– És hogy talált meg minket? – követelődzött Harry.

Luka gyengéden a farkas orrára koppintott, majd vigyorogva Harryre tekintett.

– Vedd úgy, hogy nem szóltam – sóhajtotta a fiú. – Na gyere! Már az ágyamban kellene feküdnöm és azon gondolkodnom, mit is fogok enni reggelire.

– Ez eddig a legjobb terv, amit ma hallottam – nevetett Luka, majd nyomában Harryvel és Viharral, sietős léptekkel elindult az erdőből kivezető ösvényen.

Az őket körülvevő rengeteg lassan ritkulni kezdett. A tájat borító fehér hólepel szolidan csillogott a sápadt holdfényben. A fák közt játszadozó éjszakai szél meg-megrezgette a leveleket, suttogásra bírta az ágakat.

A távolban feltűntek a roxforti kastély körvonalai, s néhány kivilágított ablakának képe.

Harry könnyű szívvel felsóhajtott.

Most már semmi baj nem lehet – gondolta.

Tévedett. Hatalmasat tévedett.

Amint a két fiú kilépett a Tiltott Rengetegből és a Hagrid kunyhója mögötti karám mellett elhaladva a tóhoz értek különös események sorozata vette kezdetét.

Harry csak azt vette észre, hogy két társa megtorpan, s dermedten mered maga elé.

Vihar siralmasan nyüszítve hátrálni kezdett vissza a Tiltott Rengeteg felé. Úgy tűnt az erdő kecsegtetőbbnek bizonyult számára, mint a tópart.

Harry zavartan kapkodta fejét Vihar és Luka közt. Az utóbbi viselkedése még a farkasén is túltett.

Luka elkerekedett szemekkel bámult a semmibe, majd magát átölelve, dideregve térdre rogyott, s görcsösen összekuporodott.

– Luka! – hajolt le barátjához Harry. – Mi a baj? Jól vagy? Szólalj már meg!

A fonott hajú fiú fájdalmasan felnyögött. Teste úszott a jéghideg verítékben.

Harry mindhiába próbálta barátját szóra bírni. Annyira belemerült a fiúval való foglalatoskodásba, hogy nem vette észre az őt körülvevő világ figyelmeztetéseit.

A tájra ülő vészjósló csendet egyedül Vihar kínlódó vonyítása törte meg. A környéken egy fűszál se rezdült. A Hold és a csillagok fénye pislákolva elhalványult, mintha valaki egy éjfekete takarót borított volna az égre.

A vidéken hirtelen jéghideg fuvallat söpört végig. Harry érezte, hogy elakad a lélegzete. A hideg behatolt a bőre alá, szétáradt a mellkasán, átjárta még a szívét is...

Jól tudta mit jelent ez. Félelemmel teli tekintettel a tóra meredt, amely felől két csuklyás alak közeledett hangtalanul.

Harry érezte a dementorok borzalmas auráját, s hörgő sóhajaik gonosz szélviharként kavarogtak körülötte.

Gondolkodás nélkül felpattant Luka mellől, és pálcáját az érkezőkre szegezte.

– Expecto patronum! – ordította, ám a varázslat nem sikerült.

Az előző órák eseményei még túl élénken éltek benne.

Pálcája végéből csupán halvány, ezüstös ködfelhő tűnt elő.

A két dementor a fiú erőtlen patrónusát félresöpörve megállíthatatlanul közeledett a fiatalok felé.

Harry úgy érezte, mintha jeges víztömeg kúszna fel a mellkasában. Fulladozott a hidegtől, s úgy zúgott a füle, mintha egy vízesés alatt állna. Lassan térdre roskadt.

Az egyik dementor csontos kezét Luka felé nyújtva közvetlen a fiú mellé siklott.

– Neeeeeeeee! – ordított fel a fonott hajú fiú gyötrelmesen.

Kezét szorosan a fülére tapasztva, zihálva levegő után kapkodott.

Harry látva barátja szenvedését újult erővel lábra tornázta magát. Pálcáját szorosan markolva elszántan kutatott valami boldog emlék után.

– Expecto patronum!

Újra csak egy kis ezüstös felhőt sikerült varázsolnia, de ez is elég volt ahhoz, hogy a Luka fölé hajoló dementor hátrább húzódjon.

– Tűnjetek el! – üvöltötte Harry, habár tudta egy dementor se hagyta még prédáját csak azért, mert az rászólt, hogy hagyja őt békén.

A csuklyás alakok, fenyegetésével mit sem törődve, újra Luka felé indultak. Kiszemelt áldozatuk egyértelműen a leanfay volt, Harryt csak amolyan zavaró tényezőnek tartották.

Luka sóbálványként kuporgott a hóban. Zihálásától eltekintve egy izma se rezdült.

Harry a szemére ereszkedő tejfehér ködön át is látta a fiú semmibe meredő üres tekintetét.

Nem tud varázsolni – mondta magának. – Nem képes patrónust idézni, hogy elűzze őket. Nekem kell megvédenem őt! Számít rám!

Szemeit behunyva megpróbált valamennyire lenyugodni. Pálcáját felemelve koncentrálni kezdett, majd…

– EXPECTO PATRONUM! – üvöltötte teli torokból.

Patrónusa nyomban megjelent. Nem pislákoló alaktalan ködfelhőként, mint korábban, hanem sugárzó testű, gyönyörű szarvas képében.

Az ezüstös fényű állat fejét leszegve egyből a csuklyás alakokra támadt.

A két dementor a patrónus támadása nyomán ijedten szétrebbent, majd áldozatukkal mit sem törődve olyan gyorsan eltűntek, mint ahogy megjelentek.

Harry zihálva térdre rogyott. Nem hitte el, hogy mindez megtörténhet. Ez az éjszaka óriási vörös betűkkel fog bekerülni élete naplójába, az biztos! Ma kis híján elfogták, felrobbantották, szétlapították, eltaposták, szétzúzta magát egy szakadékban… most meg majdnem a lelkét is elvesztette. Mindezt HÁROM óra leforgása alatt!!!

Arra eszmélt fel, hogy valaki bökdösi. Lassan oldalra fordította a fejét.

Vihar nyüszítve állt mellette.

Harry pillantása Lukára esett.

A fiú ugyanolyan testhelyzetben volt, mint pár perccel ezelőtt. Mellkasa szapora süllyedésén és emelkedésén kívül ujja sem rezdült. Tekintete továbbra is kitartóan a semmibe meredt.

– Luka? – mászott barátja mellé Harry.

A leanfay meg sem moccant.

– Luka! – rázta meg Harry. – Vége van. Elmentek.

Mindhiába szólítgatta, úgy tűnt a fonott hajú fiú se lát, se hall.

Harry elhúzta tenyerét Luka arca előtt.

A leanfaynek pillája se rezdült.

Mi baja lehet? – kérdezte magától Harry.

Óvatosan megfogta Luka csuklóját és megpróbálta őt felhúzni, remélve, hogy ezzel kizökkenti barátját katatóniájából.

Meg se tudta mozdítani. A fiú úgy ült ott, mint egy kőszikla.

– Most mit csináljak? – nézett Harry körbe.

Vihar nyüszítve kuporodott barátja mellé, s gyengéden megbökdöste őt orrával.

A fonott hajú fiú váratlanul felordított.

Harry és Vihar a hang hallatán ijedten hőkölt hátra.

Luka fájdalmasan üvöltve feje köré fonta karjait, miközben előre-hátra billegett.

Harry tehetetlenül meredt a fiúra. Fogalma sem volt mit csinálhatna.

A leanfay gyötrelemmel teli hangja váratlanul elcsuklott. Szemei felakadtak, furcsa remegés futott végig a testén, majd a fiú ernyedten elterült a hóban.

Harry elkerekedett szemekkel meredt mozdulatlan barátjára, majd őrült tempóban mellé mászott.

– Merlinre! – motyogta. – Mi folyik itt?

Kétségbeesetten a kastély felé pillantott. Oly közel, és mégis oly távol!

Egyértelmű volt, hogy Madam Pomfreyra van szükség, de nem merte egyedül hagyni Lukát, hisz a dementorok visszajöhetnek érte.

– Vihar! – jutott hirtelen az eszébe.

A farkas meglepetten felpillantott neve hallatán.

– Vihar! Menj a kastélyba, és hozd ide valamelyik tanárt! Gyorsan!

A fehér ordas kétkedve az épület felé tekintett.

Harrynek ekkor jutott eszébe, mit is mondott Luka: a farkas nem szereti az embereket, nem fog önként közéjük menni.

– Vihar kérlek! – nézett esdekelve az állatra. – Én nem mehetek, de ha nem kap sürgős segítséget Luka, akár meg is halhat.

A farkas barátjára, majd újra a kastélyra pillantott. Néhány másodpercnyi habozás után végül elszántan az épület felé iramodott.

Harry megkönnyebbülten tekintett a távozó Vihar után.

Luka halkan felnyögött, ujjai görcsösen a hóba markoltak.

– Csak még egy kicsit bírd ki! – hajolt barátja fölé Harry. – Mindjárt itt a segítség.


	25. Emlékek fájdalma

Emlékek fájdalma

– Csináljanak már valamit! – nézett esdeklően Harry az ágy körül álló felnőttekre. – Egyre rosszabbul van!

A roxforti gyengélkedőn talán még sohasem volt ennyi tanár egyszerre jelen, pedig csak egyetlenegy ágy volt foglalt.

Az ajtótól lehető legtávolabb eső ágyon, paravánokkal körülvéve, egy fonott hajú fiú feküdt. Éjfekete tincsei közül hófehér macskafülek kandikáltak elő, a takaró alól pedig egy hosszú, fehér farok lógott le ernyedten.

Ezen meglepő látvány miatt a tanárok teljesen lezárták a gyengélkedőt, egy diák se jöhetett be. Pedig jelentkező akadt tucatjával.

Mikor kitudódott hogy Luka a kórházi részlegen fekszik, egyszerre mindenkinek sürgős orvosi problémája lett, ami nem várhatott másnapig. A mardekárosok különösen makacsnak bizonyultak. Legutoljára például Malfoy egészen a terem közepéig jutott, amikor is Flitwick professzor ráküldte a tömegkönnyítő átkot, majd egyszerűen kilebegtette az ajtón, mint valami tollpihét.

– Jelen pillanatban nem tehetünk semmit – válaszolta Dumbledore.

– Egyáltalán mi a baja? – szólalt meg Ron.

A vörös hajú fiú, Hermione és Harry társaságában, a szomszéd ágyon üldögélt, s ijedt tekintettel meredt szenvedő barátjára.

Luka izgatottan forgolódott, és kivehetetlen szavakat motyogott. Teste szinte úszott a verítékben, valószínűleg magas láza volt. Bőre elhalványodott, fakóvá vált. Mellkasa szaporán emelkedett és süllyedt.

– Olyan mintha rémálma lenne – mondta a könnyeit törölgető Hermione.

– Valahogy így is van – bólintott Dumbledore. Az idős mágus a fiatalokhoz lépett, majd leült melléjük az ágyra. – Tudjátok, mi történik ha valaki egy dementor közelébe kerül, ugye?

– Újraéli legszörnyűbb emlékeit – válaszolta Harry csendesen.

– Pontosan.

– De ettől még nem kellene ilyen állapotban lennie – ellenkezett Harry. – Úgy értem… oké én is elájultam, de csak ennyi volt.

A háttérben álló Piton gúnyosan felciccent.

Dumbledore vetett egy pillantást a bájitaltantanárra, majd visszafordult a három fiatalhoz.

– A dementorok csak a hetedikes tananyagban fordulnak elő, emiatt érthető, hogy nem tudjátok a kérdésre a választ – mondta nyugodt hangon, habár úgy tűnt minta ezen mondatát nem is a gyereknek címezné. – A dementorok minden lényre egyformán hatnak, de mégse ugyanúgy – kezdte az igazgató a magyarázatot. – Az állatok már több száz méterről megérzik őket, hiszen sokkal érzékenyebbek az efféle dolgok iránt, viszont hosszabb távon semmi maradandó bajuk nem lesz egy találkozás következményeként… Az emberek nem veszik annyira észre a dementorokat, viszont befolyásuk sokkal mélyebben érinti őket. Ennek az az oka, hogy mi sokkal összetettebb életet élünk, így emlékeink is összetettebb. Emiatt komoly károkat tud okozni egy támadás. Ezt senki se tudhatja jobban, mint te Harry.

– Mindez igaz, de mi köze ennek az egésznek Luka jelenlegi állapotához? – akadékoskodott a fiú.

– A leanfayek olyanok, mint az emberek és állatok tökéletes keverékei, már megbocsássatok a kifejezésért – nézett az ágyon fekvő Lukára Dumbledore. – Jelen esetben viszont ez jelentette Luka vesztét… A benne lakozó párduc miatt hihetetlenül érzékeny környezetére, ugyanakkor emberhez hasonlatos emlékei rendkívül kiszolgáltatottá teszik őt egy dementorral szemben.

– Vagyis az emlékei miatt van ilyen állapotban? – tette fel Hermione a bátortalan kérdést.

– Igen. Úgy kell elképzelni, mintha Luka egy élethű lidérces álomban lenne fogva tartva, ahonnan nem képes szabadulni.

– Komoly lelki megrázkódtatáson kellett átesnie a múltban, ha ilyen erős rossz emléke van – jegyezte meg az ablakban álló Piton hátra se fordulva.

– Ráadásul ezt az emléket kénytelen álmában újra és újra átélni – tette hozzá Dumbledore.

Néma csend ült a teremre melyet csak Luka fájdalmas zihálása tört meg időnként.

– És nem tehetünk semmit? – szólalt meg végül Ron.

– Erre nincs gyógyszer – válaszolta az igazgató. – Csak abban reménykedhetünk, hogy ifjú barátunk felülkerekedik rossz emlékein, s magától felébred.

– És ha nem? – kérdezte Harry csendesen tekintetét a földre szegezve.

– Egyenlőre bízzunk Lukában! – tért ki a válasz elől Dumbledore.

Mindenki az ágyon fekvő fiúra pillantott. Éjfekete hajszálai hozzátapadtak az izzadtságcseppektől nedves arcához. Lepedője, valamint takarójának széle, rojtos darabokban volt karmainak nyomán.

Az idő előrehaladtával egyre rosszabbá vált Luka állapota, és egyre kevesebb tanár volt képes a látványt és a tétlenséget elviselni. Végül már csak Dumbledore, McGalagony, Piton és Hagrid maradt a gyengélkedőn Harryéken valamint Madam Pomfreyn kívül.

Harry dél körül már ott járt, hogy megkérdezi barátait, nem kellene-e lemenniük a Nagyterembe ebédelni. Abban hogy ezen elhatározásra jutott saját fáradtságán és éhségén kívül, nagymértékben segítségére volt Ron hangosan korgó gyomra is.

Ám alig nyitotta ki a száját, a termet éktelen ordítás töltötte be.

A hang forrása az ágyon fekvő Luka volt. A mindeddig mozdulatlan fiú háta megfeszült, feje nagyot koppant az ágy támláján.

Hagrid azon nyomban mellette termett, s nagy lapátkezeivel az ágyhoz szorította a fiút.

Luka azonban egyre hevesebben kezdte dobálni magát, miközben éles, fojtott sikollyal kiabált.

Harry többször is hallotta a „Ne!" felkiáltást, ám a fiú beszéde többnyire zavaros és érthetetlen volt.

– Segítsen Hagridnak Perselus! – sikoltott fel McGalagony látva, hogy a hatalmas méretű vadőr egymaga nem bír a fiúval.

Luka úgy ordított, mint akit nyúznak. Mellkasa meg-megemelkedett a rángatózás közben. Hörögve próbált levegőhöz jutni. Szemlátomás minden korty levegőért úgy kellett megküzdenie.

Hermione könnyes tekintettel figyelte a két tanár elkeseredett küzdelmét. A felnőttek ketten alig bírták lefogni Lukát.

Ron ellenben a terem legtávolabbi pontjára hátrált és fejét elfordítva próbált a látvány ellen védekezni. A vörös hajú fiú szemlátomást a rosszullét határán volt.

Luka most már csak szinte a fejét tudta forgatni, úgy leszorította testét a két tanár, de azt olyan hévvel tette, hogy rossz volt nézni.

A fonott hajú fiú szemeiben könnycseppek jelentek meg, majd lustán végigfolytak kipirult arcán. Teste görcsbe rándult, ujjait mélyen az ágy matracába vájta tovább tépve a már amúgy is viseletes szivacsot.

– Csináljanak már valamit! – sikoltott fel Hermione nem tudván tovább türtőztetni magát. – Csak lehet valamit tenni!

Piton a Lukával való viaskodást félbehagyva mereven Dumbledore-ra pillantott. Az igazgató néhány másodpercig viszonozta a tanár tekintetét, majd lassan bólintott.

A bájitaltan tanár sebes léptekkel távozott a teremből, majd pár perc elteltével egy széles, lapos kőtállal a kezében tért vissza.

Harry összevont szemöldökkel meredt a furcsa tárgyra. A vésetekkel teli kőmedencét azonnal felismerte: egy merengő volt az. Na de mit tudnak jelenleg kezdeni egy merengővel?

Dumbledore átvette Pitontól a tálat, majd Luka ágyához lépett.

A fiú időközben olyan keservesen sírt és hánykolódott, hogy Harryék szíve majd megszakadt a látványtól.

– Segítsen Perselus! – mondta csendesen az igazgató. – Egyedül ehhez már kevés vagyok.

Az öreg mágus Luka homlokára tette a kezét, majd szemét lehunyva koncentrálni kezdett.

Piton igazgatója mellett állt kivont pálcával és úgy tűnt valamiféle jelre várt.

A teremben lévők lélegzetvisszafojtva figyeltek. Harrynek fogalma sem volt, mit csinál Dumbledore, de csak remélni merte, hogy hatásos lesz.

Lukának hirtelen torkára forrt a kiáltás. A fiúnak felpattantak pillái, szemei kigúvadtak.

Piton ezzel egyidőben Luka homlokának szegezte pálcáját.

– Legimens! – kiáltotta.

Halvány ezüstös fonal jelent meg a tanár pálcája, valamint Luka homloka közt, majd egyre nyúlni kezdett.

Piton óvatosan a merengőért nyúlt, s belehelyezte az éppen eltávolított gondolatfoszlányt.

Ezután még háromszor ismételte meg a művelet, majd nagyot fújva leeresztette pálcáját.

Dumbledore halkan motyogni kezdett.

Lukán enyhe remegés futott végig, és lassan lecsukta szemét. Tagjai ernyedten hullottak ágyneműje romjaira. Légzése nyugodt és kiegyensúlyozott volt.

Az igazgató megkönnyebbülten nézett fel. Óvatosan felkelt az ágyról, ám nyomban meg is tántorodott.

Hagrid azonnal igazgatója segítségére sietett, és elkapta, mielőtt felbukhatott volna.

– Jól van uram? – kérdezte a félóriás aggódó tekintettel.

– Semmi gond, csak kicsit elfáradtam – állt saját lábára Dumbledore. – Luka erősebb, mint gondoltam.

– Mégis mi történt? – nyögött fel Harry.

Automatikusan Hermionera nézett, de a lány csupáncsak a fejét rázta, mondván ő sem érti a dolgot.

– Az igazgató úr áttörte Mr. Panther szellemi védelmét, én meg az így megnyílt résen eltávolítottam a fiú rossz emlékeit – válaszolta meglepő módon Dumbledore helyett Piton.

– Sajnos nem volt más lehetőség – nézett az ágyon fekvő fiúra az idős mágus. – Most hagyjuk néhány órát aludni, majd visszahelyezzük az emlékeit. Az már nem lesz ilyen nehéz.

Piton fogta a merengőt, és az egyik magas polcra rakta.

A sekély kőmedence sejtelmes ezüst fényben játszott.

Harry vágyakozva pillantott fel rá. Bármit megadott volna azért, csakhogy egy pillanatra belekukkanthasson.

– Ha megengedi uram, akkor távoznék, még számos elintéznivalóm lenne – szólalt meg Piton, majd választ sem várván méltóságteljes léptekkel kivonult a teremből.

– Nekem is mindjárt kezdődik a következő órám – szabadkozott Hagrid, majd a félig becsukódott ajtón át kicsusszanva távozott.

– Uram, azt hiszem jó lenne, ha lepihenne egy kicsit! – nézett Dumbledore-ra McGalagony. – A fiú mentális pajzsának feltörése szemlátomást kifárasztotta.

– Most az egyszer igazat adok magának – sóhajtotta az igazgató. – De ki tartja meg a délutáni sötét varázslatok kivédése órákat?

– Majd én uram, ha nem haragszik – válaszolta McGalagony. – Én úgyis szabad vagyok.

Dumbledore beleegyezően bólintott.

A két tanár a kijárat felé indult, ám félúton megtorpantak.

– Maguk hárman itt maradhatnak – fordult hátra McGalagony. – De csak, ha nem ébresztik fel a „beteget", és nem lesznek Madam Pomfrey útjába. A mai órákra már nem kell bemenniük.

– Köszönjük! – mondta kórusban a három fiatal.

– Azt hittem már sose mennek el! – ugrott fel helyéről Harry, amint az ajtó becsukódott a távozók után.

A fiú nyújtott léptekkel a szekrényekhez sétált, majd leemelte az egyik tetejéről a merengőt.

– Mit művelsz? – sziszegte Hermione. – Madam Pomfrey bármelyik pillanatban visszajöhet.

– Tudni akarom, miért borult ki ennyire Luka! – mondta elszánt hangon Harry.

– Begolyóztál? – fakadt ki Ron. – Én ugyan nem megyek bele olyan emlékbe, ami a saját gazdáját is ennyire kikészíti!

Harry barátai szavaival mit sem törődve megkavarta pálcájával a merengőben hömpölygő ezüstös folyadékot.

A sekély kőtálban egy napsütötte folyosó képe jelent meg.

– Semmi veszélyes nincs a dologban – nézett barátaira Harry. – Én már többször is csináltam.

Hermione és Ron összenéztek, majd az ágyon fekvő barátjukra pillantottak.

Luka nyugodtan szuszogott. Mellkasa lassú ütemben emelkedett és süllyedt.

– Ez olyan mintha elárulnánk őt – jegyezte meg Hermione csendesen.

– Csak jó szándékból tesszük – válaszolta Harry. – Hogy segítsünk neki.

– Nem is tudom – bizonytalanodott el a lány.

– Ne mondd, hogy téged nem érdekel, mitől került ilyen állapotba Luka! – nézett Hermionéra Ron.

A lány pár másodpercig habozott, majd lassan bólintott.

– Jól van – csapta össze tenyerét Harry. – Gyertek ide! Nincs más dolgotok, mint mélyen belenézni a tálba.

Két barátja utasításait követve a tál mellé lépett.

Pár pillanat múltán a terembe belépő Madam Pomfrey, már csak az ágyon fekvő Lukát találta a gyengélkedőn.


	26. Egy különös fiú múltja I

Egy különös fiú múltja I.

– Hol vagyunk? – nézett körbe Ron.

A griffendéles trió egy napsütötte folyosó kellős közepén ácsorgott.

A falakat díszes szőnyegek borították, de nem ez volt a legmeglepőbb a helyben. Az egész terem növényekkel volt teli. A hatalmas ablakokon beáradó szikrázó napfény óriási páfrányokra, plafonig érő pálmákra, különös színű és formájú bokrok leveleire ontotta életet adó melegét.

– Mi ez? Valami házi-dzsungel? – nyögte megrökönyödve a vörös hajú fiú.

– Én csak egyvalamit tudok biztosan – szólalt meg Harry, miközben kíváncsian méregette az egyik közeli növényt, mely percenként változtatta a színét. – Mégpedig azt, hogy Luka emlékében vagyunk.

– Ha ez Luka emléke, akkor nem kellene neki is itt lennie? – suttogta Hermione.

A lány úgy meredt a környező faliszőnyegekre, mintha azt várná, hogy bármelyik pillanatban előugorhat valamelyik mögül a keresett fiú.

– Nem kell suttogni – legyintett Harry. – Senki se lát vagy hall minket, sőt hozzánk se érhetnek – majd némi gondolkodás után hozzátette: – De amit Lukáról mondtál az igaz… Valahol itt kell lennie!

Mindhárman érdeklődve vizslatták környezetüket a fonott hajú fiú után kutatván. De valami egészen mást találtak…

– Fiatalúr! – hangzott fel egy izgatott hang.

A meglepett hármas ijedten fordult az érkező személy irányába.

Egy megtermett asszonyság közeledett feléjük, útközben minden egyes nagyméretű levél alá bekukkantva. Szőke haja elegáns csavarokban omlott vállára. A fakósárga fürtök között két homokszínű macskafül meredt elő, de még ennél is furcsább volt a nő bokája körül tekergőző azonos színű macskafarok. A leanfay – mert hogy a jövevény minden kétséget kizáróan az volt – ruhája bármelyik hétköznapi városban tökéletesen megfelelt volna. Egyedül a szoknyája fölött hordott királykék kendőszerűség lógott ki elegáns öltözékéből, melynek közepén élénkezüst ábra foglalt helyett: egy stilizált felkelő Nap.

– Fiatalúr! – kiáltotta az asszony teli torokból. – Kérem, ne csinálja ezt velem!

Halk nevetés hangzott fel a növényrengeteg mélyéről. Az egyik mérgeszöld bokor hatalmas levelei megrezdültek, majd két hófehér macskafül jelent meg közte, melyet pár pillant múltán a hozzá tartozó test is követett.

A terem közepén várakozó hármas meglepetten felnyögött.

A bokorból ugyanis egy 6 év körüli kisfiú kászálódott elő. Ébenfekete hajfonata a lapockáját verte. Hófehér macskafarka játékosan mozgott jobbra-balra.

– Ó, miket nem művel! – sopánkodott az asszonyság, majd termetét meghazudtoló módon villámgyorsan a kisfiú mellet termett. – Az úrnő hivatja, maga meg itt bujkál.

– Mit akar anyu? – nézett fel a nőre nagy szürke szemekkel a gyerek.

– Nekem nem a kíváncsiskodás a dolgom, hanem hogy az úrnőm kívánságait teljesítsem – válaszolta orrát ráncolva a leanfay. – És jó lenne, ha a fiatalúr nem hátráltatna ebben!

– Jaj, Damona! Le ne nyeld már azt a szerencsétlen gyereket keresztbe! – csendült fel egy nyugodt női hang.

Hermione sikoltva ugrott félre, ugyanis az újonnan érkezett nő egyenesen átsétált rajta.

A kövérkés leanfay sértődötten fújt egyet.

– Te vagy dadája, Safina! Neked kellene vigyáznod rá! – mutatott az egyre ijedtebb arcú kisfiúra.

A hosszú barna hajú nő az asszonysággal mit sem törődve, mosolyogva kezet nyújtott a gyereknek.

– Gyere Luka! – mondta lágy hangon. – Anyukád már mindenütt keres.

A kisfiú szája széles mosolyra húzódott.

– Safina! – fogadta el a felkínált kezet. – Ez a néni meg akart mérgezni!

Az Damona nevű leanfay nő sértődötten meredt maga elé.

– Az nem méreg, hanem gyógyszer volt – morogta dühösen. – Amit nem voltál hajlandó bevenni!

Safina mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét.

– Hányszor mondjam még, hogy Lukának nem kellenek semmilyen vitaminok. Ezt neked kellene a legjobban tudnod, hisz te is leanfay vagy.

– Ez a kölyök egy pokolfajzat! – fakadt ki a megszólított. – Egyfolytában csak a gond van vele!

– Vigyázz a szádra, Damona! – emelete fel fenyegetően mutatóujját Safina. – Ez a „kölyök", ahogy te nevezed, a te jövőbeli urad.

A kövér leanfay dühösen felfújta magát, ám egy szót sem szólt. Egy utolsó bosszús pillantás után se szó, se beszéd távozott.

Harryék csodálkozva néztek a megtermett asszonyság után. Az egész beszélgetés zavaros volt számukra. Fiatalúr? Jövőbeli urad?

– Ez a … ez a Safina, nem is leanfay – nézett csodálkozva a kisfiút kézen fogó nőre Hermione.

A lánynak igaza volt. A fiatalasszony egyszerű embernek látszott. Hiányoztak a macskákra jellemző külső jegyek.

– Ne is törődj vele! – hajolt le Lukához Safina. – Gyógyítóként hozzá van szokva, hogy mindenki ugrik neki az első szóra.

A kisfiú válasz helyett csupán harsányan felkacagott. Csengő hangja betöltötte a termet.

Safina mosolyogva bólintott, majd a még mindig nevető Lukát gyengéden maga után húzva a kijárat felé indult.

– Gyertek! – intett Harry. – A nyomukban kell maradnunk!

Két barátja kérdés nélkül követte a távozó páros után eredő Harryt.

Napfényes, növényekkel teli termeken, szökőkutak halk csobogásától pezsgő, szobrokkal, festményekkel díszített folyosókon átvágva némán meneteltek Luka és dadája nyomában, egészen egy faragásokkal teli tölgyfaajtóig.

Safina lenyomta a levelet formáló kilincset, majd az ajtót belökvén utat engedett a kisfiúnak.

A terembe belépve csodálatos látvány fogadta Harryéket.

Hófehér csipkefüggönyök simultak a földig érő boltíves ablakok faragott kereteire. A szétszórtan elhelyezkedő növények élénkzöld vibrálással sütkéreztek a kora esti napfényben.

A terem közepén apró mozaikokkal kirakott, széles medence foglalt helyett. Az kékes víztükörre játékos fodrokat rajzolt az időnként fel-feltörő szökőkút játékos vízsugara. A medence előtt a padlón több lépés széles arany ábra volt látható: egy stilizált felkelő Nap.

Ron elismerően füttyentett.

– Látszik, hogy van mit a tejbe aprítaniuk – jegyezte meg halkan, miközben tüzetesebben szemügyre vette a márványoszlopok egyikét.

– Ha jól emlékszem Luka maga is azt mondta, hogy nem szenvednek pénzszűkében – felelte a tátott szájjal bámuló Hermione. – Na de ez!

Harry csak fél füllel hallgatta társai megjegyzéseit. Áltatos tekintettel meredt a terem közepe felé.

– Mit nézel annyira? – bökte oldalba a fiút Ron.

Harry válaszra nyitotta volna a száját, ám egy másik hang megelőzte.

– Anyu! – kiabálta Luka örömteli hangon.

A kisfiú dadája kezét elengedve, mosolyogva a terem közepe felé szaladt. Célja egyértelmű volt.

A medence széles peremén egy gyönyörű, fiatal nő üldögélt. Hosszú vörös haja selymes függönyként ölelte körül szép arcát.

De nem a nő szépsége volt az oka Harry csodálkozásának, hanem az égővörös fürtök közül elő-előbukkanó hosszú hegyes fül. Nem macskafül volt, de nem is emberi. Harry eddig egyetlen egyszer látott hasonlót: egy tündérekről szóló könyv ábráin.

A kisfiú a nőhöz rohant, s nevetve vetette magát annak nyakába.

– Ugye most már ráérsz? – nézett fel nagy szemekkel fiú. – Játszol velem valamit?

A nő enyhén megrázta a fejét. Ugyanolyan átható acélszürke tekintete volt, mint Lukának.

– Egy kicsit később. Jó? – mondta lágy hangon.

Csalódott fiát letéve egy hófehér csipkékkel borított kiságy-szerűséghez sétált, melyet félig eltakart egy oszlop.

– Most hol találtátok meg? – pillantott a nő Safina felé.

– Te ismered a legjobban a fiadat, Edora – lépett közelebb a kérdezett. – Imád bujkálni… Most egyébként a déli szárny függőfolyosóján rejtőzködött.

– Csak Damona elől bújtam el! – csattant fel a kisfiú védekezően. – Megint meg akart velem itatni valami löttyöt! Aztán meg sértegetett is!

A vörös hajú nő elgondolkodva csóválta fejét.

– Igaz, hogy ez csak a nyári rezidenciánk, és csak ritkán vagyunk itt – kezdte. – De még ha ő is a kastély úrnője távollétünkben, azért elvárnám tőle, hogy ezen kis időben, amíg itt tartózkodunk, tiszteletteljesen bánjon a család minden tagjával… És ne csak nekem játssza meg az udvarias nemeskisasszonyt!

– Ugyan már, Edora! – legyintett Safina. – Az ilyeneket észre se kell venni! Minden fajnál akadnak olyanok, akik imádnak nagyzolni és parancsolni… és ez alól a leanfayek se kivételek – arcára széles mosoly ült ki. – Én inkább azt a maréknyi itt lévő szolgálót sajnálom, akiknek egész évben el kell viselniük Damonát.

Az utolsó mondata megtette hatását. Edora haragja el pillanat alatt elpárolgott.

– Ha ez csak a nyári rezidencia, el se tudom képzelni milyen – és leginkább mekkora – lehet a tényleges otthonuk! – A háttérben szemlélődő hármas közti csendet villámként törte meg Ron hangja. – Mégis micsoda Luka apja? Az elnök… vagy mi?

Viccnek szánt mondata nem várt hatást váltott ki Hermionéből. A lány zavartan körözgetni kezdett lábával a terem padlóján. Úgy tűnt elszántan győzködi magát valamiről.

– Ummm… – kezdte bizonytalanul. – Az az igazság, hogy én tudom, hogy kicsoda Luka, és legfőképp az apja.

Harry úgy fordult a lány felé, mintha zsinóron rángatnák.

– Tessék? – bámult Hermionera. – Te tudod?

– Igen – válaszolta alig hallhatóan a lány. – Már egy ideje gyanakodtam, de mióta megtudtam, hogy Luka képes repülni, már biztosan tudom.

– Ezek szerint Luka hazudott? – csattant fel Ron. – Nem politikus az apja?

– Háááát… ha úgy nézzük, nem hazudott – válaszolta Hermione.

– Nyögd már ki végre! – kiáltott a lányra Ron.

– Jól van! – Hermione vett egy mély lélegzetet. – Luka apja a leanfayek uralkodója, Luka pedig a trónörökös – hadarta el egy szuszra a lány.

A rájuk telepedő csend szinte kézzel tapintható volt.

– Te most viccelsz? – szólalt meg Harry.

Hermione határozottan megrázta a fejét.

– Na de… – kezdte Harry, majd hirtelen elhallgatott.

Jobban belegondolva ez számos dolgot megmagyarázna: Luka komolyságát, felelősségtudatát, egyértelmű előkelő neveltetését, az apja különös viselkedését, ezt a hatalmas palotát, valamint a „fiatalurazást" és az „úrnőzést".

Hermione a medence előtti arany ábrára mutatott.

– Az a Nap a család címere – magyarázta a lány. – Ugyanilyen tetoválás van Luka csípőjén is.

– TE ezt honnan tudod?! – bámult elkerekedett szemekkel a lányra Ron.

Hermione arca enyhe vöröses színt öltött.

– Úgy egy hónapja bementem a szobátokba, hogy elkérjem Harrytől azt defenzív mágiáról szóló könyvet, amit tavaly karácsonyra kapott – kezdte a lány. – De Lukán kívül senki se volt a szobátokban, és ő meg éppen…

– Igen? – követelőzött Ron.

– Luka épp öltözött – motyogta a lány immár paprikavörös arccal.

Harry és Ron összenéztek, majd egyszerre tört ki belőlük a nevetés. Nagyon is el tudták képzelni a helyzetet.

– És emiatt a tetoválás miatt gondolod azt, hogy Luka a leanfayek hercege? – kérdezett rá Harry, miután valamennyire sikerült arcizmait rendbeszedni.

– Egyrészt igen – bólintott Hermione. – Másrészt viszont van még egy csalhatatlan bizonyíték.

– Mi?

– A leanfayek közül egyedül a királyi család közvetlen tagjai képesek repülni. Csak nekik van szárnyuk, normál leanfayeknek nincs.

Mindhárman a terem közepe felé fordultak.

A hatéves Luka kacarászva csapkodta a medence vizét. Gyémántos cseppek ezrei töltötték be a levegőt minden egyes ütése nyomán.

– Hűűű! – csóválta a fejét Ron. – Malfoy szóhoz se fog jutni, ha ez kitudódik... Méghogy sárvérű! Draco nemesi felmenői semmik Luka családfájához képest!

– Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is meg fogja tudni, úgyhogy erről a látványról le kell mondanod – pirított a fiúra Hermione.

– Kár – szontyolodott el Ron, majd hirtelen témát váltott. – Nekem lenne még egy kérdésem… Hol itt a rossz emlék? – mutatott körbe. – Oké az a kövér nő nem volt semmi, de ez még nem ok arra, hogy Luka ennyire kiboruljon.

Harry válaszul csupán csak vállat vont.

Már egy ideje ő is furcsállta a dolgot. Habár mikor Piton emlékeibe került, akkor se rögtön a „lényeget" látta. Meg egyébként is… A legrosszabb napok mindig jól kezdődnek.

BUMM!

A kastély falai fenyegetően megremegtek.

Luka a rázkódás hatására kis híján belepottyant a medencébe.

– Mi volt ez? – kiáltott fel a két nő egyszerre.

A termet keserves gyereksírás hangja töltötte be, melynek forrása az oszlop takarta kiságy volt.

Edora a csipkés fekvőhely fölé hajolt, majd egy puha plédbe csavart valamit emelt ki onnan. A „valami" egy kisbabának bizonyult, kinek csak apró kezecskéi, illetve két homokszínű macskafülecskéje látszott ki a takaróból.

– Semmi baj – suttogta kedvesen Edora.

A sírás lassan csillapodni kezdett.

– Mi volt ez? – tette fel ismét a kérdést tekintetét barátnőjére emelve.

Safina bizonytalanul nézett körbe.

BUMM!

Újabb rázkódás rázta meg a termet.

Néhány növény hangos csattanás kíséretében a padlóra zuhant.

– Kellett nekem kinyitni azt az ólajtó számat! – morogta Ron, miközben kilépdelt az egyik eldőlt páfrány leveleinek zöldellő fogságából.

– Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy mindjárt megtudjuk, mitől borult ki annyira Luka – morogta Harry.


	27. Egy különös fiú múltja II

Egy különös fiú múltja II.

Ebben a pillanatban kivágódott a bejárati ajtó. A súlyos tölgyfaszárnyak hangos döndüléssel csattantak a falnak.

Egy magas leanfay lépett a terembe. Ruházata merőben eltért az eddig látott személyekétől.

Fején olyan sisak volt, amelyből nem látszott ki haja, csak halványfekete csíkos fülei, melyeknek vége kissé lefelé konyult, enyhe komikus beütést adva ezzel arcának.

A férfi lenge inge fölött ezüstfehér vértet viselt, melynek közepén mélykék, a medence előtt is látható, ábra volt.

Amint beért, bevágta maga mögött az ajtót, majd fújtatva nekidőlt. Falfehér arcán verejték csillogott.

– Úrnőm! – zihálta. – Megtámadtak minket!

A teremben lévők a döbbenten meredtek a férfire.

Luka ijedten kapkodta tekintetét anyja és a frissen érkezett között.

– Megtámadtak? – törte meg végül a csendet Edora. – Na de kicsoda?

A férfi pár hosszú lépéssel átszelte a termet.

– Emberek – adta meg a feltett kérdésre a választ, mikor a két nő elé ért.

– Emberek? – szólalt meg a mindedig csendben álldogáló Safina. – Akkor mi a gond? Öt katonád is van itt… Könnyedén elbánnak velük.

– Ezek nem egyszerű emberek – kapta el a nő karját a férfi. – Ezek varázslók! És legalább harmincan vannak! – hangja egyre hisztérikusabbá vált. – Mikor eljöttem, hogy figyelmeztessem az úrnőt, már két katonám halott volt. Fogalmam sincs, a többiek meddig tudják visszatartani őket... El kell tűnniük innen!

A két nő némán összenézett. Úgy tűnt fogalmuk sincs, mit is kellene tenniük. Kétkedésüket az egyik piros fénycsóva által ezernyi szilánkra tört ablak oszlatta el.

Luka sikoltva vetette magát hasra kitérve a borotvaéles cserepek elől, melyeket egészen a terem közepéig röpített a felrobbanó fénycsóva ereje.

– Luka! – kiáltott fel Edora, majd síró kisbabáját a ledöbbent Safina kezébe nyomva fiához szaladt. – Jól vagy? Megvágott valahol? – segítette fel a gyereket a padlóról.

A kisfiú hüppögve rázta a fejét.

Edora letérdelt Luka mellé, s sebtében átvizsgálta a fiút. Miután megállapította annak sértetlenségét, lassan felállt, és elszánt arccal barátnője felé fordult.

– Safina!

– Igen? – tért magához ámulatából a kérdezett.

– Fogd Lukát és Kimet, és vidd ki őket az alagútrendszeren át! – mondta Edora, majd a nő mellett ácsorgó katonára mutatott. – Ellos!

– Igen? – vágta magát haptákba a férfi.

– Maga meg velük megy, és kerül, amibe kerül, megvédi őket! – szólt az egyértelmű parancs.

– És te? – szólt közbe Safina.

– Én feltartom őket, hogy legyen időtök kijutni – hangzott a nyugodt válasz.

Safina és az Ellos nevű katona egyszerre kezdett el tiltakozni, minek következtében egyikőjük berzenkedéséből se lehetett érteni semmit.

– Csendet! – dobbantott Edora. – Úgy tesztek, ahogy mondtam... Erről nem nyitok vitát!

– Na de úrnőm – hebegte Ellos. – Én azt az egyértelmű parancsot kaptam, hogy védjem meg magát és a családját. Mindhármukat! Nem engedhetem…

– Látod itt valahol Ethant? – szólt közbe a királynő határozott hangon.

– Ööö… – a férfi szemlátomást teljesen elbizonytalanodott. – Nem.

– Akkor azt kell tenned, amit ÉN parancsolok – zárta le a vitát Edora.

A királynő Safinához sétált. Homlokon csókolta plédbe csavart kislányát, majd mosolyogva letérdelt fiához.

– Legyél jó kisfiú és hallgass Safinára! – ölelte át Lukát.

– Én veled maradok – jelentette ki váratlanul a gyerek. – Nem megyek sehová! Megvédelek mindentől!

BUMM!

Újabb remegés rázta meg a falakat. Az eddig éppen maradt ablakok mind betörtek nem bírván tovább a rengéseket.

– Menj Safinával! – pattant fel Edora.

– Nem! – jött a válasz.

Safina észrevenvén a királynő hiábavaló próbálkozását Luka mellé lépett, s kezét a fiú felé nyújtotta.

– Gyere! – mondta lágy hangon.

Luka vetett még egy utolsó kétségbeesett pillantást anyjára, majd annak elszánt arcát látva lassan Safina tenyerébe csúsztatta ujjait.

Edora elégedetten bólintott, majd intett Ellosnak, hogy ő is menjen.

A férfi szóra nyitotta a száját, ám rögtön be is csukta azt. Végül halkan morogva a hátsó ajtó felé tartó csapat után indult.

– Gyertek! – bökte oldalba barátait Harry. – Luka nyomában kell maradnunk!

Barátai némán bólintottak.

Az észrevétlen hármas közt a percek előrehaladtával egyre mélyült a csönd, mindhárman érezték, hogy ez most nem a fecsegés ideje.

Miután maguk mögött hagyták Edorát, és a díszes termet, egyforma folyosók labirintusába jutottak.

Az élen haladó Safina, karján a síró Kimmel, elszánt határozottsággal vezette a vissza-visszapillantó Lukát, és a magában mormogó Ellost.

Harryben az idő multával egyre inkább erősödött a gyanú, hogy a nőnek fogalma sincs, merre kell menni, mikor is Safina hirtelen megállt az egyik faliszőnyeg előtt.

A fiatalasszony félrehúzta a téli tájat ábrázoló szőnyeget, aztán Ellos felé biccentve a falra mutatott.

A férfi a mutatott szakasz elé lépett, majd tenyerét a sziklákra téve teljes erejével elkezdte félrehúzni azt. A szőnyeg takarta falrész engedelmesen félrecsúszott rálátást engedve a mögötte rejtőző szűk csigalépcsőre.

A végtelen hosszúnak tűnő lépcsősor egy több méter széles barlangba vezetett. Színes cseppkövek ezrei csüngtek alá a plafonról, avagy törtek az ég felé a padlóról. A kovácsoltvas falikarokon elhelyezkedő furcsa, narancsszínű világító gömbök félhomályában sejtelmesen csillogtak az oldalukra tapadt gyémántos vízcseppek.

– Hű de szép! – sóhajtott fel Hermione, megtörve a csendet.

Harryék helyeslően bólogattak.

A kis csapat átmasírozott a termen, majd annak túlsó végén induló folyosó szűk járatain keresztül folytatták útjukat.

Luka némán baktatott Safina mellett. Kezével hajfonatát babrálta, s szemlátomást mélyen a gondolataiba merült.

Ellos még mindig magában motyogott, időnként rosszalló pillantásokat vetve a keservesen síró Kimet nyugtatgató nőre, mintha ő tehetne az egész helyzetről.

A járat falai váratlanul megremegtek, és ezzel egyidőben egetverő robaj hallatszott fentről, a palota irányából.

Safina a rengés hatására megingott, s csak az mentette meg a hasra eséstől, hogy Ellos a nő után ugorva elkapta annak derekát, s megtartotta őt.

– Köszönöm – biccentett Safina. – Nagyon csúszós a padló, ráadásul ezek a robbanásszerű rengések is… – hirtelen elhallgatott, s elkerekedett szemekkel meredt Ellos háta mögé, abba az irányba amerről jöttek. – Luka! – ordította kétségbeesetten.

A fiú kihasználva a felnőttek pillanatnyi figyelmetlenségét elosont „őrzői" mellől, és őrült tempóval rohant visszafelé a kongó alagútban.

– Gyere vissza! – sikoltotta Safina. – Ne csináld!

A nő hangja egyre inkább elhalkult, majd pár perc elteltével a Luka nyomában rohanó Harryék már csak a fonott hajú fiú csattogó lépteit és izgatott zihálását hallották.

Luka mit sem sejtvén kísérőiről végigszáguldott a szűk folyosón, majd a hatalmas cseppkőbarlangon átvágva felrohant a csigalépcsőn.

– Majd kiköpöm a tüdőm – zihálta Ron.

– Ha így folytatja, elveszítjük szem elől – szólalt meg Hermione is két kapkodó lélegzetvétel között.

A hármas számára egyre inkább nehezebbé vált a szemlátomást fáradhatatlan kisfiú nyomában maradni.

– Már csak egy kicsit kell kibírni! – biztatta társait Harry. – Mindjárt a kijáratnál vagyunk.

És csakugyan, néhányán perc elteltével Luka lassított a tempón, majd a félhomályban felsejlett előttük az egyszerű falnak látszó rejtekajtó.

A kisfiú nekitámaszkodott a szikláknak, és teljes erejéből megpróbálta az ajtót félrehúzni.

Ám a fal meg sem moccant. Úgy tűnt egy felnőtt leanfay ereje kell annak elmozdításához.

Luka dühösen felkiáltott, s még erősebben kapaszkodott a kövekbe.

A kisfiú elszántsága és tehetetlensége láttán, Harryt elöntötte a sajnálat. Legszívesebben maga nyitotta volna ki az ajtót (ha ugyan képes rá), de jelen állapotában semmit sem tehetett.

Hirtelen gyenge ragyogás jelent meg Luka halványkék inge alatt, majd egyre erősödő élénk fény világította át a könnyű anyagot.

A mindeddig makacsul ellenálló falrész váratlanul megmozdult, majd engedelmesen félrecsusszant.

Luka meglepettséggel vegyes örömmel vágódott ki a lemenő Nap fényétől vöröslő folyosóra, s izgatottan rohant vissza a medencés terem és legfőképp az anyja felé.


	28. Egy különös fiú múltja III

Egy különös fiú múltja III.

Luka izgatottan nekiveselkedett a súlyos tölgyfaajtónak, majd könnyedén belökte azt.

A királynő elkerekedett szemekkel meredt a belépő srácra. Pár pillanatig levegőt venni is elfelejtett, majd…

– Mit művelsz itt? – förmedt rá fiára szemrehányóan. – Megmondtam, hogy menj Safinával!

– De én veled akarok lenni! – nézett fel nagy szemekkel anyjára Luka.

– Sajnálom – mondta Edora csendesen. – De…

Ebben a pillanatban faszilánkokat köpködve kirobbant keretéből a bejárati ajtó, s belépett rajta három csuklyás ember, kezükben varázspálcával.

– Ott van! – kiáltotta egyikük, s pálcájával egyenesen a megszeppent Lukára mutatott.

Edora magához vonta fiát, miközben gyilkos tekintettel méregette az újonnan érkezőket.

– Tűnjenek a házunkból! – ordította magából kikelve. – És hagyják békén a fiamat!

– Hallgattassátok el! – intett a legmagasabbnak tűnő férfi.

A parancs hallatán két társa támadásra kész pálcával Edoráék felé indult.

– Ne merészelje! – sziszegte fogai közt a királynő.

Az egyik csuklyás alak meglendítette a pálcáját.

– Stupor! – kiáltotta.

Pálcájából vörös fénycsóva indult el a fiát szorosan átölelő nő felé. Luka felkiáltott, s még jobban belekapaszkodott anyja szoknyájába.

Hirtelen élénk ragyogás vette körül az egymást óvó családot, minek következtében a vörös fénycsóva Edora válla előtt pár centivel megállt, mintha falba ütközött volna. A nőt és fiát körülvevő, eleddig láthatatlan burok fala fodrozódni kezdett, mint amikor egy követ dobnak a vízbe, s pár pillanatra vörös fénybe borult, majd újra elhalványodott, míg egészen el nem tűnt.

Az átkot kilövő halálfaló meglepetten felnyögött, majd bizonytalanul társai felé fordult tőlük várván magyarázatot.

– Ez a büdös kölyök, már tudja használni a kristályt! – szitkozódott a legmagasabbik. – Idetalálhatnának már a többiek is, ehhez ők is kellenek!

Edora maga is meglepődött a cselekmények ezirányú fordulata láttán. Csodálkozva nézett le fiára. A Luka nyakában függő Nap alakú kristályt továbbra is kitartóan ragyogott fenntartva ezzel a pajzsot.

– Támadjuk meg őket egyszerre, úgy talán sikerül áttörni kölyök védelmén! – hangzott fel pár másodpercnyi némaság után a következő parancs.

A három halálfaló egymás mellé állt, majd pálcájukat maguk elé tartva, támadásra készen meredtek Edoráékra.

– Nem fogja tudni kivédeni – kapta szája elé kezét Hermione. – Túl gyenge még a pajzsa. Három átkot nem tud feltartani.

Harry és Ron egyszerre nyúlt a lány szája felé, hogy befogják azt. Mindkét fiú elkerekedetten szemekkel bámulta a teremben folyó eseményeket.

– Reducto! – üvöltötte teli torokból a három halálfaló.

Pálcáik hegyéből előtörő élénksárga fénycsóvák egyetlen nagy sugárrá egyesültek, mely megállíthatatlanul suhant Edoráék felé.

Luka elkerekedett szemekkel bámult az egyre közeledő átokra, majd a másodperc törtrésze alatt elszánt kifejezés ült ki arcára. A kisfiú kicsusszant anyja öleléséből, majd Edora elé perdülvén mindkét tenyerét védelmezőn maga elé emelte.

Sárga villanás töltötte be a termet az átok becsapódása után. A jelenlévők fájdalmasan felnyögve kapták szemük elé kezüket.

Harry a robbanásszerű fényhatás megszűnése után, lassan leeresztette karjait, s aggódó tekintettel egyből Lukát kereste.

A kisfiú pár lépésnyivel hátrább állt, mint az előbb karjait még mindig maga elé tartva. Tenyerét koromfekete folt piszkította be, lábai remegtek a megterheléstől.

A teremben lévők csodálkozva meredtek a srácra. Úgy tűnt, azon kívül, hogy az átok egy-két méternyit hátrább lökte, semmi sem történt.

Harryék megkönnyebbülten fújták ki a már pár perce benntartott levegőt.

Ám ekkor Luka lábai végleg felmondták a szolgálatot. A kisfiú zihálva a padlóra rogyott. Arcán hirtelen mély vágás jelent meg. A kicsorduló vér lusta patakként folyt a gyerek állára.

Ezzel egyidőben a nyakában függő kristály fénye is fokozatosan elhalványult, mígnem teljesen megszűnt.

– Ezek szerint csak a sugár egy részét sikerült Lukának felfogni – harapott ajkába Harry. –

De még így is, az arcán lévő vágással egyetemben, viszonylag könnyedén megúszta a háromszoros tarolóátkot.

– Hihetetlen! – suttogta Hermione. – Még csak hat éves, de már ekkora ereje van! El se tudom képzelni, mire lehet képes most, tizenhat évesen…

– De a kristály… Már nem világít, vagy mi a szöszt szokott csinálni – nyögte Ron, félbeszakítva a lány áradozását. – Egy jó ideig még biztos nem tud pajzsot csinálni.

Edora sietve fiához rohant, s gyengéden felsegítette a földről.

– Bocsi – nézett bűnbánóan anyjára a fiú. – Megígértem, hogy megvédelek… de teljesen kifáradtam…

– Csssssst! – törölte le a vért a gyerek arcáról Edora. – Már így is rengeteget tettél, te kis butus.

Hermione elérzékenyülve figyelte a jelentet, majd egyik pillanatról a másikra elkerekedett szemekkel bámult Edoráékra.

– Mi van? – lökte oldalba a lányt Ron látván annak arckifejezését.

– A seb… – Hermione csak ennyit tudott kinyögni, de ez is elég volt ahhoz, Harryék rájöjjenek, mire gondol a lány.

Meglepetten vették észre, hogy a Luka arcán lévő vágásnak nyoma sem volt. Pedig ott volt, mi sem bizonyítja ezt jobban, mint az imént letörölt vér. De hová tűnt?

A kisfiú arcát elcsúfító mély vágásból egy piros vonal, még annyi se maradt.

– Nem lesz semmi baj – csitítgatta fiát Edora.

– Én ebbe nem lennék olyan biztos – hangzott fel egy éles hang.

Az elmúlt percek meghittségében teljesen megfeledkeztek róla, hogy a teremben még mindig ott vannak a halálfalók.

– Még egyszer nem úszod meg ilyen könnyen – lépett közelebb egyikük a királynőhöz. – Stupor!

Edora védelmezőn magához vonta fiát, s fejét elfordítva várta a becsapódó búbájt. Ekkor hirtelen érezte, hogy valami átsuhan előtte felfogva a neki szánt átkot.

Ron falfehérré vált arccal hátrált a megjelenő hatalmas alak útjából.

Harry a csodálkozástól mozdulni se tudott, így közvetlen közelről „élvezhette" Lukáék megmentőjének látványát: egy hatalmas, lónyi méretű farkas álldogált közvetlenül előtte.

A barnás-fehér ordas morogva fordult a támadó csuklyások felé, kivillantva tízcenti hosszú szemfogait.

– Mi a… – nyögte az egyik halálfaló, ám tovább nem jutott.

A hatalmas farkas egyenesen a férfinek rontott.

Az egész a másodperc törtrészéig tartott. Harry csak egy vészjósló reccsenés hallott, majd a földre zuhanó halálfaló testének tompa puffanását.

A csuklyás férfi kicsavart teste élettelen babaként hevert.

A farkas egy mozdulattal eltörte a nyakát.

Hermione holtsápadtan meredt a halott férfire. Úgy tűnt még nem is igazán fogta fel a látványt.

A pórul járt halálfaló egyik társa a teremben lévők döbbenetére szintén a földön hevert. Keze-lába szétvetve, tágra nyílt szeme üresen meredt a plafonra.

A harmadik csuklyás remegve állt a sarokban. Varázspálcájának végét zöldes szikrák vették körül.

A helyzet egyértelmű volt: a farkasra kimondott halálos átok célt tévesztett, és saját társát ölte meg ezzel a megmaradt halálfaló.

Edora fiát eleresztve lassan felállt. Arcán megkönnyebbült mosoly terült szét. Furcsa módon, se ő, se Luka nem lepődött meg a hatalmas ordas láttán. Sőt! Úgy tűnt, még örülnek is az állat jelenlétének.

A farkas lassú léptekkel Edoráék felé indult.

Félúton járt, mikor a megmaradt halálfaló maradék bátorságát összeszedve előrébblépett, s pálcáját a királynőre szegezve kimondta minden idők leggyilkosabb átkát.

– Adava Kedavra! – ordította a férfi.

Varázspálcájából zöld fénycsóva indult el a további ellenállásra nem számító Edora felé.

Ezzel egyidőben a farkas teljes erejéből elrugaszkodott a padlóról. Izmos teste átszelte a levegőt, majd nagyot csobbanva a terem közepén található medencében landolt.

Síri csend támadt. A szökőkút vize lágyan hullámzott gyengéden ringatva ezzel a vízfelszínen úszó farkas mozdulatlan testét.

Edora szemei elkerekedtek. Térdei megremegtek, majd váratlanul fiát hátrahagyva lélekszakadva a medencéhez rohant.

– Safina… – nyögte, le sem véve tekintetét a vízben lebegő állatról. – Safina! – üvöltötte immáron teli torokból.

Harryék csodálkozva meredtek a szökőkútra.

Safina? Ez a farkas Luka dadája? Az a fiatal nő? De hát ez lehetetlen!

Edora a medence fölé hajolt, s gyengéden kiemelte a farkas fejét a víz alól.

Két üres és fénytelen mélybarna szem nézett rá.

A királynő remegő kézzel végigsimított a hatalmas állat homlokán, s egy lágy csókot nyomott annak orrára.

– Köszönöm… – motyogta. – Nagyon sajnálom.

Tekintetét a sarokban megkövülten álló férfire fordította.

– Maga! – meredt dühösen a megmaradt halálfalóra Edora. Arcvonásait eltorzította a düh, tekintette szinte lángolt a haragtól. – Maga! – ismételte vészjósló hangon.

A növényrengetegből hirtelen egy karnyi vastag inda csapódott ki, és egyenesen a férfi bokájára tekeredett.

– Mi folyik itt? – sikoltott fel a meglepett halálfaló, miközben megpróbálta lefejteni lábáról az őt kötélként fogvatartó növényt.

Ekkor újabb mérgeszöld kacs jelent meg, ám ezúttal a férfi nyákára kígyózott.

A csuklyás halálfaló térdre roskadt. Zihálva küzdött a növénnyel. Elszántan próbált némi levegőt jutatni tüdejébe.

Elkeseredett küzdelme két percig tartott.

A férfi egyre csendesebbé vált. Kezei lecsúsztak az őt szorongató indáról, szemhéjai remegve lecsukódtak, teste elernyedve zuhant a földre.

A növény lassan lecsusszant megfojtott áldozatáról, majd újra eltűnt a zöld rengeteg sűrűjében, mintha misem történt volna.

Halotti csönd borult a teremre.

Luka még mindig ugyanabban a testhelyzetben kuporgott a padlón, ahogy anyja hagyta. Riadt tekintete oda-vissza cikázott Edora és a medencében lebegő Safina közt. Szemei teljesen kivörösödtek erőnek-erejével visszatartott könnyeitől.

A királynő lassan visszaengedte a farkas fejét a vízbe. Pár pillanatig némán nézte az állat játékosan hullámzó szőrét, majd hirtelen sarkon fordult, és határozott léptekkel az egyik félreeső falszakasz felé vette az irányt.

Harryék érdeklődve figyelték, amint a nő megáll egy földig érő tükör előtt, s kezét végighúzza annak díszes keretén.

Halk kattanás hallatszott, mire a tükör engedelmesen becsusszant a falba. Egy kis szoba rejtőzött mögötte.

– Gyere! – szólalt meg Edora hátra se fordulva.

Luka feltápászkodott a földről, s lassú léptekkel anyja mellé csoszogott.

– Muszáj? – nézett fel nagy szemekkel a gyerek.

A királynő határozottan bólintott.

Luka látványosan felsóhajtott, majd bevánszorgott a szobába. Alig hagyta el a tükör vonalát, máris szembefordult anyjával, s esdeklő tekintettel nézett fel rá.

– Ígérd meg, hogy bármi történik, bent maradsz! – hajolt le hozzá Edora.

– De…

– Ígérd meg!

– Jól van – adta meg magát Luka. – Megígérem.

– Köszönöm – csókolta homlokon fiát Edora. – Most pedig csukd be az ajtót, s ígéretedhez híven maradj bent!

– Gyertek! – kapott észbe Harry a királynő utolsó mondata hallatán, s barátait maga után vonszolva a tükrös szoba felé indult. – Luka mellett kell maradnunk!

Az észrevétlen hármasnak az utolsó pillanatban még sikerült beslisszolniuk a rejtekajtón, mielőtt az bezáródott volna.

A tükör hangtalanul visszacsusszant helyére.

Harry meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy a kívülről tükörnek látszó ajtó belülről ablakként funkcionál: tökéletesen átlátni rajta.

Luka lekuporodott az üveg elé, s vágyakozó tekintettel nézte a teremben fel-alá sétálgató anyját.

Hirtelen kiáltások hallatszottak, majd a hátsó ajtó forgácsot köpve berobbant.

Húsznál is több halálfaló masírozott be a terembe. Néhányuk már elvesztette csuklyáját valahol, többeken pedig kisebb-nagyobb sérülések voltak láthatók. Úgy tűnt a leanfay katonák nem adták olcsón a bőrüket.

Vezetőjük kilépett a többiek sorából, csuklyáját ledobva, ádáz mosollyal az arcán, Edora felé indult.

A magas, tejfelszőke hajú férfi láttán a tükör mögött rejtőző hármas egy emberként nyögött fel.

– Lucius Malfoy – sziszegte Harry a fogai közt. – Tudhattam volna! Az efféle „mókákból" ő sose hiányozhat…

– Ó! – tárta szét a karját Mr. Malfoy. – A királynő személyesen fogad minket. Micsoda megtisztelés – majd egyik pillanatról a másikra jegessé vált a hangja. – Hol van? – szegezte Edorának a kérdést.

A fiatal nő nyugodtan a halálfaló elé sétált. Rezzenéstelen tekintettel nézett a férfi szemébe.

– Elkéstek. Már rég elmentek… – majd, mintegy mellékesen az ablakok felé intett. – Tudom ajánlani a közeli erdőt. Ott még maradt ártatlan lemészárolnivaló.

Az egyik csuklyás halálfaló kilépett a többiek közül, s kezét magasra emelve élesen arcul csapta Edorát.

A tükör mögötti szobában rejtőző Luka a jelenet láttán felszisszent, s arcát olyan közel nyomta a hűs üveghez, hogy lehelete párás foltot hagyott azon.

– Vigyázz a mocskos szádra! – sziszegte a királynő előtt álló halálfaló. Keze újabb ütésre emelkedett. – És ajánlom, hogy csiripeljél nekünk édes kis madaram!

Harry szeme a duplájára nőtt a csuklyás halálfaló hangjának hallatán. Ezt a kényeskedő ugyanakkor durva női hangot ezer közül is felismerné. A hang gazdája nem más, mint Bellatrix Lestrage.

Edora elkapta a felé lendülő halálfaló csuklóját, s hűvös tekintettel a nőre meredt.

– Az anyja nem tanította meg a jómódorra? – kérdezte nyugodt hangon. – Nem tudja, hogy a vendégeknek hogy kell viselkedniük?

Bellatrix megremegett a dühtől. Előkapta pálcáját és egyenesen Edora szívére célzott vele. Ám mielőtt bármilyen átkot használhatott volna, egy kéz jelent meg előtte.

– Nyugodj le! – hangzott fel Lucius Malfoy hangja. – Nem veszed észre, hogy az orrodnál fogva vezet?

Bellatrix lassan leeresztette pálcáját, de a csuklyából kivillanó jeges szempár nem sok jót ígért.

– Utoljára kérdezem… – fordult Edora felé a szőke hajú férfi. – Hol a kölyök?

– Már mondtam, hogy elment – hangzott a válasz. – Újjal nem tudok szolgálni.

– Akkor maga mit keres itt?

Mr. Malfoy szemei összeszűkültek. Gondolatai villámként követték egymást, ahogy lassan kialakult benne egy sanda gyanú.

Sejtését végül nem ő mondta ki, hanem a mellette álló társa.

– Ez a tündér ribanc az időt húzza! – ordított fel Bellatrix, miközben egy újabb pofont kevert le Edorának. – Amíg ő itt velünk bájcseveg, valamelyik talpnyalója meglóg a kölyökkel. Már mérföldekre lehetnek!

A halálfalók közt zúgolódás támadt. Szinte egy emberként kezdett el mindegyikük beszélni.

Lucius Malfoy embereivel mit sem törődve Edorához lépett.

– Igazán élveztem kegyed társaságát, de ha nem tud számunkra semmi információval szolgálni… – fogta meg a királynő karját. – Nincs is önre tovább szükségünk – Azzal egy mozdulattal a mellette álló nő karjába lökte Edorát. – A tiéd! Azt csinálsz vele, amit akarsz.

Bellatrix játékosan felkacagott, majd talárja mélyéről egy kést varázsolt elő.

– Ezt a mugliktól láttam – nevetett, miközben egy kis vágást ejtett a királynő karján.

Edora felszisszent, s megpróbált elhúzódni az egyértelműen őrültnek látszó nő közeléből, de az vasmarokkal tartotta őt.

A mindeddig passzívan figyelő Luka felpattan ültéből, s zihálva a tükörnek dőlt.

Elméjében ádáz harcot vívott a segíteni akarás, és az anyjának tett ígérete, miszerint nem mozdul innen BÁRMI történik is.

Nem tudván dönteni, csak állt ott, miközben a kinti jelenetet figyelte.

– Majd megmutatom én neked mi nálam a jómodor! – üvöltötte Bellatrix teli torokból.

A következő pillanatban, mielőtt bárki is észbe kaphatott volna a kezében tartott kés ezüstös villanással lecsapott.

Újra és újra.

Élénkvörös cseppek fröccsentek a padlóra, környéken állók ruhájára, Bellatrix Lestrage arcára… Mindenhova.

A halálfaló eszelős kiáltozásai elnyomták a terem félreeső részén felhangzó fájdalmas sikolyt.

– Állj le! – ordította Mr. Malfoy, miközben megpróbálta lefogni a nőt. – Nem hallasz? Hagyd már abba!

– Mi? – eszmélt fel Bellatrix.

Lucius sóhajtva engedte el a nőt.

– Hagyd abba! Vége.

Bellatrix lepillantott.

A királynő a lábai előtt hevert, merev, nyitott szemekkel. Valaha hófehér ruhájának széthasított csíkjai vörössé váltak, s már csak nyomokban emlékeztetett az eredeti öltözetre.

– Ti ott! – intett Mr. Malfoy pár halálfaló felé. – Nézzétek át a maradék termeket! Biztos, ami biztos… A többiek velem jönnek! Át kell kutatnunk a környéket, hátha itt van még valahol a kölyök! A Nagyúr szörnyen dühös lesz, ha üres kézzel térünk vissza.

A halálfalók lassan szétszéledtek. Csak a tükör mögött rejtőző Luka maradt teremben.

A kisfiú elkerekedett szemekkel meredt maga elé. Lábai megremegtek, majd a tükör hűs üvegén lecsúszva lassan térdre rogyott. Tekintetét egy pillanatra se fordította el anyja mozdulatlan testéről.

Gépies mozdulatokkal a tükörnek támasztotta tenyerét, majd tagjai megdermedtek. Rezzenéstelen arccal, mereven tekintett az üvegen túli teremre.

Halotti csend honolt.

Harryék maguk is mélységesen megdöbbentek az események ilyen jellegű alakulása láttán. Mindannyian a tükör előtt sóbálványként kuporgó Lukát nézték.

A legrosszabb a kisfiú üres tekintete és semmitmondó arca volt. A könnyek nélküli, merev tekintet élettelen bábunak sejtetette a fiút.

Ron hófehér arccal a falnak dől, úgy tűnt menten elhányja magát.

Harryt is rosszullét kerülgette. Teste nem engedelmeskedett neki, mozdulni se bírt. Úgy érezte, mindjárt elájul.

Mindhármuk közül Hermione tűnt a legfurcsábbnak. A lány viselkedése kísérteties hasonlóságot mutatott Lukáéval. Rezzenéstelenül állt a fiúk mellett. Szapora lélegzetvételén kívül pillája se rezdült.

A némaság már-már elviselhetetlenné vált. A csönd mintegy alattomos lepel beborította, s szinte fojtogatta őket.

– Menjünk innen! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Hermione.

Hangja éles fájdalomként hasított Harrybe.

Senki se mozdult. Mindkét fiú meredten bámult maga elé.

– Nem halljátok? – üvöltötte a lány immár teli torokból. – Menjünk innen! – azzal nekiesett Harrynek, s ütötte a fiút ahol érte. – El akarok menni! Nem hallod? – hangja egyre hisztérikusabbá vált. – Menjünk innen! Menjünk innen! MENJÜNK INNEN!


	29. Áldás vagy átok?

Áldás vagy átok?

A lenyugvó Nap gyenge sugarai vörös fényárba borította a Griffendél-torony fiúszobáját.Az ablak előtt kucorgó páros elmélyülten figyelte a tűzpiros színben játszó sakktáblát, s rajta lévő bábukat, melyek feladatukkal mit sem törődve élvezettek fürdőztek a lágyan melengető napsugarakban.  
– Mondom: Ló E-5 –re! – kiáltotta Ron az előző utasítására fittyet hányó bábunak.  
A felágaskodó pej nyihogva megrázta éjfekete sörényét, majd sértődötten a megadott helyre ugrott.  
Harry egykedvűen meredt a táblára. Igazából csak azért játszottak Ronnal, mert már kezdték magukat kényelmetlenül érezni. Előző este óta ugyanis, mióta visszatértek Luka emlékeiből, nyomasztó csend uralkodott köztük.  
A tanárok értetlenül bámultak a máskor oly csintalan, és élénk hármasra, melynek tagjai az egész tanítási nap alatt csendben üldögéltek, mélyen a gondolataikba merülve.   
Harry a nap folyamán nem egyszer kapta magát azon, hogy üres tekintettel a semmibe mered.  
Nyomasztotta a merengőben látottak, de ami még rosszabb volt: a látottak után majd felemésztette a lelkiismeret.  
Biztos volt benne, hogy nem éli túl azt a pillanatot, mikor is szembesülnie kell Lukával.  
Hirtelen egetverő döndüléssel kicsapódott a bejárati ajtó, és dühös fújtatással beviharzott rajta Ginny.  
– Mit műveltettek Hermionéval? – ugrott köszönés nélkül egyből bátyja torkának.  
Ron éretlen tekintettel, meglepetten bámult a lányra.  
– Ezt hogy érted?  
– Hogy hogy értem? – morogta Ginny, majd eddig sem csekély hangerejét a duplájára növelte. – Egész éjszaka sírt… reggel óta meg úgy jár-kel a kastélyban, mint valami zombi!... Szóval mit csináltatok vele?  
– Semmit – jött a válasz, de nem a két meghökkent fiútól.  
Az ajtón Hermione sétált be kezében egy könyvvel. A lány elég zavartnak tűnt, valószínűleg csak puszta véletlenségből tévedt Harryék szobájába céltalan kóborlása közben.  
Ledobta könyvét Neville ágyára, majd sóhajtva mellé huppant.  
– Jajj Mione – fordult felé szánakozó arccal Ginny. – Áruld el, mit csináltak veled, és megígérem, örök időre megemlegetik!  
– Mondtam, hogy semmit – legyintett fásultan a kérdezett.  
Ron felpattan, s húgát maga után vonszolva az ajtóhoz sietett.  
– Halhattad. Nincs semmi baja… – lökte ki a lányt a küszöbön túlra. – És most, ha megbocsátasz, van némi fontos megbeszélnivalónk!  
Azzal egy erőteljes mozdulattal bevágta a szóhoz jutni se tudó Ginny orra előtt az ajtót.  
– Na ettől megszabadultunk! – huppant le ágyára a vörös hajú fiú.  
Újra csönd telepedett a szobára. Úgy tűnt egyik jelenlévő se volt beszédes hangulatában.  
– Ti tudjátok már mit mondtok Lukának? – szólalt meg hirtelen az ablak előtt ücsörgő Harry.  
– Tessék!? – nézett fel egyszerre két barátja.  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy meg fogja tudni, hogy… hogy… – egyszerűen nem volt képes kimondani. Úgy érezte, azzal végleg beismerné tettét.  
– Fogalmam sincs – rázta meg lassan fejét Hermione.  
– Mégis mit lehet ilyen esetben mondani? – fakadt ki Ron. – Sajnálom, hogy belemásztam az emlékeidbe, és végignéztem, hogy ölik meg a dadádat, meg az édesanyádat?...  
Hermione dühösen a fiúra villantotta tekintetét, mire Ron a többi mondandóját lenyelve, bocsánatkérően meredt a lányra.  
Az újból rájuk telepedő csenden tisztán hallatszottak a folyosóról beszűrődő zajok: kedélyes nevetés, és egy kisebb tömeg zűrzavaros beszédhangjai.  
Váratlanul kinyílt az ajtó, s mögötte feltűnt Luka háta.  
A fiú a folyosón tolongó griffendéles csapat elől lassan hátrált a szobába.  
– Mondtam, hogy jól vagyok! – igyekezett „követői" előtt becsukni az ajtót. – Köszönöm, hogy aggódtatok értem, de most már igazán szeretnék lepihenni egy kicsit.  
A folyosón állók csalódottan felsóhajtottak, majd a bezáródó ajtó láttán lassan szétszéledtek.  
Luka elfordította a kulcsot a zárban, majd sóhajtva az ajtónak dőlt.  
– Másfél órába telt mire a gyengélkedőről eljutottam idáig – nézett fel vigyorogva. – Hihetetlen, hogy egyesek milyen kíváncsiak.  
A kíváncsi szó hallatán egyből görcsbe ugrott Harry gyomra. Eszébe jutott ígéretük, hogy többet nem turkálnak Luka magánéletében. Erre mit csináltak? Egyenesen belepofátlankodtak az emlékeibe.  
Az ágya felé induló Luka oly hirtelen torpant meg, mintha ráordítottak volna.  
A szobában egyik pillanatról a másikra fagyossá vált a levegő.  
Luka mandulavágású szemei fenyegetően összeszűkültek, a csillogó acélszürke tekintett jeges ezüstté változott.  
Tudja! – hasított Harrybe a felismerés. – Fogalmam sincs honnan, de tudja!  
Hermione és Ron fejében is hasonló gondolatok járhattak, mert mindketten meglepettséggel vegyes félelemmel meredtek a szoba közepén fenyegető jéghegyként szobrozó Lukára.  
A fonott hajú fiú Harryre villantotta a macskákra oly jellemző kifürkészhetetlen tekintetét.  
Harry enyhén remegve állta a fürkésző pillantást. Szíve vadul dörömbölt mellkasában. Fejében villámként követték egymást a gondolatok. Kétségbeesetten próbálta szavakba önteni érzéseit, s megmagyarázni a fiúnak tetteik miértjét, de egy árva hang se jött ki a torkán.  
Luka szemei furcsát villantak. Arcán különös kifejezés suhant át, majd váratlanul Harry felé indult.  
A távolság vészesen csökkent a két fiú között.  
Harry gépies mozdulatokkal felállt, s hátát a hűs üvegnek vetve elszántan nézett szembe a felé közelítő leanfayjel. Úgy érezte, bármekkora pofont is kap a fiútól – merthogy legalább egyet kap az tuti – megérdemli.  
Az időközben elé érkező Luka pár pillanatig némán nézett rá, majd hirtelen felemelte a jobb kezét.  
Harry nyakát behúzva várta a csattanást, ám az nem következett be. Ehelyett Luka olyat tett, amivel a legmélyebb csodálkozásba taszította környezetét.  
A fonott hajú fiú ujjai hegyével finoman Harry homlokához ért, majd visszahúzott kezét lazán ökölbe zárta, s hüvelykujját az ajkához érintette.  
Harry a meglepettségtől elkerekedett szemekkel meredt Lukára.  
A szobában néma csend honolt. A teremben lévők értetlenül álltak a történtek előtt.  
– Mi… mi volt ez? – dadogta Harry megtalálva hangját.   
– Ez a legmélyebb tisztelet és köszönet jele a leanfayeknél – jelentette ki Luka, olyan hangon, mintha misem lenne természetesebb ennél.  
Harry azt hitte rosszul hall. Köszönet? Tisztelet? Na de miért!?  
– De… – kezdte bizonytalanul. – Azt hittem tudod, mit csináltunk tegnap.  
– Jól hitted – hangzott a válasz. – Tudom.  
– De hát!... – Harry immáron teljesen elvesztette a fonalat. – Nem haragszol?  
Luka halványan elmosolyodott. Acélszürke tekintete melegséggel telt meg.  
– De. Haragszom – mondta nyugodt hangon. – Ám… – egy pillanatra szünetet tartott, majd egy mély sóhajjal belekezdett eddigi legfurcsább monológjába: – Ti befogadtattok, s tiszta szívből felajánlottátok nekem barátságotokat. Bármi történt, mindig kitartottatok mellettem. S bármi derült is ki rólam, mosolyogva, fenntartások nélkül fogadtátok. Én ennek ellenére titkolóztam előtettek. Falat emeltem magam köré, melyet ha kellett hazugsággal is fenntartottam. Ti ennek ellenére mégis megpróbáltatok közeledni felém, ám a falak megakadályoztak titeket ebben. Ezért a legegyértelműbb megoldást választottátok: megkerültétek a falat… Habár a módszerrel nem értek 100 százalékig egyet, de hasonló esetben valószínűleg én is ezt tettem volna – széles mosoly ült ki az arcára, ahogy tekintette végigvándorolt sóbálvánnyá meredt barátain. – Ezt akartátok mondani?  
Harry köpni-nyelni nem tudott. Luka szavai tökéletesen tükrözték a bennük kavargó érzelmeket. A fonott hajú fiú pontosan megfogalmazta azokat a kusza gondolatokat, melyek már órák óta Harry fejében cikáztak. Mintha…  
– Ööö… – minden próbálkozása ellenére Harrynek egy árva szót se sikerült kinyögnie.  
Luka oldalvást barátjára pillantott. Tekintetébe visszaköltözött a rejtélyes csillogás.  
– Igen – szólalt meg hirtelen.  
Harry elkerekedett szemekkel a padlóra rogyott. Ujjaival zavartan végigszántott rakoncátlan tincsein.  
– Ez megmagyaráz egy s mást – arcára kényszeredett mosoly ült. – A kétértelmű megjegyzéseket, a Nyilvántartót, az utalgatásokat, és a mai estét is… Egyszerűen mindent.  
– Mi van?! – csattant fel Ron. A vörös hajú fiú mindeddig levegőt venni is elfelejtett a csodálkozástól, a furcsa beszélgetést hallva viszont újult erővel és elszántsággal meredt Harryékre. – Mi folyik itt?! Én már az égvilágon semmit sem értek.  
– Pedig egyértelmű a helyzet… – felelte Harry. – Esélyünk se volt bármit is eltitkolni Luka elől... Egyikünknek sem.  
– Miért? – nézett fel érdeklődve a mostanáig makacsul a földet bámuló Hermione.  
– Úgy tűnik Luka a legimencia kiváló szakértője – adta meg a választ Harry.  
Ron egy furcsa, leginkább nyögés és hörgés keverékéhez hasonlatos, hangot adott. Hermione pedig kérdőn Lukára meredt.  
– Ez a megállapítás így nem igazán helyes – sétált az ágyához a fonott hajú fiú. – Nem értek a legimenciához... Igazság szerint csak pár hónapja tudom azt is, hogy létezik ilyesmi – huppant le a matracra. – Én gondolatolvasó vagyok.  
– Gondolatolvasó? – visszhangozta Hermione.  
– Igen – bólintott Luka. – Habár a „gondolat-halló" jobb megállapítás lenne.  
– Ez lehetetlen – rázta fejét Harry. – Piton maga oktatott ki tavaly róla, hogy gondolatolvasás nem létezik. Hogy őt idézzem: „A fejünk nem egy nyitott könyv, amiben csakúgy lapozgatni lehet"… Amit csinálsz, az legimencia.  
– Mint már mondtam, nem tudok varázsolni, így a legimenciára se vagyok képes… ÉN gondolatolvasó vagyok.  
– De… – kezdte volna Hermione is, ám Luka félbeszakította.  
– Mondtam, hogy nem – vonta össze szemöldökét a fonott hajú fiú. – Na jó! Kezdjük az elején!... A legimencia segítségével behatolhattok bárki emlékei közé, s ezen emlékek segítségével találhatjátok meg azon kérdésre a választ, amit tudni akartok… Eddig világos?  
– Természetesen – biccentett Hermione, hangjába némi rosszallás vegyült.  
– Amit én csinálok, az még közel se hasonlít a legimenciára… Én nem láttok képeket, emlékeket. Én egyszerűen csak hallom a körülöttem lévők aktuális, legerősebb gondolatait – majd sóhajtva hozzátette: – Ha akarom, ha nem.  
– Hallod az aktuális, legerősebb gondolatokat? – mormolta Hermione elgondolkodva. – Tehát csak azt hallod, ami igazán foglalkoztat valakit. Amin sokat morfondírozik.  
Nem kérdés volt. Megállapítás.  
Luka lassan bólintott.  
– Hát persze! – csapott homlokára Ron. – Így tudtad meg annakidején azt is, hogy a Nyilvántartóba készülünk.  
– Egy hónapon át hallgathattam éjszakánként, ahogy Harry elszántan győzködi magát, hogy az a helyes, amit tesztek – fintorodott el a fonott hajú fiú.  
Az említett paprikavörös arccal a földre szegezte tekintetét. Kellemetlen volt, hogy arra emlékeztetik őt, hogy mindent ő kezdett el.  
Ron valahogy átsiklott azon „csekélység" fölött, hogy már a Nyilvántartóba történő éjszakai kirándulás se volt fair Lukával szemben. Ehelyett teljesen belelovalta magát a ténybe, hogy a fiú gondolatolvasó.  
– Ez egyszerűen állati! – ismételte immár vagy ezredjére. – Annyira irigyellek.  
– Miért? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Luka. – Mert éjt-nappallá hallgathatom mások gondját-baját? Mert egyfolytában fáj a fejem „hála" az állandó hangzavarnak? Mert sokszor a saját gondolataimat sem tudom kibogozni a többi közül?  
Ron köpni-nyelni nem tudott a válasz hallatán. Valahogy nem ezt várta.  
Hermione újult érdeklődéssel fordult Luka felé.  
– Nem tudod irányítani? – kérdezte. – Úgy értem nem azt hallasz meg, amit tényleg akarsz?  
A kérdezett szomorúan megrázta a fejét.  
– Nem direkt csinálom – vonta fel a vállát. – Nincs két éve, hogy elkezdtem „hangokat hallani"… Akkor még csak hébe-hóba tudtam meg mások gondolatait, ha nagyon kíváncsi voltam, mire gondolhat az illető. Aztán egyre erősödött a dolog, és mára odáig fajult, hogy már méterekről is meghallhatok olyat, amire nem is igazán vagyok kíváncsi…  
– Szóval ezért eszel, mindig nagyon korán – nézett föl Harry. – El akarod kerülni a tömeget. Hisz az étkezések alatt majdnem az egész iskola jelen van. Ez meg több száz főt jelent.  
Luka fájdalmas arccal bólintott, majd halk sóhaj kíséretében elterült ágyán.  
– De ha megtanulod irányítani, akkor csak hasznod lehet belőle – makacskodott továbbra is Ron. – Már most is… Tényleg! Dolgozatírás közben segítségedre lehetnek mások gondolatai. Hisz azokon mindig agyalni kell, így tuti hallod őket…  
– Ha mindent leírnék a dolgozataimba, amit másoktól hallok, akkor már megkaptam volna „Az iskola leghülyébb válaszait író" címet.  
– És ott vannak a tanárok is – folytatta Ron zavartalanul, figyelmem kívül hagyván barátja előbbi megjegyzését. – Hű! Milyen lehet Piton gondolatait hallani! Vagy Dumbledore-ét!  
– Semmilyen – vágott közbe Luka Ronba fojtván a további áradozást. – Pontosan eltaláltad, hogy kiket nem hallok! Dumbledore és Piton valahogy el tudja zárni a gondolatait – itt egy pillanatra elmerengett. – Habár néha Harrynek is sikerül teljesen kizárnia…  
– Mi?! – nézett fel az említett. – Én nem csinálok semmit!  
Hermione fejcsóválva ciccegett.  
– Mit ciccegsz itt már megint? – csattant fel Ron. – Ha tudsz valamit, mondd el, de ne játszd meg itt magad!  
Hermione sértődötten a fiúra meredt. Az egyből rájött, hogy most túllőtt a célon, de előbb sétált volna a szörnyekkel teli Tiltott Rengetegben, minthogy bocsánatot kérjen a lánytól.  
Hermione pár pillanatig még várakozóan tekintett rá, majd rájővén, hogy hiába vár, mérgesen Harryék felé fordult.  
– Valószínűleg valami köze van a dolognak az okklumenciához – magyarázta. – Mind Dumbledore, mind Piton kiváló okklumentor. Harry pedig tavaly leckéket vett Pitontól – nézett az ablak előtt ülő fiúra –, és habár ő maga kézzel-lábbal tiltakozott a dolog ellen, úgy tűnik mégis volt valami hatása.  
Harry savanyú képpel elhúzta a száját. Még hogy Piton tanított neki valamit! Az egész „tanítás" másból se állt csak abból hogy ordibált vele, illetve megalázta őt. Legszívesebben ganajtúró bogárrá változtatta volna a tanárt már az első alkalommal, úgy legalább nem kellett volna többször elviselnie.  
Luka fojtott hangon felkuncogott.  
A többiek mind értetlenül meredtek a fiúra.  
– Mi olyan vicces? – érdeklődött Ron.  
A kérdezett válasz helyett csupán jelentőségteljesen Harryre pillantott.  
Eltartott pár pillanatig, míg a griffendéles felfogta, mire is akar barátja utalni. Ám amint eljutott agyáig a felismerés, egyből el is vörösödött.  
– Jó lenne, ha kérdeznél, mielőtt belemászol más agyába – motyogta maga elé.  
– Mint már említettem, nem tudom „kikapcsolni" a képességem – vonta meg vállát Luka. – Akaratlanul is kihallgatok mindenkit.  
PUFF!  
Hermione kiejtette kezéből könyvét, melyet pár perce kezdett lapozgatni. A lány hitetlenkedve maga elé meredt, majd nagyot nyelve Lukára pillantott.  
– Ha te mindent hallasz, ami nagyon foglalkoztat valakit, akkor… – mondatát félbehagyva idegesen az ajkába harapott, s már-már segítségkérően tekintett az előtte ülő fiúra.  
Luka felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.  
– Igen tudom – válaszolt végül a kimondatlan kérdésre, amit csak ő hallott. – Elég nehéz valamiről nem tudomást venni, amit egy hétig „ordibál" a füledbe valaki, aki az órák nagytöbbségén melletted ül.  
– Mégis miről beszéltek? – nézett Harry hol a lányra, hol Lukára.  
– Arról, hogy miért rohant Hermione a könyvtárba közvetlen az után, hogy apám itt volt látogatóban – válaszolta a fonott hajú fiú.  
– És miért? – kíváncsiskodott Ron.  
Hermione kérdőn Lukára pillantott.  
A fonott hajú fiú egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, majd belegyezőn bólintott.  
– Most már úgyis mindegy – vonta meg a vállát.  
– Öhm… – kezdte Hermione zavartan. – Az az igazság, hogy…  
BUMM!  
Valami súlyos, nehéz tárgy csapódott az ajtónak.   
A négy fiatal egy emberként kapta fel a fejét a zajra.  
– Mi ez már megint? – hangzott fel Neville hangja a súlyos tölgyfaajtó túloldaláról. – Már megint bezártátok az ajtót?  
A kinnrekedt fiú élénk dübörgésbe kezdett.  
– Ez nem vicces srácok. Nyissátok ki!  
Harry sóhajtva feltápászkodott a földről, s kinyitotta az ajtót.  
Neville sötét pillantással végigmérte a szobában tartózkodókat.  
– Miért zártok ki mindig? – kérdezte. – Mit műveltek?  
– Csak beszélgettünk – felelte fásultan Luka. – Az ajtót meg én zártam be a többiek miatt. Bocsi!  
Neville félrebillentett fejjel a fonott hajú fiúra bámult, majd még mindig gyanakodva az ágya felé indult.  
– Nekem is ideje mennem! – pattant fel Hermione rájővén, hogy útban van. – Majd holnap folytatjuk a beszélgetést! – fojtotta a szemlátomást felháborodott Ronba a szót. – Jó éjt! – csukta be maga mögött az ajtót.  
– Ó, Neville! – motyogta mérgesen Ron. – Hogy te mindig a „legjobb" pillanatokban tudsz bejönni.


	30. Tiszta vizet a pohárba

Tiszta vizet a pohárba

A másnap kész kínszenvedésnek bizonyult a fiúk számára. Mind az étkezések, mind a tanórák alatt nem volt lehetőségük úgy beszélgetni, hogy annak ne legyen legalább egy tucat fültanúja.

Harryt majd elemésztette a kíváncsiság. A helyzeten nem javított Luka szemtelen vigyora se, amihez időnként egy oldalra sandító tekintet is párosult.

Az egy dolog hogy a fiú képességeinek hála tökéletesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy mennyire szeretné tudni, mire jött rá Hermione. Az meg egy másik, hogy mennyire utálta, ha folyton az orra alá dörgölik ezt.

Hermione időnként szigorú pillantást vetett a duzzogó Harryre, valamint az egyre izgágább Ronra.

Könnyű neki! – gondolta Harry. – Ő tudja, miről van szó.

Végül az ebédszünetben az étkezde helyett a Szükség Szobája felé vették az irányt.

A lépcsőkön rohanó négyest Harry vezette, így neki volt abban a kellemetlen élményben része, hogy egy faliszőnyeg takarta átjáróból kibukkanván teljes sebességgel belerohant az a mögött tartózkodó személybe.

– Bocsánat! – mormolta feltápászkodván a földről.

– Nem látsz a szemedtől, Potter?! – csattant fel egy arrogáns hang.

Harry meglepetten felpillantott. A lehető legkellemetlenebb személybe futott bele: Draco Malfoyba.

A szőke hajú mardekáros kivételesen egyedül volt, de ez sem tartotta vissza őt, hogy elő ne vegye szokásos Harryéknek szánt modorát.

– Most már tényleg csak ajánlani tudom, hogy csináltass új szemüveget – vigyorodott el Draco. – És ha már így benne vagy, akkor vehetsz egyből hozzá egy új fejet is.

Harry szemei fenyegetően összeszűkültek.

– Nem félsz Malfoy? – kérdezte ironikus hangon. – Most nincsenek itt a gorilláid, hogy megvédjenek… Még valaki be találja verni azt a mocskos pofádat.

Luka előrefurakodott, s Harry karját megfogva elkezdte maga után húzni a fiút.

– Hagyd! – suttogta. – Nem ér annyit, hogy miatta büntetést kapjunk.

Hermione egyetértőn a fiú másik oldalára húzódott, s Harry szabad kezébe belekarolva kiterelte őt a „veszélyzónából".

Ron morgolódva követte a sarkon beforduló hármast.

Két folyosóval arrébb Harry már képes volt a saját lábán menni, anélkül, hogy ne érezne kísértést arra, hogy visszarohanjon, és behúzzon egy nagyot a mardekárosnak.

A Szükség Szobája elé érve lerótta a falszakasz előtti „köröket", ami elengedhetetlen volt ahhoz, hogy a terem megjelenjen.

Fel-alá sétálgatás közben egyre csak Lukát figyelte. Kíváncsi volt mit fog szólni a fonott hajú fiú, hisz ő csak most látja először a szobát.

Az utolsó lépés után hirtelen megjelent a falban a bejárat.

Hermione szinte feltépte az ajtót, majd belökdöste a többieket rajta.

– Sietnünk kell, nehogy meglássanak minket – sziszegte magyarázatként.

Luka tátott szájjal bámulta az erdei tisztás képét felvevő termet.

– Gondoltam, tetszeni fog neked – szabadkozott Harry az ajtót becsukván.

– Ez tök jó! – foglalta össze véleményét a fonott hajú fiú. – Elkelne egy ilyen terem otthonra is – heveredett le a puha pázsitra.

Ron morgolódva huppant le Luka mellé.

– Mi bajod? – tette fel a költői kérdést Harry, habár volt egy biztos tippje, mi is lesz a válasz.

– Na mi?! – csattan fel Ron. – Malfoy. Az a kis görény…

– Még most hagyd abba – fojtotta a fiúba további mondanivalóját Hermione.

– Nem kell észrevenni, akkor megunja – mormolta Luka.

A fiú behunyt szemmel feküdt, és élvezettel szippantott a friss fűillatú levegőbe.

A veszekedő felek egy csapásra elnémultak. Mindketten jelentőségteljesen Harryre pillantottak.

A fiú mélyet sóhajtott, majd nekiállt egy kis fehér virággal babrálni, miközben csak úgy mellékesen feltett Lukának egy kérdést.

– Hogy bírsz ilyen nyugodt lenni Malfoy közelében, azok után amit az apja művelt? – motyogta.

Luka sokatmondóan felpillantott.

– TE hogy bírsz megmaradni a közelében azok után, amit az apja művelt? – kérdezte furcsa hangsúllyal.

Harry zavartan tekintett barátjára. Mindenféle válaszra számított csak erre nem.

– Neked már hat éve kell őt elviselned, nekem csak hat hónapja – folytatta Luka.

Kínos csend támadt a szobában. Harry gondolataiba merülve rágódott az imént hallottakon. Elmélkedéséből Ron ideges fészkelődése rántotta ki.

– Hogy kerültél ide a Roxfortba? – érdeklődött a fiú. – Úgy értem egyfolytában azt hangoztatod, hogy nem tudsz varázsolni, meg új vagy a mágia világában. Akkor, már megbocsáss, de honnan az ötlet, hogy egy olyan helyre gyere, aminek a létezéséről sem tudtál eddig?

Luka pár pillanatig elgondolkodott, majd a többiek meglepetésére nem csak hogy hajlandó volt a feltett kérdésre válaszolni, hanem a fiú eddigi leghosszabb monológját hallhatták.

– Az egész a nyár elején kezdődött – fogott bele. – Egyszer csak megjelent nálunk Dumbledore, és követelte hogy engedjék be a palotába. Mikor apám végre fogadta, nem kertelt egyből rátért a lényegre... Elmondta, hogy tudomására jutott, miszerint bizonyos sötét mágusok újra a nyomomba eredtek. Maga Voldemort pedig mesés jutalmat ajánlott annak a halálfalónak, amelyik élve a színe elé vezet engem – néhány pillanatra szünetet tartott, hogy Harryék megemészthessék az eddig hallottakat. – Miután mindezt elmondta, Dumbledore felajánlotta, hogy jöjjek a Roxfortba, mert ahogy ő fogalmazott: az ittenieknek nagyobb tapasztalata van abban, hogyan is kell az efféle helyzeteket kezelni – folytatta. – Apám eléggé kétkedve állt a dologhoz. Úgy gondolta, hogy a palota és a számos katona elég védelmet nyújt számomra, és semmi szükség az emberek segítségére, pláne nem varázslókéra – a fonott hajú fiú hasra henteredett, majd lassan felült. – Ha apám nem is rajongott az ötletért, én annál inkább. Végre itt volt a kínálkozó alkalom, hogy viszonylag normális életet élhessek, hogy egyvalaki legyek a sok közül... Olyan önző kérés ez? – pillantott a tátott szájjal hallgató hármasra.

Harry egyből tagadóan megrázta a fejét. Ha valaki, hát ő tudja milyen az, ha megbélyegezik az embert. Számát se tudta, hányszor kívánta már, hogy bárcsak más körülmények közé született volna, hogy ne ő legyen a híres Harry Potter, a Fiú Aki Túlélte.

– Kerek-perc kijelentettem apámnak, hogy ha elenged, ha nem, én megyek. Ha kell, én megszököm – folytatta a történetét Luka. – A dologból, mint az várható volt, óriási veszekedés kerekedett, minek eredményeként összedobáltam a cuccaim, és elmentem Dumbledore-ral otthonról – a fiú az emlék hatására elfintorodott, majd mintha önmagával vitatkozna valamin, megrázta a fejét. – Mindegy – motyogta. – Szóval ott tartottam, hogy eljöttem otthonról… Ezek után Dumbledore egy londoni házba vitt, melyet valami fura bűbáj védett: csak az láthatta, akinek az igazgató megmondta, hogy egyáltalán ott van.

– Fidelius bűbáj – vetette közbe Hermione.

– Igen. Azt hiszem, így hívták – helyeselt a fiú.

Harry egyre idegesebben várta a beszámoló folytatását. Az utolsó mondatok ugyanis felébresztették kíváncsiságát. Egy számára hihetetlen gyanú kezdte őt hatalmába keríteni.

– Az egész nyarat abban a házban töltöttem Remusszal, aki…

– Kivel? – kiáltott fel Harry nem tudván magát tovább türtőztetni. – Remusszal? Remus Lupinnal?

– Igen – bólintott Luka. – Nagyon kedves…, és sokat mesélt rólatok is. Így mire a Roxfortba jöttem, olyan volt, mintha már ismernélek titeket.

– Lupin professzor… London… Fidelius bűbájjal védett ház… – motyogta Hermione elgondolkodva. – Te jó ég! Te a nyarat a rend főhadiszállásán töltötted!

Luka mosolyogva biccentett.

– És mit csináltál ott egész nyáron, ha szabadna tudnom? – szúrta közbe Ron kíváncsian.

– Tanultam. Mi mást? – hangzott a felelt. – Ne felejtsd el, előtte én vajmi keveset tudtam a varázslók világáról. Hogy valóban el tudjuk hitetni, hogy én egy roxfortos diák vagyok, kénytelen voltam az eddigi anyagokat megtanulni… Ha semmit se tudok, egyből lebuktam volna.

Ron olyan hangot adott ki, mint egy fuldokló, aki látja az orra előtt elúszni a mentőcsónakot, de nem tud semmit tenni, hogy el is érje azt.

Hermione arckifejezéséről pedig regényt lehetett volna írni.

– Te KÉT HÓNAP alatt megtanultad azt, mit mi ÖT ÉV alatt? – kérdezte a lány remegő hanggal.

– Igen – válaszolta Luka olyan hangnemben, mintha misem lenne természetesebb ennél.

Hermione nyelt egy nagyot, miközben úgy meredt a fonott hajú fiúra, mintha most látná őt először.

Harryt magát nem lepte meg oly drasztikusan ez a kijelentés. Már első nap feltűnt neki, milyen könnyen meg Lukának a tanulás, és milyen hihetetlen memóriája van.

Őt egészen más dolog zavarta. Úgy tűnt a többiek átsiklottak egy nagyon is fontos részlet fölött.

– Te egész nyáron Remusszal voltál? – szólalt meg hirtelen magára vonva ezzel barátai figyelmét. – De hisz az nem lehet! Remus vérfarkas, és mint olyan hihetetlenül veszélyes… – hirtelen elhallgatott. Nem volt szüksége Luka sejtelmes mosolyára, hogy rájöjjön nem vett számításba egy letagadhatatlan részletet. – Hát persze! – csapott a homlokára. – A vérfarkas csak emberre veszélyes. Te pedig akárhonnan is nézzük a dolgot nem vagy az.

– Ha úgy nézzük, egymásra vigyáztunk Remusszal – merengett el Luka. – Én vigyáztam, hogy ő ne menjen ki a házból, ő meg arra, hogy én ne.

– Miért ne mehettél volna ki a házból? – kérdezte Ron értetlenkedve.

Hermione olyan pillantással jutalmazta a fiút, hogy egyből elvörösödött, s érthetetlen szavakat motyogott az orra alatt.

– Egész nyáron összesen három alkalommal hagytam el a házat – sóhajtotta Luka. – Egyszer mikor az iskolai aktámba szükséges papírokat intéztük, egyszer mikor elmentünk az Abszol útra megvenni a cuccaim, és… és egyszer mikor kiszöktem a házból.

Várakozó tekintettel meredt az őt hallgató hármasra, úgy tűnt azzal számolt, hogy alapos kioktatást kap, amiért elszökött. De várt szentbeszéd elmaradt.

Harry tökéletesen meg tudta érteni, miért hagyta el barátja engedély nélkül a házat. Csoda, hogy nem őrült bele a nyár folyamán a bezártságba.

Kivételesen Hermione is tartotta a száját.

– Mindhárom alkalommal… – folytatta Luka látva, hogy a fejmosás elmaradt. – …mindig ahányszor elhagytam a házat, visszafelé menet megtámadtak. Az utolsó alkalommal, mikor egyedül voltam, csak annak köszönhetem az életem, hogy a szokványosnak épp nem nevezhető zajok miatt a környékbeliek kihívták a rendőrséget. Három rendőrautó és két motoros rendőr jött a helyszínre, mire a halálfalók jobbnak látták, ha visszavonulót fújnak.

A beálló feszült csend szinte sértette Harry fülét.

Luka oda-vissza járatta tekintetét barátai között, majd látván, hogy milyen zaklatottá vált a hangulat, hirtelen elmosolyodott.

– Nem kell ilyen halálosan komolyan venni a dolgot! – legyintett. – Végül is itt vagyok. Nem?

A kérdezett hármas zavartan bólintott.

Újabb csönd állt be. Mindegyikőjüket túlságosan lefoglalta a saját gondolataik rendezése.

Ron magában motyogva újra átvette a hallottakat.

Hermione vizslató tekintettel fikszírozta Lukát, aki ezt rezzenéstelenül állta.

Harry pedig egy újabb virágot kezdett el „vizsgálgatni", ezúttal egy sárgát.

– Szóval két hónap alatt megtanultad az öt éves anyagot – szólalt meg hirtelen Hermione.

Ron látványosan felsóhajtott, Harry pedig halványan elmosolyodott. Hihetetlen, hogy Hermionét az egész történetből ez „zavarja" a legjobban.

– Igen – válaszolta Luka. – De csak azokat, amik a vizsgákon előfordultak…

– Vagyis mindent – szúrta közbe Ron alig hallhatóan.

– Már említettem, hogy egyébként lebuktam volna – vonta össze szemöldökét Luka. – Így is volt egy pont, ahol nagyon rezgett a léc.

– Rezgett a léc? – Hermione arcáról egyik pillanatról a másikra eltűnt a gyerekes dac és féltékenység. – Az Átváltoztatástanra gondolsz?

Luka csalódottan bólintott.

– Ez az egyetlen tantárgy, ahol nem tudok meghúzódni a sarokba. Bűbájtanon és Sötét Varázslatok Kivédésén megtehetem, hogy csendesen gubbasztok, ha olyan varázslatról van szó, amit nem tudok imitálni. A vizsgákat meg úgyis csak névlegesen kell megcsinálnom… Átváltoztatástanon viszont már első órán kiderült volna, hogy képtelen vagyok varázsolni. Ezért mondtuk azt mindenkinek, hogy már megvan az összes vizsgám, és emiatt nem kell órára járnom.

– De hát mikor Malfoy követelte, hogy mutasd be a tudásod – kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe Harry is –, akkor könnyedén üvegrózsát csináltál egy marék homokból

Luka lassan elmosolyodott. Tekintete Hermionéra vándorolt.

A lány arcára szintén széles mosoly ült ki.

– Azt hiszem innentől átadom a szót Hermionénak – nevetett Luka. – Hisz elérkeztünk ahhoz a dologhoz, amit ő kemény munka árán megtudott.

Harry és Ron előbb döbbenten, majd mohón a lányra meredtek.

Teljesen megfeledkeztek arról, hogy valójában miért is jöttek a Szükség Szobájába.

Hermione vett egy mély levegőt, majd lassan kifújta azt.

– Szóval… – fogott bele. – A legegyszerűbb, ha azzal kezdem, amit megtudtam, majd azután visszatérünk az üvegrózsára – pár pillanatig elmerengett, majd gondolatait rendezvén belevágott a magyarázatba. – Ha jól emlékeztek a könyvem szerint hat hatalomkristály létezik. Egy-egy minden természeti elemhez: a Földhöz, a Szélhez, a Vízhez, a Villámhoz, a Jéghez és a Tűzhöz. Ám mikor Ron megemlítette, hogy Luka kristálya talán más mint a többi, és ezért akarják a halálfalók annyira, eszembe jutott valami. Mintha régen már olvastam volna egy mugli könyvet az ókori mitológiáról, amiben említést tettek természeti elemeket irányító nagyhatalmú amulettekről…

– Egy mugli könyvben? – csodálkozott el Ron.

– Igen – bólintott Hermione. – A varázslók kitörlik azokat az adatokat, amikre nincs bizonyíték, vagy amelyek már elévültek.

– És ez miért fontos? – értetlenkedett továbbra is Ron.

– Esetleg ha hagynád, hogy befejezem a mondanivalóm! – torkolta le a fiút Hermione. – Szóval több mint háromezer évvel ezelőtt az egyiptomiak ismerték a hatalomkristályokat. Ami ha engem kérdeztek érthető, hisz történelmük folyamán nem egy a birtokukban is volt. DE!... – vett egy mély levegőt a lány. – Itt jön az a rész, ami minden, mágus által írt, könyvből hiányzik... Az egyiptomiak szerint ugyanis nem hat, hanem nyolc hatalomkristály van. A hat természeti elemet irányító, és két másik az Istenek Szemének nevezett kristály, amely az előző hatot uralja. Ez a kettő a Fény-kristály és a Sötétség-kristálya – izgatottan az ajkába harapott. – Luka medálja egyike az Istenek Szemének… Övé a Fény-kristály.


	31. Fény kristály

Fény-kristály

– Fény-kristály? – motyogta Ron. – Erről miért nem írtak a varázskönyvek?

– Mert nem hitték, hogy létezik – magyarázta Hermione. – Úgy gondolták, hogy csak a muglik agyszüleménye.

– De hát a másik hatot bezzeg megemlítik! – erősködött a vörös hajú fiú. – Lehetne annyi eszük, hogy ha a történet egyik fele igaz, akkor a másik is.

Luka fejcsóválva vetette magát az egyre hevesebben vitatkozó felek közé.

– Ugyan már gyerekek! – legyintett. – Ilyen apróság miatt még nem kell megenni egymást.

Ron morogva hátrább húzódott, miközben valami olyasmit motyogott az orra, hogy ő sohase veszekedik.

Hermione dacosan keresztbefonta karjait mellkasa előtt, és diadalmasan pillantott a vörös hajú fiúra.

– Umm… – kezdte Harry kicsit zavartan. – Engem is érdekelne, hogy miért ez a kettősség.

Hermione szeme élesen megvillant. A lány vett egy mély levegőt, majd lassan kifújta azt. Úgy tűnt magában számol.

– Jól van – mondta végül karjait leeresztve ölébe. – A válasz egyszerű: az Istenek szeme több mint háromezer évvel ezelőtt eltűnt. Egyik kristály se került új gazdához, így az idők folyamán egyszerűen megfeledkeztek róluk. Létezésük a mesék és a mitológia világába került.

Harry meghökkenten Lukára meredt.

– Igaz ez? – kérdezte a fiútól.

Luka lassan bólintott.

– Mikor megtudtuk mi is van nálam, apám minden követ megmozgatott, hogy többet megtudjon a kristályról. Sok minden kiderült. Többek között az is, hogy valamilyen különös oknál fogva az Istenek szeme a többi kristállyal ellentétben alig párszor bukkant fel a világ történelme folyamán. Háromezer év óta először nálam jelent meg a Fény-kristály.

– Nem is csoda, hogy ennyire akarja Voldemort a medálodat – jegyezte meg Harry félhangosan. – Igen sokat kellene várnia a következő alkalomra.

– Várjunk csak! – ugrott bele a témába Ron is. – Ha jól értetem az Istenek Szeme két kristály: a fény és a sötétség… Akkor miért nem azt üldözi Tudodki, akinél a te nyakláncod párja van? A Sötétség-kristály jobban illik hozzá.

Luka és Hermione sokatmondó pillantást váltottak, majd a fonott hajú fiú hirtelen hahotába tört ki.

– Mi olyan vicces? – kérdezte Ron sértődött arccal. – Valami rosszat mondtam?

– Nem – rázta fejét Luka. – Nem tudhattad.

– Mégis mit?!

– Voldemort, ha akarná se tudná megszerezni a Sötétség-kristályt – szedte rendbe arcizmait Luka. – Az ugyanis jelenleg nem létezik… Nincs senkinél.

Ron látványosan eltátotta száját az információ hallatán.

– Egyébként se ítélkezz a név alapján! – folytatta a fonott hajú fiú. – A Sötétség-kristály nem gonosz. Minden hatalom-kristály csak azt teszi, amit a gazdája mond neki. Ha valamelyiket sötét célokra használja fel, arról csakis az illető tehet, és semmi köze a kristály elnevezéséhez.

Harry homlokráncolva gondolkodott a hallottakon. Barátjának teljesen igaza van. Ez a helyzet olyan, mint mikor kutyát tart valaki. A szerencsétlen állat nem tehet róla, ha megtámad valakit, ha egyszer arra utasították. Azt teszi, amire nevelték.

Gondolkodásából Hermione kíváncsi kérdése zökkentette ki.

– Azt tudjuk, hogy mind a hat elemet tudod irányítani, de mégis milyen mértékben? – a lány arcáról csak úgy sütött a mohó kíváncsiság. – Úgy értem, miben nyilvánul ez meg?

Luka a fű behatóbb tanulmányozását abbahagyva a griffendéles hármasra emelte tekintetét. Úgy tűnt még mindig tart attól, hogy mindent elmondjon nekik. Nem arról volt szó, hogy nem bízott volna meg bennük, hanem egyszerűen csak félt. Félt, hogy tudásuk miatt bánthatják a barátait. És félt, hogy azok esetleg akaratlanul is kikotyoghatnak valamit. Megfelelő eszközökkel bárkiből, bármit ki lehet szedni.

Hermione is észrevehette a fiú őrlődését, mert pár pillanat elteltével zavarodottan mentegetőzni kezdett.

– Bocsi – hebegte. – Megint mindenbe beleütöm az orrom. Mintha már nem ártottam volna neked eleget eddig is az örökös…

– Mind irányítani, mind teremteni tudom az elemeket – szólalt meg hirtelen Luka, Hermionéba fojtva a további önmarcangolást.

A lány előbb meglepetten Lukára meredt, majd miután rájött, hogy a fiúnak nincs ellenére a beszélgetés lassan elmosolyodott.

– Irányítani? Teremteni? – értetlenkedett Ron. – Mégis mit jelentsen ez?

Luka lassan körbepillantott a teremben. Úgy tűnt keres valamit. Tekintete hirtelen megakadt az egyik sarkon, ahol is apró vízzel teli kőmedence foglalt helyett.

A fiú jobb kezét a medence felé nyújtotta. A nyakában lévő kristály sötétkék fénnyel felragyogott.

Pár pillanatig semmi sem történt, majd Luka lassan emelni kezdte tenyerét.

A medence előbb enyhén, majd egyre erősebben fodrozódni kezdett, majd váratlanul egy karnyi vastag vízoszlop emelkedett ki a vízből ráérősen.

Harryiék megkövülten bámulták a Luka kézmozgásával azonos sebességgel emelkedő oszlopot.

A fonott hajú fiú halványan elmosolyodott, aztán játékosan megfordította a tenyerét, minek hatására a vízsugár maga alá fordult, mintha valaki csomót kötött volna rá.

Megunván a játszadozást Luka határozottan leeresztette a karját.

A vízoszlop hirtelen megdermedt, majd a gravitáció törvényeinek megfelelően hangos csobbanás kíséretében visszazuhant a medencébe.

– Ez jelenti egy elem irányítását – jelentette ki a fonott hajú fiú olyan hangon, minta misem lenne természetesebb ennél. – Ez pedig… – folyatta, nem engedvén szóhoz jutni a ledöbbent hármast. – Ez pedig a teremtés.

A fiú erősen ökölbe szorította kezét, majd lassan szétnyitotta. Apró vízcseppek jelentek meg a tenyere fölött pár centivel, majd némi kavargás után egy kisméretű sötétkék gömbbé álltak össze. Az üveggolyónyi méretű labdácska külseje lágyan fodrozódott, mint egy szélfútta tó felszíne.

A nyakában lévő kristály fénye lassan elhalványult, mire az apró gömb is szertefoszlott.

– A teremtés jóval nehezebb, mint az irányítás – eresztette le nagyot fújva a kezét Luka. – Ráadásul jóval több energiát is emészt fel.

Várakozásteljesen a többiekre pillantott.

Elkerekedett szemek tekintettek vissza rá.

– Ez… ez… – dadogta Ron. – Ez egyszerűen hihetetlen! – kiáltott fel hirtelen félsüketté téve ezzel a mellette ülő Hermionet.

– Ezt bármelyik elemmel meg tudod csinálni? – kérdezte a lány fülét dörzsölgetvén.

– Igen – vigyorgott Luka. – Azaz… – váltott hangnemet. – …csak majdnem. Akárhogy próbálkozom, földet nem sikerül teremteni – vallotta be csendesen. – De ezen nem is igazán csodálkozom.

– Mert? – szúrta közbe Harry.

– Mert mind közül a Föld a legerősebb és ugyanakkor legbonyolultabb elem – adta meg a választ Luka. – Irányítani is többféleképpen lehet.

– Biztos csak mondod, hogy nem vagy képes rá – legyintett Ron. – Vagy meg se próbáltad – tett rá még egy lapáttal. – Olyan nincs, hogy a többit tökéletesen uralod, csak ezt az egy elemet nem.

Luka arcvonásai egyik pillanatról a másikra megkeményedtek. Sötét pillantással méregette Ront, mintha a fiú vérig sértette volna.

– Te azt képzeled, hogy megkapod a kristályt és sitty-sutty mindent megtehetsz? – szólalt meg végül. – Közölném veled, hogy attól, hogy a birtokodban van egy hatalom-kristály nem biztos, hogy használni is tudod azt. Sok kristály egyszerű ékszerként végzi, mert gazdája nem képes használni azt – hangjából enyhe gúny hallatszott ki. – Ugyanúgy meg kell tanulni bánni vele, mint például a varázspálcával. Évekbe telt mire erre a szintre jutottam. Az elemek kombinációjára is például csak egy éve vagyok képes…

– Jól van! Elnézést! – vágott közbe szabadkozva Ron. – Honnan tudtam, hogy így működik a dolog?! Csak azt láttam, milyen könnyedén bánsz a medállal. Azt nem tudtam, hogy milyen munka van mögötte.

Hermione fejcsóválva meredt a két fiú farkasszemet néző párosára.

Harryt magát mulatatta a dolog. Ez egész helyzet feltűnően hasonlított egy másik páros állandó civakodására.

– Kérdezhetek valamit? – szólalt meg Hermione megtörve a kialakult kínos csendet. – Vagy előbb várjam meg a „Ki tud tovább pislogás nélkül a másik szemébe nézni" verseny eredményét?

Luka szája széles mosolyra húzódott a megjegyzés hallatán. Ron ellenben paprikavörös arccal leszegte a fejét, s érthetetlen szavakat motyogott az orra alatt.

– Az előbb azt mondtad, hogy az elemek kombinációjára csak egy éve vagy képes – kezdett bele Hermione látva hogy lenyugodtak a kedélyek. – Pontosan mit értettél ez alatt?

– Azt, amit mondtam – válaszolta Luka. – Rájöttem, hogy az elemeket nem csak külön-külön lehet irányítani, hanem bizonyos feltételek mellett kombinálhatom is az erejüket.

– Például a földet a tűzzel? – kérdezte a lány árulkodó mosollyal az arcán.

Hát persze! – csapott homlokára gondolatban Harry. – Hogyhogy nem jutott már az előbb az eszembe?! Az üvegvirág elkészítése sem lehetett volna lehetséges csupán a tűz használatával, csak egy folyékony üvegmassza lett volna az eredmény. Nem beszélve a számtalan varázslatról, amit Luka képes volt leutánozni.

Gondolataiból egy furcsa bizsergető érzés zökkentette ki. Felpillantva Luka acélszürke tekintetével találta magát szemközt.

– Mindketten jó irányba jártok – bólintott a fonott hajú fiú. – A Parvatinak adott üvegvirágot, úgy csináltam, hogy a homokot felhevítettem a tűzzel, majd a föld segítségével kedvem szerint alakítgattam – sorolta. – Bár igazság szerint a végén egy kis jeget is használtam hogy hirtelen hűljön le, mert így kevésbé volt feltűnő a dolog.

– És a varázslatok? – kérdezett rá Harry.

– Hogy miként imitálom a nagyrészüket, arra szerintem ti is könnyedén rájöhettek – mosolygott Luka.

Hermione szinte azonnal rávágta a választ.

– A tűzgyújtó bűbájt egyértelműen tűzzel, a locsolóbűbájt gondolom vízzel, a lebegtető bűbájt levegővel, a hátráltató bűbájt és a kötöző bűbájt szintén levegővel…

Luka a lány minden egyes találgatása után elismerően bólintott, majd mikor Hermione elakadt a felsorolásban, ő maga folytatta.

– A kábító átkot villámmal, a köd idézést tűzzel és vízzel – bővítette a listát. – És még sorolhatnánk jó ideig – legyintett.

– Állati szerencséd van hogy az átkot és bűbájok nagy része a természeti elemeken alapul – jegyezte meg Ron, mintegy mellékesen.

– Na igen – vonta meg a vállát Luka. – De azért van számos olyan varázslat is, amit ha meggebedek se tudok leutánozni… Ilyenkor van az, hogy csendesen gubbasztok a hátsó padban.

Utolsó mondta mosoly csalt barátai arcára.

– És a pajzs? – jutott eszébe hirtelen Harrynek a fiú legelső órája. – Azt hogy csináltad?

Luka pár pillanatig elgondolkozott, majd elrévedő tekintettel válaszolt.

– A pajzsot ösztönösen csinálom. Ha megtámadnak automatikusan védekezek – felelte a terem csupasz sziklafalait bámulva. – A pajzs az egyetlen, ami nem a természeti elemek segítségével jön létre, hanem maga a kristály csinálja… saját erejéből.

– Ez megmagyaráz egy s mást – motyogta Hermione elgondolkozva.

A lány hirtelen ijedten Lukára meredt, majd úgy tűnt erőteljesen koncentrál valamire.

A fonott hajú fiú pár pillanatig átható tekintettel figyelte a lány „magánszámát", majd váratlanul megszólalt.

– Ha zavar titeket, hogy hallom a gondolataitokat… elmondhatok nektek egy módszert, amivel elkerülhetitek, hogy más is megtudja, min merengtek éppen.

Luka hangjában egy cseppnyi sértődöttség se volt hallható. Sőt! Nagyon is úgy tűnt, hogy a fiú valóban komolyan gondolja azt, amit mond és tényleg segíteni akar nekik.

Kijelentése zavart pillantásokat és hezitáló kezdeményezéseket eredményezett.

– Tényleg van ilyen módszer? – motyogta Hermione lesütött szemmel.

– Ne érts félre minket! – nyögte Ron. – Nem mintha zavarna minket, hogy gondolatolvasó vagy, csak tudod vannak olyan dolgok, amiket az ember szívesebben megtartana magának – magyarázkodott a fiú.

Tök fölöslegesen, hisz egyértelmű volt, hogy Luka tökéletesen tisztában volt az okokkal.

– Ez egy nagyon egyszerű módszer – kezdte a fonott hajú fiú. – Az a lényeg, hogy tudatosan el kell rejteni a gondolataidat egy „zavaró réteg" alá – barátai értetlen tekintetét látva megpróbálta más irányból megközelíteni a dolgot. – Párhuzamosan több dologgal is tud foglalkozni az agyatok. Egyszerűen csak le kell foglalni egy részét valamilyen elterelő, gondolkodást igénylő dologgal, a maradék kis szegletben pedig elmerenghettek a saját kis személyes dolgaitokon – hirtelen Hermionéra mutatott. – A legegyszerűbb, ha kipróbáljátok.

– Mégis mit csináljak? – dadogta a lány meglepetten.

– Gondolj erősen egy tárgyra, és közben mondjuk, kezd el mondogatni a szorzótáblát! – válaszolta Luka nevetve. – Kiderül, meg tudom-e mondani milyen tárgyra gondoltál.

Hermione eltökélten bólintott, majd erősen koncentrálni kezdett. Valahol vicces volt, ahogy elszánt arckifejezéssel meredt maga elé.

Luka pár másodpercen át figyelte a lányt, majd hirtelen beszélni kezdett.

– Ötször három, az tizenöt… hatszor három, az tizennyolc… hétszer három, az huszonegy… – recitálta a srác.

Ron és Harry összenéztek, majd éketlen nevetésbe törtek ki. Elég bizarr volt az egész helyzet.

Luka maga se bírván tovább először csak elmosolyodott, aztán egyre inkább előtört belőle is a nevetés, olyannyira hogy a végén már egy értelmes szót se tudott kinyögni.

– Csak azt ismételtem el, amit hallottam – mondta a fiú könnyeit törölgetvén. – Látjátok! – szedte rendbe arcvonásait. – A módszer tökéletes. Ugyanezt érhetitek el az ábécé felsorolásával, vagy egy vers esetleg egy ének magadban felmondásával. A lényeg hogy folyamatos és monoton legyen a dolog.

Hermione büszkén kihúzta magát, és csillogó szemekkel a még mindig nevető fiúkra meredt.

– Ez a módszer kicsit hasonlít az okklumenciára – szólalt meg Harry is kisvárta, miután sikerült valamennyire lecsillapodnia. – Ott is az a lényeg, hogy a fontos dolgokról eltereld a figyelmet. Habár Piton ezt mindig úgy akarta elérni, hogy egyáltalán ne gondoljak semmire – mérgesen megrázta a fejét. – Nincs olyan ember, aki semmire se tud gondolni, csak néz ki a fejéből. Ez egyszerűen lehetetlen!

– Ronnak még is sikerül – jegyezte meg Hermione alig hallhatóan.

Ron meglepett arckifejezéssel a lányra meredt. Úgy tűnt arról győzködi magát, hogy rosszul hallott.

Újabb nevetéshullám söpört végig a fiatalokon.

Luka fülig érő szájjal tápászkodott fel a földről, majd lesöpörte talárjáról a ráragadt fű és levéldarabokat.

– Na gyertek! – húzta fel egy rántásra a három meglepett griffendélest a földről. – Mindjárt vége az ebédidőnek, én meg még ma nem ettem semmit. Úgyhogy irány a Nagyterem!

Harryék kapva kaptak a fiú ajánlatán, és nevetgélve elindultak a kijárat felé.

Az ebédlő felé tartó négyes kacaja vidáman csengett a Roxfort falai között.

Harry a lépcsőket róva a szeme sarkából egyfolytában Lukát figyelte. A fonott hajú fiú teljes szívből nevetett Ron poénkodásain, szemei élénken csillogtak.

Halvány mosoly jelent meg Harry arcán. Úgy érezte, hogy az a bizonyos láthatatlan fal, ami eddig mindig köztük és Luka közt volt, most véglegesen leomlott.


	32. Vihar előtt

Vihar előtt

A hetek mintegy varázsütésre sebesen elteltek. A hideg téli hónapok lassacskán átadták a helyüket a hívogató élettel teli tavasznak.

A park mélyzöld fűszálai között apró virágok színes tengere illatozott. Az élénkkék tó felszíne lágyan fodrozódott valahányszor végigsimított rajta a játékos fuvallat.

A lágy tavaszi napfény szinte mágnesként csalogatta az eddigi hónapokat a kastély falai között eltölteni kényszerülő roxforti diákokat.

Harry maga is úgy érezte, mintha az iskola komor kőfalai egyre szűkösebbé válnának, és már-már megfojtanák őt.

A kastély lakói közül talán Luka viselte a legnehezebben a kényszerű bezártságot. A fonott hajú fiú nemegyszer órákat töltött a szobájuk ablaka előtt ábrándos tekintettel bámulva az üvegen túli világra.

Később barátai csak azt vették észre, hogy Luka időnként el-eltűnik, és senki se tudja megmondani, hová is ment a fiú. Luka maga kézzel-lábbal tagadta, hogy elhagyta volna a kastély területét. Hermione csípős megjegyzésére csupáncsak annyit válaszolt hűvös nyugalommal, hogy a legutóbbi „kirándulás" után nem szívesen bár, de elismerte: jobb neki a védelmező falakon belül.

Arra a kérdésre, hogy akkor mégis merre mászkál, csak sejtelmesen mosolygott.

A griffendéles hármas végül a Tekergők Térképétől kapta meg a választ, s Hermione kénytelen volt - savanyú szájízzel ugyan - bevallani, hogy jócskán alábecsülte Luka józan ítélőképességét.

* * *

A Nagyterem vacsorázó diákok megszokott zsivajától volt terhes. A felélénkült fiatalság vidáman csacsogott színes aláfestést adva ezzel a ritmikus evőeszközcsörgésnek.

Harrynek semmi kedve nem volt az üres fecsegéshez, így két Átváltoztatástan órán túl.

McGalagony professzor alapos fejmosást adott neki, mert az átváltoztatandó gyíkot egy akaratlan pálcamozdulattal „sikeresen" kifordította. A közelben ülő lányok sikítórohamot kaptak a szerencsétlenül járt állat látványának hatására. Sőt Susan Bones abban a pillanatban elájult, amint tekintete a hüllőre tévedt.

– Miért nem eszel?

Harry lassan felpillantott.

A vele szemben ülő Hermione kérdőn meredt a fiú üres tányérjára.

– Nem vagyok éhes – válaszolta Harry vontatottan.

– Még mindig amiatt a gyík miatt vagy kibukva? – csatlakozott a beszélgetőkhöz Ron. – McGalagony egy suhintással visszaváltoztatta. Szóval, nem tudom, min rágódsz ennyit.

– Valahogy nincs étvágyam. Oké?! – csattant fel Harry.

– Ron csak megpróbált felvidítani – jegyezte meg Hermione élesen.

A vörös hajú fiú úgy meredt a lányra, mint aki szellemet lát. Tekintete egyértelműen elárulta gondolatait. Az járt a fejében, hogy jól hallott-e? A lány tényleg védelmébe vette őt?

– Bocsi, de irtó nyomott hangulatban vagyok – sóhajtotta Harry. – A bezártság lehet az oka… Mindenemet odaadnám, ha kimehetnék sétálni egyet a parkba.

– Apropó – kapta fel a fejét Ron. – Luka hol csatangol már megint?

– Gondolom ott van, ahol szokott – vonta meg a vállát Harry. – Fent a Nyugati-torony tetején.

– Tényleg! Járt már valamelyikkőtök ott? – érdeklődött Hermione.

A fiúk válaszként csupán megvonták vállukat.

– Én csak azt tudom, amit Fred mesélt róla – szólalt meg végül Ron. – Szerinte a torony mellett van egy széles kiugró, amire bárki könnyedén kijuthat, feltéve ha nem szívbajos, illetve nincs tériszonya.

– A térkép szerint meg a kiugróról át lehet jutni a kastély tetőjére. Akár a főépület egész felszínét bejárhatod – tette hozzá Harry.

Hermione rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét.

– Igaz, hogy a tető egy fokkal jobb, mint a Tiltott Rengeteg, de akkor is nagy felelőtlenségnek tartom Luka részéről, hogy ott mászkál.

– Miért? Mi baja lehet? – hördült fel Ron. – Leeshet? Na és?! Merlinre, a srác tud repülni!

– Az egy dolog! – vágott vissza Hermione. – Ha engem kérdezel, nem…

Harry sóhajtva elfordult. Már csodálkozott, hogy ezek ketten kibírnak egy közös étkezést veszekedés nélkül. Úgy tűnt, korán örült.

Pillantása hirtelen a bejárati ajtóra tapadt. Ott ugyanis ebben a pillanatban jelent meg Piton professzor.

A férfi diákok tucatjait félrelökve, szétnézés nélkül a tanári asztalhoz rohant.

Igen. Rohant!

Ez már önmagában véve is felettébb furcsa volt.

A tanári asztalnál ülők egy emberként pillantottak fel vacsorájukból.

McGalagony összevont szemöldökkel és pengevékonyra préselt ajkakkal meredt a beviharzó professzorra. Már épp szólásra nyitotta volna a száját, hogy valami megjegyzést fűzzön kollégája stílusára, mikor is Dumbledore egy oldalpillantással elnémította őt.

Az igazgató várakozó tekintettel Pitonra meredt, aki levegő után kapkodva, kézzel-lábbal csapkodva hevesen magyarázott.

A tanári kar a professzor minden egyes mondatával egyre fehérebbé vált. McGalagonyon immáron nyoma se látszott az iménti haragnak. Épp ellenkezőleg. Az idős nő kezét a mellkasára téve, rémült arccal pillantott jobbra és balra.

Harry meglökte barátait, felhívva ezzel a figyelmüket a felnőttek furcsa viselkedésére.

A marakodó felek egyből elhallgattak, s kérdő tekintettel néztek hol a tanári asztalra, hol Harryre.

Váratlanul néma csend lett. Dumbledore ugyanis szólásra emelkedett elnémítva ezzel a tanári asztal felé kíváncsian pislogó tömeget.

– Kedves diákok! – kezdett bele beszédébe az igazgató. – Fontos, ugyanakkor sajnálatos hírt kell bejelentenem… Minden jel arra mutat, hogy egy csapat halálfaló tanyázik a Tiltott Rengetegben, s most elindultak a roxforti birtok és a kastély felé…

A hirtelen kitörő hangzavar miatt Dumbledore kénytelen volt hangját megemelni. Minden ház asztalánál egyöntetű volt a döbbenet és a riadalom. Különös módon még a mardekárosokat is – néhány diáktól eltekintve – meglepte, sőt megijesztette a bejelentés.

– Ne essenek pánikba! – nézett körbe az igazgató. – Arra kérem önöket, hogy őrizzék meg a nyugalmukat! Pánikra egyenlőre semmi ok.

A moraj némileg tompult, de immáron nyoma sem volt a pár perccel ezelőtti csendnek.

– Kérem a házakat, hogy a prefektusok és az iskolaelsők vezetésével vonuljanak le a pincébe! – folytatta Dumbledore. – Flitwick professzor kinyit önöknek pár termet. A mai éjszakát mindenki ott tölti... Felhívnám figyelmüket, hogy maradjanak a kijelölt területen és figyeljenek egymásra! Ha bárki is elhagyja a háza diákjait ez idő alatt, az a legszigorúbb büntetést vonja maga után… – pár pillanatra szünetet tartott, majd a tanári asztal felé intett. – Tanárkollegáim és jómagam mindent megteszünk, hogy az iskola légköre zavartalan maradjon, és semminemű kár ne keletkezzen.

Alig fejezte be Dumbledore a beszédét, egyből felhangzott Flitwick professzor sipákoló hangja.

– Kérem álljanak fel, és házaik diákjaival együtt, rendezett sorokban vonuljanak le az alagsorba! – az asztalok között elsietvén a bejárati ajtó felé indult. – Gyerünk, gyerünk, szaporán! – intett türelmetlenül. – Jöjjenek utánam!

Harryék tanácstalanul álldogáltak a kialakult káoszban. Körülöttük izgatott zsibongással hömpölygött a tömeg. Hollóhátasok, griffendélesek, hugrabuggosok, mardekárosok vegyesen. Nyoma sem volt a rendezettségnek.

– Prefektusok vagyunk – szólalt meg bátortalanul Hermione. – Nem kellene tennünk valamit?

Ron tanácstalanul nézett a lányra. Nem tudta, mit válaszoljon.

Harry két barátja mögött állt, és szabályosan puffogott. A fiú úgy meredt maga elé, mint aki nem látja a körülötte örvénylő tömeget. Öklei elfehéredtek a görcsös szorítástól.

– Mit művelsz? – nézett rá Ron szemöldökfelvonva.

– Már nem elég nekik, hogy itt tanyáznak és jól megkergetnek minket – morogta Harry. – Nem! Ez nem elég nekik!... Most már az iskolát is megtámadják, csakhogy elkapják Lukát meg engem!

Hermione hirtelen a szája elé kapta a kezét. Rémült pillantással a plafonra meredt.

Az elvarázsolt mennyezet szokás szerint a kinti tájat mutatta. A lemenni készülő Nap gyenge sugarai halványsárgás fénnyel aranyozták be a lustán kavargó szürkés felhőket.

A fiúk semmi különöset nem tudtak felfedezni rajta. Legalábbis semmi olyat, ami ennyire felkelthette a lány figyelmét.

– Mi ütött beléd is? – fakadt ki Ron.

Harry maga is kíváncsian tekintett a lányra.

– Luka… – nyögte Hermione. – Nem tudja, hogy meg akarnak támadni minket. Pedig őt biztosan keresni fogják.

Harry és Ron sokatmondó pillantást váltottak. A vörös hajú fiú lassan bólintott, mire Harry nagy levegőt véve Hermione felé fordult.

– Nincs mese – kezdte. – Figyelmeztetnünk kell Lukát!

Ellenkezést, kiabálást, elmeállapotára utaló megjegyzéseket várt, ehelyett egészen mást kapott.

– Igazad van – bólintott elszántan Hermione. – Ebben a káoszban még jó ideig nem fog feltűnni senkinek, ha elmegyünk – nézett a bejárati ajtóra, ahol diákok tucatjai tolongtak a mihamarabbi kijutás reményében.

A két srác leesett állal bámult a lányra.

– És a büntetés? – nyögte Ron. – Nem félsz, hogy kicsapnak?

– Egy barátom élete többet ér mindenféle iskolánál – jelentette ki Hermione. – Meg különben is… A jelenlegi körülmények… ühm…, ….elég „speciálisak". Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Dumbledore megérti, miért döntöttünk így.

Várakozó tekintettel a fiúkra meredt.

– Jól van. Akkor ezt megbeszéltük – bólintott végül Harry.

– Tudod, hogy kell a toronyba feljutni? – érdeklődött Ron.

– Igen – biccentett Harry. – Gyakran nézegettem a térképen, ahogy Luka a tetőn mászkál. Már kívülről fújom az útvonalat.

– Remek! – csapott a tenyerébe Hermione. – Akkor már nincs más dolgunk, minthogy észrevétlenül kiosonjunk a tömegből! – elgondolkozva a tolongó diákokra meredt. – Ha elvesztenénk egymást ebben a káoszban, akkor találkozunk az első emeleti lépcsőfordulóban – folytatta, a kijárat felé véve útját. – Onnan majd Harry mutatja az utat.

A két fiú elszántan a lány nyomába szegődött.

Harryt az egész esett feltűnően emlékeztette az első évükre, mikor is az iskolában elszabadult egy hegyi troll és Hermione nem tudott róla, ők pedig saját szakállukra elmentek figyelmeztetni a lányt.

Az az esett jól végződött.

Szívből remélte, hogy ez most is így lesz.


	33. Megmentő vagy szörnyeteg?

Megmentő vagy szörnyeteg? 

Az étkezőn és a bejárati csarnokon való átjutás nehezebb feladatnak bizonyult, mint azt, ahogy Harry először gondolta. Ráadásul már az első percben szem elől vesztette Hermionét és Ront. Több mint negyed órába telt mire mindhármuknak sikerült az első emeleti lépcsőfordulóba érnie.   
Harry szó nélkül átvette a vezetést. Egyforma folyosókon, titkos átjárókon, el-elmozduló lépcsőkön át, sietve haladtak.  
Nem telt bele tíz perc, mikor egyszer csak Harry egy látszólag szokványos falszakasz előtt megtorpant.  
– Miért álltál meg? – nézett körbe Ron.  
– Megérkeztünk – hangzott a válasz. – Itt a kijárat – bökött maga elé Harry.  
– Itt? – vakarta meg fejét Ron. – De mégis, hol?  
– Fordítsd el létszíves azt a fáklyatartót! – fordult Hermione felé Harry az említett tárgyra mutatva. – Igen, azt a sárkányosat.  
A lány óvatosan elfordította az évszázados koromtól feketéllő, kovácsoltvas tartót.   
Halk kattanás hallatszott, majd a mindeddig mozdulatlannak tűnő falszakasz engedelmesen oldalra csúszott.  
Halványvörös fény áradt be a nyíláson. A folyosó félhomályos sötétje után ez olyan volt, mintha valaki reflektorral világítana a három griffendéles szemébe.  
Harry hunyorogva kipillantott a fal mögött rejtőző tájra.  
Nem sokkal előtte széles, félköríves teraszszerűség terült el. Alacsony kőkorlátjából már imitt-amott lemállott egy-egy darab, de összességében egész biztonságosnak látszott.  
Csak egy gond volt: a folyosó és a kiugró között volt egy méter távolság.  
Nem valami sok, de arra pont elég, hogy kétszer is meggondolja az ember, vajon tényleg ki akar-e menni a teraszra.  
Harry vett egy mély levegőt, majd átlendült a kiugróra, miközben próbált nem arra gondolni, hogy majdnem száz méteres mélység tátong alatta. Hangos koppanással ért földet a terasz kövén, s kis híján orra is esett.  
– Oké – fordult barátai felé, miután összeszedte magát. – Ti jöttök!  
Ron nyelt egy nagyot, majd ordítva átlendült Harry mellé.  
Hermione fejcsóválva nézett a vörös hajú fiú után, majd szó nélkül, elegáns ívben átugrott ő is a teraszra.  
– Na ezt megúsztuk – fújt egyet Ron. – Most keressük meg Lukát és tűnjünk el végre innen!  
– Merre lehet? – nézett körbe Hermione.  
– Valahol a tetőn szerintem – intett Harry a terasz jobb oldala felé.  
Meglepő módon a kiugró széle enyhén lejtett, majd pár méter után a köveket szürke cserepek váltották fel, míg végül a terasz teljesen bele nem olvadt a tetőbe.  
– Merlinre! – nyögte Ron. – Ez hatalmas terület – kétségbeesetten pásztázta a végeláthatatlan szürke cseréprengeteget. – Így soha nem találjuk meg.  
Váratlanul éles csattanás hallatszott egy távolabbi kiszögelés mögül.  
A három fiatal egy emberként kapta fel a fejét és fordult a hang irányába.  
A kilátást vízköpők, díszelemnek szánt formák, falak zavarták, melyek közül egynéhány felért egy kisebb ház méretével. Így még csak sejteni se lehetett mi is a zaj okozója.  
– Mi volt ez? – kérdezte Hermione enyhén remegő hanggal.  
– Talán Luka – tippelt Ron, bár az arckifejezéséről lerítt, hogy csak a reményét mondta ki hangosan. – Lehet szerencsénk van, és ő talált meg minket.  
A három jóbarát minden előzetes megbeszélés nélkül, egyszerre kezdett el kiabálni.  
– Luka! – kiáltották kórusban. – Luka! Gyere elő! Luka!  
Néma csend volt csupán a válasz. A fütyülő széltől eltekintve semmi se mozdult.  
Majd hirtelen…  
– Tűnjetek onnan!  
Luka kétségbeesett ordítását két egetrengető csattanás követte, majd egyszeriben a Harry lábai előtt elterülő cserepek szilánkokat köpve felrobbantak.  
– Mi folyik itt? – rántotta hátra barátját Ron megmentve ezzel őt az újabb csapástól.  
Kérdésére szinte azonnal megkapta a választ.  
Az egyik – leginkább félbevágott piramisra hasonlító – díszelem mögül egy hatalmas állat bukkant elő.  
Az elől sast, hátul oroszlánt formázó lény éles vijjogó hangot hallatott, majd a dermedten bámuló fiatalok irányába vetette magát.  
– Te jó ég! – sikoltotta Hermione. – Egy griffmadár!  
A lány alig mondta ki az utolsó szót a fenyegető állat máris előttük termett és elülső madárlábával Hermione felé csapott.  
A két fiú gondolkodás nélkül a lányra vetette magát lerántva őt ezzel a földre.  
Ezen cselekedetnek köszönhetően a borotvaéles karmok csupán súrolták Hermione vállát, de ez is épp elég volt ahhoz, hogy a lány talárja darabokra szakadjon.  
Harry kétségbeesetten kutatott pálcája után, amely beleakadt talárja zsebébe.  
A föléjük tornyosuló griff újra szabadjára engedte fülsértő hangját, majd felágaskodva, barna szárnyaival hevesen csapkodva, ismételten lecsapni készült.  
Harry feje köré font karokkal várta a támadást, ám a várt fájdalom elmaradt.  
A mellette kuporgó Hermione és Ron meglepetten felnyögött.  
Harry lassan felpillantott.  
Kétméternyire tőlük egy hatalmas barna-fehér szőr- és tollhalom tekergőzött nem kímélve környéket. Csorba cserepek, a díszítőelemekből letört kődarabok leptek el mindent.  
Fenyegető, mélyrőljövő morgás hangzott fel, majd a „szőrcsomó" hirtelen kettévált.  
A barna griffmadár nyekkenve a tetőbe csapódott, amely nem bírván tovább a megpróbáltatásokat, eget verő recsegés-ropogás közepette beszakadt.   
A pórul járt griff támadója pár méterrel hátrább levegőért kapkodva a földre rogyott.  
A hatalmas, hófehér párduc szőrét imitt-amott halvány vörös foltok tarkították. Kimerült zihálása ellenére, úgy tűnt nem esett komolyabb baja.  
Hermione és Ron megkövülten meredt az állatra. Szemlátomást nem tudták eldönteni, hogy baráttal vagy egy újabb ellenséggel van dolguk.  
Harry megkönnyebbülten fújt egyet, majd lassan a párduc felé indult.  
Ron elkapta a barátja karját, és visszahúzta maga mellé.  
– Semmi gond – fejtette le magáról az őt szorító ujjakat Harry. – Az ott Luka.  
Hermione furcsa nyekkenést hallatott, Ron pedig – ha még ez egyáltalán lehetséges volt – még fehérebbé vált.  
Harry vigyorogva a párduc felé vette az útját, hogy teljes mértékben megbizonyosodhasson annak jóllétéről.  
– Ne mozdulj! – mordult fel Luka.  
Fülei fenyegetően hátrasunnyadtak, farka idegesen járt jobbra-balra.  
Harry megtorpant, és tanácstalanul meredt barátjára.  
A párduc felpattant a földről és hideg szürke szemeivel a távoli cseréprengeteget kezdte el kémlelni.  
– Van még egy – mondta Harrynek hátra se pillantva a fiúra.  
Harry szinte minden erejével az őket körülvevő zajokra koncentrált, ám a táj szokásos hangjain – a szél fütyülésén, a Tiltott Rengeteg fáinak susogásán és a távolban gyülekező szürke felhők moraján – kívül, semmit sem hallott. A környék mozdulatlan volt.  
– Biztos, hogy van még egy? – nézett szemöldök ráncolva Lukára.  
A párduc lassan bólintott le sem véve tekintetét a cseréprengetegről.  
– Ketten vannak – mormolta. – Mikor elkezdtetek kiabálni, az egyikük egyből rátokstartolt… Az pihenget most alattunk – bökött mintegy mellékesen a tetőn tátongó jókora lyuk felé. – A másikat nagy sietségemben, hogy elérjelek titeket, az egyik falhoz csaptam, de sajna nem kapott akkorát, hogy ne tudjon utánam jönni.  
Harry a párducról két barátjára pillantott.  
Azok még mindig ugyanolyan dermedten álltak, mint Luka felbukkanásakor.  
Harry bátorítóan intett nekik, mire ők tettek egy félénk lépést a fiú és Luka felé.  
A hófehér párduc fülei egyből a nyikorgó cserepek irányába csapódtak.  
– Mondtam, hogy ne mozogjatok! – mordult fel Luka, mire a két fiatal megdermedt. – Így is akkora zajt csaptok, hogy alig hallani valamit! – majd néhány másodpercnyi szünet után, immár enyhébb hangnemben folytatta: – Egyáltalán mi az ördögöt kerestek idefent?  
Harry már épp szólásra nyitotta volna a száját, mikor hirtelen diadalittas vijjogás hasított a csendbe, amit egy, az égből lecsapó, griffmadár fenyegető látványa követett.  
Az állat gondolkodás nélkül Lukát vette célba.  
A fehér párducnak csak az utolsó pillanatban sikerült kitérnie a zuhanóbombázóként lecsapó griff elől. Odébbhemperedett az éles szilánkokkal borított cserepeken, majd talpra ugorva, morogva a griffmadár felé fordult.  
A félig sas, félig oroszlán lény szemlátomást megzavarodott attól a ténytől, hogy ellenfelének sikerült kitérnie támadása elől.  
Borostyánsárga sasszemei dühösen méregették az előtte kuporgó macskát, majd az éjfekete pupilla lassan hátrábbvándorolt a háttérben dermedten álló három fiatal irányába.  
Luka különös nyikkanást hallatott és ijedten barátai felé fordította fejét.  
Mire Harry rájött, mire is készül a griffmadár, már túl késő volt. Az állat olyan gyorsan mozgott, hogy nem is látta. Mielőtt reagálhatott volna, már mögéjük is került. Kétségbeesett igyekeztében, hogy szemmel tudja tartani, elesett, magával rántva barátait is. Egy másodperccel később éles fájdalom hasított a bal karjába. Odanézve látta, hogy vérző karmolások vannak a vállán.  
Bizarr módon azzal, hogy elesett megóvta mind magát, mind a barátait attól, hogy a griff borotvaéles karmai felszeleteljék mindannyiukat.  
Az sorozatos kudarcai miatt egyre dühösebbé váló állat újból lecsapni készült, de a mozdulatát már nem tudta befejezni.  
Luka egetrengető ordítást hallatva a griffre vettette magát, félrelökve ezzel azt a barátai közeléből. Arasznyi szemfogai az állat nyakába vájtak, karmai az oldalába téptek. Barna toll- és szőrcsomók repültek mindenfelé.  
A griff ingerülten felvijjogott, és lerázta magáról fájdalmas koloncát. Horgas csőrével, s kampós lábával már-már hisztérikusan csapkodott a nagymacska felé.  
Luka saját testi épségével mit sem törődve egyre távolabb csalta az állatot a barátaitól.  
– Ne arra! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Harry megtalálva hangját, de már elkésett.  
A fehér párduc hátsó lába ekkor már a vésett köveknek ütközött.  
Luka óvatosan hátrasandított, majd egy furcsa – leginkább sóhajtás és nyögés keverékének tűnő – hangot hallatva egyből vissza is kapta a tekintetét.  
A hatalmas nagymacska az egyik magas díszelem és a mérgesen fújtató griffmadár közé szorult. A kisebb ház nagyságú falat lehetetlen volt kikerülni, a párduc csak egy irányba tudott menni: előre, ellenfele felé.  
Luka tekintete kutatón cikkázott kétségbeesetten keresve azt az útvonalat, amerre a lehető legkevesebb sérüléssel kijuthatna szorult helyzetéből.  
A griffmadár szárnyait széttárva támadni készült.  
A fehér párduc felmordult, majd nagyot dobbantva a falról egyenesen a lény felé ugrott.  
Harry megkönnyebbülten fellélegezve figyelte, amint Luka elegáns ívben átlendül a griff mellett, ám ekkor nem várt dolog történt.  
A griffmadár hirtelen a hátára gördült, és izmos hátsó lábaival hatalmas rúgást mért a még mindig a levegőt szelő nagymacskára.  
A párduc öt métert repült, majd hátborzongató reccsenéssel a díszelembe csapódott.  
A vastag fal ripityára tört a becsapódás hatására. Luka mozdulatlanul hevert a tövében.  
Harry a történtek láttán felkiáltott, majd földre esett pálcáját felkapva a griffmadárra szórta az első eszébe jutó átkot.  
– Reducto! – üvöltötte.  
Támadása váratlanul érte a griffmadarat, már nem volt ideje félreugrani, így a taroló átok egyenesen telibe találta, minek hatására leszakadt cserepek tucatjaival együtt hátrasodródott.  
– Mire vártok? – ordította hátra barátainak Harry látva hogy az átokkal semmit sem ért el, csupáncsak még jobban feldühítette, az amúgy is paprikás hangulatban lévő állatot.  
Ám Ron és Hermione semmi reakciót nem mutatott. Pánikba estek, ráadásul el is bizonytalanodtak.  
Harry nagyon is tudta, hogy mi a hezitálásuk oka.  
Most szembesültek először azzal a visszavonhatatlan ténnyel, hogy a jámbornak és ártatlannak hitt barátjuk valójában éppolyan veszélyes és félelmetes, mint a griffmadár.  
A látottak után, hogy magyarázhatná meg nekik, miért is a párducnak kell „szurkolniuk"? Valójában mégis mi különbözteti meg egymástól a két varázslényt?  
A griffmadár időközben feltápászkodott a földről. Dühösebb és fenyegetőbb volt, mint valaha.  
– Segítsetek! – kiáltotta egyre kétségbeesetten Harry. – Egyedül nem ér semmit az átkom. Mindhárman kellünk.  
A közeledő veszély úgy tűnt kellő „ébresztőként" hatott a két fiatalra.  
Hermione és Ron szinte egyszerre nyúlt a pálcájáért.  
– Stupor! – ordította Harry, s vele együtt két másik hang.  
A három vörös fénysugár egyszerre ütközött a felágaskodó griffmadár mellkasának. Az állat megdermedt, majd halk vinnyogás kíséretében zsák módjára összeesett.


	34. Szabadnak született

Szabadnak született

Harry sóhajtva térde rogyott.

Fél füllel hallotta, hogy mögötte Hermione és Ron ugyanezt teszi.

Szíve a torkában dobogott. Úgy érezte, mintha kilométereket futott volna.

Lassan felemelte a fejét, s kutató tekintettel körbenézett.

A távolban, a néhai díszfal törmelékei között, egy mozdulatlan alak hevert.

– Luka! – kiáltotta Harry.

A fiú úgy pattant fel, mintha nem is ő lett volna az, aki pár másodperccel ezelőtt még a lábán se tudott megállni.

Őrült sebességgel, az ájult griffmadarat nagy ívben kikerülve, a barátjához botladozott.

Luka immáron leanfay alakban, eszméletlenül nyúlt el a mocskos cserepeken.

Mikor alakult vissza? – kérdezte magától Harry, majd későbbre halasztotta a válaszkeresést, rájővén fontosabb dolgokkal kell jelenleg foglalkoznia.

Ajkát idegesen harapdálva, remegő kézzel lassan a hátára fordította Lukát.

A szívét szorongató kétségbeesés enyhült valamelyest, mikor a barátja mellkasát emelkedni és süllyedni látta.

A fonott hajú fiú halkan felnyögött, amint megmozdította.

Nehézkesen, kapkodva lélegzett, mintha minden egyes levegővételért úgy kellene megküzdenie.

Harry sebtében átvizsgálta a fiút sebek után kutatva.

Néhány zúzózódáson, horzsoláson és pár mélyebb karmoláson kívül semmit se tudott felfedezni. Legalábbis semmi olyat, ami megmagyarázná Luka eszméletlenségét, és az arcán át-átsuhanó fájdalmas grimaszt.

– Mi baja? – motyogta Harry félhangosan. – Egyszerűen nem értem miért nincs magánál, és miért veszi ilyen furán a levegőt.

– Valószínűleg eltört egy-két bordája és ekkora ütés agyrázkódást is okozhatott.

Harry ijedten felkapta a fejét. Annyira lefoglalta őt Luka állapota, hogy fel se tűnt neki, hogy két barátja csatlakozott hozzá.

– Mióta vagy te gyógyító? – morogta Ron a mellette guggoló lányra pillantva.

– A nagybátyám orvos, ha ennyire tudni szeretnéd – adta meg a választ Hermione, miközben lassan felhúzta Luka pólóját – Megtanított pár dologra. Ezenkívül múlt nyáron elvégeztem egy életmentő tanfolyamot… Te jó ég!

A kioktató hangnem hirtelen remegő sóhajtássá alakult. Ennek oka egyértelműen a szeme elé táruló látvány volt.

Úgy tűnt Hermionénak igaza volt.

A poros, szakadozott pólót felhúzva felszínre került Luka nehézkes légzésének miértje. A fiú mellkasa olybá tűnt, mintha valaki egy óriási kalapáccsal rávert volna. A vöröses, szivárvány színeiben játszó bőr, a véraláfutásokkal tűzdelt horzsolások, és a furcsa kidudorodások illetve besüppedések összességében minden kétséget kizáróan bizonyították kettő, de leginkább három borda eltörésének tényét.

– Három bordája eltörött – jelentette ki ugyanebben a pillanatban Hermione. A lány óvatos mozdulatokkal itt-ott megérinttette a sérült területet. – És lehet, hogy pár el is repedt.

A két fiú kétkedő pillantásokkal figyelte, amint Hermione két ujja közé csippenti Luka csuklóját, majd felhúzza annak szemhéját.

A lány meglepetten fenékre ült, mikor is „páciense" váratlanul felpillantott.

Luka nyögve hasra fordult, majd lassú, szaggatott mozdulatokkal ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát.

Hermione úgy nézett rá, mintha most látta volna a leanfayt poraiból feléledni.

– A fejem… – motyogta Luka, majd kezét a mellkasára szorította, s szemeit becsukva megpróbált lassan és aprókat lélegezni.

– Ööö… – Harry tanácstalanul közelebb húzódott a fiúhoz. – Jól vagy?

Luka fel se pillantva bólintott.

– Nem vészes, csak olyan érzésem van, mintha magamra rántottam volna az égboltot – fájdalmas grimasszal a szája szegletében tenyerébe támasztotta a homlokát. Mindkettőbe. És nagyon úgy nézett ki, elkellene neki még néhány kar. – A griffmadár?

– Nagy nehezen sikerült hármunknak elkábítani azt a dögöt – horkant fel Ron. – Elég ironikus, hogy majdnem egy olyan lény tépett minket darabokra, amelynek neve kísértetiesen hasonlít a házunkéra.

– Nem is értem hogy került ide – gondolkodott Hermione fennhangon. – A griffek Afrikában élnek, nálunk nem őshonosak. Miért jönne el egy ilyen, egyébként zárkózott, emberkerülő állat egy a megszokottól teljesen eltérő területre? Itt minden teljesen más: a klíma, a domborzat, az állatvilág.

Luka acélszürke tekintete a pár métere heverő mozdulatlan test felé villant.

– Nem önszántából jött – szólalt meg a fiú. Lassan, megfontoltan beszélt. – És az se a saját ötlete volt, hogy engem megtámadjon, avagy emberhúst egyen vacsorára.

– Miről beszélsz? – pislogott zavartan Hermione.

A két fiú is tanácstalanul nézett hol Lukára, hol a mozdulatlan griffmadárra.

Luka lassan feltápászkodott, majd miután kissé megtántorodott, Harry vállának dőlve pár másodperc erejéig megpróbálta megkeresni azt a légzési technikát, amely nem jár akkora kínszenvedéssel.

– Szerintem ülj vissza – jegyezte meg Harry csendesen barátja fájdalmas fintorát látva.

Luka megrázta a fejét. Ellökte magát barátja válláról. Kissé bizonytalanul ugyan, de megállt a saját lábán.

Elszánt léptekkel a griffmadár felé indult.

– Gyertek! – intetett barátainak.

A három griffendéles egymásra pillantott, majd egyszerre szegődtek a leanfay nyomába.

Luka ekkor már a griffmadár mellett térdelt. Kezével végigsimított az állat nyakán, majd ujjait a vörösesbarna tollak közé fúrta.

– Mit csinálsz? – kuporodott barátja mellé Harry. – Keresel valamit?

Luka nem válaszolt.

Egyik kezével félrehajtotta a zavaró tollakat, másikkal pedig különös körkörös mozdulatokat végzett.

Hirtelen halk kattanás hallatszott, majd Luka diadalittas tekintettel kihúzta a kezét, és furcsa fintorral a szája szegletében Harryék lába elé hajította szerzeményét.

A vöröses tollak rengetegéből egy barnás árnyalatú öv került elő.

A merev, fémes szíj tompán csillogott a lemenő Nap sápadt fényében.

– Egy nyakörv? – piszkálta meg a cipője orrával Harry a griff nyakáról lekerült tárgyat.

Luka savanyú képpel bólintott. Már meg se próbálta véka alá rejteni undorát.

Viszolygó tekintettel az övre bökött.

– Íme a válasz minden kérdésetekre!

– Kérdéseinkre? – csodálkozott el Hermione.

– Hogy kerültek ide a griffmadarak? Miért támadtak ránk? Ki küldte őket? – recitálta Luka kéretlenül.

– Ideküldték őket – állapította meg a lány nemes egyszerűséggel.

– Brávó! – csapta össze két tenyerét gúnyosan Ron. – Micsoda logika!... Erre mi magunk rá se jöttünk volna.

Hermione gyilkos tekintettel a fiúra meredt és már épp szóra nyitotta volna a száját, mikor is Harry villámgyorsan közbevágott.

– Mielőtt megölnétek egymást, azt ajánlom, tűnjünk el a tetőről – a mozdulatlanul heverő griff felé intett. – Nem szeretnék itt lenni, mikor ez a kismadár felébred.

– Nem hiszem hogy bántana bennünket. Örül, hogy végre szabadon hazamehet – jegyezte meg Luka félhangosan. – De a másik felől már nem vagyok ilyen biztos.

Mindannyian automatikusan a tetőn tátongó hatalmas lyuk felé pillantottak.

Az ölnyi vastag gerendák kettétört csonkjai óriási fogpiszkálók módjára meredtek elő a pusztítást szerencsésen megúszó szélső cserépkör alól. Imitt-amott barnásvöröses toll- és szőrcsomók jelentették a változatosságot a faszilánkok és az aprókaviccsá őrlődött kődarabok közt.

Harry el se tudta képzelni, hogy mekkora erővel vágta földhöz az elsőnek megjelenő griffmadarat Luka. A vaskos kőlapokkal borított tető és az embernyi fagerendák szinte mindennemű ellenállás nélkül engedtek utat a függőleges pályára állított griff tehetetlen testének.

Harry lassan felpillantott. Tekintete megakadt az acélszürke szempáron.

Luka fájdalommal teli szemekkel meredt hol a feketén ásító lyukra, hol a földön heverő nyakörvre.

A tekintetében tükröződő fájdalomnak semmi köze nem volt törött bordáihoz vagy más sebéhez.

A fonott hajú fiú lehunyta szemeit, mintha így próbálna védekezni az elé táruló látvány elől.

Halk sóhaj tört fel a mellkasából, melyet egyből meg is bánt. Fájdalmasan felszisszenve bordáihoz kapott.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Ron és Hermione szinte egyszerre.

Ugyanakkor egyikük se lépett közelebb Lukához felajánlva segítségét.

Mióta kitették a lábukat a tetőre, mindketten tartózkodtak a fölösleges társalgástól, és megtartották a három lépés távolságot a leanfaytól.

Ahogy Harry elnézte őket, az is kész csodának számított, hogy Hermione önként megvizsgálta a fiút.

Luka tekintete a két fiatalra villant. Egyértelmű volt, hogy neki már rég feltűnt azok visszafogott viselkedése.

– Gyertek! – mondta végül válaszadás helyett, majd szó nélkül a Nyugati-torony és az onnan nyíló bejárat felé indult.

Harry vetett még egy utolsó lesújtó pillantást a barátaira, majd a földre hajított nyakörvet felkapván, szapora léptekkel Luka nyomába szegődött.

Ronék kissé lemaradva ugyan, de biztos léptekkel követték őket.

A kastélyba való visszajutás jóval gördülékenyebben ment, mint a tetőre való kijutás.

Harry agyát annyira lefoglalták a történtek, hogy ahhoz se volt energiája, hogy zavartassa magát azon tény miatt, hogy százméteres szakadékok fölött ugrál át.

Úgy tűnt, barátai is így voltak ezzel.

A csapat szó nélkül vágott át az egyforma folyosók, átjárók és lépcsők egyhangúságán.

Végül Harry volt az, aki már nem bírta tovább az őrjítő csendet.

– Én még mindig nem értem – motyogta, mondandóját Lukának címezve. – Hogy vették rá a griffeket egy egyszerű nyakörvvel, hogy azt tegyék, amit ők parancsolnak nekik?

– Úgy, hogy az nem egy egyszerű nyakörv – pillantott a fonott hajú fiú a barátja kezében lóbált tárgyra.

Harry nekiállt tüzetesebben megvizsgálni a szíjat, de attól eltekintve, hogy furcsa fémes hűvösséget árasztott, semmit sem tudott rajta felfedezni. Igazság szerint még a csatot se találta, ahol Luka leszedte a griffmadár nyakáról.

Kérdőn a leanfayre meredt.

– Az az öv az Idomárok sikerességének titka – válaszolta végül a fiú. – Komoly varázsereje van, és nem kevés tudás kell az elkészítéséhez sem. Ezért van az, hogy csak néhány kiválasztott kerülhet be az Idomárok féltve őrzött elit köreibe.

– És mit csinál a nyakörv?

Luka meglepetten hátrapillantott.

A kérdést feltevő Hermione félve behúzta a nyakát. A lány eddig igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha nem is létezne, de kíváncsisága megint erősebb volt.

– Az övön bonyolult és komplex bűbájok egész sora nyugszik – magyarázta Luka. – Képessé teszi az Idomárt minden olyan lény fölött uralkodni, amelynek nagyobb az agya egy borsónál, és emiatt önként nem állna a szolgálatába… Jelmondata elég egyszerű: Vagy azt csinálod amit mondok, vagy a kínok-kínját éled át – fintorogva az említett tárgyra nézett. – Ha jól tudom, ezen kívül még abban is megakadályozza szerencsétlen hordozóját, hogy parancs nélkül egy bizonyos távolságon messzebbre kerüljön „gazdájától", vagy egy általa kiválasztott helytől.

– Huuu… – kapcsolódott be a társalgásba Ron is. – Ha ilyet tennének a nyakamra, én is biztos bediliznék tőle – legyezte el arca előtt tenyerét jelezve is mondandóját. – Ezek után nem is tudok csodálkozni, hogy az a két griff válogatás nélkül mindennek nekiment, ami mozgott.

Luka pár pillanat erejéig a bohóckodó fiún felejtette tekintetét.

– Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy te ezt nem veszed egyáltalán komolyan – szólalt meg végül.

Az acélszürke szemek Ronba fojtották a feltörni készülő vihogást, és szinte megfagyasztották ereiben a vért.

A fonott hajú fiú pár másodpercnyi néma szempárbaj után végül a nyakörvre meredt.

– Minden érző és lélegző lénynek ezen a világon egyetlen dolog a legfontosabb… A szabadság – Luka hangjában rejlő keserűség és komolyság szinte kézzel tapintható volt. – Bármi történjék is, amíg a szabadságod megvan, addig minden rossz mögött képes vagy felfedezni a szépet. Élhetsz bármilyen jó körülmények között, ha nem vagy szabad sose leszel boldog. Szép lassan elemészt a hiányérzet és a várakozás. Bármely madár szívesebben hal éhen a szabadban, mint aranykalitkában ücsörögve dőzsöljön – pár másodperc szünetet tartott, majd tekintetét barátaira függesztve folytatta: – Jól jegyezzétek meg, amit most mondok! Nincs olyan élőlény a Földön, ami nem tenne meg bármit a világon a szabadságáért… Ez alól az emberek sem kivételek.

Néma csend borult a társaságra. Luka kijelentése a még máskor mindenhez véleményt fűző Hermionéba is belefojtotta a szót.

A lány úgy meredt maga elé, mint aki most értékeli át újra az elmúlt években történteket, és ennek fényében más szemmel látja a tetőn történteket is.

Hányszor, de hányszor volt az, hogy nem gondolván a következményekre vak dühvel ellenfelének támadt élete, szabadsága és társai védelmében.

Bizonyos élethelyzetek könnyűszerrel kihozzák az emberből az „állatot".

Harryéknek se kellett messzire visszamenniük az időben, hogy hasonló helyzetet találjanak. Elég volt csak a tavalyi eseményekre, a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban történtekre gondolniuk.

– Mindenkinek az élete és a szabadsága a legfontosabb – motyogta Hermione maga elé.

– Sokszor a szabadság még az élet fölött is áll – fűzte hozzá Luka. – Hisz akinek rabságban kell tengetnie életét, előbb-utóbb vágyakozik a halál, és egyszersmind a megváltás után – tekintete újra a nyakörvre vándorolt. – Sok olyan lény van, ami előbb ölné meg magát, minthogy hagyja, hogy rátegyék ezt az övet.

Harrynek a lélegzete is elakadt a hallottaktól. Sokatmondó tekintettel a mellette lépdelő leanfayre meredt.

Agyában egymást kergették a múlt képei, és a hozzájuk kapcsolódó gondolatok.

Felvillant előtte egy siralmas karácsonyi éjszaka, a szikrázó fehér hóra vetődő farkas árnyéka, a bundáját bemocskoló vér vöröse. És egy fiú képe. Egy fiúé, aki egy szál pólóban és nadrágban mozdulatlanul hever a hóban, gyötrelmes állapotban, magán kívül.

Akkoriban el se tudta képzelni, mi történhetett Lukával, vagy miért vállalta azokat a szörnyű megpróbáltatásokat, miért nem várt egy kedvezőbb alkalomra, hogy könnyebben megszökhessen.

És most villámként hasított belé a felismerés. Luka kényszerből cselekedett így, nem volt más választása.

Az Idomár, akivel később a Tiltott Rengetegben is találkoztak, nyakörvet akart tenni Luka nyakára. A fiú ezt megértvén, nem törődve testével és életével, egyetlen dolgot látott a szeme előtt: a menekülést, minél messzebb a varázslótól… Bármi áron.

Merengéséből az a különös érzés zökkentette ki, hogy figyelik. Felpillantva Luka kutató tekintetével találta szemközt magát.

Gyorsan lesütötte a szemét, és gondolatait gondosan elzárva a padló bámulásába kezdett.

– Luka… – szólalt meg hirtelen egy tétova hang.

Hermione ajkait harapdálva nézett a leanfayre.

Időközben valahogy a fiú mellé keveredett Ronnal együtt.

– Sajnálom – nyögte ki végül a lány. Mozdulataiból csak úgy áradt a megbánás. – Elítéltelek, sőt megvetettelek, azért amit a tetőn láttam... De miután újra és újra átgondoltam a dolgot, rá kellet jönnöm, hogy nem volt igazam… Sajnálom – ismételte, immár jóval elszántabban.

– Én is – vágott közbe Ron, mielőtt Luka bármit is válaszolhatott volna.

A fonott hajú fiú lassan bólintott.

– Egy könyvet sose ítélj meg a borítója alapján – idézte az örök érvényű mondást. – Ezek az aranyos cicafülek és bociszemek ne tévesszenek meg – vigyorodott el. – Én sohase állítottam, hogy ilyen, meg ilyen vagyok. Nem fordulhatok ki önmagamból… Még ha mások előtt színészkednem is kell reméltem, hogy előtettek magamat adhatom. Ez vagyok én! Ezt kell szeretni! – tárta szét karjait. – Ott ahonnan én jöttem, más törvények uralkodnak. Alkalmazkodnunk kell a körülményekhez, ha nyugodt, zavartalan és viszonylag normális életet szeretnénk élni. Jelen esetben az volt a probléma forrása, hogy mindenütt más számít normálisnak.

Hermione a leanfayre, majd Ronra pillantott, végül mindketten elmosolyodtak.

– Veled egyszerűen nem lehet veszekedni – jegyezte meg Ron fülig érő szájjal. – A mondandóddal mindig úgy ledöntöd a lábáról az embert, hogy mire sikerül felállni, el is felejti, mi is volt a problémája, vajon mit is kért rajtad számon.

– Épp ideje volt, hogy kinyíljon a szemetek – morogta Harry. – A vak is láthatta Luka szándékait, és tetteinek okait. Egyszerűen nem értem, hogy lehetettek ennyire szűklátókörűek!

Luka rögvest a két fiatal védelmére kelt.

– Nem mindenki egyforma. Nem várhatod el tőlük, hogy ugyanúgy gondolkodjanak, mint te – mosolya a legfagyosabb szívet is felmelegítette volna. – Fátylat a dologra! Felejtsük el!

Harry barátaira pillantott, majd bólintott.

– Oké – csapta össze tenyerét Luka. – Most hogy így kitárgyaltunk minden felmerülő kérdést és problémát, esetleg elárulhatnátok, hogy miért ilyen kihalt az egész kastély? Kész szellemtanyán érzem magam. Sehol léptek vagy beszéd zaja, még egy kósza gondolat sincs semerre.

– Tényleg! – kapott a fejéhez Harry. – A nagy kavarodásban teljesen megfeledkeztünk arról, miért is mentünk fel utánad a tetőre.

– Miért is?

– A halálfalók meg akarják támadni az iskolát – hadarta Hermione, mielőtt Harry akár csak levegőt is tudott volna venni. – Minden diák lent van az alagsorban, a tanárok pedig a Tiltott Rengetegbe mentek feltartóztatni a halálfalókat.

Luka úgy meredt a lányra, mint akibe a villám csapott.

– Nyíltan hadat üzentek az iskolának? – csodálkozott. – Ezt nem tudom elhinni. Nem gondoltam, hogy nyíltan meg merik tenni.

– Az utóbbi időben nagyon elvakulttá váltak – dühöngött Ron. – Tele van velük a Próféta.

Luka váratlanul megtorpant, minek következtében a mögötte haladó Hermione és Ron egyenesen a fiú hátába gyalogolt.

– Mit csinálsz? – próbálta visszanyerni egyensúlyát Hermione.

A fonott hajú fiú válasz helyett előremutatott.

Harry csodálkozva meredt a hatalmas tölgyfaajtóra. Észre se vette, hogy már a bejárati csarnokba értek.

Annyira lefoglalta őket a beszélgetésük, hogy fel se tűnt nekik, hol járnak. Lábuk automatikusan vitte őket előre.

– Jobbra vagy előre? Ez itt a nagy kérdés – szólalt meg Luka, kissé rájátszva a magasztosságra.

Jobbra az alagsorba vezető lépcsősor nyújtózott, előttük pedig a kijárat hunyorgott csalogatóan.

Harry barátaira pillantott.

Csupáncsak bizonytalan, kérdő tekinteteket kapott válaszul.

Végül minden előzetes megbeszélés nélkül mind a négyen egyszerre indultak el a tölgyfa ajtó felé.

Meglepetten egymásra néztek, majd halvány mosollyal az arcukon, némán folytatták az útjukat.

A bejárati ajtót zárva találták.

– Gondolhattuk volna, hogy a tanárok tesznek róla, hogy senki se jusson se ki, se be – fintorgott Hermione.

Ron közelebb lépett, majd pálcáját a kilincsre szegezte.

– Alohomora – mormolta.

Semmi se történt, csupáncsak annyi, hogy Hermione úgy nézett a fiúra, mintha az nem lenne komplett.

– Te se gondoltad komolyan, hogy ilyen egyszerű a dolog – csipkelődött.

– Én legalább megpróbáltam valamit! – vágott vissza mérgesen a vörös hajú fiú.

Hermione dühösen felfújta magát, és épp készült volna valamivel visszavágni, mikor is váratlanul Luka a két fiatal közé lépett.

– Hátrább mennétek? – érdeklődött nyugodt hangon.

A kérdezettek meglepetten rápillantottak.

Harry is a marakodókhoz lépett, majd se szó se beszéd, a talárjuknál fogva hátrahúzta őket.

Neki már volt némi halvány sejtése arról, mire is készül Luka.

A fonott hajú fiú megvárta, míg a három griffendéles biztos távolba kerül, majd az ajtó felé fordult.

Szemlehunyva koncentrálni kezdett.

A nyakában lévő kristály élénk, sárga fénnyel felizzott. A fiú egyre távolodó tenyerei között apró szikrák keletkeztek, melyek aztán pár centis villámokká alakultak.  
Az ide-oda cikázó villámok annál nagyobbá váltak, minél távolabb kerültek a fiú kezei egymástól. Az egész a másodperc törtrészéig tartott csupán. A Luka tenyerei között kalandozó villámok egy ragyogó sárga gömbbé álltak össze.

Pár pillanatig elmerült az elektromos gömb látványában, majd egy erőteljes lökéssel az ajtónak dobta azt.  
A tölgyfa körül lévő, mindeddig láthatatlan mező élénk, sárga fények kíséretében lassan eloszlott.

Az ajtó halk kattanás kíséretében kinyílt. Fakószürke derengés áradt be kintről. Halvány esőillat ülte meg a levegőt.

– Na EZ nem volt semmi! – mutatott az ajtóra Ron.

– Gyertek! – intett Luka nem törődve a tátott szájjal bámuló vörös fiúval.

– Hogy mi mit fogunk ezért kapni – morogta az orra alatt Hermione, majd csatlakozott a koraesti hűvösbe kilépő hármashoz.


	35. Kitör a vihar

Kitör a vihar

Az ég haragosszürkén bámult le az alant elterülő tájra. A Tiltott Rengeteg fái dühösen susogva állták a lombjaikba bele-belekapó szél támadásait, s a leveleikre hulló kövér esőcseppek hidegét.

– Mintha nem lenne elég bajunk már így is – morogta Ron. – Feltétlenül még esnie is kell.

A roxforti birtokon átvágó kis csapat sarat dagasztva lépkedett az erdő felé.

Az égen átcikázó villámok olybá hatottak, mintha valaki óriási reflektorokkal próbálná az egyre mélyülő sötétséget eloszlatni.

Harry gondolataiba merülve lépkedett társai mellett. Annyira lekötötték belső világának képei, hogy nem vette észre barátai megtorpanását. Jó két méterrel előrébb járt már, mire feleszmélt.

– Miért álltatok meg? – nézett hátra Lukáékra.

Hermione válasz helyett előremutatott.

Harry a jelzett irányba fordult, majd halkan felnyögött.

Messze a távolban élénk fények játéka festette a környező fák lombjait sárga, kék, piros, és ki tudja még milyen színre.

A szivárványos fényjáték időnként meg-megtört, csakhogy átadja helyét az újabb színkavalkádnak.

– Elkezdődött – suttogta visszafojtott hangon Hermione.

Harry oldalrapillantott.

Mellettük a vadőrlak komor épülete magaslott. A máskor oly hívogató, fényes ablakok most sötéten ásítottak. A ház teljesen kihalt volt.

Harry szíve összeszorult a gondolatra, hogy barátjuk most a csata kellős közepén harcol a többi tanárral egyetemben.

– Soha nem érünk oda időben – sóhajtotta. – Ki tudja, mit találunk már ott, mire odaérünk…

– Azt hiszem, ezen segíthetek – szólalt meg egy nyugodt hang.

A három griffendéles egy emberként fordult a vadőrlak melletti veteményes felé.

A kert közepén Luka álldogált egy hatalmas, szekérnyi méretű kosárnak dőlve.

– Másszatok be! – ütött a fonott óriás oldalára.

– Mire készülsz? – kérdezte Ron gyanakodva.

– Majd meglátjátok – mosolyodott el a fonott hajú fiú.

Harry barátaira pillantott, majd azok kérdő tekintetét látva vállat vont és elindult a kosár felé.

Ronék szó nélkül követték őt.

Luka időközben valahonnan szerzett köteleket, és fonatok közé erősítette őket.

Ron bakot tartott Harrynek, majd a kosárba ily módon bejutott fiú segített kint maradt társainak bemászni.

A kosár még annál is nagyobb volt, mint amilyennek kívülről látszott. Oldala mellmagasságig húzódott, az aljára meg akár kényelmesen le is heveredhetett volna a griffendéles hármas.

– Kész vagytok? – érdeklődött Luka, miközben összecsomózta a kötelek végeit.

Harryék bizonytalanul bólintottak.

Még mindig nem tudták, hogy egyáltalán mire kellene felkészülniük.

Luka helyeslően biccentett, majd nekiállt talárját kigombolni. A víztől súlyossá vált anyag toccsanva a földre hullott feltárva az alatta rejlő halványszürke ingszerűséget.

Harry csodálkozva meredt barátjára.

Minek áll neki a legnagyobb esőben vetkőzni?

– Ummm… Luka? – kezdte. – Nem hiszem, hogy ez a megfelelő pillanat az átöltözésre. Sietünk, és még azt se tudjuk mit…

Hirtelen elhallgatott és tágranyílt szemekkel a leanfayre nézett.

Luka háta mögött ugyanis halvány körvonalak jelentek meg, melyek aztán egyre világosabbá váltak, míg végül a tátott szájjal bámuló griffendélesek szeme előtt kibontakozott a hófehér szárnyak képe.

– Merlinre! – nyögött fel Ron.

– Ez gyönyörű! – sóhajtotta Hermione csillogó szemekkel.

Harry nem most látta először a leanfay szárnyait, mégis ugyanolyan hatással volt rá annak megjelenése mint a legelső alkalommal.

– Nem lesz ebből gond? – találta meg józan eszét Hermione. – Már szólni akartam a fülek és a farok miatt is, de azok elbújnak újdonsült szárnyaid feltűnősége mellett.

Luka egykedvűen vállat vont.

– Ahová megyünk, ott úgyis mindenki tudja ki, vagy mi vagyok, úgyhogy tök fölösleges titkolóznom – mondta. – Ráadásul emberi alakban nem sok hasznomat veszitek – kérdőn a lányra meredt. – Elindulhatunk végre?

– Elbírsz egyáltalán minket? – akadékoskodott Hermione. – Már a kosár eleve dögnehéz, és mi is hárman vagyunk, ráadásul még ott van a sebesülésed is…

– Abbahagynád egy percre az idegeskedést? – érdeklődött Luka. – Szerinted vállalnák olyasmit, amit nem tudok megcsinálni?

A lány motyogva a kosár padlójára szegezte tekintetét.

Luka sóhajtva megcsóválta a fejét, majd ellenőrzésképen rántott még egy utolsót a köteleken.

– Hölgyeim és uraim! – mosolyodott el a fiú. – Köszöntjük önöket a Leanfay-airlines roxforti járatán! Kérem, kapcsolják be biztonsági öveiket, és ne lötyögtessék italukat a padlóra! Köszönjük!

A három griffendéles fintorogva egymásrapillantott. Ron értetlenül nézett hol Harryre, hol Hermionéra remélvén, hogy valamelyikük magyarázatott ad az imént elhangzott egyértelműen muglis viccre. Már ha az vicc akart lenni…

– Kapaszkodjatok! – figyelmeztette „utasait" Luka.

Szárnyait széttárva egy erőteljes csapással a levegőbe emelkedett, vízcseppek millióit zúdítva a környékre.

Hermione halkan felsikkantott, mikor a rögtönzött szállítóeszközük a levegőbe emelkedett.

Ron a hirtelen rántás hatására a kosár padlójára zuhant kis híján magával rántva a görcsösen kapaszkodó Harryt is.

A helyváltoztatás eme módja a kezdeti nehézségek és kényelmetlenségek után végül igen hatékonynak bizonyult. Amint Luka elérte a megfelelő magasságot megszűnt a kosár hintázása is, így a benne utazók már csak afféle hiányosságokra panaszkodhattak mint a párnázott ülések és az esővédelem.

Habár ha választhat, Harry inkább a seprűre voksolt volna, ennek ellenére úgy gondolta, meg lehet szokni ezt a fajta repülést is.

A korábban oly távolinak tűnő erdőrész egyre közelebb került. A távolság csökkenésével a fények mellé immár hanghatások is párosultak: kiabálások, tompa dörrenések, recsegések vegyültek a nyugalmukból felzavart madarak felháborodott csivitelésébe.

Pár perc elteltével a kosár szélének támaszkodó Harry váratlanul felkiáltott, s izgatottan mutogatni kezdett az alattuk elterülő tájra.

Hermione és Ron azon nyomban barátjuk mellett termettek.

– Mi az? – hajolt ki a lány is.

– Nézzétek! – nyújtotta ki jobban a karját Harry, kis híján kiesve.

A sűrű lombsátor ritkulni kezdett. Az így felbukkanó apró tisztások remek rálátást biztosítottak az alant elterülő vidékre.

A méregzöld füvön sötét alakok rohantak átkokat szórva az őket üldözőkre.

Az égen újabb villám cikázott át pár pillanatra reflektorfénybe vonva ezzel a környéket. A sárgás fényben két vörös üstök villant fel.

– Szállj le! – kiáltott rá Lukára hirtelen Ron. Hangjából csak úgy sütött az idegesség.

A leanfaynek se kellett kétszer mondani, teketóriázás nélkül süllyedni kezdett.

Harry biztos volt benne, hogy Luka már messziről kiszúrta kiket is üldöznek a halálfalók.

A földhöz közeledve immár tisztán kivehető volt Ron ikerbátyainak, Frednek és Georgenak, nyúlánk alakja, valamint az éltes kora ellenére igencsak fürgén rohanó McGalagony szigorú léptei.

Az átváltoztatástan professzor kiabálva terelgette maga előtt a fiúkat, miközben megpróbálta átkaival meghátrálásra kényszeríteni az igencsak kitartónak bizonyuló üldözőit.

A halálfalók ugyan csak négyen voltak, de valamiért az ikrek nem használták pálcáikat, így komoly túlerőt jelentettek a fiatalokat védő McGalagonynak.

– Kapaszkodjatok! Ez rázós lesz! – figyelmeztette utasait Luka.

Mielőtt Harry akárcsak egy mozdulatot is tehetett volna, a kosarat hatalmas rántás remegtette meg, majd éles ívben megdőlt, már-már a felborulással fenyegetve.

Harry meglepettségében a nyelvére harapott, és két társával egyetemben a fonott padlóra zuhant.

Szívesen rászólt volna Lukára, vagy megnézte volna mi az ördögöt művel a leanfay, de mozdulni se tudott a kosár mocskos aljáról.

Egy újabb egetrengető rántás következett, majd egyszeriben csend és nyugalom.

A kosár mozdulatlanul hevert a földön.

Alig lett vége a gyomorforgató tortúrának, Ron máris felpattant és izgatott arccal kivetődött hevenyészet szállítóeszközükből.

Harry felrántotta a fájós könyökét dörzsölgető Hermionét, majd barátja után sietett, nehogy az valami meggondolatlanságot tegyen.

Igyekezetük hiábavalónak bizonyult. A menekülők és üldözőik ugyanis egyaránt megkövülten álltak és elkerekedett szemekkel a köztük álló leanfayre meredtek.

Luka szárnyait széttárva, lábát szorosan megvetve állt a halálfalók előtt, tenyerét kinyújtva maga elé emelve.

Nehezen lehetne leírni azt a pofát, amit a halálfalók vágtak az események ilyen jellegű fordulata láttán.

Harry elképzelte, amint a semmiből egy különös, macskaszerű fiú jelenik meg előttük, szárnyaival viharszerű szelet kavarva. Ő is meg lenne lepve, az tuti.

Furcsa módon a megmentett ikrek és maga McGalagony is úgy bámult Lukára, mintha egy ufó szállt volna le pont az orruk előtt.

A halálfalók ocsúdtak fel előbb meglepetésükből.

Pálcáikat meglendítve átkok tucatjait szórták az útjukat elálló fiúra.

Ám az átkok Luka kinyújtott tenyere előtt pár centivel megtorpantak. A fiú körül lévő mindeddig láthatatlan burok fala lágyan fodrozódni kezdett, miközben sorra nyelte el a nekicsapódó bűbájokat.

Harry rájővén, hogy a fonott hajú fiú nem képes ekkora erejű átkok kereszttüzében a végtelenségig kitartani, intett Ronéknak.

A három fiatal egy emberként nyúlt pálcájukért.

McGalagony is feleszmélt ámulatából, és hathatós segítségével pár perc elteltével a korábbi üldözők egytől-egyig eszméletlenül vagy megkötözve hevertek a földön.

Luka látva, hogy elmúlt a veszély, leengedte kezét, megszüntetve ezzel a pajzsot. Pár pillanatig szemlehunyva állt, majd hirtelen megtántorodott és levegő után kapkodva térdre rogyott.

Harryék egyből barátjukhoz siettek. Ám alig értek a fiú mellé, mikor felcsattant McGalagony szigorú hangja.

– Mégis mit képzelnek?! – kiabálta a nő magából kikelve. – Önöknek most a kastély alagsorában lenne a helyük és nem a Tiltott Rengeteg kellős közepén halálfalókkal viaskodva.

– Na de tanárnő… – hebegte Harry.

– Semmi de! – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon a professzor.

– Miattam vannak itt – nyögte Luka erőtlenül. Sápadtabb már nem is lehetett volna. – Én tehetek róla.

A fonott hajú fiú kezét mellkasára szorítva fájdalmasan pihegett. Úgy tűnt törött bordái komolyabb gondot okoznak neki, mint azt mutatta.

Harry fel nem foghatta, hogy tudott az elmúlt két órában ilyen fájdalmak mellett annyira fesztelenül viselkedni.

McGalagony arcáról eltűnt a szigor, helyét az aggodalom vette át.

Intett a mellette álló látszólag semmit sem értő ikreknek, majd hosszú léptekkel Luka mellé sietett, növelve ezzel a srác körül csoportosulók számát.

– Jól van, Panther? – kérdezte a fiú arcát vizsgálgatva. – Megsérült?

– Csak volt némi nézeteltérésem két griffmadárral – felelte Luka könnyed mosolyt erőltetve az arcára. – De ne aggódjon, már megoldódott az ügy.

McGalagony Harryékre villantotta tekintetét.

– Griffmadár? – ismételte Luka szavait.

Mielőtt Harryék bármit is válaszholtak volna, Hermione közbeszólt.

– Ez egy elég hosszú és bonyolult történet, tanárnő – hadarta a lány, enyhén elvörösödve. – És nem hiszem, hogy ez a legmegfelelőbb perc az ügy tisztázására.

Az idős nő pár pillanatig mérlegelte az elhangzottakat, majd lassan bólintott.

– Griffmadarak? Szfinx? Mi jöhet még? A Jeti? – morogta a kissé hátrább álló Fred mintegy magának.

Luka hófehér fülei megrezdültek, majd a leanfay úgy kapta fel a fejét, mintha a vörös hajú fiú legalábbis kiabált volna.

– Szfinx? – kérdezte kissé követelőző hangnemben. – Milyen szfinx?

– Mit gondoltatok, miért rohangálunk itt? – gúnyolódott George. – Testedzést tartottunk?

– Egy szfinx támadt ránk, és eltörte a pálcáinkat! – fakadt ki keserűen Fred. – Emiatt kellett sürgősen lelépnünk.

– Hogy került ide? – gondolkodott hangosan Harry. – Úgy tudom békés, intelligens lények.

McGalagony halkan felsóhajtott. Rájővén, hogy a titkolózással már elkésett, úgy döntött tiszta vizet önt a pohárba.

– Egy Idomár hozta – szinte köpte a szavakat. – Addig úgy tűnt vissza tudjuk szorítani a támadást, hisz a Főnix Rendje és pár auror is itt van, de aztán megjelent az a dög… – lehunyta szemét, majd vett egy mély lélegzetet, mintegy nyugalmat erőltetve magára. – El se hinné az ember, mire képes egy szfinx, amíg nem látja a saját szemével.

Ron dühösen belerúgott egy közeli farönkbe.

– Ezek eldöntötték, hogy mindenképp valami macskafélével nyíratnak ki minket?! – csattant fel mérgesen.

– Engem akarnak felidegesíteni – szólalt meg Luka csendesen. – Miattam kezdték el begyűjteni azokat a lényeket, amelyeknek egy cseppnyi közük is van a macskákhoz.

Mondatát döbbent csend követte.

– Ugyan már Panther! – legyintett végül McGalagony. – Ne fecsegjen itt össze mindenféle… – hirtelen a torkára forrt további mondandója, Luka ugyanis villámgyors mozdulattal felpattant, majd egy erőteljes szárnycsapás kíséretében elviharzott. – Mit művel, Panther?! – ordította az átváltoztatástan professzor a fiú után. – Azonnal jöjjön vissza!

– Varázslót a varázsló ellen, mitológiai lényt a mitológiai lény ellen – kiáltott vissza Luka, majd eltűnt a fák fölött.


	36. Villám és mennydörgés

Villám és mennydörgés

Lélekszakadva rohant.

Bokrok állták útját, talárjába ágak téptek, bőrét tövisek karcolták, az esőáztatta talaj minduntalan megpróbált kicsúszni a lába alól, vízzel teli gödrök gáncsolták el gátlástalanul.

Ám ő megállíthatatlanul haladt előre.

Tekintete nem látott mást csak az mindinkább közelebb kerülő feldúlt tisztást. Fülei nem hallottak mást csak a dörrenéseket, kiáltozásokat, és az egyre élesebben kivehető dühös morgást.

– Harry! – üvöltözték a mögötte rohanó barátai. – Harry! Lassíts! Várj meg minket!

– Potter! – mennydörögte egy másik, szigorú hang. – Potter, teljesen elment az esze?! Álljon meg azonnal! – McGalaggony mindhiába üvöltözött, Harry megtorpanás nélkül száguldott tovább úticélja felé. – Mégis mit képzel magáról?! – kiabált az átváltoztatástan tanár. – Gondolkodjon már! Nem tehet semmit!

Harry dühösen hátrapillantott.

Hermione és Ron pár méterrel lemaradva loholtak ámokfutása nyomában.

Mögöttük a magából kikelt McGalagony mindinkább lemaradó szigorú alakja villant elő a bokrok takarásából.

Az idős nő egyre lassabbá vált, mígnem teljesen meg nem állt. Arcán aggodalmas kifejezéssel, csalódottan nézett távolodó diákjai után. Úgy tűnt feladta azon próbálkozását, hogy észre térítse a három griffendélest.

Harry hálásan biccentett, majd újult erővel vetette magát az erdő fenyegetésébe.

Negyedórányi esztelen rohanás után ritkulni kezdtek az őket körülvevő fák, s egyre tisztábban kivehető volt az előttük lejátszódó komor történet sötét részletei.

Fújtatva megálltak egy vastagabb fatörzs rejtekében.

Hermione kezét az oldalára szorítva éltető oxigén után kapkodott, és úgy tűnt a mellette görnyedező Ron is épp újratanulja a levegővételt.

– Ezzel tuti világcsúcsot döntöttünk – hörögte a vöröshajú fiú.

Harry barátja élcelődésével mit sem törődve kipillantott fedezékük mögül.

A szeme elé táruló látvány minden eddigi rémálmát felülmúlta.

A valaha talán színpompában úszó tisztás virágmezője immár a múlté volt. A növények letaposva vagy kiszaggatva hevertek szanaszét. A letiport virágok gyászmezőjét szétcincált bokrok, robbantott kráterek törték meg. Jó pár fa tövestől kicsavarva hevert a siralmas környéket kettémetszve.

A megcsonkított tisztáson zajló harcok kihangsúlyozták a környék csatatérré válását.

Harry pillantása a dráma szereplőire esett.

A Főnix Rendjének minden olyan tagja, akit ismert, itt volt, s vállvetve küzdöttek a roxforti tanárokkal egyetemben.

Harry szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, mikor a küzdő felek közt megpillantotta Remus Lupint. A szívének oly kedves férfi egy ismeretlen, fiatal boszorkánnyal – talán egy aurorral – együtt egy tagbaszakadt, forradásokkal teli halálfalóval párbajozott.

A sunyi képű sötét varázsló meglepően jól forgatta a pálcát. Átkait villámsebesen szórta feltartóztatóira.

Remusnak és a mellette álló boszorkánynak igencsak igyekeznie kellett, hogy elkerüljék az életüket fenyegető bűbájokat. Kisebb-nagyobb sérüléseket már így is begyűjtöttek, valószínűleg valamelyik korábbi összetűzéseik során.

Remus egy sokatmondó oldalpillantást vetett a neki támaszkodó nőre, majd mintha összebeszéltek volna, mindketten taktikát váltottak.

Lupin a boszorkány elé perdült, hogy a pajzsbűbáj segítségével megvédje a nőt, míg az valami átokkal ki tudja vonni a forgalomból támadójukat.

Ám a halálfaló gyorsabbnak bizonyult a sápadt és beteges férfinél.

Remus nem tudta befejezni az elkezdett mozdulatot. Mielőtt aktiválhatta volna pajzsát, eltalálta a lábát egy villámcsapásszerű átok.

A jó húsz méternyire lévő Harry is tisztán hallotta a szétzúzott csontok reccsenését.

Remussal egyetemben a fiú is felkiáltott. Karját Hermione rákulcsolódó kezei közül kitépve, szinte vakon barátja segítségére sietett.

A körülötte cikázó átkokkal, a megdöbbent tanáraival és halálfalókkal mit sem törődve, előkapta pálcáját, és futtában a nagydarab férfire szegezte azt.

– Solum combibo!– ordította.

A sebhelyes halálfalót váratlanul érte a támadás, esélye se volt a védekezésre.

Olybá tűnt, mintha berobbant volna alatta a föld, és az így keletkezett kráter magába szippantotta volna a férfit. A halálfaló kétségbeesetten kiabálva próbált szabadulni, ám elkeseredett csapkodásával csupán annyit ért el, hogy még mélyebbre süllyedt.

Harry nagy ívben kikerülve őt elrohant mellette, mit sem törődve óbégatásával.

A Remussal együttharcoló boszorkány tettrekészen pördült az új, vélt ellensége felé. Pálcáját megkönnyebbülten engedte lejjebb, mikor felismerte a feléjük robogó kamaszt.

Harry fújtatva a sebesült mellé huppant.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte zihálva, aggódó tekintetét a férfi lábára szegezve.

– Harry? – meredt a kérdezett a villámcsapásszerűen érkezett fiúra. – Mit művelsz te itt?...

– Most nem ez a fontos! – vágott közbe Harry. – A lábaddal mi van?

Választ ismételten nem kapott, ugyanis ekkor feltűnt a színen és Hermione és Ron is.

Hangos trappolással barátjukhoz futottak, majd kipirult arccal, légszomjtól küzdve leroskadtak mellé.

Harry lassan elvigyorodott láttukra, ám arcára ráfagyott a mosoly, mikor is szembekerült Hermione vádló tekintetével.

A lány pillantása olybá hatott, mintha egy éles kést döftek volna Harry szívébe. Fogalma sem volt, mivel érdemelte ki ezt a viselkedést. És már éppen ott tartott, hogy rákérdez, ugyan mi rosszat is művelt, mikor pillantása a frissen érkezettek háta mögé tévedt.

Szeme kistányér nagyságúvá vált a látvány hatására, elakadt lélegzete majd felrobbantotta tüdejét.

A tisztás szélén álló terebélyes fától kezdve – ami mögött elbújtak – egészen jelenlegi tartózkodási helyükig robbantott kráterek, megpörkölődött bokrok, lángra kapott gallyak és eszméletlen halálfalók hevertek.

A kép magáért beszélt.

Kirohanása után többen is üldözőbe vették őt, ám ő csak rohant előre, nem látva mást csak a bajban lévő Remust. Nem is sejtette, hogy saját magának nagyobb szüksége lett volna a segítségére. Egyedül két barátjának köszönhette, hogy ép bőrrel eljutott céljáig. Az ő védelmüknek hála, ámokfutása nem fulladt tragédiába.

– Sajnálom… – motyogta Harry, tekintetét a földre szegezve. – És köszönöm.

Hermione tekintete valamelyest felengedett, ám úgy tűnt nem lendült át könnyen barátja öngyilkos viselkedése felett.

– Hogy kerültök ti ide? – csendült fel egy számonkérő hang.

A három griffendéles egy emberként fordult a Remus mellett térdelő boszorkány felé.

A huszas éveiben járó nő szilvakék talárjából leszaggatott csíkokból sebtében kötést varázsolt a sebesült férfi lábára.

Barnás-vöröses haja két vastag fonatban fogta közre szigorú vonású arcát.

– Mi a csudát csináltok ti itt? – ismételte meg kérdését, miután egyetlen választ sem kapott.

Harry szótlanul bámult a szemlátomást egyre türelmetlenebbé váló aurorra. Pontosabban mondva annak hajára. A két vastag fonat szinte hipnotizálta őt.

– Hol van Luka? – motyogta.

Tekintete láttán a boszorkányban rekedt feltörni készülő haragja.

– Tessék? – csodálkozott el.

– Hol van Luka?! – ismételte Harry szinte kiabálva.

Két barátja is, mintha álomból ébredtek volna felpattant és kutató tekintettel meredtek hol a távolba, hol az előttük álló nőre, tőle várván útmutatást.

– Kb. húsz perce annak, hogy derült égből megjelent és az egyre kezelhetetlenebbé váló szfinxet elrángatván eltűnt az erdőben.

Harry meglepetten nézett le a válaszadóra: Remus Lupinra.

A férfi arcára időközben visszatért a szín. Sebesült lábát átölelve, aggódva figyelte valamikori diákjait.

– Arról a furcsa macskaszerű fiúról beszéltek? – szólt közbe váratlanul a kék taláros boszorkány. – Az ő belépője mellesleg még a tiednél is nagyobb visszhangot kavart – pillantott Harryre. – De nem csak látványosságnak nem volt semmi! Mindannyian az életünket köszönhetjük annak a srácnak... Valamint az ő érdeme az is, hogy újra felülkerekedhettünk a támadókon. Azzal, hogy a szfinx eltűnt a képből, elveszett a halálfalók előnye – intett hanyagul a tisztás közepe felé.

Úgy tűnt a három fiatal már csak a csata végére futott be (szó szerint).

Harrynek eddig fel se tűnt, hogy a korábbi vészjósló zajokból, már mindössze a beszélgetés és a sebesültek fájdalmas nyöszörgése maradt. A mezőt időnként reflektorként bevilágító fényjáték is már csak az égen átcikázó villámok számlájára volt írható.

A sártengerré alakult fűben aggodalmasan kiáltozó varázslók keresték sebesült, de életben maradt társaikat. Mások az elfogott halálfalók megkötözésével, és harcképtelenné tevésével voltak elfoglalva. (Addig jó, míg nem a hármuk feltűnésével – tette hozzá magában.)

Lukának se híre, se hamva sem volt. Csupán pár fehér toll és néhány ezüstös szőrcsomó jelezte ittjártát.

Vizsgálódásából Hermione éles sikkantása rángatta ki.

A lány izgatottan toporzékolni kezdett, miközben hevesen mutogatott a rét túlvége felé.

A körülötte állók egy emberként meredtek a megadott irányba.

A sűrű bokrok közül Luka megtépázott alakja bukkant elő. A fiú kiverekedte magát a mérgeszöld levelek közül, s bizonytalan léptekkel a tisztás szélére vánszorgott, majd az ott lévő széles fatörzsnek borult.

Erőtlenül zihálva belemélyesztette körmeit a vaskos kéregbe, homlokát a durva barázdáknak támasztva. Testén újabb karmolások, és horzsolások csatlakoztak a már meglévő, griffmadarak okozta sebekhez. Izmai remegve álltak ellen minden megterhelésnek. A fiú a kimerültség határán állt, úgy tűnt a talpon maradáshoz is komoly lelki erőre van szüksége. Ezek után kész csodának tűnt az is hogy életben volt, nem hogy saját lábán eljutott idáig.

Hermione remegő sóhajjal indult a fiú segítségére, s pár másodperces késéssel Harry és Ron is csatlakozott hozzá.

Luka fáradtan felemelte fejét, s egy kényszeredett mosolyt vetett a közeledőkre.

A haragosszürke ég dübörgő mennydörgéssel tudatta, hogy viharos tombolását a közeljövőben nem kívánja befejezni. Valószínűleg egész éjszaka esni fog.

A három griffendéles a tisztás közepén járt, mikor váratlan események sorozata vette kezdetét.

Luka ugyanis minden előzmény nélkül fájdalmasan felkiáltott, majd a nyakához kapott.

Éjfekte hajtincsek sűrejéből egy apró, ám tűhegyes nyilacskát húzott elő, s meglepetten maga elé tartotta.

Az égen vészjósló fenyegetéssel egy villám kúszott át. Élénk fénye reflektorként vetült a sóbálványként álló leanfayre, s a mögötte lévő bokorból kibámuló sötét szemekre.

– Luka! – ordította Harry figyelmeztetően, de elkésett.

A fonott hajú fiú megtántorodott, s kezéből a furcsa nyilat kiejtve térdre rogyott. Tenyerét hasára szorítva, nyöszörögve kuporodott össze.

A mérgeszöld bokor levelei megrezdültek, majd egy sötét alak emelkedett elő belőle.

A barátjuk felé rohanó hármas úgy torpant meg, mintha rájuk ordítottak volna.

A furcsa, kurta taláros férfi kezében pálcájával, magabiztossága és fölénye teljes tudatában a földön kuporgó leanfay mellé lépdelt.

Arcán ördögi vigyorral a fiúra irányította pálcáját.

De használni már nem tudta azt.

– Capitulatus! – hangzott fel egy erőteljes hang.

Az Idomár pálcája halvány fénnyel felizzott, majd gazdája kezéből kirepülve a sűrű bokrok közt landolt.

A halálfaló szikrázó tekintettel fordult a bűbáj kimondója felé.

Harry meglepve tapasztalta, hogy már nincsenek egyedül.

Mellette Dumbledore szikár alakja magasodott. Az igazgató egész lényéből nyugodtság, ugyanakkor néma fenyegetés áradt.

– Menjen távolabb a fiútól! – szegezte pálcáját az Idomárra.

A férfi szeme sarkából a leanfayre pillantott. Úgy tűnt vár valamire.

Luka időközben minden maradék erejét összeszedve odébbkúszott, s a mellette magasodó fa törzsének támaszkodva félig álló helyzetbe tornázta magát.

Már éppen úgy tűnt, hogy sikerül megvetnie a lábát, mikor hirtelen fájdalmasan összerándult. Egész testében megremegett. Tekintete elhomályosult, majd üressé vált. Végül a fiú felakadó szemekkel zsák módjára összerogyott, s nem mozdult többet.

Hermione egy sikolyt elfojtva szája elé kapta kezét.

Harry maga is lélegzetvisszafojtva meredt a mozdulatlan leanfayre.

Az Idomár gúnyosan felkacagott.

– Dumbledore – biccentett a felé induló igazgatónak. – Örvendtem a találkozásnak!

Azzal mielőtt bárki bármit tehetett volna, Luka mellé kuporodott és az eszméletlen fiú csuklóját keze közé szorítva, egy fölényes mosoly kíséretében dehoppanált.

Nem maradt más utánuk csak a sárban heverő nyilacska, és Luka karmainak nyoma a komoran susogó fa sötét kérgén.


	37. Hét

Hét

Hét nap.

Ennyi idő telt el ama viharos éjszaka óta.

Immáron hét napja, hogy a teljes Főnix Rendje Lukát keresi.

Ám a fiút mintha a föld nyelte volna el.

Nem ért semmit a kémkedés, zsarolás, az elfogott halálfalók kikérdezése. Senki se tudta, hová is vihette az Idomár Lukát.

Egyedül annyit sikerült az ügyben kideríteniük, hogy az apró nyilacska, amellyel a varázsló elkábította a fiút, egy különösen erős és bonyolult bájitalba volt mártva.

A főzet speciálisan a leanfayekre lett kidolgozva. Csupán egyetlen csepp a vérbejutott bájitalból, és a kiszemelt áldozat kómaszerű állapotba kerül, egészen addig még meg nem kapja az ellenszert.

Hét nap.

Ennyi ideje mardosta Harryt a lelkiismeret. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan alakultak volna az események, ha egyből Luka keresésére indulnak, ahogy azt tervezték, és nem az ő „Remus-mentő magánakciójával" törődnek.

Ha nem vesztegetik ott az idejüket, a leanfay valószínűleg most is itt lenne velük a Griffendél-toronyban. (És együtt siratnátok Remust! – vágta rá mindig Hermione.)

Bármi is legyen egyszerűen nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a gondolatot, hogy ő a hibás Luka raboskodásában…

Ha még egyáltalán él barátjuk.

Egy újabb név a listán: a szülei, Cedrik és Sirius neve után immár ott állt a Luka Panther név is.

Hét nap.

Ennyi ideje kerülte iskolatársait.

A rendkívüli tanítási szünet elrendelésével sok diák a hazamenetel mellett döntött.

A Griffendél-toronyban is a felére csökkent a létszám, ám még ezt is fojtogató tömegnek érezte.

Ha tehette még barátai útjából is kitért. Egyszerűen már nem volt képes végighallgatni Hermione kiselőadásait, melyek az önfejűségéről és meggondolatlanságáról szóltak, ugyanakkor fennhangon hirdették ártatlanságát és vétlenségét.

Hét nap.

Ennyi ideje, hogy minden este a tetőről szedték őt össze a tanárok.

Az első pár napban elnézőek voltak vele, de az utóbbi időben úgy tűnt betelt a pohár McGalagonynál. Az idős nő válogatott büntetéseket helyezett kilátásba, ha nem szokik le arról, hogy őrizetét (Hát igen! Újra megszaporodott a minden lépését árgus szemekkel figyelők száma.) kijátszva, saját testi épségét kockáztatva, folyton kiszökjön a tető veszélyes nyíltságára.

De ő ennek ellenére minden kínálkozó alkalmat megragadott, és nem volt olyan naplemente, melyet ne a Nyugati-torony melletti kiugróról nézett volna meg.

Maga se tudta miért töltötte itt minden szabad idejét. De kezdett rájönni, hogy Luka miért vonzódott annyira a helyhez.

Itt nem voltak falak, melyek a börtönbezártság illúzióját keltették.

A Tiltott Rengeteg fáinak megnyugtató suttogása, az arcát lágyan simogató lenyugvó Nap gyönge sugarai, a hajába kapó játékos fuvallat, a narancsszínű égen átúszó vattaszerű felhők, a Bagolyházból vadászatra induló baglyok méltóságteljes vitorlázása, mind azt az érzetet keltették benne, mintha egy teljesen más világban lenne.

Egy világban, ahol nem törnek az életére, ahol nem kell barátainak szenvednie miatta…, ahol mindannyian békében és nyugalomban élhetnek.

Hét nap.

Akármennyi időt is tölt el eme kis „Édenben", a szíve mélyen mindig is tudta, hogy mindez csak illúzió. Illúzió, amelybe a valódi világ kegyetlensége elől menekül.

Hét nap.

Ennyi ideje nem látta Lukát.

De most végre segíthet barátján. Végre tehet valamit azokért, akik kiálltak mellette.

Lassan feltápászkodott az egyre hidegebbé váló kőről, és sóhajtva a kiugró széles korlátjának dőlt.

A Tiltott Rengeteg szokatlan csendességgel tűntetett. Az alant elterülő mélykék tó felszíne is mozdulatlan volt. Az ég, a lomhán átúszó felhőkön kívül, kihalt volt.

A roxforti birtok visszafojtott lélegzettel várt.

Ahogy Harry is.

Ma este nem az „álomvilág" csalogató hívása miatt volt itt.

Nem. Ma egészen más hívta.

Furcsa csattanás hangzott fel a háta mögül.

Már-már unottan hátrafordult.

Négy sötét köpenyes és csuklyás alak állt a kiugró közepén.

A környék csendjét felzavaró hang forrása a földre eső zsupszkulcs volt.

A valaha sörösüvegként funkcionáló tárgy immáron ezer darabban szikrázott a köveken.

– Hol van Luka? – kérdezte. Önmagát is meglepte, milyen nyugodt a hangja. – Az üzenet úgy szólt, hogy ha ma itt leszek, találkozhatok vele.

A négy csuklyás összenézett, majd rekedten felkacagott.

– Úgy van – lépett előrébb egyikük. – Találkozhatsz vele.

Kezében pálca villant, melyet egyenesen a korlátnak támaszkodó fiúra irányított.

Harry egyetlen védekező mozdulatot se tett, csupáncsak fásultan a halálfalóra meredt.

– Stupor! – mormolta a férfi.

Pálcájából vörös fénysugár indult a kamasz felé.

Harry ellökte magát a korláttól, s nyugodtan állva nézte a felé közeledő vörös csóvát.

Mielőtt a mellkasának csapódó átok kioltotta tudatát, arcán félmosollyal csupáncsak annyit motyogott:

– Sajnálom Hermione.


	38. Rácsok közt

Rácsok közt

Valami hideg és kemény dolgon fekszik – ez volt az, amit Harry először felfogott. Megpróbálta szemeit kinyitni, de azok nem engedelmeskedtek akaratának. Ujjai rándultak egyet a hűvös padlón.

Nyögve hasra fordult. Már-már csigalassúsággal maga alá húzta kezeit, s ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát.

Tettét egyből megbánta.

Feje fájdalmasan lüktetett, mintha egy sohasem pihenő harkály kopogtatná belülről. A hirtelen rátörő hányinger alattomos kígyóként tekergőzött a gyomrában.

– Már azt hittem, át akarod aludni az egész napot.

Harry meglepetten körbepillantott.

Vastag rácsok képe úszott a látómezejébe.

Szóval ketrecben vagyok – állapította meg.

A vasrudakon túl, pár lépésnyire újabb rácsok emelkedtek… Egy másik ketrec.

Luka, háttal Harrynek, a vasrudaknak dőlt, unottan körözgetve ujjával a padlón.

– Luka! – kiáltott fel Harry. – Hát élsz?

– Ühüm – hangzott a mogorva válasz.

Harry izgatottan közelebb kúszott a rácsokhoz.

Barátja látványa hihetetlen örömmel töltötte el, ugyanakkor találkozásuk körülményei nem voltak épp rózsásak.

– Mit keresel itt? – szólalt meg váratlanul Luka.

Hangjába egy csöppnyi érzelmet se lehetett felfedezni. Továbbra is a hátát mutatta Harrynek.

Fekete pólója és nadrágja koszos és vizes volt, valaha hófehér fülei és farka most piszkosszürke színben pompázott.

– Úgy hittem, biztos egyedül érzed magad, és gondoltam beugrom egy kis csevelyre – felelte könnyed hangon Harry remélve, hogy ha mást nem egy meglepett pillantást sikerül kicsikarnia barátjából. Egyre jobban idegesítette annak hűvös viselkedése.

– Én komolyan gondoltam – válaszolta ehelyett a leanfay.

Egy centit se moccant meg, csupáncsak felhagyott a betonra való rajzolgatással.

Harry lemondóan felsóhajtott. Tekintetét a földre szegezte. Kissé félve bár, de végül eldadogta, miként és legfőképp miért is került ide. (Csak tudná, hova!)

– Azt hitted, hogy ha elfogatod magad, akkor engem elengednek? – kérdezett vissza Luka meglepetten.

Szeme sarkából a griffendéles fiúra pillantott.

Harry nem felelt, csupáncsak még jobban leszegte a fejét.

Néhány másodperc zavart csönd után, végül Luka gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

Nem kellett Harrynek felnéznie, hogy tudja ezt.

– Valahol vicces… – mondta a leanfay. Hangjába keserűség és csípős irónia vegyült. – Mindketten milyen naivok vagyunk! Én is azt hittem, hogy békén hagynak titeket, ha… –

Mondatát félbehagyta. Ehelyett csúfondárosan felciccent.

– Miről beszélsz? – kapta fel tekintetét Harry. – Mit csináltál?

Kíváncsian fikszírozta barátját.

Luka unottan vállat vont.

– Megfordulnál végre?! – fakadt ki Harry nem bírván tovább. – Van fogalmad róla, mekkora élmény a hátadhoz beszélni?!

A fonott hajú fiú érdeklődve hátrapillantott.

Harry rámeredt, miközben kezével sürgetően intett.

Luka fintorogva elhúzta száját, majd megadó sóhajtással megfordult.

Harry haragját egy pillanat alatt a döbbenet váltotta fel.

Úgy kuporgott ketrecében, mintha villám csapott volna bele. Ujjai elfehéredtek a rácsok görcsös szorításától, pedig arra se emlékezett, hogy mikor fogta meg azokat egyáltalán.

– Luka… – hebegte, le sem véve tekintetét a fiúról. – Te képes voltál…

Egyszerűen fogalma sem volt mit mondhatna.

A szomszéd ketrecben ülő leanfay, olyan természetes nyugodtsággal nézett rá, hogy az már-már bántó volt.

Nyakán egy merev, fémes szíj csillogott tompán. Messziről ordított róla, hogy annyira nem odavaló.

Harry egyszerűen nem hitt a szemének. Fejében őrületes sebességgel kavarogtak a gondolatok: Hagyta, hogy rátegyék! Cserébe a sértetlenségünkért képes volt felvenni!

Luka halványan elmosolyodott.

– Mi van? Nem tetszik? – kérdezte flegmán. – Pedig ez az új divat a macskafélék között.

Harry kis híján elsírta magát.

Még élénken élt benne, nem is olyan rég lefolytatott beszélgetésük minden egyes szava:

„Sok olyan lény van, ami előbb ölné meg magát, minthogy hagyja, hogy rátegyék ezt az övet."

Ha eddig mardosta az önvád, ezek után aludni se fog tudni, az tuti. Nem megölte Lukát. Nem… Sokkal rosszabbat tett vele. A legnagyobb kínzásra kárhoztatta, amit a fiúnak okozhatott.

Luka tekintette furcsát villant.

– Nehogy elkezd a „minden az én hibám" című történetet! – nézett Harryre.

A szemüveges fiú pár pillanatig értetlenül meredt barátjára, majd hirtelen beugrott neki, hogy a leanfay gondolatolvasó, így tökéletesen tisztában van vele, mi is jár a fejében.

– De… – kezdte volna.

– Semmi de! – vágott közbe Luka. – Komolyan mondom, ha megint ezzel jössz, én az első adandó alkalommal levettem magam egy szikláról.

Harry kényszeredetten elmosolyodott.

– Vessed… – vont vállat. – Tudsz repülni.

Luka zavartan a földre szegezte tekintetét. Úgy tűnt még véletlenül se akar barátja szemébe nézni.

– Mi van? – kérdezte Harry aggódva.

– Semmi – motyogta a leanfay.

– Ne hazudj! Nem áll jól neked! – csattant fel Harry. – Mi történt?

Luka zavartan körözgetni kezdett ujjával ketrece padlóján.

– Egy jó ideig biztos nem repülök – mondta csendesen, majd alig hallhatóan hozzátette: – Eltörték a szárnyamat.

– Mi? – nyelt egyet Harry. Érezte, hogy a hányinger újra fojtogatni kezdi. – Eltörték?

A fonott hajú fiú halványan bólintott tekintetét továbbra is a földre szegezve.

– De úgy tudtam, te gyorsan gyógyulsz – kezdte zavartan Harry. – Pár nap és…

– Nem – szólt közbe a leanfay. – A szárnyam nem – lassan felpillantott. – Nem véletlen, hogy teljes mértékben el tudom rejteni.

– Azt hittem, kényelmi okokból tudod…

– Nem – rázta fejét Luka. – Az csak kellemes velejárója… Azért tudom eltüntetni, mert az a legsérülékenyebb pontom. A szárnyam ugyanúgy gyógyul, mint mondjuk egy átlagos bagolyé. Legalább egy hónap, míg egyáltalán próbálkozhatok a repüléssel… És akkor se biztos, hogy sikerül.

– De miért hagytad? – próbálkozott továbbra is Harry. – Úgy értem el tudod rejteni… Akkor miért nyitottad ki…?

Mondandóját félbeszakítva váratlanul elhallgatott. Nem volt szüksége Luka átható tekintetétre, ahhoz hogy rájöjjön, mekkora hülyeséget is kérdezett.

Luka nyakán immáron ott virított az az átkozott öv. Annak segítségével könnyedén „rábeszélhették" a fiút az együttműködésre.

Eddig igazán fel se fogta, mit is jelent a nyakörv. Segítségével rávették hordozóját, hogy olyat tegyen, amelyről biztosan tudta, hogy óriási fájdalommal fog járni… Merlinre!... Ha úgy adódna, Luka akár az ő torkát is átharapná. Minden porcikájával ellenkezne, de megtenné, ha azt parancsolják neki. Nem lenne más választása.

Luka sóhajtva ismét hátat fordított neki, s visszatért a hideg vasrudak támasztásához. A leanfay egész testében remegett. Homlokát felhúzott térdeire támasztotta.

– Sajnálom – motyogta Harry, bár tudta, hogy jelen esetben ez nem több mint égbekiáltó szó.

– Mondtam már, hogy nem a te hibád – morogta Luka a padlónak.

Harry lassan lecsúsztatta kezeit a rácsokon.

– Nem lehet valahogy leszedni azt az izét? – kérdezte reménykedve. – Hisz arról a griffről is levetted…

– A lelkembe tiporsz Harry, ha azt hiszed, ez ilyen egyszerű – csendült fel egy mézes-mázos hang.

Harry úgy kapta fel a fejét, mintha az illető legalábbis ráordított volna. Luka ellenben nem moccant, csupáncsak még szorosabban ölelte lábait.

A frissen érkezett ruganyos léptekkel átvágott a termen, majd szétvetett lábakkal megállt a ketrecek előtt.

Kurta talárjáról és az övébe tűzött furcsa ostorról Harry egyből megállapította, hogy Idomárral van dolguk. Valószínűleg ugyanazzal, amelyik elkábította és idehozta Lukát.

Igazán most volt alkalma először alaposabban szemügyre venni a halálfalót. Korábban se a fényviszonyok, se a lelkiállapota nem volt alkalmas a vizsgálódásra.

A negyvenes éveiben járó férfi sötétbarna hajába immáron őszes tincsek vegyültek. Le se tagadhatta volna arisztokratikus vonásait. Mozdulatairól ordított a felsőbbrendűség és a különlegesség biztos tudatta. Sötét, mocsárzöld szemei lenézően fürkészték környezetét. Rövid kecskeszakálla felerősítette arcának nyúltságát, egyszerre volt nevetséges és tekintélyparancsoló.

– Ugye szólíthatlak Harrynek? – pillantott a kérdezettre. Tekintete egyértelműen elárulta, hogy szerinte csak egyvalamit lehet erre válaszolni. – Akkor jó – mondta, mielőtt Harry akárcsak levegőt is vehetett volna. – Te meg szólíts nyugodtan uramnak.

Harry még a száját is elfelejtette becsukni nagy csodálkozásában. Egyszerűen nem hitte el, hogy ilyen ember létezhet.

– Mint már említettem, a lelkembe tiportál azzal, hogy szimpla kis nyakörvnek nézted mesterművünket – folytatta zavartalanul a férfi. – Én nem mondanám ezt egy olyan tárgyra, amelynek elkészítéséhez öt hónap és a három legkiválóbb Idomár valamint hat sötét varázslatokban jártas személy munkája szükségeltetett – pár pillanatnyi szünetet tartott, hogy „hallgatósága" kiélvezhesse minden egyes szavát. – A nyakörvet speciálisan Lukára terveztük, úgyhogy verd ki abból a butus fejedből az olyan szimplaságokat, mint hogy „miért engedelmeskedsz" vagy „mért nem veszed le" – gúnyosan a ketrecében kuporgó Lukára pillantott. – Mi van kölyök? Megint bal lábbal keltél?

Luka szaggatott mozdulatokkal felemelte fejét, majd lassan szembefordult a férfivel.

Acélszürke tekintete tömény gyűlölettel telt meg.

Harry még életében nem látott akárcsak hasonlót is.

Ugyanakkor a leanfay tartása és mozdulatai furcsán megalázkodóvá váltak. És akármennyire küzdött ellene, sütött róla a félelem.

Harry el se tudta képzelni, hogy mit élhetett át barátja az elmúlt hét napban, ha már az Idomár puszta megjelenése is ilyen reakciót váltott ki belőle.

– Na pattanj fel és kifele! – intett a ketrec felé a halálfaló.

A zár hangos kattanással kinyílt, s a nehéz vasajtó nyikorogva utat engedett.

Luka szó nélkül feltápászkodott. Csigalassúsággal kicsoszogott a ketrecből, és az Idomártól három lépésnyi távolságra megállt.

A férfi elégedetten biccentett és már indult volna kifelé, mikor Harry utánaszólt.

– Minek maguknak Luka? – kérdezte.

Az Idomár meglepetten hátrafordult. Arcára kiült azirányú megrökönyödése, hogy hogy is kérdezhettek tőle hasonlót.

– Minek nekünk ez a korcs? – intett a türelmesen álldogáló leanfay fele. – Semmire. A hozzájuk hasonló alantas lényeknek semmi hasznát nem vesszük… Habár a Nagyúr szerint remek háziállat válik belőle – Luka halkan morogni kezdett, ám a férfi úgy tűnt meg se hallja ezt. – A kölyökben az egyedüli értékes a nyakában függő kristály.

Harry igyekezett meglepettségét és örömét a lehető legjobban elkendőzni.

Nem tudták elvenni Lukától a kristályát! Még mindig a fiú kezében van annak hatalma.

Már csak egyvalamit kell megtudnia.

– Ha annyira értéktelen maguknak Luka, akkor miért nem veszik el egyszerűen tőle a kristályt? Nem lenne több fáradtság vele.

A halálfaló fáradtan felsóhajtott.

– Tényleg csalódást okozol, Harry. Azt hittem van egy kis sütnivalód. Hát nem tanítanak semmit nektek abban a koszfészek iskolában? – ismét hatásszünetet tartott, majd végre kibökte a választ. – Egy hatalomkristály nem átruházható. Maga választja a gazdáját. Nem tudjuk elvenni ettől a házcicától – a morgás mélyebbé vált. – Ha megölnénk is csak annyit érnénk el vele, hogy a kristály végleg eltűnne… Azt terveztük, hogy mi irányítjuk a nyakörvön keresztül a kristályt, de nem várt mellékhatások jelentkeztek.

– Mellékhatások?

– A kristály nem engedelmeskedik ennek a korcsnak, mióta rákerült a nyakörv – csóválta meg fejét a férfi. Luka morgása már-már fenyegetővé vált. – Valahogy megérzi, hogy nem szívből cselekszik a kölyök. A világ leghatalmasabb erejét birtokló kristály egyszerű nyakékké vált. Díszes csecsebecsévé, ami ugyan szép, de használhatatlan. Mint a leanfayek.

Egy kecses kézmozdulattal Luka felé intett.

A fiú morgása váratlanul félbeszakadt. Helyét fájdalmas hörgés vette át.

Térdre rogyott, miközben erőlködve próbált némi levegőt jutatni a tüdejébe.

– Ne morogj rám! – közölte vele nyugodt hangon az Idomár. – Árt az egészségednek!

Azzal újra intett egyet.

Luka megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett és zihálva próbálta lélegzetét a normálisra visszaállítani.

Harry aggódva figyelte barátját. Legszívesebben odarohant volna hozzá, hogy segítsen neki, de ennek több akadálya is volt.

Először is ott volt az a tény, hogy pálca nélkül ücsörög egy masszív rácsokkal keretezett ketrecben. Másrészt józan esze azt suttogta neki, hogy nem lenne szerencsés felhívni a halálfalók figyelmét arra, hogy kettejük viszonya nem szimpla griffendéles összetartás, hanem Luka egyike a legközelebbi barátainak.

– Egy élmény volt veled csevegni, Harry – biccentett a halálfaló a fiú felé. – Örülök, hogy sikerült hiányos tudásod némiképp ellensúlyoznom. Ha bármi egyéb kérdésed van, állok rendelkezésedre… Mindig örömmel tölt el, ha eltévedt és az enyémnél szerényebb adottságokkal megáldott egyénekkel megoszthatom mérhetetlen tudásom egy morzsáját…

Harry kényszeredett mosolyt villantott a férfire. De nem volt biztos benne, hogy bájvigyorra nem alakult-e fintorgássá, avagy vicsorgássá.

– Habár képességeid és tudásod soha nem érte volna el az enyémét – folytatta az Idomár, felbátorodva beszéde sikerén –, mégis mindig kár egy hozzád hasonló tanítható és potenciális fiatalemberért – álmodozva végigsimított kecskeszakállán. – Tényleg sajnálom… Pedig annyi mindent ki tudtam volna hozni belőled.

Harry nem tudta azonnal eltüntetni arcáról a meglepettséget, de a halálfaló annyira lefoglalta a saját nagyszerűségén való elgondolkodás, hogy fel se tűnt neki, utolsó mondatai milyen reakciót is váltottak ki „közönségéből".

Szavai egyértelművé tették a fiú számára, hogy tervek szerint ő nem fogja megérni a 17. születésnapját, de még csak a tanévet lezáró vizsgákat sem.

– Talpra! – mordult váratlanul a földön térdelő leanfayre az Idomár. – Dolgunk van és nem érünk rá egész nap!

A fonott hajú fiú merev mozdulatokkal álló helyzetbe küzdötte magát. Még mindig nehezen lélegzett.

A halálfaló gúnyosan rávigyorgott, majd a kezdő lökést megadva neki elindította a nyitva hagyott, nehéz tölgyfaajtó és a mögötte húzódó sötét folyosó felé.

Luka a küszöbről még lopva visszapillantott a ketrecben maradt barátjára.

Harry szíve összeszorult a fiú kétségbeesett tekintete láttán.

A leanfay úgy nézett rá, mint egy halálraítélt, akit most visznek a vesztőhelyre.

Harry könnyeit lenyelve egy „Tarts ki!"-t tátogott barátjának, mielőtt az eltűnt volna a folyosó sötétjében.

A súlyos ajtó zengve becsapódott, magára hagyva a teremben fiút.

Harry szemlehunyva a rácsokra borult.

Érzelmei és gondolatai megannyi gyötrelmes forgószélként kavarogtak benne.

Fogalma sem volt mennyi idő telt el így.

Végül szitkozódva a vasrudakra csapott.

Habár ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy jól megfájdult a keze, mégis valahogy visszarángatta őt a valóságba.

Szemében immáron elszántság ült, mikoron újra felpillantott.

Visszafojtott lélegzettel beletúrt a hajába, majd elégedett mosollyal egy apró tárgyat húzott elő belőle.

– Mégiscsak szerencsés, ha örökké kócos az ember – vigyorgott, maga elé emelve a hajával azonos színű hullámcsatot.

Remélte, hogy nem találják meg nála. Még ha átkutatják is, ugyan ki keresett volna akármit is a hajában?

Na és ha meg is találják…?

A varázslóknak fogalmuk sincs, mi mindenre használható még egy fémcsat a frizurakészítésen kívül.

De Harry muglik között nevelkedett. És azok közül is a legrosszabbaknál.

A Privet Drive-on eltöltött élete folyamán nem egyszer volt bezárva.

Nem kellett sok idő, hogy az éhes és elgyötört fiú betörői módszerekre kényszerüljön kijutása érdekében.

Habár nem ment könnyen, de idővel sikerült neki egy fémdrót vagy egy hullámcsat segítségével kinyitnia a zárat. Gyakorlásra volt lehetősége bőven, így mára olyan szintre sikerült fejlesztenie képességét, hogy egy-két perc alatt feltört bármilyen kulcsra záródó ajtót, avagy lakatot.

Idegesen a zárra pillantott. A gyomrát szorongató érzés enyhült valamelyes, mikor látta hogy ketrece egyszerű záróvarázslattal lett bezárva, vagyis olyan, mintha szimplán kulcsot használtak volna.

Úgy tűnt, a halálfalók azt hiszik, pálcája nélkül már elveszett ember, egy „szerény adottságokkal megáldott egyén".

Szorosan felsimult a rácsokra. Olyan közel húzódott a vasrudakhoz, amennyire ez csak lehetséges volt, miközben kívülről a zárba dugta az előre kihegyezett hullámcsatot.

Némi csuklómozdulat, és másfél perc után halk kattanás hallatszott.

Harry megkönnyebbült mosollyal kilökte a ketrecajtót.

Ruganyos léptekkel a kijárathoz sietett, majd miután némi hallgatózással megállapította, hogy senki sincs a túloldalán, óvatosan lenyomta a kilincset.

A súlyos tölgyfaajtó nyikorogva utat engedett.

Senki se ordított rá vagy ugrott neki, így Harry biztos lehetett afelől, hogy igaza volt a terem őrizetlenségével kapcsolatban.

Szíve vadul kalapált, miközben bátorságot gyűjtve álldogált a küszöbön.

Végül vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd elszántan kilépett a folyosó sötétjébe.


	39. Nem!

Nem!

Hangtalanul, centiről-centire haladt.

Visszafojtott lélegzete majd felrobbantotta tüdejét. Teste szorosan a falhoz tapadt. Remegő kezei bizonytalanul csúsztak a durva köveken egyre csak előre.

A folyosó sötétéjét csak imitt-amott szakította meg egy-egy fáklya pislákoló lángja.

Fogalma sem volt, mit tehetne.

Nem volt meg a pálcája. Ő maga éhes és fáradt volt.

Nem ép a legjobb kilátások, ha arra gondolunk, hogy épp egy csapat halálfalóval készült farkasszemet nézni!

Ám ezeket a gondolatokat agya egy távoli zugába száműzte.

A ketrecből is kijutott valahogy. Nemde? Majd ha megtalálja Lukát, akkor aggódik a továbbiak miatt!

A folyosó fojtogató csendjét hirtelen fájdalmas kiáltás törte meg.

Harry elkerekedett szemekkel megdermedt.

Az iménti hang nagyon is ismerősnek tűnt számára.

– Luka… – suttogta maga elé.

Lépteit megszaporázva folytatta útját.

Nem kellett messzire mennie.

A folyosó pár méter után elágazott. Harry tétovázás nélkül balra fordult, majd pár percnyi nesztelen osonás után egy félig nyitott ajtó előtt megállt.

– Látod? – az Idomár hangja durva károgásként hatolt a fülébe. – Ezt csak magadnak köszönheted.

Egy éles csattanás, majd egy újabb fojtott hangú kiáltás zengett végig a folyosón.

Harry vett egy mély lélegzetet, és óvatosan belesett az ajtórésen.

Egy feltehetőleg hatalmas terem egy része úszott látómezejébe.

Az ajtótól pár méterre egy tagbaszakadt halálfaló állt kárörvendően vihogva. A férfi helyzetéből arra lehetett következtetni, hogy eredetileg az ajtó előtt őrködött, de később egyre inkább beljebb ment a terembe, hogy közelről élvezhesse az ott folyó „mulatságot".

A „látványosságot" egyértelműen a terem közepén kuporgó fiú szolgáltatta.

A fájdalmasan reszkető leanfay fölött az oly méltán gyűlölt Idomár tömzsi alakja magasodott, fensőbbsége teljes tudatában.

Furcsa ostora ezúttal kezében virított, s nem átalkodott használni is azt.

– Hányszor kell még belédvernem, hogy mégis KI ITT AZ ÚR? – üvöltözte a férfi, élénken mutogatva a lábán húzódó karmolásra.

Ostorra a levegőbe emelkedett, majd kíméletlenül lecsapott. Feltehetően nem először.

A félméteres, ujjnyi vastag bőrszíj különös fénnyel felizzott, majd szemlátomás elvékonyodott és megnyúlt, mielőtt áldozata húsába mart volna.

A kísérteties csattanást Luka újabb jajkiáltása követte.

A fiú fejét vágásokkal teli kezei közé fúrta, s a lehető legkisebbre összegömbölyödött, a legminimálisabbra csökkentve ezzel a támadási felületet.

Harry agyára a másodperc törtrésze alatt vörös köd ereszkedett.

Nem törődve a következményekkel dühösen belökte az ajtót, magára vonva ezzel a bennlévők figyelmét.

Vak szerencse, vagy a sors? Nem tudni melyik kísérte tetteit, de a súlyos tölgyfaajtó a falról visszapattanván egyenesen telibetalálta a fiú felé vetődő halálfalót.

Harry nem törődvén az ájultan összerogyó gorillával egyenesen az Idomárra vetette magát.

A meglepett férfit teljesen lebénította a csodálkozás, így még esélye se volt a védekezésre a puszta kézzel nekirontó fiúval szemben.

Harry erejét megsokszorozta vak dühe, melyet barátja szenvedésének látványa váltott ki belőle.

Lendülete gyorsvonat módjára dőltötte le lábáról a támadásra nem számító halálfalót.

Az Idomár úgy vergődött a hideg kövön, mint valami partra vetett bálna. Kezeit védekezően emelte maga elé, így próbálván távol tartani magától a fúriaként támadó fiút.

A pár lépésnyire kuporgó Luka elkerekedett szemekkel figyelte a furcsa „küzdelmet". Úgy tűnt, elszántan győzködi magát arról, hogy hallucinál.

Harry időközben magán kívül üvöltve püfölte a halálfalót, ahol csak érte.

Dühének vörös ködén át halványan érzékelte, amint mozgolódás támad a terem másik végében.

Tekintete az Idomár övére vándorolt. A férfi varázspálcája csalogatóan hunyorgott a kígyóbőr szíj alatt.

Harry úgy nyúlt a sötét ébenfapálca után, mint fuldokló a mentőövért. Ám ujjai alig értek a furcsán érdes fához, mikor egy hideg hang közvetlenül mögüle felkiáltott.

– Capitulatus!

Az Idomár pálcája halványan felizzott, majd gazdája övéből kicsusszanva métereket repült. Gúnyos koppanással ért földet a távolban, menthetetlenül elérhetetlenné válva ezzel.

– Azonnal szállj le onnan! – hangzott a hideg hang újabb parancsa.

Harry szaggatott mozdulatokkal lemászott a megtépázott halálfalóról.

Elszánt tekintete a hang tulajdonosára villant.

Lucius Malfoy szikár alakja fenyegető jéghegyként tornyosult előtte.

– Potter! – sziszegte a férfi.

Hideg szürke szemei gyűlölettel telten fürkészték a fiút.

Hihetetlen, hogy mekkora különbségek lehetnek két azonosnak látszó írisz között – villant Harry agyába, miközben dacosan állta a férfi tekintetét.

Mögötte az Idomár nyögve lábra tornázta magát.

– Már egy védtelen gyerekkel se bírsz el, Haran? – kérdezte gúnyosan Mr. Malfoy, szavait a fújtató halálfalónak címezve.

Az Idomár előbb görcsösen ökölbe szorította kezeit, majd tehetetlen dühét nem tudván másutt levezetni, nemes egyserűséggel lekevert egyet a megkövülten kuporgó leanfaynek.

Lukát a pofon ereje újra a földre sodorta. Szemöldöke, a halálfaló egyik gyűrűje nyomán, felrepedt, élénkpiros vércsík kúszott végig az arcán.

Harry az Idomár mozdulata láttán, újra ugrásra készült, ám a mindeddig Malfoy mögött várakozó három varázsló szinte egy emberként rántotta elő pálcáját és szegezte azt a fiúra.

– Hogy jutottál ki a ketrecből? – lépett hozzá közelebb Lucius.

– Maga hogy jutott ki? – kontrázott Harry.

Mikor legutoljára halott Draco apjáról, az még „vidáman" ücsörgött egy azkabani cellában több méteres bűnlajstromáért.

– Az ne érdekeljen Potter! – sziszegte a tejfelszőke hajú férfi.

– Akkor magát se érdekelje! – vigyorodott el szemtelenül a griffendéles fiú.

Malfoy egy szót sem szót, csupáncsak lazán intett a mögötte álló, majd két méter magas halálfalónak.

Az előrelépő férfi arcára gúnyos vigyor ült ki, miközben pálcáját meglengetve kimondta kínzóátkot a fiúra.

– Crucio! – kiáltotta.

Harry üvöltve térdre roskadt.

Úgy érezte, mintha izzó kések százait döfték volna belé. Tüdeje fájdalmasan összeszorult, erőlködve próbált levegőhöz jutni. Még csak ordítani se tudott, annyira eluralkodott rajta a fájdalom, csak néma zihálásra tellett megkínzott testétől. Pedig legszívesebben torkaszakadtából üvöltött volna.

A kínzó fájdalom síkján túl halványan érzékelte, hogy valaki megmozdul mögötte.

– Hagyja abba! – kiáltotta Luka.

A fonott hajú fiú barátja elé vetette magát, s egy villámgyors mozdulattal kiütötte az őt kínzó halálfaló kezéből a pálcát.

Az átok azon nyomban megszűnt.

Harry kis híján összecsuklott, ám az utolsó pillanatban sikerült kezeivel megtámaszkodnia.

Izmai remegtek az átok emléke nyomán. Tüdeje nagy kortyokban szívta magába az életet adó oxigént.

– Mit képzelsz magadról?! – sipítozta az Idomár. – Ki adott ERRE engedélyt?

Fenyegető léptekkel a leanfay felé indult, s ostorát meglendítve újra lecsapni készült.

– Várj! – szólt közbe váratlanul Lucius Malfoy.

A két fiú meglepetten a férfire nézett.

A szőke hajú halálfaló pár pillanatig végignézett rajtuk, majd szürke szemei furcsa tűzzel teltek meg.

– Jobb ötletem van – mosolyodott el.

Harry biztos volt benne, hogy a farkas is valahogy így vigyoroghat, mielőtt fogait a bárány nyakába mélyesztené.

Az idősebbik Malfoy lassú léptekkel körbejárta a két fiatalt, mint valami áldozata körül keringő cápa.

– Parancsold meg a korcsnak, hogy szorongassa meg egy kicsit „Mr. Ne érdekelje magát"!

Harry tisztán hallotta, hogy az előtte kuporgó Luka kétségbeesetten felnyög, majd fájdalmasan nyel egyet.

A leanfay hirtelen pánikszerűen hátrálni kezdett egészen a legközelebbi falig, majd annak tövébe lerogyván, remegve összekucorodott.

Az Idomár élvezettel figyelte „kedvence" egyértelmű reakcióját, amely Harry számára is a Napnál világosabbá tette, hogy nagyon is megtehetné a férfi, hogy ellene uszítja Lukát.

– Adjatok egy kis helyet! – intett a többieknek Lucius Malfoy, majd nyomában a többi halálfalóval a terem másik végébe sétált, és helyet foglalt az ott lévő székek egyikén.

Harry lassan felállt. Örömmel konstatálta, hogy ezen művelet alatt csupáncsak egyszer tántorodott meg.

– Bármi történjék is, tudom, hogy nem te tehetsz róla… – nézett Lukára.

A fonott hajú fiú e szavak hallatára csak még jobban összehúzódott.

– Ó, milyen megható! – csapta össze tenyerét tetetett gyönyörűséggel az Idomár. – Akkor gondolom nem zavar, ha egy kicsit felcsíkozlak – azzal intett a fal mellett kuporgó leanfaynek. – Kelj fel onnan te rakás szerencsétlenség, és dolgozd meg egy kicsit Potter úrfit!

Luka szaggatott, kínkeserves mozdulatokkal talpra kecmergett.

Körmeit a mögötte magasodó falba vájta.

– Nem – mondta remegő hangon.

– Tessék? – kerekedett el a halálfaló szeme. – Mit mondtál?

– Azt, mondtam ne… – ismételte Luka, ám hangja megcsuklott.

A fiú egész testében összerándult, s zihálva térdre rogyott.

– Ugye tudsz róla, hogy ha megtagadsz egy egyértelmű parancsot, akkor azzal csak saját magadnak ártasz? – trillázta mosolyogva az Idomár.

Harry értetlenül meredt, hol a gúnyosan vigyorgó férfi, hol az egyértelműen szenvedő barátjára.

Mégis mi folyik itt?

– Azt mondtam, támad meg! – kiáltotta türelmét vesztve az Idomár.

– NEM! – jött rögtön a válasz, melyet egy fájdalmas ordítás követett.

Luka remegve összekucorodott, homlokát a hideg kőnek támasztotta. Ajkait véresre harapta, azirányú próbálkozásában, hogy fájdalomkiáltásait magábafojtsa.

– Nem érek rá egész nap – szólt közbe Lucius Malfoy. A hangjában rejlő maró iróniát nehéz volt nem észrevenni.

Az Idomár előbb a férfira, majd a földön vergődő leanfayre pillantott. Tekintete szinte villámokat szórt.

– Meg akarsz halni, kölyök? – mordult Lukára. – Csináld azt, amit mondok!

Harry, mintha álmából ébredt volna, váratlanul felnyögött. Most fogta csak fel igazán az Idomár eddigi szavait. Ha Luka ellentmond a halálfalónak, a nyakán lévő öv gyötrelmes kínhalálra kárhoztatja.

– Hagyd abba! – kiáltott barátjára. – Csináld azt, amit mond! Kibírom! Volt már rosszabb is…

Semmi válasz. A terem csöndjét egyedül a leanfay fájdalmas hörgései törték meg. A fiú nem úgy tűnt, mint aki feladni készült küzdelmét a parancs ellen. Körmei fülsértő csikorgással végigszántottak a padló durva kövein.

– Mondja neki, hogy elég! – fordult az Idomár felé végső kétségbeesésében Harry. – Ha így folytatja, megöli…! És ha Luka meghal, búcsút mondhatnak a kristályuknak is.

A kecskeszakállas halálfaló bizonytalanul Luciusra tekintett.

A szőke hajú férfi meredten Lukára bámult, majd egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő pillanat után alig láthatóan bólintott.

– Állj le! – fordult Lukához az Idomár. – Nem kell megtámadnod senkit!

Utolsó mondata nyomán a leanfay egyre elviselhetetlenebbé váló haláltusája hirtelen félbemaradt. Mozdulataiból eltűnt a görcsösség és az agónia. Úgy zihált, mint aki most futotta le a maratont.

Megkönnyebbülten barátjára pillantott.

Harry elismerően, ugyanakkor hálásan biccentett. Szeme sarkából az Idomárt, és a többi halálfalót figyelve tett egy tétova lépést a fonott hajú fiú irányába. Szeretett volna eljutni barátjához, ám az előtte tornyosuló, majd két méter magas férfi figyelmeztetően feljebb emelte pálcáját.

Harry megtorpant, és aggodalmasan barátjára pislogott.

Látta amint Luka tekintete elhomályosult, pupillája kitágult, mintha be akarná kebelezni a fiú acélszürke íriszét.

A leanfay tett még egy halvány kísérletet a felállásra, ám egy erőtlen próbálkozás után, ájultan terült el a mocskos köveken.


	40. Ha a természet fellázad

Ha a természet fellázad…

Harryt majd szétvetette a tehetetlenség, mely dühös folyóként öntötte el, valahányszor eszméletlen barátjára pillantott.

– Na ezzel se lesz gondunk egy ideig! – állt fel Lucius Malfoy. Mozdulataiból csak úgy áradt a gúny. – Már csak azt kell eldöntenünk, hogy mit kezdjünk ezzel a másik jómadárral – lépdelt Harry elé.

A fiú épp szólásra nyitotta volna a száját, hogy jól megmondja a véleményét a tejfelszőke hajú férfinek, mikor egy másik hang a szavába vágott.

– Ó! Már vége is a mókának? – a nyitva hagyott ajtóban Bellatrix Lestrage baljóslatú alakja tűnt fel.

A nő halványan elmosolyodott, mikor meglátta a küszöb előtt heverő ájult halálfalót. Egy kecses mozdulattal átlépte a férfit, majd lábával félregurítván a mozdulatlan testet zavartalanul becsukta az ajtót.

– Pedig úgy örültem, hogy végre láthatom, amint móresre tanítjátok azt a kis korcsot – folytatta útját a terem közepe és az ott csoportosulók felé.

Harry érezte, amint gyomra görcsbe ugrik.

Bellatrix egész lénye fenyegetést és szunnyadó őrületet árasztott.

A nő szemei, mint Azkabant megjárt oly sok emberé, üresen fürkészték környezetüket. Ám a sötét ürességben riasztó tűz lobogott. A sötétség háttere előtt az őrület lángja szendergett kitörésre készen.

Harry biztos volt benne, hogy a halálfalónak az agyára ment a raboskodás, és az amúgy is labilis pszichéje visszafordíthatatlanul megbomlott.

– Bella! – tárta ki karját Lucius Malfoy. – Pont jókor jössz – tekintete sokat sejtetően a földön térdelő griffendélesre villant. – Mr. Potter épp azt készül elmondani, hogyan is jutott ki a ketrecéből.

Harry érezte, hogy kiszárad a torka. Erőlködve nyelt egyet.

Bármit, bárkit… csak Bellatrixot ne! – sivalkodott egy kétségbeesett hang a fejébe.

Ő ölte meg Siriust – jött egyből a válasz agya egy másik szegletéből. – Itt a lehetőség! Ne mutass gyengeséget!

Lassan felsóhajtott, majd elszántan a nő szemei közé fúrta tekintetét.

– Potterbaba? – kérdezte a nő unott hangon. – Én inkább ezt a korcsot akartam.

Pár lépéssel Luka mellett termett.

– Hallasz? – rúgott az eszméletlen fiú oldalába. – Kelj fel!

Luka alig hallhatóan felnyögött, majd mindenki csodálkozására térdre küzdötte magát.

– Na látod, hogy megy ez! – vigyorgott a fiú szeme közé.

Luka pupillája egy vékony vonallá szűkült össze, mikor felfogta, ki is áll előtte.

Harry szinte hallani vélte, ahogy a leanfay szíve hangosan dörömbölni kezd bordáin.

Egy kisebb sokk lehet a fonott hajú fiú számára jelenlegi társasága. Nem elég, hogy Lucius Malfoy az anyja halálának felbujtója a terembe tartózkodik, most már maga a gyilkos is itt van. És ráadásként őt pécézte ki következő „alanyának".

– Crucio! – szegezte pálcáját Lukára Bellatrix.

A leanfay görcsösen összerándult, ám egyetlen szó nélkül tűrte kínzás.

Amint elhagyta Bella száját az átok, Harry egyből Luka segítségére indult, de alig tett meg egy lépést, mikor is az őt őrző halálfaló egy hatalmas pofont kevert le neki.

– Te most nyugton maradsz! – sziszegte a férfi. – Ne aggódj, te is sorra kerülsz!

Harry szikrázó tekintettel meredt a halálfalóra, de pálca nélkül, egy nála kétszer nagyobb férfivel szemben semmi esélye nem volt.

– Ez így unalmas – szüntette meg az átkot Bellatrix. – Hallani akarom, ahogy ordítasz… Ereszd ki a hangocskádat!

Luka egyetlen mozdulatot se tett, csak bámult meredten az előtte álló nőre.

– Kíváncsi vagyok, tudsz-e úgy sivalkodni, mint az a tündér kurva – fogott eszelős hahotába a halálfaló.

Luka tekintete hirtelen megkeményedett. Úgy nézett az előtte álló nőre, mintha az minimum pofon vágta volna.

Bellatrix elégedetten sarkon fordult és pár lépést elsétált.

– Mindig is kíváncsi voltam, hogy a hozzád hasonló korcsoknak vörös-e vére – folytatta, továbbra is hátal állva a fiúnak. – Igen… Annak a kurvának vörös volt. Teljesen bemocskolta az új talárom… Máig képtelenség kimosatni, de nem bánnom. Életemben nem láttam még olyan gyönyörű vörös vért…

Harry ökölbe szorított kézzel bámult a padló mocskos kövére. Legszívesebben befogta volna a fülét, hogy ne kelljen Bellatrix véget nem érőnek tűnő monológját hallgatnia. Ám a nő folytatta, egyre csak áradozott, hogy olyan érzésben, mint ami akkor öntötte el, mikor Luka anyjába mártotta a kését, még egyszer biztos nem lesz része.

Jól tudta, hogy ha az ő számára ilyen fájdalmasak a halálfaló örült szavai, akkor Lukának egyenesen halálos mérgek.

Csak állt ott, pár méternyire a leanfaytől, becsukott szemekkel, visszafojtott dühvel.

Ekkor furcsa érzése támadt. Mintha halvány szellő játszadozott volna fekete hajtincseivel. Lassan felnyitotta pilláit, s fürkészőn a padlóra meredt.

A lába előtt apró porcicák, és száraz mocsokszemcsék gördültek egy ismeretlen úticél felé.

Mi folyik itt? – tette fel magának a kérdést. – Szél? Egy pincében? Ráadásul Lestrage becsukta az ajtót, mikor bejött.

– …Igen – hallotta Bellatrix hangját. – Torkaszakadtából üvöltött… Sivalkodását szerintem még kilométerekkel távolabb is hallhatták…

Váratlanul orkánszerű szél söpört végig a termen.

– Bella, hagyd abba! – ordított fel Lucius Malfoy.

Harry meglepve tapasztalta, hogy a férfi hangjába félelem csendül.

Kíváncsian felemelte a fejét.

A szemébe hatoló látvány teljesen lebénította.

A terem közepén furcsa, térdmagasságig húzódó forgószél kavargott. A Lukát körbefogó különös jelenség még Bellatrixot is meggyőzte arról, hogy jobban teszi, ha félbeszakítja „élménybeszámolójának" elmesélését.

– Mi folyik itt? – nézett az előtte térdelő fiúra.

Luka lassú, szaggatott mozdulatokkal felállt. A körülötte táncoló szélvihar erősödni látszott.

– Ha még egy szót szól… – emelte pillantását Bellatrixra.

A máskor oly barátságos acélszürke tekintet, most jeges ezüsté változott, és tömény dühvel telt meg.

Harry megismerkedésük óta először érezte úgy, hogy barátja nem ember. A jeges írisz láttán félelem fogta el. Még akkor se ijedt meg ennyire, mikor Luka párducalakban állt előtte. Megérzése azt súgta, hogy most nem egészséges fiú közelében tartózkodni.

Automatikusan hátrálni kezdett.

Az őrzőjéül kirendelt halálfaló ezúttal nem állította meg. Igazság szerint észre se vette Harry távolodását, annyira lefoglalta őt a terem közepén játszódó események figyelemelkövetése.

– Büdös korcs! – köpte Bellatrix. Úgy tűnt az egész teremben egyedül a nő nem fogta fel, mi is játszódik le előtte. – Azt hiszed, megijesztesz ezzel a szél-showval? Most rettegnem kell, mert örököltél attól a fennkölt kurvától egy kis tündérmágiát?

Habár Harry nem ismerte olyan jól a varázsvilágot, mint a halálfaló, de egyben biztos volt: bármi is folyik itt, annak semmi köze a tündérmágiához.

Még soha nem látta ilyennek a fonott hajú fiú fiút.

Luka szeméből minden érzelem eltűnt, a jeges ezüst írisz egyedül dühöt árasztott. Tömény, mindent elsöprő dühöt.

Hirtelen gondolataiba villant egy korábbi beszélgetésük.

Több mint egy hónapja történhetett, egy igencsak félresikerült bájitaltan után. Az óra utolsó tíz percében Luka és Piton a már-már szokásukká váló szócsatájukba bonyolódtak.

Harry a Nagyterem felé menvén épp azon viccelődött, hogy az általában faarcú Luka milyen dühössé vált, mikor is a bájital professzor az egész osztály előtt, fennhangon elemezni kezdte a fiú viselkedését.

És gondolom, mondani se kell, nem épp a pozitívumokat emelte ki.

– Én dühös? – kérdezett vissza a fonott hajú fiú kifürkészhetetlen tekintetét Harryre villantva. – Te még sose láttál engem dühösnek… – pár pillanatig elmerengett, majd arcán aggódó kifejezés jelent meg. – És a helyedben imádkoznék, hogy soha ne is láss annak.

Akkor nem értette a leanfay szavait, de immáron a Napnál is világosabbá vált számra. Valahol legbelül pedig már mélyen megbánta, amiért valójában nem imádkozott.

– Azt ajánlom, állj le, mielőtt valami komolyabb kárt tennék benned! – hangzott fel Bellatrix fenyegető hangja, kizökkentve Harryt gondolataiból.

A halálfaló vészjósló léptekkel a leanfay felé indult nem törődve a körülötte kavargó széllel.

– Ennyire hamar viszont szeretnéd látni anyádat? Elintézhetem… – nyújtotta vicsorogva Luka felé kezét.

Markában kés villant.

– Bella ne! – üvöltötte Malfoy, de elkésett.

Az egész a másodperc törtrészéig tartott csupán. A Lukát körbeölelő forgószél váratlanul vakító vörössé változott, majd a következő pillanatban egy embermagas tűzfal csapódott fel a semmiből.

A narancsvörös lángok mohón körbeölelték a mit sem sejtő Bellatrix kinyújtott kezét.

A terem csendjét ezúttal egy nő vérfagyasztó sikolya törte meg.

Az elvakult halálfaló üvöltve térdre vetette magát, szorosan mellkasához szorítva szénfekete, hólyagokkal borított kezét.

A teremben újból feltámadó orkánszerű szélvihar se volt elég, hogy a leanfayt védő – immáron derékmagas – tűzfalat kioltsa.

– Csináljon valamit, Haran! – kiáltotta Lucius kétségbeesetten.

Úgy tűnt a halálfalók most fogták csak fel igazán, hogy ha nem tesznek sürgősen valamit, visszafordíthatatlan lesz Luka tomboló ereje.

Neve hallatán az Idomár tett egy bizonytalan lépést a leanfay felé.

– Hagyd abba! – kiáltotta remegő hangon.

Semmi. Kiabálásával egyedül azt érte el, hogy a fonott hajú fiú figyelme rá terelődött.

– Süket vagy? – próbálta megkeményíteni hangját a halálfaló. – Azt parancsoltam, hogy hagyd abba!

A Luka nyakát körbeölelő, fémes nyakörv ezüst színnel felragyogott.

Az Idomár arcára elégedettség és megkönnyebbülés furcsa keveréke ült ki. Biztos volt benne, hogy az öv újra irányításuk alá vonja a magán kívül tomboló fiút.

Ám az ezüstös ragyogásra hirtelen árnyék vetült. Halványfekete szerteágazó fonal kúszott a hideg fémre… Egy repedés… A nyakörv megrepedt!

– Állj le! – üvöltözte továbbra is az Idomár nem vennvén észre szavai hatását az övre.

Luka összeszűkített szemekkel a férfire meredt. Tekintete félelmetesebb volt, mint valaha.

A pincében kavargó szél dühös süvítésén át is tökéletesen lehetet hallani a fülsértő reccsenést, majd az azt követő fémes csengést.

Egy pillanatra mintha megállt volna az idő.

A teremben lévők egy emberként meredtek a padló kövén ezüstösen csillogó nyakörv szilánkokra tört darabjaira.

– Ez lehetetlen – suttogta az Idomár. – Ez lehetetlen! – ismételte szavait immáron ordítva. – Azt az övet a legerősebb mágiával se lehet eltörni! Ez egyszerűen lehetetlen…

És ez még csak a kezdett volt.

A következő pillanatban elszabadult a pokol.

Harry érezte, amint lába alatt halványan remegni kezd a föld.

A jelenséget kísérő furcsa morajlás egyre erősebbé vált, majd a következő pillanatban az egész pince beremegett.

A halálfalók közt kitört a pánik.

A korábban oly „bátran" viselkedő majd két méter magas férfi most teljes tüdejéből ordítva az ajtó felé vetette magát azon túljutván remélve élete védelmét.

Ám alig tett meg pár lépést, mikor a semmiből egy villám csapott be lábai elé, félméteres gödröt szakítva a padlóba. A felvillanó sárgás fényben tisztán kivehető volt a férfi ábrázatára kiülő tömény rettenet.

– Hogy csinálja? – tette fel mintegy magának a kérdést Lucius Malfoy. A férfi arcán immár nyoma sem volt a korábbi gúnyos mosolynak. – Úgy tudtam, a fiúban egy szemernyi mágia sincs.

– Uram nézze! – kapta el karját a mellette kuporgó halálfaló. – A nyakában…

Malfoy a mutatott irányba nézett, s hunyorogva kereste, mire is akart utalni embere.

A teremben kavargó szélvihar és plafonról szitáló porfüggönyön át is tökéletesen kivehető volt a fiú pólója alól előbukkanó ragyogás.

– A kristály – nyögött fel a szőke hajú halálfaló. – Valahogy újra használni tudja a kristályt.

Harry szerint „használni" kifejezés nem fedte éppen a valóságot. Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy Luka nemcsak hogy felszabadította a medál erejét, hanem az egészet egyből környezetére zúdította.

Eme „bemutató" hűen példázta, hogy miért tett meg mindent Voldemort, csakhogy megkaparintsa a kristály hatalmát. Beláthatatlan következményei lettek volna, ha ez a természetfeletti erő a világ leggonoszabb varázslójának birtokába jut.

Gondolataiból egy robbanásszerű robaj fenyegető hangja zökkentette ki.

A plafon egy része fullasztó por-és kőáradat kíséretében beomlott, maga alá temetve az egyik félelemtől lebénult halálfalót.

Harry egyre növekvő pánikkal pillantott barátjára.

Egyértelmű volt, hogy Luka tomboló dühe kontrolálhatatlanná tette a nyakában függő kristály mérhetetlen erejét.

A pince falain megjelenő egyre szélesebbé váló repedések, a plafonon tátongó lyukból aláhulló ökölnyi kövek mind azon baljóslatú megérzését támasztották alá, hogy az egész pince bármelyik pillanatban rájuk omolhat, és ezúttal őt is maga alá temeti.

Mindannyian mentehetetlenül be voltak zárva ide. Ha valaki megpróbálna az ajtó felé menni, annak igen megrázó élményben lenne része.

A teremben egyetlen személy volt csupán, aki látszólag fel sem fogta a körülötte történteket.

Bellatrix Lestrage magába roskadva kuporgott a mocskos köveken, szorosan ölelve megégett karját, alig hallhatóan motyogva.

Harry elszörnyedve figyelte a szeme előtt lejátszódó drámát.

– Luka! – kiabálta teli tüdőből.

Elszántan a leanfay felé indult, átküzdve magát a fejére záporozó törmeléklavinán és a kővé dermedt halálfalókon.

– Luka! – állt meg a fiútól párlépésnyire. – Kérlek, ne csináld! – üvöltötte. – Ránk omlik az egész épület…

A leanfay mindeddig semmibe meredő tekintetébe visszatérni látszott az élet. Fejét lassan barátja felé fordította.

– Nyugodj le! – intett Harry.

A földrengés ereje csillapodni látszott, ugyanakkor a fonott hajú fiút körülvevő tűzfüggöny váratlanul semmivé oszlott, mintha ott se lett volna.

Harry nagyot nyelve lépte át a „bűvös határvonalat". Gyomra szorítása csak akkor enyhült mikor végre túljutott azon a ponton, ahol Bellatrix kis híján ropogósra sült.

– Luka? – torpant meg közvetlenül a fiú előtt. – Kérlek, ne csináld! Nyugodj meg, minden rendben lesz! Tudom, hogy te se akarsz bántani senkit…

Kivéve Bellatrix Lestraget – tette hozzá magában, de elég okos volt ahhoz, hogy ezt ne mondja ki hangosan. – És valahogy meg is tudom érteni.

Luka mintha álomból ébredt volna, meglepetten az előtte álló griffendélesre pislogott.

A teremben süvítő szél, és a morajló földrengés mintegy varázsütésre megszűnt, mintha csak egy rossz álom lett volna.

– Harry? – kérdezte bizonytalanul a leanfay.

Úgy tűnt a fiú hirtelen azt se tudja, hol van.

Acélszürke tekintete fáradt csillogással, fájdalomtelin fürkészte a katasztrófa sújtotta termet.

– Mi…? – kezdte Luka, ám hangja hirtelen megcsuklott.

A szürke íriszt hirtelen teljesen elnyelte a fiú kitáguló pupillája. A következő pillanatban a leanfay felakadó szemekkel, egy halk sóhaj kíséretében összerogyott és elterült a törmelékkel borított padlón.

Harry egy lépéssel barátja mellett termett, és aggódva a hátára fordította.

Lélegzik – sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten, mikor Luka mellkasát erőtlenül, de szabályosan emelkedni és süllyedni látta. – Csak elájult.

– Ezt örök életére megkeserüli az a korcs!

A felcsattanó fenyegető hang egyből visszarángatta Harryt a valóságba.

Elkerekedett szemekkel, szaggatott mozdulatokkal a terem másik vége felé fordította fejét.

Lucius Malfoy immár talpon volt, s fölényeskedő mozdulatokkal porolgatta bemocskolódott ruháját. Pálcáját egyenesen a két fiúra irányította.

Főnökük nyugodtsága láttán a másik két férfi bátorsága is visszatért. A padlóról feltápászkodván, bosszúvágytól fűtve kapták elő varázspálcáikat.

Ne! Már megint – nyögött fel magában Harry. – Ez az a híres csöbörből-vödörbe eset lehet!

– Szedd össze magad, Bella! – förmedt a nőre Malfoy.

Bellatrix meg se rezzent, csak továbbra is ült magába roskadva, s dúdolgatva ringatta sérült karját.

Lucius lemondóan legyintett, majd nem foglalkozván tovább a nővel Harryék felé indult.

– Ezt még nagyon megkeserülitek! – sziszegte fenyegetően. – Te is, meg az a büdös korcs is.

Harry védelmezőn barátja elé mászott.

Most rajta volt a sor, hogy megvédje őt.

Malfoy egy széles mozdulatot tett pálcájával.

– Adava…

Átkát már nem sikerült befejeznie, ugyanis a következő pillanatban egetverő döndüléssel beszakadt a bejárati ajtó.

A súlyos tölgyfa egészen a túlsó falig repült, mint később kiderült, egy nagydarab halálfaló lendületének segítségével.

Lucius már-már komikus fintorral az arcán, hihetetlenkedve meredt a tokostól kiszakadt ajtóra és az ájult halálfalóra.

Megrökönyödését tovább tetézve az egyik mögötte álló férfi váratlanul éles hangon felvinnyogott.

Reakciójának oka egyértelmű volt.

A falon tátongó, két méter széles résben ugyanis egy óriási szürkés-fehér farkas tűnt elő a folyosó sötétjéből.


	41. Panik

**Pánik**

Harry életében nem látott még ekkora állatot. A hatalmas ordas teljesen betöltötte a már önmagában sem csekély méretű lyukat a falon.

A mélybarna szempár pár röpke pillanat alatt felmérte környezetét, különösen hosszan elidőzve a földön kuporgó két fiún és a velük szemben kivont pálcával álló Lucius Mafoyon.

A szőke hajú férfi elkerekedett szemekkel viszonozta a pillantást. Úgy tűnt nem is igazán hiszi el, amit lát.

Majd a halálfaló viselkedése az egyik pillanatról a másikra gyökeresen megváltozott. Halk nevetést hallatott, s pálcáját leeresztve újra végigmérte a lónyi méretű farkast. Immáron mosolyogva.

– Haran! – szólt hátra az Idomárnak könnyed hangon. – Úgy tűnik, az egyik embered elhagyta az ölebét!

A pár lépéssel mögötte álló férfi néma értetlenséggel Malfoy felé fordult.

– Lucius… – dadogta. Egész testében remegett. – A csapatom a macskafélékre specializálódott. Egyikünknek sincs közülünk farkasa… Se kicsi… se nagy…

Mondatai hallatán kisebb pánikroham söpört végig a teremben lévőkön.

– Azt akarod ezzel mondani, hogy az a nagy dög nem a ti irányításotok alatt áll? – villantotta tekintetét az Idomárra Malfoy. – Biztos vagy te ebben? – kérdezte reménytelin.

A kecskeszakállas férfi reszketve bólintott. Korábbi fennköltségének és gőgének immáron nyoma se volt.

Harry lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelte hol a halálfalókat, hol a különös állatot. Csak reménykedni tudott benne, hogy a farkas az előbbieket finomabb falatnak tartja, mint két elgyötört tizenhat évest.

A nagydarab állat fenyegető morgás kíséretében lassan belépkedett a terembe, nyomában egy jóval kisebb farkassal.

Ez utóbbiban Harry meglepetten ismerte fel Vihart, Luka önkéntes őrangyalát.

A nem csekély méretű hófehér ordas aranyos plüssállatnak tűnt az előtte lépkedő óriási méretű fajtársa mellett.

Vihar váratlanul előretrappolt, s pár ugrással a két fiatal mellett termett. Már-már nevetve Harryre hunyorgott, miközben fejével megbökte a fiú kezét.

Az állat hegyes fogai között egy sötét bot pihent nyugodtan, szemlátomást arra vártan, hogy Harry elvegye onnan.

– Most akarsz játszani? – kerekedett el a griffendéles fiú szeme. Keze automatikusan a felkínált tárgyért nyúlt. – Nem hiszem, hogy ez a legmegfelelőbb alkal…

Hirtelen elnémult. Pislogva az ujjai közt szorongatott botra meredt.  
Immáron biztos volt benne, hogy álmodik.

Tenyerében nem más, mint a varázspálcája pihent.

Lassan elmosolyodott, majd kezét vigyorogva az állat hófehér szőrébe fúrta.

– Köszönöm! – motyogta.

Vihar halkan morrant egyet, s ugyanakkor figyelmeztetően arrébb lépdelt.

Harry, mint aki mély álomból ébredt, szaggatott mozdulatokkal felemelkedett.  
Olyannyira nehezére esett a tüdejébe némi levegőt préselni, mintha kötelek tekeredtek volna mellkasára.

Az óriási farkas már nem volt az ajtóban (pontosabban mondva annak helyén XD ). Nem... Immáron előtte magasodott teljes valójában. A durva szürkés-fehér bunda, az izmos test, lapátnyi mancsok és kivillanó fogak látványa, mind hozzájárult ahhoz, hogy Harry ujjai megfeszüljenek varázspálcáján.

– Stupor! – hangzott el egy átok, ám nem az ő szájából.

A bűbáj kimondója Lucius Malfoy volt. A tejfelszőke hajú férfi elszántan próbálta visszaszerezni az uralmat az igencsak groteksszé váló helyzet fölött.

Nem tudni, hogy átkával kire is szándékozott célozni, ám egy biztos volt. A vörös fénycsóva a Harry elé ugró óriási farkas oldalának csapódott, majd halvány vörös szikrákat szórva semmivé oszlott.

– Büdös korcs tűnj el az útból! – ordította Malfoy, miközben újabb és újabb kábító átkot szórt a mozdíthatatlan sziklaként álló ordasra, eredménytelenül.

Harry akaratlanul is elmosolyodott.

No lám csak!Íme a bizonyíték, hogy Lucius tényleg „sötét" varázsló… – nevetett fel gondolatban. – Már az első évesek is tudják, hogy egy ekkora méretű lény elkábításához, legalább három ember egyidejű átka szükséges.

A hatalmas farkas megelégelvén a halálfaló sorozatos támadását, fenyegető morgással a férfi felé vetette magát.

Hörgő vakkantások, elfojtott sikolyok, fájdalomteli üvöltések, földrengésszerű morajlás, vérfagyasztó vonyítás, tompa csattanások...

Ennyi volt csupán, amit Harry felfogott a pár másodperc alatt leforgó jelenetből. Feje kínzó fájással reagált az örvénylő szín- és hangkavalkádra.

Egész testében remegett, s habár csak az imént sikerült talpra állnia, meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy ismételten a hideg földön kucorog.

Dühösen fújva rázta meg a fejét, mint valami víztől megszabadulni kívánó kutya.  
A szédülés, habár nem múlt el, de enyhült valamelyest, s a világ újra kinyílt előtte.  
Nem hiszem el! – füstölögött magában. – Elájultam pár másodpercre…! Más magyarázat nincs arra, hogy gőzöm sincs, miként kerültem a földre.

Lassan felpillantott. Smaragdzöld szemei mohón kutatatták környezetüket, onnan remélvén a választ gondolataiban újra- és újra felbukkanó kérdésre: Mégis mi történt?

Kezeinek remegése felerősödött, torka ismételten elszorult mikor is felfogta az elé terülő látványt.

Mégis mennyi ideig nem volt magánál?!

Olyan érzése volt, mintha valaki titkon egy zsupszkulcsot nyomott volna a kezébe, ugyanis az íriszébe hatoló kép még csak nyomokban sem hasonlított arra, ami eszmélete utolsó emlékmorzsájába beivódott.

Komoran fölé hajoló fák, kísértetiesen suttogó levelek, fenyegetően zörgő bokrok sötét körvonalai keretezték a hátteret.

Egy erdő kellős közepén volt!

Megrázta fejét, remélve, hogy ezzel kitisztul látása.

Ám hiába. Maradtak a fák és bokrok, nyoma sem volt pincének, falaknak, és halálfalóknak.  
A váratlanul megzizzenő fű és a halk, surranó léptek zaja üstdobverésnek tűnt az ijedtségtől felerősödő hallásának.

Erőlködve nyelt egyet, így próbálván kiszáradt torkát némiképp megnedvesíteni. Szaggatott mozdulatokkal az arcához emelte kezét, majd egy jó erőset rácsapott.  
Nem álmodta! Ez a valóság!

A komor valóság volt, hogy az ébenfekete, kócos hajú fiú egy sötét erdő közepén ücsörgött, fél tucat farkas társaságában.

Hat fenyegető szempár meredt rá. Hat néma viccsorra húzódó pofa, számtalan kivillanó tűhegyes fog…

MÉGIS MI TÖRTÉNT?!

Zihálva maga aláhúzta lábait, majd csigalassúságnak tűnő mozdulatokkal, óvatosan megpróbált arrébbcsúszni, minél távolabb a bernáthegyi méretű állatoktól.  
Remegő kezei váratlanul valami puhába ütköztek.

Tüdeje szinte felrobbant a visszatartott levegőtől, miközben szaggatott mozdulatokkal az „akadály" irányába fordította a fejét.

Szemei duplájára nőttek mikor is felfogta, mibe is ütközött.

Közvetlenül mellette Luka mozdulatlan alakja feküdt.

Ha ő rossz helyzetben volt, akkor fogalma sem volt mit lehetne a leanfayre mondani.  
A fiú nemes egyszerűséggel szörnyű állapotban volt. Arcára s ruhájára piszok és vér barnás keveréke ragadt. Testét élénkpiros vágások és horzsolások tarkították. Nyakán haragosvörös csík mutatta az Idomárok övének korábbi helyét.

Szaggatott, felületes légzése nyomán lágyan megrezdültek a szemébe hulló éjfekete hajtincsek.

Harry ijedtségtől zihálva közelebb húzódott barátjához.

Meg fog halni! – sikította egy hang a fejében. – Ő is meg fog halni és megint az én hibám lesz! Miért van az, hogy mindenkit megölök magam körül?!

Az egyik farkas kivált a többiek közül, s kíváncsian szimatolva a két fiú felé indult.

– NEEEEE! – üvöltötte Harry teljes tüdejéből, s mindeddig kezében szorongatott pálcáját az állatra szegezve egy vörös fénycsóvát küldött a meglepett ordas felé, s hajszál híján el is találta azt.

– Hagyjátok abba! – csattant fel váratlanul egy erélyes hang. – Semmi értelme egymás megtámadásának!

Az egyik közeli bokor hosszúkás levelei megrezdültek, majd egy magas férfi lépett elő sötétzöld növény takarásából, nyomában Viharral.

A negyvenes évei végén járó idegen mélybarna szemei dühösen pásztázták a furcsa társaságot.

– Nem megmondtam nektek, hogy maradjatok a háttérben? Nem hiányzik neki még a ti látványotok is! – állt meg szétvetett lábakkal a fiúk köré gyűlt farkasok előtt. – Elhiszem, hogy kíváncsiak vagytok, de nem ez a legmegfelelőbb alkalom a barátkozásra.

A férfi mellett nyugodtan ücsörgő Vihar helyeslően morrant egyet.

Pár pillanatig néma csend borult a környékre, majd a hat kíváncsiskodó lassan az erdő sötétje felé vette útját, magára hagyva a két fiatalt a különös jövevénnyel és Viharral.

– Jobban vagy? – lépett Harry mellé az idegen.

A kócos hajú fiú döbbenten a fölötte álló férfire pislogott.

– Mi folyik itt? – fakadt ki hirtelen. Szemei kétségbeesetten villantak ide-oda. – Mi történt? Hol vagyok? – zihálva talpra küzdötte magát. – Ki maga?

– Nyugi! – tette a vállára kezét a furcsa férfi. – Semmi baj! Barát vagyok! – finoman visszanyomta a fiút a földre. – Nyugodj le! Lélegezz mélyeket! Csak nemrég volt egy elég komoly pánikrohamod…

– Tessék!? – kerekedett el Harry szeme. – Hogy mim?

– Pánikrohamod – hangzott a nyugodt válasz.

A férfi pár lépéssel Luka mellett termett. Hátizsákját a földre dobván, két kulacsszerű üveget, és egy furcsa kendőt húzott elő a feneketlennek tetsző táskából.

– Ha megtudja, hogy mire használtam… – motyogta alig hallhatóan, miközben vizet lötyögtetett a világos anyagra, s nekiállt az eszméletlen leanfay arcának és sebeinek tisztításához.

Harry elkerekedett szemekkel figyelte a jelenetet. Szíve vad dübörgése lassan csillapodni látszott, és mintha a gyomrát szorító érzés is enyhült volna. A férfi jelenléte különös módon megnyugtatta.

– Pánikrohamom volt? – kérdezte. Hangjába immáron kíváncsiság és nem tömény kétségbeesés vegyült. – Mégis mi történt? – érdeklődve körbepillantott. – Hogy kerültünk ide? Mit keresnek itt a farkasok? Hol vannak a halálfalók? Na és az nagy dög?

A férfi prüszkölve felhorkant.

– Szerintem igyál előbb egy kis vizet! – nyomta a fiú kezébe az egyik kulacsot. – Mindent elmagyarázok…

Harry enyhén remegő kézzel elvette a felkínált üveget, s nagyot húzott belőle.

– A legjobb, ha a legelején kezdem – motyogta férfi. Nekiállt a bevizezett kendő még tiszta részeit módszeresen csíkokra szaggatni. – Mivel még nem volt alkalmam a bemutatkozásra, így úgy helyes, ha azzal indítok… A nevem Mark Moran – nyújtotta szabad kezét a meglepett fiú felé. – Hívj csak nyugodtan Marknak!

– Harry… – rázott kezet a férfivel. – Harry Potter.

Mark lassan elmosolyodott.

– Sokat hallottam már rólad – tekintette az erőtlenül szuszogó Lukára vándorolt. – Ilukin nagyon sokra tart.

– Honnan ismeri Lukát?

– Ha úgy tetszik a tanára vagyok… – majd Harry fintorát látva a férfi nevetve hozzátette: – De hogy Lukát idézzem, én vagyok a tiszteletbeli nagybátyja is.

– Tiszteletbeli nagybátyja? – értetlenkedett a griffendéles.

Mark fásultan legyintett.

– Most nem ez a fontos.

Időközben sikeresen feldarabolta a jobb napokat is látott kendőt, majd az így kapott csíkokkal nekiállt a leanfay karján húzódó komolyabb vágásokat bekötözni.

Harry türelmesen megvárta, míg befejezi az első csík feltekerését, ám mikor látta, hogy a férfi a következőért nyúl, váratlanul kifakadt.

– Elmondja végre, hogy mi történt, vagy álljak neki barkóbázni? – kérdezte szemrehányóan.  
Mark nem zavartatva magát, nyugodtan folytatta Luka ápolását.

– Mikor a „nagy dög" hívására megjelent a picében egy tucatnyi farkas, a halálfalók kétségbeesésükben nekiálltak minden mozgó dologra átkokat lőni – magyarázta. Harry szívesen megkérdezte volna, hogy ezt ugyan honnan tudja, de úgy döntött inkább csöndben marad, mert a végén tényleg találgathat. – Az egyik bűbáj viszont téged talált el – folytatta Mark, miközben gyakorlott mozdulatokkal kitisztította az előtte fekvő leanfay hátát átszelő mélyebb vágást. – Először azt hittem megdermedtél te is, mint néhány megátkozott farkas. Majd egy percen át csak álltál és magad elé meredtél, aztán hirtelen kiabálni kezdtél és válogatás nélkül rátámadtál mindenkire… Előbb puszta kézzel, majd varázslattal – savanyúan elfintorodott. – A segítségedre siető farkasok közül hármat te kábítottál el.

Harry döbbenten pislogva bámult a férfire.

Semmire se emlékezett a Mark által elmondottakból. Pedig ha igaz, akkor úgy viselkedett, mint aki elveszítette józan eszét.

Szemlehunyva próbált valami választ találni a történtekre… Vagy legalább egy emlékmorzsát.  
Pillái hirtelen felpattantak, s mohón Mark felé fordult.

– Mi volt az átok, ami eltalált? – szegezte a férfinek a kérdést.

– Tessék?

– Milyen varázsszót használtak a halálfalók?

Mark elgondolkozta vakarta meg a fejét.

– Volt ott minden – motyogta. – Lássuk csak… Stupor, flavia, allego, malu visium…  
Harry minden egyes szó elmondása után hümmögve bólintott, ám az utolsó átok hallatán, hirtelen felkiáltott.

– Malu visium? – csapott a földre. – Ez az!

– Mi olyan különleges benne? – nézett a fiúra félrebiccentett fejjel Mark.

Harry kissé meglepetten viszonozta a pillantást.

– Maga nem varázsló – nem kérdés volt, megállapítás.

– Eltaláltad – vont vállat amaz. – Szóval mi olyan különleges benne?

– Szerintem ön is egyből rájön, ha meghallja a népi nevét… – Harry smaragdzöld tekintetét fáradtan az égre emelte. – Lidércnyomás.

A férfi biccentett jelezvén kezdi érteni, mire is akart utalni a srác.

– Egyszerűen kifejezve az átok előhozza a legmélyebb félelmeket – folytatta a griffendéles fiú. – A megátkozott személy szó szerint a saját árnyékától is megijed. Még az olyan ártalmatlan lényekben is mint egy apró hangya halálos fenyegetést vél felfedezni… – az utolsó szavakat szinte már suttogva mondta ki.

Pillantását a földre szegezve, idegesen tépkedni kezdte a fűszálakat. Lassan, egyesével.  
Mark egy ideig sajnálkozva figyelte, majd váratlanul újra a fiú kezébe nyomta a kulacsot.

– Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy gyenge vagy – mondta. Hangjába gyengédség és megértés vegyül. – A nem épp rózsás lelkiállapotod, és az átok együttes hatása okozhatta a pánikrohamot – gondolkodott hangosan. – Bárki hasonlóan reagált volna. Sőt még rosszabbul.  
Harry némi tétovázás után az üvegért nyúlt, majd hálás mosollyal belekortyolt.

– Örülök, hogy már jobban vagy – borzolta fel a fiú amúgy is kócos haját Mark. – Az igazat megvallva, komolyan aggódtam érted – pár pillanatra szünetet tartott, mintha azon gondolkodott volna, hogy folytassa-e: – Nem tudtál magadról és a körülötted lévő dolgokról. Annyira kétségbe voltál esve, hogy még levegőt venni is elfelejtettél… Ha nem pofozlak fel, belehaltál volna a légszomjba.

Harry érezte, amint arca felfórosodik, ugyanakkor a szívét is megnyugtató melegség töltötte el. Egy kezén meg tudta számolni azokat a felnőtteket akik törődtek a hogylétével.

– Az a legironikusabb az egészben, hogy az átkot valószínűleg annak a nagy dögnek szánták – morogta.

Mark a betegápolást félbeszakítva szeme sarkából a fiúra sandított.

– Ezt honnan veszed? – kérdezte.

– A lidércnyomás átok már vagy 100 éve kiment a divatból. Még régen használták a nyájat őrző varázslók a ragadozók elriasztására – pár pillanatra elmerengett. – Csodálom, hogy valamelyiküknek eszébe jutott – motyogta. – Biztos az az idegesítő Idomár volt.

– Ragadozók elriasztására használták? – mosolyodott el sokatmondóan Mark. – Akkor azért alkalmazta azt az átkot. Azt hitte, ezzel megállíthat minket, ha már a drágalátos nyakörve nem volt kéznél…

– Minket? – ismételte Harry. – Maga is ott volt? Mugli létére bemerészkedett egy varázslókkal és farkasokkal teli épületbe?

Mark fintorogva csóválta meg a fejét.

– Tudod csalódtam benned – emelte mélybarna tekintetét a griffendéles fiúra. – Én úgy hallottam te egy élelmes fiatalember vagy, főleg ami a rejtélyek megoldását illeti.

A srác szemöldökráncolva Markra meredt. A férfi szeme furcsán ismerősnek tűnt számára, de hiába törte a fejét, nem tudott rájönni honnan.

– Miként találtalak meg titeket? Honnan tudom, mi történt annak a romos ház pincéjében? – recitálta Mark. – Miért közlekedek zavartalanul farkasok között? Miért tűri Vihar egy szó nélkül, hogy azt csináljak Lukával, amit akarok? Miért…?

– Nem értem hova akar kilyukadni – vágott közbe Harry, félbeszakítva a furcsa felsorolást.  
Zavara nőttön-nőtt. Fogalma sem volt mire fel ez sok kérdés. Mintha a férfi saját „barát mivoltát" akarná megkérdőjelezni. Mégse bízhat benne?

Mark látványosan felsóhajtott.

– Szerintem az elmúlt órák hatása miatt lehet, hogy egy ilyen egyértelmű tényt nem veszel észre. Minden kérdésre egyetlenegy válasz van… – szája széles mosolyra húzódott. Gesztenyeszín tekintete játékos csillogással telt meg. – Az a „nagy dög" ÉN vagyok. 


	42. Mark

**Mark**

Harry némán hápogva a férfire pillantott.

– Tessék?! – nyögte ki végül.

– Jól hallottad – nevetett fel Mark. – Az a nagy szürke-fehér farkas én vagyok.

– Maga animágus?

– Úgy emlékszem azt már tisztáztuk, hogy nem vagyok varázsló – kuncogott a férfi. – A probléma már eleve ott kezdődik, hogy embernek hiszel.

Az utolsó mondat jelentését felfogva Harry furcsa fuldokló hangot hallatott.  
Ez a körülmény már akkor világossá kellett volna hogy váljon a számára, mikor kiderült, hogy Mark nemcsak hogy ismeri Lukát, de egyenesen családtagként tekint rá.  
Pedig a fonott hajú fiú elmondása szerint a leanfayek hazájában ritka madárnak számít egy ember (pláne egy mugli). Ezen állítást támasztja alá azon tény is, hogy a leanfay faj szinte teljesen ismeretlen, alig tudni róluk valamit.

– Ha nem vagy ember, akkor… leanfay…? – kérdezte bizonytalanul, majd szinte azonnal meg is adta a választ magának. – Nem. Az nem lehet, hisz nem macska, hanem farkas.  
Mark elégedetten elmosolyodott.

– Örömmel látom, hogy végre elkezdted használni az eszedet.

Sóhajtva feltápászkodott a földről, s nekiállt visszapakolni hátizsákjába, miközben csak úgy mellékesen megjegyezte:

– Az igazat megvallva, nem is várható el tőled, hogy tudjad, mi vagyok… A fidelianoknak eddig sikerült megőrizniük a titkukat, még a varázslók előtt is. Azt se tudják, hogy létezünk.

– Fidelianok? – ismételte Harry. Nyelve időnként megbotlott a számára újszerűnek ható szóban. – Maga egy fidelian?

– Egy farkas-fidelian – helyesbített Mark.

– Többféle is van? – fintorodott el a griffendéles fiú.

Mark kuncogva becsatolta hátizsákját, majd elégedetten fújva felegyenesedett.

– Rengeteg fidelian faj van – nézett Harryre.

– A fidelian jelentése: vigyázó, megbízható – magyarázta a férfi, mintha könyvből olvasná. – Többféle létezik belőlük. Egy bizonyos fajra vigyáznak, őket képviselik. Két alakban tudnak megjelenni: emberi alakban, és az általuk képviselt faj alakjában.

– Tehát ezért képes úgy kinézni, mint egy farkas – bólintott Harry, jelezvén kezdi érteni a dolgot. – Csakhogy maga legalább háromszor nagyobb egy átlagos ordasnál.

– Azért mert a hozzám hasonlók dolga, hogy megvédje a képviselt fajt. Jelen esetben a farkasokat.

A griffendéles fiú elgondolkozva túrt bele örökké kócos hajába.

– Egyszerűen hihetetlen, hogy még senkinek se tűntek fel a fidelianok – motyogta maga elé. – Pláne, hogy ráadásul ennyiféle van belőlük…

– Mert leginkább emberi alakban találkozhatsz velünk – szólt közbe Mark. – Ha mégis valaki eredeti alakjában látna egy fideliant, sokszor összetéveszti mással. Minket például a vérfarkasokkal.  
Harry hümmögve bólintott. Földre szegezett tekintettel emésztgette az imént hallottakat.

– Jól vagy? – csendült fel mögötte Mark aggódó hangja.

– Semmi bajom – legyintett a griffendéles fiú, majd váratlanul felkapta a fejét. – Nem kellene inkább Lukával foglalkoznia? – ijedt pillantása oda-vissza járt a leanfay és Mark között. – Nagyon rossz bőrben van. Lehet, hogy…

– Pár nap és kutya baja – vágott közbe mosolyogva a férfi. – Csak teljesen ki van merülve… Egy ideig biztos nem lesz vele gondunk, nem hinném, hogy két napnál előbb felébredne. Alig maradt ereje… Ezért is nem gyógyultak még be a sebei.  
Harry meglepetten barátjára pillantott. Mindeddig nem tudta megmondani, mi volt olyan furcsa a leanfayben, mi zavarta őt annak megjelenésében. Csak most hogy Mark nyíltan rámutatott, most kezdte el igazán összerakni a dolgokat. Az érzelmeit uraló pánik miatt eddig nem is vizsgálta meg komolyabban a fonott hajú fiút.

– Amint ágyba kerül, két-három nap alvás után, olyan lesz, mintha mi sem történt volna – folytatta a férfi, miközben a hátizsák pántjával szöszölt.  
Felpillantva egyből arcára fagyott a mosoly. A fölötte álló Harry átható, zöld tekintete torkára forrasztotta további mondanivalóját.

– Máskor is csinált már ilyet Luka? – hangzott fel a griffendéles fiú csendes kérdése. – Ezért olyan biztos benne, hogy semmi komolyabb baja sincs, egyszerűen csak kimerül.  
Mark elcsigázottan felsóhajtott, majd lassan bólintott.

– Kétszer – emelkedett föl táskája mellől. – Tizenhat év alatt eddig kétszer sikerült annyira kiborítani Lukát, hogy elvesztette az önkontrollját – fanyar fintor ült ki arcára. – Bár most egész jól megúsztátok. Semmi okotok nem lehet a panaszra… Végül is egyben maradt az épület…  
Harry elkerekedett szemekkel meredt a férfire.

Biztos, hogy jól értette, mire akar utalni? – cikázott agyában a kérdés.  
A fidelian, mintha csak tudta volna, hogy mi jár a fiú fejében, halványan biccentett.

– Ha Luka feldühödik, általában kő-kövön nem marad... A földdel tesz egyenlővé mindent maga körül – elgondolkozva megvakarta füle tövét. – Igazából nem is értem, most miért nem így történt.

Ha Mark nem is de Harry tökéletesen tudta a választ erre a kérdésre.

Ő volt az ok, amiért Luka nem rombolta földig a házat, ahol fogva tartották őket. Maga se tudta hogyan, de valahogy sikerült a leanfayt visszarángatnia a valóságba.  
Elmélkedéséből egy, a környék csendjét felverő, elnyújtott hangú vonyítás szakította ki.

Ijedten felkapta a fejét, s kérdőn Markra pillantott.

– Azt hiszem ez a végszónk – morogta a fidelian. – Ideje továbbállni, ugyanis nemsokára ideér néhány hívatlan vendég.  
Egy könnyed mozdulattal Harry felé hajította hátizsákját.

A fiú automatikusan elkapta a karjai közé dobott táskát.

– Ezzel mit csináljak? – pislogott meglepetten az előtte álló férfire.

– Vedd fel légy szíves! – válaszolta Mark sürgetően. – Eddig Vihar hozta, de egyértelműen kijelentette, hogy a továbbiakban nem hajlandó málhásállatot játszani.

– Kijelentette? – ismételte Harry hitetlenkedve, miközben a háttérben tébláboló fehér farkasra pillantott. – Úgy érti, elmondta, mit akar?

A fidelian válasz helyett csupáncsak sejtelmesen elmosolyodott.

– Farkas volnék, nemde? – szólalt meg végül. – Elég nagy szégyen lenne, ha nem értenék szót a saját fajtársaimmal – a griffendéles fiú nem kis ijedtségére, váratlanul összecsapta a tenyerét. – Na, de most nem érünk rá a csevegésre, pár perc és sarkunkban lesznek!

Mark lassan föld felé fordította fejét és lehunyta szemeit.

Harry kis híján felsikoltott meglepettségében, mikor a férfi teste és feje váratlanul nyúlni kezdett, majd sűrű szőr jelent meg az arcán, a testén és a karmos manccsá alakult végtagjain. A fiú pár pillant múlva már egy hatalmas, lónyi méretű farkassal szemezett.  
Sűrű szürkés-fehér bundája, mélybarna szemei voltak. Izmos teste, óriási mancsai és villogó fogai látványára bárkiben meghűlt volna a vér.  
Kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy ugyanaz az ordas állt előtte, amelyik a pincében is a segítségére sietett.  
Habár Mark nyíltan kijelentette, hogy ő volt az a hatalmas farkas, azért mégis más helyzet volt szemtől-szembe átélni a valóságot. Ez valahogy immáron visszavonhatatlanná tette a tényt, és a tudatalattijában bujkáló bizonytalanság is egy csapásra szertefoszlott.

– Mehetünk? – szólalt meg Mark hangján az óriási állat.

Harry automatikusan hátralépett egyet, majd mikor rájött mit is tett, tagjait megmakacsolva egyből vissza is lépett.

– Tudom, tudom… – csóválta fejét játékosan a farkas, a srác reakcióját látva.

– Nagy vagyok…, szőrős…, és szép fehérek a fogaim.

Viccelődő szavai elérték hatásukat. A griffendéles fiú szorongása egy csapásra megszűnt. Mosolyogva a hátára kapta a fidelian zsákját és tétovázás nélkül az ordas felé indult.

– És mégis hová megyünk? – kérdezte. – És leginkább hogyan?

– Visszaviszlek titeket a Roxfortba – felelte Mark. – Igen, jól hallottad… Viszlek… – fojtotta Harrybe a szót. Sóhajtva lehasalt a fűbe. – Így jóval gyorsabban haladunk.  
Újabb sürgető vonyítás zengett át az erdőn. Úgy tűnt egyre szűkösebb a rendelkezésre álló idő.

– Valahogy próbáld meg Lukát felhúzni a hátamra, aztán te is ülj fel! – hadarta izgatottan a fidelian. – Alig 10 perc múlva utolérnek minket, és ha ez megtörténik, nem hiszem, hogy most olyan „könnyedén" szabadulnánk.

Harry sietős léptekkel a mozdulatlanul fekvő Lukához rohant. Előbb ülő helyzetbe húzta a fiút, majd karját annak derekára fonva megpróbált felállni.  
Első próbálkozásra nyekkenve zuhant vissza a földre, kis híján ráesve a semminő reakciót nem mutatató leanfayre.  
Harry meglepetten barátjára pislogott.  
A fonott hajú fiú nehezebb volt, mint aminek látszott. Ráadásul az se könnyítette meg a dolgát, hogy élettelen bábuként viselkedik.  
Vett egy mély levegőt, majd fogát összeszorítva talpra küzdötte magát, s meg-megrogyó léptekkel a farkashoz vonszolta erőtlenül szuszogó terhét.

Utólag kénytelen volt rájönni, hogy a leanfay felállítása semmi nem volt ahhoz a procedúrához képest, amellyel valahogy a lónyi méretű farkas hátára rángatta Lukát.

Több mint öt percébe került, mire önmagát is, és barátját is Mark hátán tudhatta.

A fidelian óvatosan felállt, majd hagyott pár pillanatot, hogy az új helyzet fényében elhelyezkedhessen Harry.

– Igazán nem akarok okoskodónak tűnni… – szólalt meg a farkas. Hangjából egyértelműen kiderült, hogy mosolyog. – De nem egyszerűbb lett volna valamilyen bűbájjal lerendezni ezt a herce-hurcát? Végül is varázsló vagy, gondolom nem nagy dolog ez neked.

Mark valószínűleg nevetve vetette volna magát a földre, ha láthatja a fiú reakcióját.  
A griffendéles srác pár másodpercig úgy ült a fidelian hátán, mintha villám csapott volna bele. Arckifejezéséről regényt lehetett volna írni.  
Legszívesebben felképelte volna magát… Jó erősen.

Hogy nem jutott ez eszébe? Egy locomotor-ral könnyedén Mark hátára lebegtethette volna Lukát. Az egész nem tartott volna tovább egy percnél, nem is beszélve fáradtságról!

Gondolataiból a hirtelen meglendülő Mark raisztotta fel.

A farkas, minden előzetes figyelmeztetés nélkül, váratlanul az erdő felé vette az irányt.

Mozdulata nyomán Harry előbb kis híján lezuhant a hátáról, mikor meg végre sikerült visszanyernie az egyensúlyát, akkor meg az eszméletlen Luka „indult" önálló útjára. A griffendéles fiú kénytelen volt belátni, hogy az utazás ezen módja nem sok jót ígér.  
Fogalma sem volt mibe kapaszkodhatna. A farkas szőre folyton kicsúszott a kezei közül, ráadásként meg ott voltak a ruhájába tépő gallyak, az arcába csapó ágak, és a kidőlt fatörzsek fölött átlendülő fidelian gyomorforgató ugrásai.  
Luka fölött áthajolva, olyan szorosan rásimult a farkas hátára, amennyire ez csak lehetséges volt.  
Annyira szorította az állat oldalát, hogy lábizmai fájdalmasan begörcsöltek, és már-már félő volt, hogy eltöri Mark egy-két bordáját.

– Mikor érünk oda? – dünnyögte a farkas szőrébe.

– Ha minden jól megy, hajnalra már ott leszünk – hangzott a válasz.

– Hajnalra? – emelkedett kicsit följebb Harry.

– Ezzel elkerülhetjük a kíváncsi tömeget is.

Meg azt, hogy kidobjam a taccsot! – tette hozzá gondolatban a fiú, de ezt jobbnak látta nem hangosan kimondani.

Mark hümmögve bólintott, majd fejét felszegve gyorsított a tempón.

Vihar lihegve loholt óriási társa nyomában. Szemlátomást nem villanyozta fel az ötlet, miszerint újra vissza kell mennie abba az emberektől nyüzsgő kastélyba.

Fenyegető erdőket, holdfényben fürdőző végtelen zöld mezőket, éles sziklákkal tűzdelt hegyeket hagytak maguk mögött.  
Útjukat sötétben figyelő szempárok követték végig. Nesztelenül lépdelő mancsok, kíváncsian hallgatózó fülek, fürkészőn remegő orrcimpák, tettre kész tűhegyes vigyázták biztonságukat.  
Gazdáik üdvözlésként halkan morrantak egyet, amikor elhaladt rejtekhelyük mellett náluk háromszor nagyobb társuk, hátán a két kimerült tinédzserrel, útban a biztonságot és meleget adó roxforti kastély felé.


	43. Az üzenet

**Az üzenet**

Az ablakon beáradó csalogató napfény életet adó melegséggel és halovány ragyogással töltötte meg a termet.  
A tavaszi fényárban fürdőző Gyengélkedőn unatkozó fiatalok próbálták valamivel elütni végtelennek érződő idejüket.  
Az egyik félreeső ágyon egy éjfekete, fonott hajú fiú üldögélt, állát felhúzott térdeire támasztva. Acélszürke tekintete unottan révedt a szomszéd ágyra.  
A kissé megviselt fekhelyen ádáz csata dúlt, nem kevés hangerővel fűszerezve.

– Nem oda, te szerencsétlen ló! – kiabálta Ron, nagyot csapva a matracra.  
Az előtte heverő sakktábla az ütés hatására a levegőbe emelkedett, csakhogy tompa puffanással újra az ágyneműre zuhanjon, ledöntve lábaikról a rajta lévő bábukat.

– Nyugi, Ron! – csitítgatta barátját a tábla túloldalán helyett foglaló Harry. – Ez csak játék… Nem kell véresen komolyan venni!

Az ágy mellé húzott széken üldögélő Hermione gúnyosan felciccent. A kezében szorongatott vaskos könyvből felpillantván lesajnálóan méregette a halkan szitkozódó, vörös hajú fiút.

– Te mondtad neki, hogy menjen arra a mezőre – közölte a lány szárazon. – Nem tehet szerencsétlen róla, hogy nem vetted észre, hogy ott Harry bástyája könnyedén leütheti.

Ron dühösen felfújta magát, szikrázó tekintete kis híján felnyársalta a lányt.

– Egy bábuval több vagy kevesebb… Nem mindegy? – szólt közbe fásultan Luka, elejét véve a veszekedésnek. – Így is, úgy is, te nyersz.

Harry egyetértően bólintott, hálás pillantást vetve a látványosan unatkozó fonott hajú fiúra.  
A leanfay szemlátomást majd kicsattant az egészségtől. Testén egyetlen karcolás, horzsolás se volt látható, élénk szürke tekintete élettelin csillogott.  
Ennek ellenére még mindig itt kellett kuksolnia a fiúnak, Madam Pomfrey ugyanis szigorúan ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy egy ideig még megfigyelés alatt tartsa, biztos ami biztos.  
Harry előbb a gyógyító túlzott buzgóságának számlájára írta a dolgot, de később átgondolva rákellett jönnie, hogy ő is hasonlóképpen cselekedett volna. Hisz három nappal ezelőtt, mikor is Mark visszahozta őket az iskolába, Luka állapota egyáltalán nem tűnt olyannak, amiből arra lehetett volna következtetni, hogy a leanfay kevesebb mint két és fél nap múlva már kicsattanó egészségnek örvend. Épp ellenkezőleg. Elég nehezen lehetett elhinni, hogy barátja nincs éppen a halálán.

– Mennyi idő van még? – dünnyögte Luka, kizökkentve Harryt gondolataiból.

– Még másfél óra – válaszolta Hermione, fel sem emelve tekintetét könyvéből.

– Madam Pomfrey azt mondta, négykor elhagyhatod a Gyengélkedőt.

– Másfél óra? – ismételte a leanfay, de az ő szájából ez végtelen sok időnek hangzott. – Én másfél óra alatt bedilizek itt!

A fonott hajú fiú sóhajtva hátra vetette magát az ágyon, földre sodorván az azon sorakozó vagy tucatnyi könyvet.

– Én a helyedben kihasználnám, hogy nem kell semmit csinálnom, csak heverészni egész nap – csendült fel egy ismerős hang az ajtóban.

A terembe belépő Mark mosolyogva a fiatalokhoz sétált, s lehuppant Luka mellé az ágyra.

– Poppy azt üzeni, hogy ha csak egy lábujjad is kiteszed innen négy óra előtt, akkor olyan bájitalt kever a reggeli a reggeli teádba, aminek még csak az ízét se akarod tudni, nemhogy a hatását – csevegett fülig érő szájjal a férfi.

– Poppy!? – morogta a leanfay. – Már Poppyzod? Mi lesz a következő?... Kiscsibém? Netán édes mézesbödönöm?

Harry és Ron lopva egymásra pillantott, majd prüszkölve fordultak el, feltörő nevetésüket lenyelve.

– Állati vicces kedvében van ma valaki! – csóválta fejét Mark. – Megnézem lesz e kedved poénkodni, ha elolvasod ezt…

Azzal egy borítékot húzott elő a zsebéből, s egy mozdulattal a fonott hajú fiú kezébe nyomta azt.

– Ez most jött – fűzte hozzá kissé kedvesebb hangnemben.

Luka kíváncsian megfordította a kapott tárgyat. Annak hátoldalán pár kriksz-krakszon kívül semmi sem volt látható. Luka ellenben mégis úgy nézte, mintha minimum a halálos ítélete lenne rávésve.  
A fiú nyelt egyet, majd lassú mozdulatokkal kibontotta a borítékot, s előhúzta a benne rejlő lapot.  
Harry csodálkozva konstatálta, hogy a papíron semmi szöveg nem volt; a teljes „üzenet" a legkülönbözőbb irányba húzott vonalak összevisszaságából állt. Az egész úgy hatott, mintha egy unatkozó macska karmainak nyomát látná az egyik útjába eső fa kérgén.  
Már épp rá akart kérdezni, hogy visszavágásként viccnek szánta-e Mark a dolgot, mikor szeme sarkából Lukára pillantott.  
A fonott hajú fiú egyáltalán nem úgy viselkedett, mintha a kezében tartott levelet egyszerű firkálmánynak tartaná. Acélszürke tekintete merengőn az üzenetbe mélyedt, szeme sort-sorra követett.

Olvas? – csodálkozott el Harry. – Mégis mit?

Újult kíváncsisággal méregette a levél „szövegét".

-Ezek betűk lennének? Nekem csak egy hallom egymás után dobált vonalnak tűnik.

– Ezt nem gondolhatja komolyan! – hördült fel váratlanul Luka, a teremben lévők nem kis ijedtségére.

A fiú úgy pattant fel az ágyból, mintha valaki felrántotta volna onnan. Dühösen Mark elé pördült.

– Mire véljem ezt?! – morgott a férfira.

– Mielőtt csatlakoznék a lázadáshoz, esetleg megtudhatnám, mi is a felháborodás oka? – nézett fel ártatlan szemekkel a fidelian.

Luka mérgesen fújtatva Mark kezébe nyomta az immáron igencsak gyűrött állapotban lévő levelet.

A férfi halvány mosollyal kisimította azt, majd nekiállt az olvasásnak.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte bátortalanul Hermione. – Kitől jött az a levél?

– Az apámtól… – Luka szinte köpte a szót.

– Mi a baj? – pislogott zavartan a leanfayre Harry. – Ritkán látni téged ennyire zaklatottnak.

Luka lehunyta szemeit, majd vett pár mély lélegzetet, így próbálván nyugalmat erőltetni magára.

– Apám közölte velem, hogy holnap délután értem jön, és hazavisz… – lassan felnyitotta pilláit. – Hivatalosan.

Kijelentése nem érte el a várt hatást, három barátja szótlanul, elkerekedett szemekkel nézett rá.

– Hazavisz? – törte meg végül a csendet Hermione remegő hangja. – De hát még majd két hónap van hátra a tanévből… – zavartan elhallgatott.

– Miért? – nyögött fel Harry is.

Luka már épp válaszra nyitotta volna a száját, mikor Mark váratlanul közbeszólt.

– Kár duzzogni… Ethannek igaza van – mondta a férfi.

– Tessék?! – fordult felé a három fiatal.

A férfi védekezőn hátrább csusszant az ágyon.

– Nem kell egyből a torkomnak esni! – emelte fel kezeit. – Én csak azt mondtam, hogy valószínűleg én is hasonlóképpen cselekednék, mint Ethan… – hallgatósága értetlen tekintetét látva bővebb magyarázatba kezdett. – Egyszerűen kifejezve: aggódik Lukáért. Hisz mégiscsak a fia! Pár hónapon belül ez már a második eset, hogy kis híján Voldemort házicicájaként végezte… Vagy ami még rosszabb, holtan.

– Na de…! – kezdte volna a leanfay, ám Mark egy intéssel belefojtotta a szót.

– A nyakadban függő kristály óriási felelősséget jelent – nézett mélyen a fiú szemébe. – Jól tudom, hogy már nagyon eleged van abból, hogy gyerekkorod óta azt hallgatod, hogy kötelességek így, feladatok úgy, és hogy mások érdekeit mindig előbbre kellett helyezni a sajátodénál… – jelentőségteljesen meglobogtatta a kezében szorongatott levelet. – Ezzel Ethan is tökéletesen tisztában van. Mindannyiunk közül ő értheti meg a legjobban, hogy egy kicsit el akartál szabadulni az a korlátokkal és szabályokkal teli hercegi életedből... Ezért is egyezett bele, hogy idejöhess. Ne nézz így rám! – emelte fel fenyegetően mutatóujját Luka sokatmondó fintora láttán. – Igenis beleegyezett… Fogcsikorgatva, bár, de beleegyezett. Ha nem így tett volna, nem lennél most itt…

– Ez abszordum! – szólt közbe Hermione nem bírván tovább türtőztetni magát.  
A lány dühösen becsapta könyvét, majd úgy fordította székét, hogy szembe kerüljön Markkal.

– Igaz, hogy az apja, ráadásul egyben a szülőföldje uralkodója is, de Lukának is vannak jogai – közölte a férfival szárazon. – Már elmúlt tizenhat éves! Joga van a saját életét irányítania!

A fidelian lassan elmosolyodott, majd sokatmondóan Lukára pillantott.  
A fiú halkan felsóhajtott, majd lassan megrázta a fejét.

– Sajnos jelen esetben Marknak igaza van – mondta.

Kijelentése egyöntetű megrökönyödést váltott ki mind Hermionéból, mind Harryékből.

– A probléma megint ott kezdődik, hogy embernek nézitek Lukát – pillantott a griffendéles hármasra Mark.

– Nem értem… – nyögte Ron.

– Hogy tudnám a legegyszerűbben elmagyarázni? – tette fel magának a kérdés a fidelian. – Ugye már találkoztatok Ethannel, Luka apjával? – kérdezte.

Harry bizonytalanul bólintott. Immáron gőze sem volt, hová akar kilyukadni a férfi.

– Mit gondoltatok, hány éves? – érdeklődött Mark.

– Luka húga azt mondta, hogy negyvenöt… – kezdte Hermione, de Luka egyből közbeszólt.

– Mark arra kíváncsi, hogy hány évesnek néztétek – morogta. – Eltekintve attól, hogy ki mit mondott.

A három griffendéles zavartan egymásra pillantott, végül Harry mondta ki gondolataikat.

– Úgy huszonkettő-huszonhárom körülinek – motyogta alig hallhatóan.

A fidelian elégedetten biccentett.

– Nem véletlen, hogy annyinak néztétek – széles mosoly ült ki az arcára. – Ez azért lehetséges, mert Ethan egy napot se öregedet huszonkét éves kora óta… És egy jó ideig még nem is fog.

Harry szinte hallotta álla csattanását a padlón.

-Csak nem azt akarja ezzel mondani, hogy…

– Nem vagyunk hallhatatlanok – adta meg a választ Luka, kitalálva gondolatait. – Csak más az öregedési ciklusunk.

– A leanfayek nyugodt körülmények között több mint 200 évig élnek és ebből úgy 150 évig nem öregednek – vette át a szót Mark. – Ez alapján a társadalom másképp látja a felnőttséget is – egy pillanatra szünetet tartott, hogy Harryék megemészthessék az eddig hallottakat. – Az igazat megvallva, még magát Ethant is meggondolatlan fiatalként kezelik, bár lassan már elkezdenek felnőttként tekinteni rá. Luka pedig még egyértelműen gyerek. Ha a ti társadalmatokra akarnám lefordítani a dolgot, akkor olyan nyolc-tíz éves gyerek…

Az említett „gyerek" savanyúan elfintorodott, de egy szót sem szólt, egyértelműen bizonyítván, hogy a fidelian nagyon is igazat beszél.

– Most már értitek? – csapta össze tenyerét a fidelian. – Ethan nagyon is megtehette volna, hogy bezárja a szobájába Lukát, ahelyett hogy hagyja ide eljönni. Ráadásul… – jelentőségteljesen a magában mormogó leanfayre pillantott. – Megígérted, hogy még egy a karácsonyihoz hasonló eset, és szó nélkül visszamész.

A motyogás jól hallhatóan felerősödött.

– A dolgot összességében nézve mondta, hogy Ethannek igaza van – fordult vissza a griffendéles hármas felé Mark. – Csak azért engedte el ide Lukát, mert Dumbledore azt mondta, itt megvédik őt. Mivel már másodjára se sikerült eleget tenni ennek az ígéretnek, így logikus, hogy Ethan egyszer csak megelégeli a dolgot és hazaviszi a fiát. Otthon ugyanolyan esélyei vannak a megvédésére, mint itt…

– Csak az eszközök mások – morogta Luka.

A fonott hajú fiú savanyú képpel huppant vissza ágyára.

– Ráadásul nem elég, hogy elvisz… – dühösen a matracra csapott –, feltétlen muszáj neki mindezt _hivatalosan_ tennie!

Harry meglepetten barátjára pislogott. Már mikor először említette ezt a hivatalos dolgot, már akkor rá akart kérdezni, mégis mi a szöszt jelent ez? A fiú arckifejezéséből és viselkedéséből egyértelműen arra lehet következtetni, hogy valami nem kellemes ügy lehet.

– Pontosan mit is értetek az alatt, hogy hivatalosan érted jön? – sandított a leanfayre.

Luka lemondóan felsóhajtott.

– Szimplán csak annyit, hogy nem Luka Panthert viszi haza, hanem Ilukin en Avist – felelte, olyan hangnemben, mintha ez magától értetődő lenne.

– Mi a különbség? – pillantott fel a mindeddig makacsul a padlót bámuló Hermione. – A kettő egy és ugyanaz a személy… Te.

A leanfay halványan a lányra mosolygott.

– A dolog nem ilyen egyszerű – rázta a fejét. – Mikor idejöttem akkor csak egy szimpla tinédzser voltam, így megtehettem, hogy az éj leple alatt, titokban jöjjek az iskolába.

– És most mi a különbség? – kérdezte egy emberként a griffendéles hármas.

– Az hogy most Ethan hivatalosan óhajtja elvinni a fiát – adta meg a választ Mark. – A fiát…, a leani trónörököst.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy… – dadogta Harry.

– Pontosan! – bólintott Luka. – Cicafülek, jókora hírverés, díszkíséret, etikett, miegymás… Pápá nagy titok! – majd kissé komolyabban folytatta: – Immáron az egész suli meg fogja tudni, ki vagy mi is vagyok.


	44. Érzelmek vihara

Érzelmek vihara

Luka mogorva hangulata a délután egész hátralévő részében kitartott. Ráadásul a vacsora még egy lapáttal rátett fekete kedvére.

Dumbledore ugyanis az étkezés előtt bejelentette, hogy másnap egy nagyon fontos, nagy tekintélyű vendég érkezik, emiatt a délután folyamán az iskola összes tanulója köteles megjelenni az épület előtt annak fogadására.

A diákok közt egyből kitört az izgatott moraj, egytől-egyig kíváncsisággal vegyes izgalommal találgatták ki vagy kik is jönnek, és legfőképpen miért? A Trimágus Tusa óta nem volt rá példa hogy külsősök látogassanak a kastélyba.

Páran fürkésző tekintettel a tanári asztalnál ülő Markra pillantottak. A három napja titokzatos körülmények között feltűnő férfi kilétét mindeddig homály fedte. Az igazgató bejelentése után viszont egyre többen gyanították, hogy a különös látogató nem egy egyszerű mugli, mint aminek elsőre látszik, és személye fontos szerepet játszik a másnapi rendkívüli eseményekben.

Luka a körülötte lévők izgatottságával mit sem törődve úgy meredt tányérjára, mint egy halálraítélt az utolsó vacsorájára. Szikrázó tekintete ellenére arca gyászosan kifejezéstelen maradt.

A leanfay mellett helyett foglaló Harry egyre gyakrabban kapta magát azon, hogy aggódó pillantásokkal méregeti barátját.

– Még hozzá se nyúltál a vacsorádhoz… – próbálkozott a griffendéles fiú. – Szerintem enned kellene valamit, hisz végül is még csak most hagytad el a Gyengélkedőt.

– Valahogy elment az étvágyam – morogta amaz.

– Legalább a sült csirkét kóstold meg! – tolta elé az említett ételt Hermione. – Kivételesen finomra sikerült – mosolygott kényszeredetten.

Luka lassan megrázta a fejét, majd döntésének nyomatékot adva visszatolta helyére az ínycsiklandó illatot árasztó sültestálat.

A vacsora további része is hasonlóan fagyos hangulatban telt, és Harryék mindennemű próbálkozása kevésnek bizonyult a fonott hajú fiú felvidítására.

– Meddig akarod még ezt csinálni? – sziszegett a leanfayre Harry megunván annak morgolódását. – Tudom, hogy érzed magad… Én se rajonganék az ötletért, ha egyszer csak megjelennének itt Dursleyék és vissza akarnának vinni a Privet Drivera.

– Azért a két dolog nem hasonlítható össze – szúrta közbe Luka mogorván róva a kastély lépcsőit.

– Igazad van! – vágott szavába Harry. – A két dolog nem említhető egy lapon…

A griffendéles fiú váratlanul megtorpant, s kezét a széles kőkorlátra téve szabályszerűen elzárta az utat mögötte haladó barátai előtt.

– Igazad van! – ismételte mélyzöld tekintetét Luka acélszürke íriszébe fúrva. – A két dolog nem említhető egy lapon – szemeiben furcsa fény villant, arca jeges álarccá változott. – Te otthonodnak nevezheted azt a helyet, és szívesen látnak ott, nem pedig úgy kezelnek, mintha egy különösen ronda csótánnyal kellene egy légtérben tartózkodniuk – ujjai megfeszültek a hideg kövön. – Igazad van. A két dolog össze se hasonlítható… Ott van az apád, aki aggódik érted, és a nehéz körülmények ellenére mindent elkövet, hogy a fiának a legjobbat biztosítsa. Szeretne biztonságban tudni, ezért akarja, hogy hazamenj!… Ezen kívül van egy húgod, aki rajongásig szeret, és Mark is gondolkodás nélkül megtenne érted bármit! – kezei enyhén remegni kezdtek. – Úgyhogy ahelyett, hogy a saját „nyomorúságodon" keseregné, ideje lenne, ha kinyitnád a szemed és rájönnél, milyen szerencsés vagy, hogy van valamid, amit családnak hívhatsz és vannak olyanok, akik komolyan aggódnak és foglalkoznak veled!

Luka köpni-nyelni nem tudott a hallottak után, csak állt ott és meglepettségtől elkerekedett szemekkel barátjára meredt.

A két lépcsőfokkal lejjebb szobrozó Hermione és Ron is úgy festett, mintha az imént hajtott volna át rajtuk egy úthenger. Fogalmuk se volt, mit is mondhatnának. Még soha nem hallották Harryt így beszélni. A fiú kirohanása ugyanolyan letaglózóan hatott rájuk, mint a ledermedt leanfayre.

– Én… – kezdte zavartan Luka, megtörve a már percek óta tartó síri csendet.

– Hagyjuk! – morogta Harry, azzal se szó se beszéd felrohant a lépcsőkön, egyenesen a Griffendél-torony irányába.

* * *

Harry kirohanása úgy tűnt Luka minden addigi kételyét elűzte. A leanfay többször is megpróbált bocsánatot kérni a délutáni viselkedéséért, de Harry minduntalan leintette, mondván egyszerűen nincs miért elnézést kérni.

Lassan de biztosan végül feloldódtak a feszültségek, és mind Luka, mind Harry viselkedésén nyoma se látszott a korábbi órák eseményeinek.

Ez volt a leanfay utolsó estéje a Roxfortban… ,….és ki tudja valaha viszontlátják-e fiút… Egyszerűen nem lett volna képes megbocsátani magának, ha veszekedve válnak el, vagy hogy Luka az utolsó estéjét morgolódással töltse. Szerette volna valamilyen módon a fiú „fejébe verni", hogy mennyit is jelent mindhármójuk számára a barátsága, és hogy bármit is hozzon az élet, rájuk mindig számíthat.

– Harry! – hangzott fel egy fojtott hangú hívás. – Harry!

A griffendéles fiú gondolataiból felocsúdván kíváncsian kereste a hang forrását.

Végül a szeme sarkából megpillantotta Hermione integető alakját. A lány a klubhelység legtávolabbi sarkában ácsorgott, félig egy fotel mögé bújva.

Harry fürkészőn körbenézett, majd a kandalló elől feltápászkodván, ráérős léptekkel a fotelhoz bandukolt.

– Na hogy sikerült? – kérdezte minden bevezető nélkül.

– Jobban mint vártam – suttogta Hermione mosolyogva. – Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen könnyen meg tudom győzni McGalagonyt.

– És a többi dolog?

– Minden elő van készítve. Most már te jössz!

Harry elégedetten biccentett.

A lány némán megköszönte elismerését, majd egy macska ügyességével a portrélyukhoz osont, s a félig nyitva hagyott festményen át kislisszolt a folyosóra.

Harry vigyorogva nézett utána.

James Bondot játszik itt, vagy mi? – nevetett fel magában. – Ennyire azért nem kellene túlzásokba esni.

Hirtelen elkomolyodott. Vett egy mély levegőt, majd lassan kifújta azt. Ily módon lenyugodván elszántan a fiúk hálótermeihez vezető lépcső felé vette az irányt.

A szobájukat ugyanúgy találta, ahogy elhagyta.

Az ablakhoz legközelebb eső ágyon Ron és Luka sakkozott elvakult komolysággal. A vörös hajú fiú már-már görcsös koncentrációval meredt a fekete-fehér táblára, és az azon helyett foglaló látványosan unatkozó bábukra.

A vele szemben ülő leanfay, arcán halvány mosollyal figyelte barátját. Az ajtó nyikorgásának hangjára a szobába belépő Harryre villantotta tekintetét.

Az acélszürke írisz huncut csillogással telt meg, jelezvén, hogy a fiút nem sok választja el attól, hogy kitörjön belőle a mindeddig hősiesen visszafojtott nevetés.

– Még mindig itt tartotok? – huppant le sóhajtva ágyára Harry.

– Ron nem tudja eldönteni, mit lépjen – kuncogott Luka.

A fonott hajú fiú szemlátomást remekül szórakozott, pedig tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, hogy Ron miatta játszik ennyire erőltetetten.

Ugyanis azon ritka alkalmakkor mikor Luka leült a griffendéles fiúval játszani, furcsa módon kivétel nélkül mindig a leanfayt nyert.

Ront sikerült ezzel kis híján az őrületbe kergetnie. A vörös hajú fiú eldöntötte, hogy addig nem nyugszik, még meg nem veri őt. Már csak azért is érzékenyen érintette a téma, hisz eddig nem igen akadt kihívójára a Griffendél-toronyban.

Pedig ha tudná… – mosolyodott el Harry.

Luka nem azért nyert mindig, mert olyannyira ügyes sakkmester. Arról van szó csupán, hogy Ron annyira koncentrál sakk közben, hogy szinte a leanfay fülébe üvöltözi gondolatait. A fonott hajú fiúnak nincs más dolga, csak azokat a lépéseket követni, amit ellenfelétől hall.

Mindebből természetesen Ron mit se sejtett, és se Harry, se Luka nem érezte úgy, hogy esetleg fel kellene világosítaniuk. Abban mi lenne a poén?

A játék időközben a végéhez közeledett.

A leanfay kihívó mosollyal az arcán szorította szép lassan sarokba ellenfele királyát.

– Sakk-matt! – szólalt meg végül Luka.

Ron dühösen morogva söpört végig az ütött-kopott táblán.

A semmiről se tehető bábuk sivalkodva menekültek lapátnyi tenyere elől.

– Végeztetek? – kérdezte ártatlan tekintettel Harry, miközben alig észrevehetően Lukára kacsintott.

Ron válaszképp csak mormogott valamit az orra alatt.

– Akkor segítenétek nekem? – folytatta Harry zavartalanul.

– Miben? – fordult felé egyszerre a két fiú.

– A Szükség szobájában hagytam az asztrológia könyvem, de kellene, hogy megírhassam az esszém – hangzott a válasz.

Luka zavartan a szemüveges fiúra pislogott.

– És ehhez minek kellünk mi?

A leanfay fürkésző tekintete láttán Harry szégyenlősen lesütötte a szemét.

– Még egy óra van takarodóig. Nem szeretném, ha bárki tudomás szerezne a Szükség szobájáról, és hogy hogyan kell bejutni oda – motyogta, lábával a padlón körözgetve. – Különben is… Egyedül unalmas.

Ron nevetve barátjához sétált, s kedélyesen vállbaveregette.

– Na ha ennyire félsz a sötét folyosókon mászkálni, akkor elkísérünk – hahotázta. – Ugye Luka?

A kérdezett pár pillanatig a két fiúra meredt, majd halványan bólintott.

Minden csendes és kihalt volt. A folyosók, mint az a késői órára való tekintettel várható volt, kihaltak és üresek voltak. Néhány sasszemmel figyelő iskolaelső és pár eltévedt hugrabugos elsős kivételével szinte egy teremtett lélekkel se találkoztak.

Harry némán baktatott, léptei többszörösére felerősítve zengtek a kísérteties némaságban. Mögötte pár lépéssel lemaradva lépdelt két barátja, halkan beszélgetve.

Úgy tűnt Ron elhatározta, hogy kihúzza Lukából sakkgyőzelmei mögött húzódó sikerének titkát.

A leanfay sokatmondó mosollyal az arcán válaszolgatott a vörös hajú fiú mindinkább sürgető kérdéseire.

– Mondtam, hogy nem szoktam otthon sakkozni – ismételte immáron vagy ezredjére. – Nálunk nem ismerik a sakkot. Itt találkoztam a játékkal először.

– De valaki biztos megtanított! – erősködött Ron.

– Mondom, hogy nem – somolygott amaz. – Még annak idején Harry magyarázta el nekem az alapokat.

Ron ezt hallván előretrappolt barátjához és kíváncsian elkapta annak karját.

– Igaz ez? – kérdezte követelőzően.

Harry nem bírta megállni, hogy ne mosolyodjon el.

– Igen – bólintott. – Miután látta, hogy játszunk, megkért hogy magyarázzam el a játék lényegét röviden.

– Ilyen nincs! – fakadt ki Ron, útjára engedvén Harryt. – Biztos valami trükk van a dologban, igaz? – meresztett nagy szemeket Lukára.

A fonott hajú fiú prüszkölve felnevetett.

– Mi olyan vicces? – vonta össze szemöldökét dühösen Ron.

– Semmi – nyögte amaz kétrét görnyedve a nevetéstől.

Ron dühösen fújt egyet, s a továbbiakban egy szót sem szólt a másik két fiúhoz.

Valószínűleg lehetetlenebbnél-lehetetlenebb megoldásokon törte a fejét, amivel Luka ilyen rövid idő alatt profi sakkmesterré válhat.

Mivel Harry eddig se bizonyult beszédesnek, és immáron Ron se mutatott hajlandóságot a társalgásra így a kis csapat némán rótta a folyosókat.

Már csak két saroknyira voltak a Szükség szobájától, mikor Luka hirtelen megtorpant.

– Na most már megunhatnád! – csattant fel dühösen, szikrázó tekintetét Harryre szegezve. – Az én tűrőképességemnek is van határa.

– Miről beszélsz? – dadogta zavartan Harry.

Ron kíváncsi pillantása oda-vissza járt a két fiatal között, mintha csak egy teniszmeccset nézett volna.

– Miről beszélek? – ismételte gúnyolódva a leanfay. – Azóta hogy visszajöttél a szobába, egyfolytában azt az idióta dalocskát dúdolgatod magadban. Már teljesen az agyamra megy!

– Idióta dalocskát? – csillant fel Ron szeme. – Milyen dalocskát?

– Egy elefánt hintázgatott egy cérnaszálon, és mivel hogy az el nem szakadt, hívott még egy elefántot – dúdolta barátai legnagyobb meglepetésére Luka. – Két elefánt hintázgatott…

– Ja hogy ez! – motyogott Harry, miközben arca hasonlatossá vált egy főtt rákéhoz.

– Tudod, elhiszem hogy állati erős az a cérna, de a négyszáztizennyolcadik elefántnál már marhára elszakadhatna! – fújta dühösen a leanfay.

A folyosót egyszercsak éktelen nevetés töltötte be.

Ron a térdét csapkodta nagy hahotázásában, magára vonva ezzel az egyre inkább elvörösödő Harry és a füstölgő Luka figyelmét.

– Ezt nem hiszem el! – mutatott a vörös hajú fiú színpadiasan Harryre. – Honnan szedsz te ilyeneket? Elefántok a cérnaszálon, mi?

– Ez egy mugli mondóka – dünnyögte alig hallhatóan amaz.

Luka fejcsóválva figyelte őket.

– Nem az a lényeg, hogy honnan szedte – komoly tekintettel Harryre pillantott. – Mondtam, hogy nem izgat, sőt megértem, ha el akarjátok rejteni előlem a gondolataitokat… De könyörögve kérlek időnként váltsál már másik dalra! Vagy a változatosság kedvéért kezd el mondogatni a szorzótáblát! Oké?

A griffendéles fiú halványan bólintott.

– Bocsi – motyogta.

– Mondtam, hogy nem zavar, ha szeretnétek egy kis magánéletet – intett a leanfay. – Ha te lennél gondolatolvasó, valószínűleg én is ugyanezt csinálnám.

– Mégis mit titkolsz ennyire? – szólt közbe kíváncsian Ron, miközben megpróbálta arcizmait rendbe szedni.

Zavart csend ült a folyosóra.

– Szerintem inkább menjünk a könyvért, mert mindjárt takarodó – szólalt meg végül Harry, pillantását a padlóra szegezve. – Nem szeretnék Friccsel, vagy Pitonnal összeakadni.

Luka egyetértése jeléül biccentett, majd a vörös hajú fiút maga után húzva továbbindult.

Az út hátralévő része azzal telt, hogy Ron elszántan próbálta kihúzni Harryből „sötét titkát", aki válaszként csupáncsak összevissza mormogott mindenről.

Óriási megkönnyebbülést jelentett, mikor végre elérték azt a falszakaszt ahonnan a Szükség Szobája nyílt.

Így végre Harry el tudta némítani Ront, mondván koncentrálnia kell, és ha annyira érdekli, akkor üsse kő, majd odabent elmondja.

Miután lejárta a kötelező köröket, az iménti szürke sziklafal helyén egy míves tölgyfaajtó jelent meg.

Harry lassan lenyomta a pálmalevelet ábrázoló kilincset, majd a mögötte álló Lukának utat engedve kinyitotta az ajtót.

– Te itt tök sötét van – morogta a leanfay átlépvén a küszöböt. – Még én is alig láttok valamit.

Alig mondta ki ezt, a következő pillanatba vakító fényár töltötte be a termet, s az odabenn zsúfolódó tömeg egy emberként ordította el magát:

– Meglepetés!


	45. Visszaszámlálás

**Visszaszámlálás**

Lágy puhaság és meleg ölelte körül. Teste súlytalanul lebegett az őt körülvevő végtelen sötétségben. A nyugalom és a béke tengere volt ez; egy világ, ami csak az övé.

A váratlanul megjelenő éles hangok durván visszarángatták a valóságba az álomvilágban egyre inkább elmerülő Harryt.

A fiú bosszús nyöszörgés kíséretében a fejére rántotta párnáját.

– Ébresztő álomszuszék banda! – süvített fülébe Hermione hangja.

Harry feladta a hiábavaló próbálkozást, miszerint tovább aludjon.

Halk sóhaj kíséretében felült, s a hang forrását keresve körbenézett.

Hermione pontosan ezt a pillanatot választotta az ablakot takaró függönyszárnyak szétrántására.

A szobát egyöntetű méltatlankodás töltötte be. A hálótermet birtokló négy fiú egy emberként nyúlt párnáik után, csakhogy ugyanazzal a mozdulattal az álmaikat megzavaró lányhoz vágják azt.

– Állati viccesek vagytok… Egytől-egyig! – fújta mérgesen Hermione arrébb rugdosva a körülötte magasló ágyneműhalmot.

– Ez egy fiúszoba – dünnyögte Ron félálomban. – Elárulnád, mi a nyavalyát keresel itt, mikor még mindannyian alszunk?

– Ráadásul mi még a lányok lépcsőjének környékére se mehetünk – fűzte hozzá szemrehányóan Neville.

– Elmúlt egy óra – közölte Hermione szárazon, szemlátomást cseppet se zavartatva magát. – Ideje hogy összeszedjétek magatokat! Gondolom, még akartok ebédelni, mielőtt jönnek a vendégek.

A mindeddig álmosan ásítozó Luka, félig nyújtózkodó helyzetében megdermedt. A fonott hajú fiú látványosan felsóhajtott, majd hangos puffanás kíséretében visszahanyatlott ágyába.

Neville semmit sem értő tekintettel figyelte szobatársa kínlódását, majd kérdő tekintettel Harryre pillantott, tőle várván Luka furcsa viselkedésére a magyarázott.

A kérdezett csupáncsak legyintett elódázván a válaszadást.

– Esetleg kifáradnál, hogy felöltözhessünk? – morogta az ágyból kikászálódó Ron.

– Tíz percet kaptok… utána már erősítéssel jövök vissza – mosolyodott el Hermione, majd királynői tartással kilépdelt az ajtón.

Alig tette ki lábát a küszöbön, Ron máris becsapta mögötte az ajtót, majd dacos fújtatással elfordította a zárban a kulcsot.

– Remek! – morogta. – Ezek után alhatunk bezárkózva… Ez a csaj az évek multával egyre dilisebbé válik.

Harry a szeme sarkából Lukára pillantott. A fonott hajú fiú arcán sejtelmes vigyor terült el, miközben sokatmondóan Ron felé intett.

– De legalább elérte, hogy tényleg felkeljünk – szólalt meg csendesen Neville, elejét véve szobatársai vihogásának. – Meg az se volt semmi, ahogy az éjszakai bulit pár óra leforgása alatt megszervezte.

– Ja, a bulit… – visszhangozta a vörös hajú fiú, miközben ládájához csoszogott. – Meg kell hagyni az tényleg nagyszerű volt.

– Én még mindig nem térek magamhoz az ámulatból – szólt közbe izgatott hangon Luka. – Egyszerűen hihetetlen volt. Gőzöm sincs, hogy köszönhetném meg mindezt… Még soha nem volt hasonlóban részem.

– Még sose volt szülinapi bulid? – nézett rá hihetetlenkedve Neville.

A kérdezett zavartan elhallgatott.

Harry maga se tudta, hogy mit lehetne erre a kérdésre válaszolni. Neville és a többiek ugyanis abban a tudatban gyűltek össze a Szükség Szobájában, hogy Luka születésnapját ünneplik meg. Ez volt az egyetlen olyan indok, ami hirtelen eszükbe jutott, és amellyel nem kellett a leanfayt leleplezniük, csakhogy az utolsó szabad estéjét elrontsák.

A fiú felszabadultan szórakozhatott, beszélgethetett társaival, abban a biztos tudatban, hogy legközelebb már nem lesz rá alkalma, hogy akár egy szót is válthasson valamelyikükkel, anélkül hogy az ne nézne rá tátott szájjal.

És mindez Hermionénak köszönhető.

A lány ördögi szervezőkészségről tett tanúbizonyságot. Az egy dolog hogy cirka két óra leforgása alatt megszervezte a bulit, de még McGalagony engedélyét is kijárta, így büntetlenül fent lehettek egészen hajnali háromig.

Az átváltoztatástan tanárnő ezen példátlan engedékenysége mindenkiből megrökönyödést váltott ki, s minimum húszszor visszakérdeztek: „Biztos hogy megengedte?"

A buli maga átütő sikert aratott. Nem elég hogy sikerült a késői óra ellenére a konyháról süteményeket és vajsört szerezni, de Hermione a fél Roxfortot odacsődítette. A teljes DS valamint jópár hollóhátas és hugrabugos jelen volt, Luka nem kis zavarodottságára.

A fiú zavarát betetézendőn Dean vigyorogva állapította meg, hogy a résztvevők több mint háromnegyede nőnemű. Ahogy ő mondta: egy kviddics meccs nem vonz ennyi nézőt…

Kijelentése elérte hatását, mindenki felszabadultan felnevetett, s innentől kezdve mintha elfújták volna a jelenlévők szorongását.

Annyira jól szórakoztak, hogy észre se vették, milyen gyorsan elrepült az idő. Negyed négykor maga McGalagony parancsolt ki mindenkit a teremből, s zavart ágyba.

A toronyba visszaérvén még vagy egy órán át beszélgettek, és vihorásztak, míg végül sikerült rászánni magukat az alvásra.

– Nem tudjátok, mikor jönnek a vendégek? – kérdezte Neville, miközben félig ásítozva belebújt pulóverébe. – Irtó kíváncsi vagyok már rájuk. Amekkora titkolózás van körülöttük…

– Késő délután – szakította félbe a fiú áradozását Luka unott hangja. – Közvetlenül vacsora előtt.

– McGalagony azt mondta, hogy fél hatkor kell felsorakozni a fogadásukra – bólintott Harry is.

– Tisztára mint a Trimágus tusa idején – vigyorgott Ron. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a meglepetés is lesz legalább akkora. Ha nem nagyobb.

– Miről beszélsz? – pislogott értetlenül Neville.

– Ööö… – A vörös hajú fiú egyből rájött, hogy az előbb elszólta magát. Kétségbeesetten próbálta menteni a menthetőt, de semmi értelmes kibúvó jutott az eszébe. – Semmi különösről… Ööö… Csak gondoltam, biztos ez is érdekes lesz, és hát… Szóval…

Luka se szó se beszéd átsétált a két griffendéles között, majd egy könnyed mozdulattal elfordította a kulcsot a zárban, s kitárta az ajtót.

– Nem jöttök? – nézett vissza a küszöb túloldaláról. – Ha így haladunk, nem marad semmi, mire leérünk a Nagyterembe – sokatmondóan elvigyorodott. – Arról nem is beszélve, hogy mindjárt itt lesz Hermione az erősítéssel.

Ron kapva-kapott az alkalmon, s a kellőképen összezavart Nevillet magára hagyván szabályszerűen kimenekült a szobából.

Harry és Luka összenézett, majd mosolyogva a vörös hajú fiú nyomába szegődtek.

Neville pár pillanatig megkövülten meredt utánuk, majd észbekapott, s kiabálva a kijárat felé rohant.

– Hé srácok! Várjatok meg! Én is jövök.

A hálóterem ajtaja egetverő döndüléssel becsapódott. Hangja még másodpercekig visszacsendült az üres szoba faliról.

* * *

– Gyerünk, gyerünk szaporán! – csendült fel McGalagony szigorú hangja. – Nem szeretnék egy griffendélesre se panaszt hallani, míg itt tartózkodnak a vendégeink. Elvárom mindannyiuktól, hogy a házukhoz méltóan viselkedjenek!

A klubhelységben összegyűlt tömeg izgatott duruzsolással elindult kifelé. A diákok egyesével kimásztak a portrélyukon, csakhogy az udvaron felsorakozott társaikhoz csatlakozzanak.

Harry kétségbeesett tekintettel pillantott hol a kijáratnál álló tanárára, hol a fiúk hálótermei felé vezető lépcső irányába.

Mellette álldogáló Hermione és Ron egy ideig hangtalanul figyelték barátjukat, végül a lány volt az, aki nem bírta tovább nézni a tétlenséget.

– Menj oda McGalagonyhoz és mondd meg neki, hogy te majd később jössz utánunk! – parancsolt a fiúra.

Harry halványan bólintott, majd épp indult volna az átváltoztatástan professzor felé, mikor Ron hirtelen elkapta a karját.

– Biztos ezt akarod? – kérdezte. – Így lemaradsz az érkezésükről.

– Tudom – sóhajtotta Harry. – De mégis inkább itt maradnék.

Barátja minden további ellenkezés nélkül elengedte a karját, majd oldalán Hermionéval maga is a többiek nyomába szegődött.

– Brown kisasszony! – csattant fel McGalagony. – Ha ennél több sminket kent volna magára, akkor azt már vakolásnak lehetne nevezni – mérte végig dühösen a lányt. – Az első mosdóban lemossa magáról ezt a nevetséges festéket!... Ne vihogjon Patil, hanem inkább szedje ki a hajából azt a nevetségesen giccses kacatot!

Harry türelmesen megvárta, míg szép lassan kiürült a klubhelység, majd az utolsók közt lépett oda a portrélyukhoz, és a mellette szobrozó McGalagonyhoz.

– Tanárnő… – köszörülte meg a torkát.

– Majd útközben elmondja mit óhajt, már így is késésben vagyunk – szólt közbe az idős nő.

– De épp erről szeretnék beszélni – fakadt ki Harry. – Én nem megyek le. Itt maradok, és majd később csatlakozok a többiekhez a vacsoránál.

McGalagony pengevékonyra összepréselt ajkakkal méregette pár percig, majd vonásai megenyhültek.

– Jól van – mondta végül. – De ha útban van, azonnal utánunk jön!

Harry mosolyogva bólintott, s hátra se pillantván felrohant a szobájuk felé vezető lépcsőn.

A hálóterem ajtaja előtt azonban váratlanul lecövekelt. Tétován a kilincs felé nyúlt, ám végül meggondolta magát, és inkább halkan kopogott.

Pár másodpercig néma csend ülte meg a folyosót, majd…

– Ki az? – csendült fel egy kérdő hang az ajtó túl oldaláról.

– Harry vagyok. Remélem nem zavarok, de…

Szolid kattanás hallatszott, s az ajtó nyikorogva utat engedett a bizonytalanul belépdelő fiúnak.

– Minek kopogtatsz? – vigyorgott rá Luka. – Ez a te szobád is.

Harry gépies mozdulatokkal becsukta az ajtót, majd nekidőlt. Úgy állt ott, mint akire kimondták a sóbálvány átkot. Úgy tűnt még levegőt venni is elfelejtett, miközben elkerekedett szemekkel meredt az előtte álló leanfayre.

Luka megjelenése teljesen letaglózta. Annak kinézete ugyanis csak nyomokban hasonlított arra a fiatal fiúéra, akivel nap, mint nap együtt volt.

Hiányzott róla az oly megszokott fekete talár, ugyanakkor az alatta hordott hétköznapi holmijai is eltűntek.

Farmerjét vékony szövetből készült mélykék nadrágra cserélte. Efölött azonos színű háromnegyedes ujjú pólószerű ing húzódott. Mindkettő úgy omlott alá mintha folyékony selyemből lennének. Harrynek úgy kellett erővel visszatartania magát, hogy ne érintse meg legalább az egyiket, megbizonyosodván róla hogy szilárd, s nem folyik ki az ujjai közül. Ám ruházatának legszembetűnőbb részét mégiscsak a csípőjére simuló, térdig érő kendő alkotta, melynek élénkezüst színe szinte vonzotta a szemet. A jeges ezüstös anyag közepén büszkén rejtőzött a leanfay királyi család sötétkék címere, egy stilizált felkelő Nap.  
A látvány betetőzéseként a fiú hajviselete is merőben eltért a megszokottól.

Hajfonatának immáron nyoma se volt, éjfekete tincsei szabadon omlottak hátára, egészen a fenekéig. A szemébe hulló rakoncátlan fürtöket egy a homlokát átszelő, ujjnyi szélességű vésett aranypánt zabolázta meg, mely tökéletesen ellensúlyozta az ébenszínű hajzuhatagban imitt-amott megbúvó leheletvékony aranyszálak szolid csillogását.

– Mit keresel itt? – kérdezte Luka mosolyogva, miközben egy a homlokpántjával azonos mintázatú lapos láncot próbált valahogy a csuklójára ügyeskedni. – Azt hittem lemész a többiekkel.

– Eh… – Harry akárhogy törte magát, képtelen volt akárcsak egy hangot is kipréselni a torkán. Végül kinyögte az első eszébe jutó értelmes gondolatot. – A hajad… – mutatott a leanfayre. – Több hónapja együtt lakunk, de még soha nem láttam kibontva a hajad.

– Ennyire letaglózó látvány? – szélesedett ki a leanfay mosolya. – Befonjam?

Harry némán megrázta a fejét, miközben lassú léptekkel barátja felé indult.

– Hihetetlen látvány – összegezte véleményét. – Mintha nem is te lennél. Ugyanúgy megvan a fekete haj, a fehér fülek, meg minden, de akkor is…

– Ha úgy nézzük, nem én vagyok – vont vállat Luka. Még mindig a csuklópánttal pepecselt, úgy tűnt az apró kapocs kifogott rajta. – Akit magad előtt látsz nem más, mint a leanfayek hercege – majd vigyorogva hozzátette: – Skizofrénül hangzik, mi?

Harry halványan elmosolyodott, majd egyenesen a leanfayhez lépett, s egy gyors mozdulattal a fiú csuklójára kattintotta a makacskodó ékszert.

– Köszi – biccentett Luka, majd fáradt sóhajjal lehuppant az ágyára. – Annyira hiányzik ez nekem, mint halottnak a beöntés – mormogta.

Harry eddig bírta. Éktelenül hahotázva a leanfay mellé tántorgott, s maga is helyet foglalt a viseletes matracon.

– Úgy látszik csak a csomagolás más, a tartalom viszont még mindig ugyanaz – mondta nevetéstől el-elcsukló hangon.

Válaszul egy hálás tekintetet, és egy őszinte mosolyt kapott.

– El tudom képzelni, milyen nehéz ez most neked – fordította komolyra a szót a griffendéles fiú. – Arról is van némi fogalmam, hogy milyen reakciót vált majd ki a látványod a többiekből… DE!... De biztos vagyok benne, hogy ők is hamar rájönnek, hogy a megváltozott külső ugyanazt a személyt takarja. A ma éjszakai buli után kétlem, hogy bármelyikük is sikítva menekülne előled, avagy átkokat szórva üldözne. Bárhogy is nézel ki, bárki is legyél, te ugyanaz a Luka vagy, akit az elmúlt hónapokban alkalmunk lehetett megismerni.

Barátja alig tudott megszólalni a meghatottságtól. Úgy tűnt Harry volt az első, akitől akárcsak hasonlót is hallott.

– Én… – kezdte zavartan. – Én nem is tudom, hogy köszönjem meg az eddigieket. Te voltál az első ember, aki feltétel nélkül elfogadott, úgy ahogy vagyok. Stílusosan mondva: szőröstül-bőrüstül.

– Tudsz róla, hogy nem vagy komplett? – vigyorgott a leanfayre Harry.

– Erről vagyok híres – hangzott a válasz.

Pár pillanatig néma csend uralkodott a szobában, majd a két fiúból egyszerre tört ki a nevetés.

Az egyre inkább emelkedett zajszinthez egy éles, ám határozott kopogás is csatlakozott.

A két fiatal mintegy vezényszóra megdermedt és komoran az ajtó felé fordult.

– Ki az? – szólt ki Luka nem kevés gyanakvással a hangjában.

– Levin – jött a válasz a vastag deszkák túloldaláról. – Az apja küldött.

– Bújj be! – sóhajtotta a fiú lemondóan.

Az ajtó lassan kinyílt, rálátást engedve a mögötte várakozóra.

Harrynek egy csapásra világossá vált, miért is használta Luka a „Bújj be!" kifejezést.

A belépő leanfay jó két méter magas lehetett, s ezzel egyszersmind túlnőtte azt a méretet, amellyel simán besétálhat az ajtón. Ha nem akarta beverni a fejét, enyhén le kellett hajolnia.

Amint átlépte a küszöböt lecövekelt, majd merev háttal kihúzta magát.

– Fiatalúr! Örülök, hogy újra láthatom – Úgy állt az ajtó előtt, mint aki karót nyelt. – Az elmúlt hónapok unalmasak voltak maga nélkül.

Luka látványosan elfintorodott.

– Hányszor mondjam még, hogy tegezz nyugodtan, ha nincs az apám a közelben?

A magas leanfay foltos fülei megrezdültek, arcára zavart, megrökönyödött kifejezés ült ki.

– Jól tudja, hogy ez… – kezdte volna, ám Luka egyből közbe szólt.

– Adjam parancsba? – vigyorgott a feszengő férfire.

Harry halkan felkuncogott a jelenet láttán. Arra már eddig is könnyűszerrel rájöhetett, hogy barátja nem kifejezetten rajong a posztjáért, de immáron a Napnál is világosabbá válhatott számára.

– Mit keresel idefönt? – intette közelebb a frissen érkezett leanfayt Luka.

Levin pár másodpercig habozott, majd a fiúkkal szembeni ágyhoz sétált, s lassan leereszkedett rá.

– Az apja engem küldött kíséretnek – mondta.

– Vagyis testőrnek? – szemtelenkedett Luka. – Vagy inkább bébicsősznek…

– Jól tudja… tudod, hogy ez bevett dolog – válaszolta Levin. – Egy herceg nem járhat magában szabadon fel, s alá. Ahogy a király se. Legalább egy katona mindig vele van.

Luka szeme huncut csillogással telt meg, egyértelmű volt hogy készül valamire.

– Egy katona mindig vele van? – visszhangozta. – Várj, kitalálom! Most is, mint mindig Ellos játssza a mogorva testőr szerepét... Mibe fogadjunk, hogy lángvágóval se lehet apámról leszedni?!

A férfi eddig hősiesen állta a sarat, de immáron ő se bírta tovább, széles mosoly terült szét az arcán, darabokra törve a zord katona álarcot. Zavartan rendezgette a derekára kötött sötétkék kendőt, miközben elszántan próbálta újra felvenni a pókerarcot.

– Hány katonát hozott magával az apád? – pillantott kíváncsian barátjára Harry. – A fél udvartartását magával hozta? Az lenne ám a látvány!

Luka vállat vont, majd kérdőn Levinre pillantott továbbadva a kérdést.

– Velem együtt csak öt leanfay jött el vele, meg két farkas – hangzott a válasz. – Nem akart akkora feltűnést kelteni.

– Milyen figyelmes – morogta a hosszú hajú fiú, majd nagyot fújva feltápászkodott. – Már várnak minket! Ideje vásári látványosságot csinálni magamból.

– Ez volt az egyik ok, amiért itt maradtam – szólt közbe Harry. – Gondoltam lemehetnénk együtt – majd vigyorogva hozzátette: – Én már úgyis megszoktam, hogy úgy tekintetnek rám, mint az állatkert legújabb látványosságára.


	46. Aliane

Aliane

Pár lépést tehetett csak meg Luka, mikor is Levin hanyatt-homlok elrohant mellette, csakhogy kinyithassa neki az ajtót.

Ám alig nyomta le a kilincset, hirtelen megdermedt, s arcán halvány mosollyal a hosszú hajú fiú felé fordult.

– Majd elfelejtettem – csapott a homlokára. – Vár önre… rád a lenti helységben egy meglepetés.

– Szuper – sóhajtott fel fáradtan Luka. – Mi jöhet még?! Ezúttal mit talált ki az apám?

Levin tiltakozó motyogásával mit sem törődve felrántotta az ajtót, s dühös trappolás közepette leviharzott a klubhelységbe.

Harry félig-meddig kíváncsiságtól, másfelől együttérzéstől hajtva vetette magát a leanfay után, kis híján feldöntve az ajtóban megkövülten álló katonát.

– Na mi az a megle…? – kérdezte futtában, ám mondatát nem tudta befejezni, ugyanis egyenesesen az utolsó lépcsőfokon szobrozó Luka hátába rohant. – Mit ácsorogsz itt? – morogta kiszabadítván magát a fullasztó hajrengetegből.

A leanfay válla mellett elpillantván, érdeklődve nézett körbe a griffendél klubhelységében, kíváncsian kutatva barátja viselkedésének oka után.

Nem kellett sokat keresgélnie, közvetlenül a kandalló előtt egy eddig sose látott személy várakozott türelmesen.

A fiatal tizenhat év körüli lány mélykék haját – Harry kétszer is megdörzsölte a szemét, de akárhogy hunyorgott, elhűlten állapította meg hogy már elsőre is jól látta: a furcsa vendég haja sötétkék már-már feketébe hajló árnyalatú – egy nagy fehér szalag fogta össze laza lófarokká. A különös copf egészen a lány fenekéig ért, ahol szinte egybeolvadt a csípőjére kötött azonos színű kendővel. Átható élénkzöld tekintet méregette a lépcsőn szobrozó két fiút, miközben egyre inkább sugárzó mosoly terült el a szépvonású arcon.

– Luka! – sikított fel váratlanul, s csengő kacagással a dermedten álló leanfay nyakába vetette magát.

Harry leesett állal követte az eseményeket, zavara akkor tetőzött csak be igazán, mikor is Luka nemhogy tűrte, hogy a titokzatos idegen rajta csüngjön, de a leanfay első ámulatából magához térvén, szorosan magához is ölelte azt. Miután pedig barátja behunyt szemekkel a lány arcához dörzsölte sajátját, s egy lágy csókot lehelt annak ajkaira, a griffendéles fiú határozottan úgy érezte, hogy valahol nagyon lemaradt valamiről.

– Ehem, ehem – köhintett párat megpróbálván magára felhívni a figyelmet. – Mások is jelen vannak ám… Nem is kevesen – motyogta elvörösödve, miközben a frissen érkezett Levin felé intett.

Luka szemtelen vigyorral az arcán a leanfay lány vállára támasztotta állát, de a világ minden kincséért se engedte volna el őt.

Harrynek határozottan az az érzése támadt, hogy direkt cukkolja „közönségét".

– Harry! Bemutatom Alianét! – nevetett Luka barátjára. – Aliane! – fordította a lépcső felé a megszólítottat. – Ő itt Harry. Egy nagyon jó barátom.

A lány csillogó szemekkel végigmérte az egyre inkább elpiruló griffendéles fiút, majd határozott léptekkel felé indult.

– Örülök, hogy találkoztunk! – nyújtott kezet a ledöbbent srácnak. – Szólíts csak Linának!

Harry gépies mozdulattokkal kezet rázott a leanfayjel, majd mint aki álomból ébredt, kérdőn Lukára pislogott.

– Nem is mondtad, hogy van barátnőd – villantotta legpimaszabb tekintetét barátjára. – Nem is csodálom, hogy Parvati meg a fél roxforti lánysereg mindhiába pedálozott – kissé félrebicentett fejjel végigmérte a szemlátomást mit sem értő Alianét. – Ha megmondtad volna, hogy van barátnőd, biztos nyugodtabb szünetekkel néztél volna szembe. Pláne ha még fényképet is mutattál volna róla!… Én bizony úton-útfélen eldicsekednék egy ilyen lánnyal.

Bókja sugárzó mosolyt váltott ki Linából, Lukából pedig egy gunyoros fintort.

– Szerintem az, aki úton-útfélen dicsekedik barátnőjével, az nem is szereti igazán – fújta a hosszú hajú fiú. – Ha csak azért tartasz egy lány, mert jól mutat az oldaladon, és újabb remek „példánya" gyűjteményednek, akkor nem érdemled meg, hogy veled legyen.

– Miért te megérdemled, hogy veled legyek? – perdült elé váratlanul Lina. – Megígérted, hogy hetente írsz levelet. Erre mi volt? Éjt-nappallá téve várhattam rájuk, de még csak egy nyomorult fecnit se méltóztatott a fenséges úr küldeni! – átható zöld szemei szinte villámokat szórtak, miközben Luka Harry szeme láttára vált egyre kisebbé. – Letört volna a kezed, ha egyetlenegy levelet is írsz?

Luka védekezően hátralépett egyet, miközben segélykérően Harryre pillantott.

A griffendéles fiúnak fogalma sem volt nevesen-e vagy sajnálkozzon. Hercegi cím ide, hercegi cím oda, Aliane nem restellett kiosztani szerelmét. Az életveszélyes helyzetekben oly bátran viselkedő leanfay a szeme előtt változott megszeppent kisfiúvá.

– Én megpróbáltam – bizonygatta Luka. – Ne nézz így rám! Tényleg megpróbáltam… De akárhányszor a bagolyház közelébe mentem, azok a nyúlbéla madarak pánikszerű huhogással menekültek még a környékről is.

Harry prüszkölve felnevetett, megtántorodott, s Levinnek esett. A magas leanfay szemlátomást maga is komoly küzdelmet folytatott arcizmaival.

– Ezt olyan viccesnek találod? – villant rá a mérgeszöld írisz.

Harry megszeppenve megrázta fejét, miközben szája elé szorított kézzel próbálta fel-feltörő nevetését visszaszorítani. Az eredmény furcsa torokhangok, és fuldoklásszerű csuklás lett, amely csak olaj volt a tűzre.

Aline dühösen fújtatva a griffendéles fiú felé indult, ám Luka egy villámgyors mozdulattal elkapta a karját. A leanfay vigyorát legyűrve lassan megrázta a fejét, majd bocsánatkérően a lányra pislogott.

Lina látványosan felsóhajtott, majd a következő pillanatban már fülig ért a szája.

– Fiúk – morogta olyan hangnemben, mintha ezzel mindent megmagyarázott volna. – Oké elnézem a leveleket… Vagyis inkább a hiányukat – bújt oda Lukához. – De jobb lesz ha felkészülsz rá, hogy ha hazaérünk, bőségesen ki kell engesztelned.

– Igenis, ahogy a kisasszony parancsolja – biccentett elszántan a fiú.

Lassan elengedte a lányt, majd pár nyújtott lépéssel Harry mellett termett.

– Jössz, vagy elheherészgetsz még itt a lépcsőn ülve? – nézett le rózsás hangulatban lévő a barátjára.

Harry felnyújtotta kezét, segítséget kérve a felállásban.

Luka egy könnyed mozdulattal felrántotta őt, kis híján klubhelység körüli röppályára állítva ezzel a griffendélest.

– Valld be, hogy ezt direkt csináltad! – morogta a pórul járt srác, miközben elszántan igyekezett megállni a saját lábán.

A leanfay sokatmondóan rávigyorgott, majd egyik kezét Aliane derekára, másikat Harry vállára ejtvén, határozottan a portrélyuk felé vezette két társát.

– Mindenki ránk vár – magyarázta kilépvén a folyosó kövére. – Ha még sokáig itt szöszölünk, akkor ez lesz minden idők leghosszabb roxforti vacsorája.

– Annyira nem kell sietni – szúrta közbe Lina. – Én a vacsoráról jöttem el, hogy megnézzem, mit csinálsz – halkan felkuncogott, majd csillogó szemekkel folytatta. – A diákokat úgy lefoglalja apád, és nem mindennapi kíséretének látványa, hogy jó, ha harmadik-negyedik próbálkozásra beletalálnak a szájukba.

Harry maga elé képzelvén a jelenetet élesen felvihogott.

– Ha egy csapat idegenre így reagálnak, el tudom képzelni, mit fog kiváltani Luka megjelenése – hahotázta.

– Csak az a lényeg, hogy épp ne egyen senki semmit, és a tökleves kancsókat is jó, ha kartávolságon kívülre teszik – jegyezte meg Luka. – Gondolom, a tanárok nem szeretnék, ha fél Roxfort fulladásos halál következtében távozna az élők sorából.

Mindezt olyan komoly hangon adta elő, hogy még a mögötte masírozó Levinnek is mosolyt csalt a szájára.

Harry megkönnyebbülten állapította meg, hogy barátján immáron nyoma sincs a szorongásnak. Csöppet izgul ugyan, na de ki ne tenné azt ilyen helyzetben!

Úgy tűnt Aliane varázslatos hatással van a fiúra. Nincs negyed órája, hogy mellette van, ám Luka teljesen megváltozott. Valahogy nyugodtabb és kiegyensúlyozottabb lett. Az acélszürke tekintetből fokozatosan eltűnt a keménység, és érzelemmentesség, helyét életteli csillogás vette át.

– Te biztos, hogy ember vagy? – hallott egy távoli, csengő hangot.

Harry pislogva bámult környezetére. Annyira belemerült gondolataiba, hogy szinte vakon ment előre, amerre a lába vitte. Csoda, hogy nem esett le a lépcsőn!

– Tessék? – nézett zavartan Alianéra.

A lány átható zöld szemei érdeklődve méregették a griffendélest, Harry sejtése szerint, nem is kevés ideje.

– Azt kérdeztem, te biztos ember vagy-e – mosolyodott el a lány.

– Ezt hogy érted? – rázta meg fejét a kérdezett.

Luka kuncogva rótta a folyosókat kettejük között.

Ezek szerint ő tudja, miről van szó – állapította meg magában Harry.

– Nem lehetsz egyszerű ember – összegezte Aliane. – Körül vagy véve egy rakat ismeretlen, és sokak által veszélyesnek tartott lénnyel, akiknek csak egy mozdulatukba telne, hogy megöljenek… Te meg itt sétálsz nyugodtan, zavartalanul, a félelem vagy megvetés legkisebb jelét se mutatva.

– Tervezed, hogy megölsz? – vigyorgott a lányra Harry.

– Nem – jött a meghökkent válasz.

– És te? – pillantott a mögöttük lépkedő testőrre a griffendéles.

A magas leanfay reakciója nem volt kevésbé meglepett, mint Lináé.

– Miért tenném? – nézett körbe mit sem értőn Levin.

– Hát akkor meg, mi okom lenne sivalkodni és ujjal mutogatni rátok? – vont vállat a szemüveges fiú.

Aline immáron nem tudta hová tenni a furcsa srácot. Nem szokta meg, hogy egy ember ilyen könnyedén elfogadja a létezését. Egy félelemmel teli pillantás, egy undorodó fintor volt a minimum. Na de ez? Még soha nem volt ilyen helyzetben, és fogalma sem volt, hogy kezelje.

– Nem minden ember egyforma – törte meg a percek óta tartó zavart csendet Luka nyugodt hangja. – Csak azért, mert néhányuk önző és hataloméhes nem biztos, hogy egyből el kell ítélni mindannyiukat. Az itt eltöltött hónapok alatt rá kellett jönnöm, hogy nem a származás határozza meg a viselkedésünket, hanem saját döntéseink és cselekedeteink. Csakis rajtunk áll, hogy hogyan viszonyulunk a világhoz és társainkhoz… Azzal hogy feltételezed, hogy minden ember ugyanolyan, azzal ugyanúgy ismeretlenül ítélkezel felettük, mint mikor elkönyvelik rólunk, hogy szörnyetegek vagyunk – acélszürke tekintete lassan a jobbján lévő griffendélesre vándorolt. – Harry volt az, aki mindezt megtanította ezt nekem.

Aliane sóhajtva szerelméhez bújt, arcát annak nyakába fúrta.

– Most már értem, miért őt választottad – dünnyögte alig hallhatóan.

Luka gyengéden magához vonta lányt, ugyanakkor játékosan beleborzolt a teli szájjal vigyorgó Harry amúgy is kócos hajába.

– Miért hagytad abba? – szemtelenkedett a szemüveges fiú. – Úgy szeretném még hallani, milyen zseniális és utolérhetetlen vagyok!

– Meg dilis – fűzte hozzá a leanfay.

– A mániákusan felvágóst, és a feltűnési viszketegségben szenvedőt ki ne hagyd! – csillant fel Harry szeme.

Vidám hahota csendült fel Roxfort kihalt folyosóin. A nevetgélő fiatalok nem törődve a mögöttük caplató Levin rosszalló mormogásával, gyerekek módjára tréfálkoztak és rohangáltak.

Luka és Harry játékosan lökdösődve ugráltak le a lépcsőkön, időnként magukkal rántva a fennhangon kacagó Alianét is.

Ám a vidámságnak hamar vége szakadt, amint feltűntek előttük a Nagyterem tekintélytparancsoló tölgyfaajtói.

Szinte vezényszóra torpantak meg mindannyian a behajtott ajtószárny előtt.

A bejárat másik fele mint mindig, most is sarkig volt tárva, szabad utat engedve a teremből kiszűrődő evőeszközcsörgésnek és az izgatott duruzsolásnak.

Harry bátorítóan megveregette Luka vállát, majd búcsút intve csatlakozott a vacsorázó griffendélesekhez.

– Rendes srác – nézett utána Aliane. – Sajnálom, hogy nem leanfay… Örömmel venném, ha a közelünkben tudhatnám.

Luka egyetértően hümmögött.

Lina pár másodpercig aggódva méregette szerelmét, majd váratlanul egy gyengéd puszit nyomott annak homlokára.

– Odabent találkozunk! – mosolygott a fiúra, majd könnyed léptekkel besétált az ajtón.

Luka előbb a nyitott ajtóra, majd a mögötte szobrozó Levinre pillantott.

Egy lemondó sóhaj hagyta el a leanfay tüdejét.

– Jöjjön, aminek jönnie el! – motyogta a fiú, majd kilépett a becsukott ajtószárny takarásából.


	47. Szemtől szemben

Szemtől-szemben

Luka még soha nem érezte annyira rosszul magát, mint az elkövetkező pillanatokban. Bensőjében dúló érzelmi viharoknak szikrája se látszott a leanfay külsején.

A hosszú hajú fiú egy nagy levegőt véve, határozottan belépett a Nagyterembe, s pár röpke pillantással felmérte azt.

A négy roxforti ház asztala zsúfoltságig telt izgatottan duruzsló, vacsorázó diákokkal. A merőlegesen elhelyezkedő tanári asztal méretét szemmel láthatóan megnövelték, amire szükség is volt, hisz a frissen érkezett vendégek mind ott foglaltak helyet.

Dumbledore szokásos helyén, az asztal közepén magasodott. Jobbján nem más mint maga Ethan, a leanfayek uralkodója, foglalt helyett.

Apja hozzá hasonlóan kényelmes, ám ugyanakkor mégis különleges, rangjának megfelelő öltözetett viselt. Ruházatáról szinte ordított hogy viselője megfontolt, és nagyhatalmú személy, akivel nem érdemes ujjat húzni. A férfi állig érő ezüstös hajtincseit azonos színű vésett homlokpánt regulázta meg.

Ethan mellett Mark cseverészett vidáman, szemlátomást nem is törődve beszélgetőpartnere, a mogorva Ellos, durcás arckifejezésével. A leanfay katona szemlátomást vérig sértődött, hogy nem állhat Ethan mögött ugrásra készen. (Úgy látszik mégse kellett lángvágó ahhoz, hogy egy méternél távolabb kerüljön anyatigris módjára védett uralkodójától.)

Utánuk az Aliane, Holey, Coley hármas következett. A huszonöt évesnek kinéző fidelian ikerpár szemlátomást remekül mulatott Markék párosán, Linával karöltve teli szájjal vigyorogtak vacsorájukba.

A különös társaság sorát két leanfay katona látványosan unatkozó alakja zárta.

A roxforti diákságot szemlátomást teljes mértékben lefoglalta azon próbálkozás, hogy valami módon beletaláljanak a szájukba, ugyanakkor egyetlen pillanatot se mulasszanak el a tanári asztalnál történtekből. Néhányuk még azt is nehezen tudta eldönteni, hogy melyik oldal az érdemesebb látvány: a jobb oldali vendégsereg, vagy a Dumbledore bal oldalán feszengő professzorok?

Luka halkan felsóhajtott, majd mintha misem lenne természetesebb, zavartalanul elindult a tanári asztal felé.

Az újonnan érkező kezdetben semminő figyelmet nem vont magára, beletelt néhány másodpercbe, míg a meghosszabbított tanári asztalnál helyett foglaló különös társaságot fikszírozóknak feltűnt, hogy újabb két leanfay lépett a terembe.

Luka és a szorosan nyomában lévő Levin már a terem közepén járt, mikor mintegy varázsütésre néma csend ült a teremre.

Elkerekedett szempárok százai követték a nyugodtan lépkedő fekete hajú fiú minden egyes mozdulatát.

Váratlanul fülsértő csattanás hangzott fel a szívbajt hozva a jelenlévőkre.

Neville falfehér arccal állt a griffendéles asztal közepén, lába előtt a ripityára tört tökleves kancsó szikrázó darabkáival. A narancssárga színű ital lustán körbefolyta a fiú cipőjét, ám ő mintha észre se vette volna ezt. Az alacsony, kerekarcú fiú tekintetei nem láttak mást csak a vele egyvonalban lévő leanfayt.

– Luka? – nyögte ki végül.

A terem egy csapásra felbolydult méhkassá alakult, meghökkent sugdolózás, csodálkozó kiáltások törték meg a griffendéles asztalnál felhangzó hihetetlenkedést.

– Ez nem lehet ő – hörögte Dean. – Kétség kívül hasonlít, de nem lehet ő.

– Panther ugyanolyan hétköznapi lökött srác, mint mi! – csatlakozott Seamus is.

– Luka a gyengéd, helyes fiú, és nem lökött kölyök, mint ti! – kiáltott fel a hatodikos lányok kórusa. – Teljeséggel kizárt, hogy bárminemű köze lenne ezekhez!

– Igen? – vonta fel szemöldökét az egyik hetedéves srác. – Akkor elárulnátok, hol van most Panther?

A közelben ülők egy emberként pillantottak a Neville mellett csendben ücsörgő Harryékre.

– Mi az igazság, Potter? – kiáltott át a szomszéd asztaltól Ernie. – Úgy tudom, ti szobatársak vagytok.

Harry zavartan barátaira pillantott, majd a még mindig szoborként álló Nevillet visszahúzta a padra.

– Ha minden igaz, hamarosan megtudtok mindent… Ahogy elnézem, Dumbledore épp szólásra emelkedett – bökött a tanári asztal felé.

Luka időközben átvágott a termen, s ruganyos léptekkel apja, valamint az igazgató elé sétált. Az idős mágus váltott pár kurta szót a fiúval, majd bátorítóan rákacsintott miközben torkát megköszörülve nekikészült a beszédnek.

Nem látott még olyan csendet a Roxfort Nagyterme, mint amivel a diákok várták az igazgató mondanivalóját. A fiatalok megfeledkezve vacsorájukról egy emberként figyeltek feszülten.

– Gondolom néhányótok feltette már magának a kérdést vendégeink megérkezése után, hogy vajon, mi oka volt, hogy ilyen tiszteletreméltó, és valljuk be őszintén, furcsa látogatóink érkeztek. Nos… Mr. Avis és kísérete nem másért jött iskolánkba, minthogy magával vigye egyetlen fiát, aki ebben az évben e szerény falak közt tanult – halk morajlás csapott fel a teremben, a diákság eszesebbik fele hamar összerakta a dolgokat, és immáron elhűlten pislogott az igazgató mellett várakozó Lukára. – Gondolom, most jön az újabb tucatnyi kérdés – folytatta Dumbledore mosolyogva. – Hogy lehet az, hogy nem vettétek észre, hogy egy leanfay is van társaitok közt, habár szembeszökő a különbség? Miért jött a Roxfortba? Na és a nagy kérdés: Ki is az a titokzatos diák? – Az idős mágus az utolsó mondatánál atyain a mellette álló leanfay vállára tette kezét, s kissé közelebb húzta magához a megszeppent fiút. – Gondolom, már sokan felismertétek, kiről is van szó... Luka szeptember második hetében érkezett iskolánkban az őt üldöző gonosz hatalmak elől menekülvén. Intézményünk kapuját átlépve abban reménykedett, hogy itt oltalmat, s ugyanakkor egy kis fesztelen szabadságot talál. Valódi kilétét a tanári kar és jómagam személyes kérésére eltitkolta, önmaga és a hozzá közel állók védelme érdekében. – A teremben egy pisszenés se hangzott, a várakozásteli csendet egyedül az igazgató komolyan zengő hangja törte meg. – Sajnos a körülmények úgy hozták, hogy Lukának vissza kell térnie szülőhazájába… Ám mielőtt távozna intézményünkből szerette volna, ha társai megtudják az igazságot, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra vége legyen a titkolózásnak – huncut mosollyal a mellette álló fiúra pillantott. – Őt idézve: „Kezdjük előröl az egészet, vegyük úgy, mintha csak most találkoztunk volna." – finoman maga elé tolta Lukát. – Engedjétek meg, hogy bemutassam leanfay társatokat, Ilukin en Avist! Kérek mindenkit, hogy fogadja őt kedvesen, és roxfortos diákhoz méltó bölcsességgel!

A következő pillanatban, mintha felcsavarták volna a világ nagy hangerőszabályzóját őrületes hangorkán csapott végig a termen. Egyfelől tébolyult tapsvihar, másfelől hihetetlenkedő kiáltozások, és megrökönyödésnek hangot adó beszélgetések csaptak fel.

Csak a terem egy pontján volt továbbra is hallgatag csend: a griffendéles asztal egy része továbbra is csak némán meredt az igazgató oldalán feszengő leanfayre.

Luka zavartan pillantott „háztársaira", úgy tűnt a fiú méginkább nem tudja, mit is tegyen mint diáktársai.

A dolgot végül Dumbledore oldotta meg, aki egy finom lökéssel a griffendéles asztal felé irányította.

Levin értetlenül pislogott, hol a Harryék felé tartó hosszú hajú fiúra, hol Ethanre.

Most védence után menjen, vagy máshova kell ülnie?

A leanfay uralkodó alig láthatóan a tanári asztal végén üresen álló szék felé biccentett, ezzel mintegy megoldva a kérdést.

Luka időközben remegő gyomorral sétált végig a griffendél asztala mentén. Fintorogva állapította meg, hogy az út visszafele valahogy hosszabbnak tűnik.

Barátai mögé érve kérdőn Harryre pislogott.

A szemüveges fiú oldalba bökte a mellette ülő Ront, mire a vörös hajú srác készségesen arrébbcsusszant helyet csinálva köztük a padon.

Luka némán helyett foglalt, miközben igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha az égvilágon semmi különös nem történt volna.

Körülötte szinte tapintható volt a csend, és várakozás, amely igencsak nyomasztotta a leanfayt.

Sohasem hitte volna, hogy egyszer azt kívánja, bárcsak ordibálnának vele, de jelen esetben még ez is jobb lett volna, mint ez a bámulás. Annyira zaklatott volt, hogy még azt se tudta megmondani, mit gondolnak a többiek.

Harry túloldalán helyett foglaló Neville még mindig ugyanolyan arckifejezéssel ült, mint mikor a leani srác belépett a terembe.

Luka alig hallhatóan felsóhajtott, majd bocsánatkérően a kerek arcú fiú szemébe nézett.

– Sajnálom – motyogta.

Teltek-múltak a másodpercek és a világ mintha megszűnt volna mozogni…

Majd Neville hirtelen elvigyorodott.

– Ugyan már! Semmi gond – legyintett.

Külső szemlélő azt hihette volna, hogy a környéken bomba roppant. A következő pillanatban ugyanis griffendéles asztalnál ülők mintegy vezényszóra egyszerre kezdtek el beszélni. Kíváncsi kérdések tucatjai, támogatásukról biztosító hátbaveregetések, viccelődő beszólások röpködtek.

Luka hirtelen azt se tudta, hová kapja a fejét, bárhova pillantott mindenütt mosolygós, érdeklődő arcokat, csillogó szemeket látott.

– Anyám! – kiabálta Seamus. – Hát ez tényleg váratlanul ért.

– Tudtam ám, hogy nem vagy hétköznapi srác – veregette hátba a meglepett leanfayt Dean. – Akire így tapadnak a csajok! Komolyan mondom…

Hogy mire gondolt, már nem tudta befejezni, ugyanis az említett csajok repülőrajttal érkeztek, s a fiút félrelökvén izgatottan körülfogták Lukát.

– Ezek valódiak? – bökött a fekete tincsek közül előmeredő hófehér fülek felé Parvati.

A leanfay zavartan bólintott.

– Olyan cukiiiiii! – sivított fel váratlanul a lánykórus, teljes döbbenetbe taszítva ezzel a környéket.

– Megfoghatom? – nyúlt az említett testrész felé Lavender.

Luka köpni-nyelni nem tudod a meglepettségtől, mikor is a lány választ sem várván mohón csillogó szemekkel morzsolgatni kezdte jobb fülét.

– Ajjhhh! – sóhajtotta Lavender. – Olyan puha és meleg!

Megállapítását újabb visítással jutalmazta az egyre növekvő lánykórus.

– Én is! – kiáltott fel Parvati, és már emelte is karját.

Harrynek igencsak meg kellett emberelnie magát, hogy ne vesse magát nevetve a földre. A jelenet olyan abszurd volt, hogy az már vicces.

Hirtelen egy puha súrolást érzett az oldalán, majd rögtön utána a lábán. Kíváncsian maga mellé pillantott, majd vigyorogva beleprüszkölt tökleves poharába.

Közvetlenül mellette egy hófehér macskafarok lógott le ernyedten az asztal jótékony takarásában, szorosan hozzásimulva gazdája ruházatához.

– Mi van félsz, hogy azt is meg akarják fogdosni a lányok? – jegyezte meg félhangosan a griffendéles, miközben ajkát harapdálta a visszafojtott nevetés kompenzálása végett.

A leanfay vetett rá egy megrovó pillantást, majd alig láthatóan elpirult.

Innentől kezdve már szó se lehetett vacsoráról, Lukának levegőt venni is alig volt ideje két kérdés megválaszolása közt, nem hogy még egyen valamit.

Egyre több diák szállingózott a griffendélesek asztalához kíváncsiságtól hajtva. Először csak a szomszéd asztalnál ülő hollóhátasok húzódtak közelebb, majd a hugrabugosok közül is útnak indultak azok, akik ott voltak a Szükség Szobájában tartott bulin.

Lassan, de biztosan a fél Nagyterem Harryék köré gyűlt, egyedül a mardekár és a tanárok asztalánál nem volt mozgás.

Mikor már a zajszint kezdte elérni egy kedélyesebb kviddicsmeccsét, szemlátomást betelt a professzoroknál a pohár.

– Aki befejezte a vacsorát, az térjen vissza háza körletébe! – csapott fel Perselus Piton baljóslatú hangja. – Akit még öt perc múlva is itt láttok téblábolni, az készüljön fel egy kiadós büntetőmunkára, illetve házának homokórájának jelentős megcsappanására!

A mardekárosok szinte azon nyomban a kijárat felé indultak, útközben gyűlölködő pillantást vetve a griffendéles asztal körül tömörülőkre, ám a többi diák zavartalanul folytatta a csevegést.

– Nem hallották? – emelkedett fel McGalagony is. – Aki végzett, az hagyja el a termet!

Csalódott sóhajtás söpört végig a termen, majd durcásan morgolódva az ajtó felé indult a beszélgetők nagyrésze.

– Micsoda egy ünneprontó társaság – dünnyögte egy ötödéves griffendéles, miközben komótosan felszedelődzködött a padról.

– Ekkora igazságtalanságot – füstölgött Ron is, majd váratlanul felnyögött.

Luka kíváncsian felpillantott, hogy mi okozta a vöröshajú fiú reakcióját.

Mögötte nem más, mint apja magasodott, a vidáman mosolygó Mark társaságában.

– Ma este már értelmetlen lenne útnak indulni… – szólalt meg Ethan –, mint arra egyesek felhívták a figyelmemet – vetett egy metsző pillantást a teli szájjal vigyorgó fidelianra. – Dumbledore professzor előkészített neked is egy szobát, de valószínűnek tartom, hogy inkább a toronyban szeretnéd tölteni az éjszakát, ugye?

Luka meglepetten apjára pislogott. Jól hallott?

– Aludhatok Harryéknél? – kérdezte csodálkozva.

A leanfay uralkodó halványan elmosolyodott.

– Ha úgy kívánod.

– Köszi – nevetett hálásan apjára a fiú.

– Holnap kora délután indulunk, úgyhogy úgy készülj! – a férfi pár pillanatnyi szünetet tartott majd mosolyogva folytatta: – Különösen felhívnám a figyelmedet az összepakolásra… Le merném fogadni, hogy a ládád tátong az ürességtől.

A körülöttük álló griffendélesek halkan kuncogni kezdtek, mire Luka arca felvette egy érettebb paradicsom színét.

– Reggelinél találkozunk! – biccentett köszönésképp Ethan, majd a tanári asztal többi tagjával egyetemben távozott.

– Egész jó fej az apád – nézett távozók után Neville. – Először bevallom őszintén, azt hittem, hogy olyan, mint Piton professzor. Ahogy ott ült az asztalnál!

– Na meg a belépője se volt semmi! – fűzte hozzá Colin. – Le se tagadhatta volna, hogy kicsoda.

– Nem úgy a korát – kacagott fel Dean. – Ki nem nézném belőle, hogy van egy tizenhat éves fia. Meg voltam róla győződve, hogy a bátyád, amíg ide nem jött.

Luka nem tudván erre mit mondani vállat vont, majd komótosan felállt az asztaltól.

– Szerintem folytassuk a dolgot a klubhelységben! – ajánlotta. – Még a végén utolsó estémen súrolhatom a wc-ket Friccsel.

Újabb hahota zengett végig a társaságon, miközben lassú léptekkel a bejárati csarnok felé indult a népes társaság.

Harry némán mosolyogva lépdelt barátja mellett. Az örömöt és az elégedettséget le se lehetett volna törölni az arcáról.

Ő megmondta.

Borítékolta Luka kilétének fogadtatását. Bár őszintén szólva ő se gondolta volna, hogy ennyire pozitívan áll hozzá mindenki a dologhoz. Úgy tűnik a tegnap esti buli kitörölhetetlenül a haveri listára írta Lukát a legtöbbeknél. Hiába az új külső a leanfay tagadhatatlanul ugyanaz a személyiség, akit már szeptemberben alkalma volt mindenkinek megismerni.

Tekintette a hosszú hajú fiúra vándorolt.

Luka fesztelenül mosolyogva csevegett a körülötte lévőkkel, felszabadult tekintete többet mondott ezer meg ezer hangzatos szónál.


	48. Párduc kontra sárkány

Párduc kontra sárkány

– Sokáig tart még? – törte meg az egyhangú csendet Harry fásult hangja.

A griffendéles fiú látványosan unatkozó alakja hanyagul az egyik könyvespolcnak támaszkodott. Az őket körülölelő csend szinte zavarta a fülét.

A késői időpontra való tekintettel a roxforti könyvtár kongott az ürességtől. Egyedüli élő személyként csak a szigorú könyvtárosnő, Madam Cvikker zord társasága nyújthatott volna némi változatosságot a poros könyvek egyhangúságában. Ám a máskor kotlóstyúkként fel-alá rohangáló idős nő ezúttal nem követte árgus szemekkel, hogy baja esik-e imádott köteteinek. Ehelyett az asztalára borulva halk szuszogás kíséretében az igazak álmát aludta. Még arra az időre se ébredt fel, mikor útbaigazította őket a könyvtár egy félreeső pontja felé, csupáncsak álmában elmotyogta az irányt.

Harry látványosan felsóhajtott.

Mélyzöld tekintete álmos pislogással követte pár lépésnyi távolságban kutakodó társa nyúlánk alakját.

– Már nem sok van hátra – hangzott a biztatás.

– Fél órával ezelőtt is ezt mondtad – morogta Harry, miközben megpróbálta megkeresni a legkényelmesebb pózt, amivel kemény könyvespolcot „támaszthatja".

Luka válaszul csak halványan elmosolyodott, majd zavartalanul folytatta keresgélését. Végigfuttatta ujját a soron következő könyveken, majd egy újabb kötetet húzott elő a katonás rendből.

„Varázslatos lények varázslatos élete" betűzte ki Harry a könyv címét, míg Luka szokásához híven sebesen átpörgette a lapokat időről-időre megállva egy-egy résznél.

Újabb fejrázás, újabb félrerakott könyv, újabb sor kötet.

Harry szinte már ordítani tudott volna.

– Ez az utolsó estéd – morogta. – Nem mondod komolyan, hogy a könyvtárban akarod tölteni?!

– Pár perc és végzek – motyogta Luka fel se pillantván a „Mítosz vagy valóság? - avagy világunk titkai" hangzatos címet viselő könyv lapjaiból. – Megígértem apámnak, hogy utánanézek valaminek.

– A többiek meg már gondolom, azóta szétszedték a klubhelységet türelmetlenségükben – hangzott a fanyar megjegyzés.

Luka mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét, majd újabb kötet után nyúlt.

Harry szemforgatva a plafonra emelte tekintetét. Ujjai ütemesen doboltak a sokat megélt polc hűvös falapján.

– Már csak ez hiányzott – sóhajtott fel hirtelen a kutakodó leanfay.

Harry kérdőn barátjára pislogott.

A hosszú hajú fiú éjfekete tincsei közül kiemelkedő hófehér macskafülek idegesen rezegtek.

– Mi a gond? – suttogta Harry.

Luka válasz helyett csupáncsak a szomszédos polcsorok felé intett.

Harry kíváncsian kikémelt az olvasóasztalalok felé, gondosan ügyelve rá, hogy a könyvek takarásában maradjon.

Az apró asztalok közt sejtelmes alakok vitatkoztak fojtott hangon.

Harry óvatosan félretolt egy halkan motyogó könyvet, hogy alaposabb rálátást kapjon a frissen érkezettekre.

Szemei elkerekedtek a csodálkozástól, mikor két nagydarab fiúban felismerte Crak és Monstro robosztus vonalait.

A két gorilla a könyvtárban? Már az is meglepő, hogy tudják, hol van, hisz az elmúlt hat évben egyszer nem jártak a közelében. Túl mesze volt az étkezőtől, ráadásul ennivalót se lehetett behozni…

A két mardekáros kissé arrébb lépett, s mint az már várható volt, Draco Malfoy arrogáns arckifejezése villant a képbe.

A szőke fiú dühösen mutogatott a Harryéket takaró polc felé, egyfolytában magyarázva. Ám kísérői hajthatatlannak bizonyultak. Egyre csak rázták a fejüket, valamint Draco minden egyes mondatával hátrább és hátrább léptek az emlegetett iránytól.

Malfoy megunva gorillái viselkedését ingerülten legyintett, majd határozott léptekkel Harry sora felé indult.

Gorillái ezt látván végül sarkon fordultak és kisiettek a könyvtárból, magára hagyva „urukat".

– Mit akar már megint Görényke? – mormogta a griffendéles fiú.

– Hamarosan megtudjuk – vont vállat Luka.

Alig mondta ki ezeket a szavakat, a sor végén megjelent Draco Malfoy. A szőke fiú fintorogva konstatálta a két griffendéles jelenlétét. Szürke szemei megvetéssel teltek meg, ahogy végigpillantott a nyugodtan olvasgató leanfayen.

Pár pillanatig habozni látszott, ám aztán végül mégis feléjük indult.

– Nocsak, nocsak – intett hanyagul. – Mr. Kishős és Mr. Inkognitó. Csak nem egy könnyű kis esti olvasmányt keresnek?

Harry egy szempillantás alatt felélénkült, álmosságát mintha elfújták volna. Ellökte magát a polctól, ám nem mozdult helyéről, csupáncsak felkészült rá, hogy bármelyik pillanatban pálcát rántson, ha a helyzet úgy adódik.

Luka a mardekáros fiúval mit sem törődve kezei közé vett egy vaskosabb kötetet, melynek gerincén a „Mitológiai lények mesés világa" arany felirat díszelgett. Hümmögve megforgatta a könyvet, majd komótosan olvasgatni kezdte.

– Most gondolom nagyon különlegesnek érzed magad, Panther… – kezdte volna Malfoy a szokásos fennhéjázó stílusában, ám Luka nyugodt hangja félbeszakította.

– Avis – közölte a leanfay fel se pillantva. Mindezt olyan hangnemben, ahogy a tanár szokta kijavítani a nebulóit. – Ilukin en Avis… De attól még szólíthatsz Lukának.

Harrynek komoly küzdelmek árán sikerült csak elérnie, hogy ne törjön ki belőle a nevetés a mardekáros arckifejezése láttán.

Halványan elvigyorodott.

– Mit akarsz Malfoy? – kérdezte. – Egyikünknek sincs semmi mondandója a számodra – mosolya szélesebbé vált. – Példát vehetnél a gorilláidról! Úgy tűnik mégse olyan hülyék, mint aminek kinéznek. Annyi eszük legalábbis volt, hogy ne álljanak neki kekeckedni a januárban történtek után.

Draco úgy tűnt, mint akit helyből szétvett a méreg. Hófehér arca vörös színt öltött, homlokán fenyegetően lüktetett egy ér.

– Megszólalt a nagy Potter! – szónokolta. – Aki immáron büszkén elmondhatja magáról, hogy nem csak sárvérűeket dédelget a keblén, de immáron korcsokat is… Gratulálok! Gondoltam együtt terveltétek ki így azzal a szenilis vén bolonddal. Mindig is tudtam, hogy értetek a szenzációhajhászáshoz. Látványos kis esti show, főszerepben a nagy leleplezéssel!

Harry most először lepődött meg a mardekáros fiú belépése óta.

– Ne mondd, hogy nem tudtál róla! – szűkítette össze szemeit. – Apád nem tartott élménybeszámolót?

Mintha minimum pofon vágta volna Dracót. A szőke srác reakciója legalábbis erre vallott. A fiú előbb félrekapta a tekintetét, majd mikor rájött mit is tett, dacosan visszapillantott, gőgös arckifejezést erőltetve magára.

– Semmi közöd apámhoz, Potter! – köpte a mardekáros. – Hogy merészeled a mocskos szádra venni, miután…

Hogy mit akart Malfoy mondani, azt már nem tudta meg Harry, ugyanis a mardekáros fiút Luka unott hangja szakította félbe.

– Hónapok óta nem látta az apját – közölte a leanfay, mintha csak időjárásjelentést olvasott volna.

A hosszú hajú srác egy könnyed mozdulattal a tekintélyes könyvhalom tetejére ejtette az utoljára olvasott kötet.

– Gyere Harry! – biccentett a kijárat felé. – Megtudtam, amit kerestem.

Azzal a némán tátogó Dracóval mit sem törődve elindult a könyvsor mentén. Ám alig tett meg pár lépést, mikor Malfoy a pálcáját előkapva az egyik polcnak lökte.

Harry se volt rest. Pálcáját zsebéből előhúzva barátja segítségére indult, de félúton megtorpant.

Luka nem úgy tűnt, mint akinek segítségre lenne szüksége.

A leanfay jeges ezüstös tekintettel meredt az inge gallérját szorító kézre, majd annak gazdájára. A könyvtárban uralkodó félhomály ellenére pupillája vékony vonallá szűkült.

A mindeddig oly bátran viselkedő mardekáros pálcát tartó keze enyhén remegni kezdett. Ám úgy tűnt nem vette észre, hogy ha így halad, kivívja maga ellen a sorsot.

– Büdös korcs – fröcsögte. – Miattad! Minden miattad van! Hallottam, mikor az anyám beszélt a barátnőivel – orrcimpája dühösen megremegett. – Minden a te hibád!

Harry szívesen rákérdezett volna, hogy mégis miről beszél, de amíg a mardekáros pálcája Luka szívére szegeződött jobbnak látta, ha nem hergeli még jobban a fiút.

– A te hibád! – ismételte egyre csak Malfoy már-már eszelősen.

A mardekáros hirtelen meglendítette pálcáját, ám az átok kimondására már nem volt lehetősége.

A Luka nyakában függő Nap alakú kristály fehér fénnyel felizzott, majd a következő pillanatban Draco pálcája egyszerűen kirepült az ujjai közül, mintha egy láthatatlan erő kiütötte volna onnan. A sötét fadarab hangtalanul landolt a szomszédos sorban, menthetetlenül elérhetetlenné válva ezzel.

Ám a valódi rémálom csak ezután kezdődött a mardekáros fiú számára.

Amint a fenyegetést jelentő pálca eltűnt az útból, Luka egy laza lökéssel egészen a túloldali könyvespolcig taszította a srácot. A rázkódás hatására pár kisebb kötet méltatlankodva hullott a földre, illetve az alant álló fejére.

Dracónak még annyi ideje se volt, hogy felfogja az ütést, mikor is Luka már előtte állt és fél kézzel a polc kemény fájának nyomta.

A leanfay az erőlködés legcsekélyebb jele nélkül szorította sutba az egyre inkább pánikba eső fiút.

Malfoy mozdulni se mert. Elkerekedett szemekkel, zihálva meredt az előtte tornyosuló lényre.

Luka kissé félrebillentett fejjel, fenyegetően morogva méregette, mintha azt méricskélné elég lesz-e ilyen sovány valami egy étkezésre.

Enyhén begörbítette az ujjait, minek hatására körmei a mardekáros talárjába vájtak. Hosszú szakadás ásított mozdulatának nyomán a vaskos fekete anyagban, ékes bizonyítékul szolgálva a karmok élességének.

Draco vinnyogva felnyüszített, s megpróbált eggyé válni a hátának nyomódó könyvespolccal.

– Nem bánthatsz – dadogta. – Ha bántani mersz, a Mágikus Lények Ügyosztálya levadásztat...

Luka elégedett cápa módjára elvigyorodott, feltárva átlagosnál hosszabb szemfogait.

– Ha megtalálnak – helyesbített. Hangja jóval mélyebb volt a megszokottnál, és furcsa morgás keveredett bele. – Eddig azt se tudták, hogy létezünk. És ha meg is találnak…

Mosolya még szélesebbé vált, s a mardekáros fiú lemerte volna fogadni, hogy szemfogai is megnyúltak. Szinte látta maga előtt, ahogy ezek a fogak átharapják a torkát.

Ez volt az a pont, ahol Draco remegő lábai felmondták a szolgálatot. Csiga módjára lassan elkezdett lejjebb csúszni a kemény falapon.

Luka megvetően felmordult, majd „áldozatát" elengedve hátrább lépett.

Draco azon nyomban elterült a földön. A fiú egész testében remegett, tejfölszőke haja az izzadság hatására szálanként a homlokára tapadt.

– Tűnj el a szemem elől és ne is lássak! – mordult rá a leanfay. – És ajánlom, hogy hagyd békén a barátaimat! Ha megtudom, hogy akár csak csúnyán is néztél valamelyikükre, esküszöm, felkereslek, és azt a találkozást már nem fogod ennyivel megúszni, ebben biztos lehetsz.

Azzal egy mozdulattal felrántotta a mardekáros fiút a földről, és egy lökéssel útnak indította.

Draco előbb vánszorgott pár lépést a polcnak támaszkodva, majd léptei felgyorsultak. Amint elérte a sarkot, úgy érezhette, hogy immáron biztonságos távolba került a fenyegetéstől, mert alig fordult le, máris a nyaka közé kapta lábait és rohant, ahogy csak szusszal bírta. Arcán túlvilági félelemmel elviharzott a szunyókáló könyvtárosnő mellett, majd szinte kirepült az ajtón.

Harry, aki az egész jelenetet komoly tekintettel, némán figyelte, hirtelen éktelen hahotába kezdett.

A griffendéles fiú nevetve az egyik könyvespolcnak borult, s teli tüdőből kacagott.

– Nem hiszem el! – csapkodta jókedvében a hűs falapot. – Ezért komolyan mondom Oscart érdemelnél – emelte könnyes szemeit Lukára. – Hihetetlen alakítás volt! Ha nem ismernélek ennyire, még én is bevettem volna.

Luka nevetéstől csillogó acélszürke szemei immáron vidámságot tükröztek. Pupillái felvették a jól megszokott álló szilva formájukat, miközben a fiú vigyorogva megigazgatta ruháját.

– Szerintem ebben a tanévben már nem lesz vele gondotok – nevetett Harryre.

– Az az arc! – kiáltott fel a griffendéles fiú. – Görényke komolyan elhitte, hogy menten felszeleteled és elfogyasztod vacsora gyanánt.

– Ha vette volna a fáradtságot, hogy akár egy kicsit is megismerje Lukát, akkor még csak a feltételezni se feltételezett volna ekkora badarságot – hangzott fel egy harmadik hang.

A két fiú szinte egyszerre fordult a sarok felé. Ott ahol nemrég tűnt el a zilált Draco alakja, most Hermione támasztotta a polcot.

– Mióta vagy itt? – érdeklődött Luka rosszat sejtvén.

– Mondjuk úgy, hogy elég régóta ahhoz, hogy meglegyen a véleményem rólatok – hangzott a válasz. – Ti nem vagytok tiszták! Van fogalmatok róla, mi lesz, ha Draco beárul Pitonnál? Akár minisztériumi ügy is lehet a dologból.

– Ugyan már, Hermione! – legyintett Harry. – Csak azért még nem csuktak le senkit, mert eljátszotta a vérengző fenevadat. Dracónak egy haja szála se görbült.

A lány sajnálkozva megcsóválta a fejét.

– Miért van az, hogy a fiúk imádnak mindent erővel elérni? – tette fel a költői kérdést. – Luka, azt hittem neked több eszed van, de úgy tűnik te is csak egy tipikus fiú vagy.

– Ja… Pláne azzal a farokkal – tette hozzá Harry hiéna módjára vihogva.

– Mióta kamaszodni kezdtél, egyre lököttebb vagy – pillantott rá élesen Hermione, olyan tekintettel, amit még maga McGalagony is megirigyelt volna.

Harry legyintett, majd a kitartóan vigyorgó Luka mellé lépett.

– Gratulálok! – csapta hátba a fiút. – Oscar díjas alakítás volt, és ehhez nem fér kétség. Utoljára akkor szórakoztam ilyen jól, mikor Malfoy fehér görényként parádézott –megcsuklott a hangja a feltörő nevetés hatására. – Bár akkor legalább nyíltan lehetet közbe röhögni... Még fél perc és fetrengek a padlón, ha elrontom ezzel az alakításod, ha nem.

– Örülök, hogy értékeled a fáradtságaimat – felelte Luka, játékosan megvakargatva fületövét.

A két srác jelentőségteljes pillantás vetett a polc előtt szobrozó Hermionéra.

A lány igyekezett szigorú arckifejezését fenntartani, ám a vadalma módjára vigyorgó fiúk fél perces kitartó bámulása után, maga is elmosolyodott.

– Oké – nevette el magát a lány. – Bevallom, hihetetlenül jó volt látni Draco Malfoyt, amint a földön fetreng. Akkor éreztem hasonló megelégedettséget, mikor harmadikban bemostam neki.

Harry és Luka két oldalról közrefogták Hermionét, majd a halkan kacarászva kijárat felé terelték a lányt.

– Menjünk, mert a toronyban már biztos türelmetlenül várják a csajok, hogy jól megtapogathassák Luka füleit! – vigyorgott kihívóan a leanfayre Harry, miközben magára hagyták az asztalán hortyogó Madam Cvikkert szeretett könyveivel.


	49. Ajándékok

Ajándékok

– Te teljesen dilis vagy! – forgatta szemeit Hermione. – Mégis hogy gondoltad ezt?!

– Egy próbálkozást megért, nem? – vigyorgott a lányra bűnbánóan Luka.

– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy az a farkas ikerpár ilyen hamar kiszagol minket – kuncogott Harry.

– Ja. Tisztára, mint valami nyomkövető kutyák – bólogatott Ron is.

Hermione fejcsóválva huppant le Neville üres ágyára, időnként megsemmisítő pillantásokat küldve a három vihogó srác felé.

– Ez akkor is több volt, mint meggondolatlanság – közölte a lány szárazon. – Elbújni a kastélyban apád elől, csakhogy ne kelljen hazamenned… Észnél vagy te úgy mégis, mikor ilyen ötleteid támadnak?

– Egy próbálkozást megért – ismételte a leanfay makacsul. – Semmi kedvem visszamenni abba a börtön palotába.

Néma csend ült a szobára. Mind a négy fiatal hangtalanul merült el gondolataikba.

Hermione hümmögve győzködte magát valamiről, időnként bólintva is egyet. Ron pedig szórakozottan figyelte Luka unottan jobbra-balra billegő farkát.

A légy zümmögését is meg lehetett volna hallani, olyan csönd volt. Nem zavart némaságba burkolóztak, hanem egyszerűen csak élvezték a békés nyugalmat.

A harmóniát éles, ám határozott kopogás szakította félbe.

A szobában lévők rajtakapottan rezzentek össze. Mit sem értőn meredtek hol egymására, hol a hang forrására.

– Ti vártok valakit? – kérdezte Hermione gyanakodva útban az ajtó felé.

Zavara érthető volt, hisz tudomása szerint az egész Griffendél-torony kiürült. Mindenki lement – pontosabban mondva McGalagony professzor lezavart mindenkit – a Nagyterembe ebédelni.

A lány résnyire nyitotta az ajtót, majd meglátván ki áll mögötte, vigyorogva szélesre tárta azt.

A sötét falap takarásából Mark mosolygós alakja lépett a szobába. A fidelian díszes faládát cipelt hóna alatt, valamint egy letakart ketrecet a jobb kezében.

– Meghoztam, amit kértél – intett Lukának, s lepakolt a fiú utazóládájára, mely útra készen várakozott az ajtó mellett.

A leanfay úgy rohant oda a hozott tárgyakhoz, mintha a világ legnagyobb kincsét kaparintotta volna kezei közé.

– Nem volt semmi baj? – emelte fel a ketrecet takaró fekete leplet, ügyelve rá, hogy csak ő lássa, mi rejtőzik alatta.

– Nem – hangzott a tömör válasz. – Velük nem, de veled annál inkább, mint hallom.

Luka arcán halványpiros pír jelent meg, s ártatlan tekintettel Markra meredt.

– Egy próbálkozást megért, nem? – recitálta.

Harryből és Ronból szinte rögtön kitört a nevetés, Hermione ellenben fejcsóválva a fonott hajú fiúra meredt.

– Látom, lemaradtam valamiről – nézett végig viháncoló fiúkon Mark. – Mindegy, nem ez a lényeg – fordult vissza az immáron leplezetlenül vigyorgó Luka felé. – Örülök, hogy „szórakoztatod" a szemlátomást unatkozó Holeyt és Coleyt, de nem szeretném, ha még egyszer hasonló „mókában" részesítenéd őket. Remélem világosan beszéltem.

– Mint a Nap – morogta Luka, de nem bírta ki, hogy ne tegye hozzá: – De azért egy próbálkozást megért.

Harry nagy nehezen visszaszerzett önuralma pillanatok alatt semmibe foszlott. Annyira nevetett, hogy még az ágyról is lecsúszott kis híján magával rántva a szintén vihogó Ront.

A mindeddig faarccal ülő Hermione is elmosolyodott végre.

Mark fintorogva elhúzta a száját, majd miután küldött egy utolsó figyelmeztető pillantást Lukának fejcsóválva távozott.

– Te tényleg nem vagy komplett – hörögte Harry levegő után kapkodva. A sok kacarászástól teljesen kiporosodott az arca, azt a benyomást keltve, mintha folyton zavarba lenne.

Luka válaszként csak bűnbánóan vállat vont.

– És azok mik? – indult meg a frissen hozott ketrec felé Ron.

A vörös hajú fiú kíváncsian felemelte a lepel sarkát, hogy megnézze, mit rejt a rács, ám mielőtt bármit is láthatott volna, Luka rácsapott a kezére, mintha csak egy rosszalkodó kisgyereket regulázott volna meg.

– Ne olyan sietve – vigyorgott a meglepett srácra.

A közjáték láttán Harryben is azon nyomban feléledt a kíváncsiság. Érdeklődve méregette a ketrecet és a frissen hozott ládát.

– Megtudhatjuk, mi van azokban? – bökött bátortalanul kíváncsiságának tárgyai felé.

Luka egy pillanatig farkasszemet nézett vele, majd lemondóan felsóhajtott.

– Csak közvetlen indulás előtt akartam odaadni, de mivel úgyis nemsoká megyünk mindegy… Meg lehet jobb is, ha csak magunk közt vagyunk.

Halvány mosollyal az arcán felemelte a ketrecet a földről.

– Ha már ennyire kíváncsiak vagytok, mi rejtőzik itt, akkor kezdjük ezzel.

Mosolyogva Ron felé nyújtotta a különös tárgyat, teljes megrökönyödést váltva ki ezzel a vörös hajú srácból.

– Ez enyém? – kerekedett el a griffendéles szeme.

Luka halványan bólintott, majd intett, hogy most már leemelheti a leplet.

Ron óvatosan megrántotta a fekete anyagot, mely engedelmesen lecsusszant a rácsokról feltárva az alatta rejtőző élőlényt.

A ketrecben egy galamb nagyságú, világosbarna alapon fekete cirádás madár várakozott türelmesen. Halványpiros horgas csőre, karmos lábai, s vékony, izmos testalkata minden kétséget kizáróan ragadozó madárra utalt. Ha nem lett volna ilyen apró, Harry egyből rávágja, hogy egy sast lát, de a méretbeli különbség túl szembeszökő volt, csakúgy mint a színbeli eltérés.

– Ez nagyon szép – találta meg hangját Ron. – Milyen madár ez?

– _Aquilla_ – dugta be ujját a ketrec rácsai közé Luka. Az apró madár halk vijjogó hangot hallatva hozzádörgölődzött. – Törpe sas. Ez itt már egy háziasított példány. Az aquillák nálunk a baglyokat helyettesítik. Mivel különleges lények közt nőnek fel, így nem félnek azok jelenlététől. Ugyanakkor kitartóbbak és harciasabbak, mint a baglyok, és mondhatni nincs olyan hely ahová, ne tudnának eljutatni egy levelet – acélszürke írisze Ronra vándorolt. – Tudom, hogy már van egy baglyod, de az itt ülő úrfival tudtok nekem levelet küldeni… Persze, ha akartok – tette hozzá nevetve.

Ron sugárzó arccal Harryékre pillantott. Épp ma reggel beszéltek róla, hogy a baglyok félnek Lukától, így teljeséggel lehetetlen, hogy bármelyikük bemerészkedik egy leanfayektől nyüzsgő helyre, levél ide vagy oda.

– Kivehetem? – kérdezte a vörös hajú fiú egy pillanatra se szakítva el pillantását a madárról.

– Természetesen – bólintott Luka. – Nagyon kezes, nem bánt senkit. Ha gondolod Pulival is összerakhatod, remekül elvan más madarak társaságában... Csak egér vagy hal közelébe ne tedd, mert az számára nem lakótárs, hanem vacsora.

Ron nevetve kinyitotta a ketrecet, s bedugta a kezét. Az apró sas előbb gyanakodva méregette a felkínált „ülőrudat", majd komótosan átmászott újdonsült gazdája ujjára, s királyi tartással méregette környezetét.

– Hogy hívják? – érdeklődött Hermione, miközben közelharcot vívott Ronnal az állat simogatásának előjogáért.

– Még nincs neve – hangzott a válasz. – Majd Ron ad neki valamit.

– Úgy ül itt, mintha övé lenne a világ – bazsalygott a vörös hajú fiú. – Megvan, hogy hívlak! – nézett a sas opálsárga szemeibe. – Szultán… Na, hogy tetszik?

Harry, aki mindeddig csendben mosolyogva figyelte barátját, elégedetten bólintott.

– Illik hozzá – állapította meg kedélyesen.

Luka újult lendülettel lépett a díszes ládika mellé, majd ölbe kapva azt az ágyára ült vele. Halk kattanás kíséretében felnyitotta a vésett fedelet, ám nem vett elő belőle semmit, csupáncsak somolyogva barátaira pillantott.

– Hermione, te vagy a következő – nézett vidámságtól csillogó szemekkel a bátortalanul közelebb húzódó lányra. – Őszintén szólva elég nehéz dolgom volt a te esetedben – mondta, majd vigyorogva előhúzott egy vaskos könyvet.

A féltéglányi kötetet jégszerű halványkék selyem borította. A hűvös anyagon fekete indák tekergőztek hullámos keretbe foglalva a cirkalmas betűkkel írt címet.

– _Anima arcanus - a titokzatos_ _lelkek_ – olvasta fel Hermione hangosan, miközben végigsimított a könyv borítóján.

– Egy magamfajtának értéktelennek hathat a könyv, egy ember számára viszont páratlan kincsnek – csapta fel a lány kezében nyugvó kötet fedelét Luka. A lendületes betűk halmazát időnként soha nem látott lények képe, avagy ismert ám furcsa módon mégis másnak ható alakok váltották fel. – Ebből a könyvből tanulnak nálunk az Akadémián, Fajismeret órán, ami a ti Legendás lények gondozásának felel meg – magyarázta a fonott hajú srác. – Részletes leírást kapsz szinte minden mitológiai lényről, a leanfayeket és a fidelianokat is beleértve. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az eddig tanultakat, pl. a sellőket, is más szemmel fogod ezután látni.

Hermione úgy tartotta a könyvet, mintha az bármelyik pillanatban hamuvá válna és kiszóródna kezei közül. Úgy tűnt a lány igencsak nagyraértékeli a nem mindennapi olvasmányt.

És Luka még korántsem fejezte be a könyv történetét.

– Dumbledore csupáncsak ezt kérte ittlétemért cserébe – koppintott az említett tárgyra. – Apám külön lefordítatta a ti nyelvetekre. Így mondhatni két példány létezik belőle az egész világon, amit az emberek is el tudnak olvasni. Az egyik az igazgatónál van, a másik pedig a tiéd.

– Ezrek vannak, akik ölni tudnának ezért a könyvért – nyögte Hermione. – Elég csak belegondolni, hogy több száz évnyi kutatómunkával, mire jutottunk ez ügyben… Fél kötetnyi információra, aminek nagy része ráadásul csak találgatás!

– Reméltem, hogy tetszeni fog – mosolygott a lányra Luka.

– Szóval ezért rángattál el tegnap este a könyvtárba – jegyezte meg Harry félhangosan. – Megnézted a mi könyveink mennyire részletesek.

A leanfay megerősítésként bólintott, miközben újra beletúrt a ládába, csakhogy az onnan előhúzott tárgyat sebtében két tenyere közé rejtethesse.

– Gondolom sejted, hogy te se úszod meg szárazon – vigyorgott Harryre. Tenyerét a szemüveges fiúéhoz szorította, beleejtve az ott rejtegetett tárgyat. – Néha több van egy dologban, mint látszik – mondta ünnepélyesen, majd lassan felemelte kezét.

Harry tenyerében egy átlátszó, tejesüvegszerű karkötő pihent hűvös nyugalommal. A fehér kristályszerű tárgyon furcsa vésetek futottak körbe, közepén pedig a leanfay királyi család címere – a felkelő Nap – trónolt két hófehér szárny óvó takarásában. A különös ékszer egyszerre sugárzott hideg, vibráló erőt, és békés melegséget.

– Ez egy _ops-kristály_ – magyarázta Luka szokatlan komolysággal. – Az egyik legritkább kristályfajta a világon, ennél már csak a hatalomkristályból van kevesebb… Családunkban van egy régi hagyomány. Minden trónörökös kap születésekor egy karkötőt, melyet később továbbadhat annak, akiről úgy gondolja, hogy érdemes rá. Egyetlenegy kristály van, egyetlenegy lehetőség… – az acélszürke írisz találkozott a smaragdzölddel. – A kristály önmagában is rendelkezik némi különleges erővel, de a leanfayeknél még fontosabb jelentést kap. Akin ezen karkötő van, szabadon járhat az országunkban, szó nélkül beengedik bárhova, nem emelhet kezet rá senki. A királyi család védelmét élvezi, s emellett kitüntetett tagjává válik annak. Bármikor bemehet a palotába, ahol tárt karokkal fogják fogadni.

Harry hirtelen köpni-nyelni nem tudott a meglepettségtől. Csak állt ott, mint akibe villám csapott remegő tenyerében a kapott kristállyal, melynek értékét meg se tudta volna fogalmazni.

– De… de miért adod ezt nekem? – dadogta. – Egyetlen embernek adhatod, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy van olyan személy, aki érdemesebb lesz rá, mint én.

Luka némán megrázta a fejét.

– Nem. Ez a tiéd. Keresve se találnék méltóbb személyt rá – mondta szívmelengetően. – Vedd fel!

Harry bizonytalanul a kristályra pislogott, majd remegő kézzel belebújt. A karkötő abban a pillanatban éles fénnyel felragyogott, s összezsugorodott akkorára, hogy ne csússzon le, ugyanakkor kényelmesen simuljon a fiú bőrére.

– Senki más nem tudja felvenni rajtad kívül. Te bármikor leveheted, ha akarod, a karkötő aszerint fogja változtatni a méretét.

Hermione és Ron közelebb húzódott, hogy jobban szemügyre vehessék a barátjuk csuklóján pihenő ékszert.

– Sajnálom – vándorolt Luka bűnbánó tekintete a két fiatalra. – Legszívesebben mindhármótoknak ilyet adtam volna, ám mint már említettem egyetlen darab ál csupán rendelkezésemre, s a kristály képességei miatt úgy gondoltam, Harryhez illik a legjobban.

– Mit tud? – kérdezte Hermione mohó kíváncsisággal.

– Kicsit hasonlít a hatalomkristályhoz, ugyanis mint már mondtam, felismeri a viselőjét, és emellett meg is védi azt. Ne gondoljatok valami hű de nagy dologra! – emelte fel kezeit védekezően a leanfay. – Olyan mint a ti varázspajzsotok: elnyeli a kisebb átkokat. Főbenjáró átkok, vagy erős rontások ellen hasztalan… De ha valaki megtámadna, elég időt ad neked, hogy felkészülhess, ártó szándékú emberek közelében ugyanis enyhén felmelegszik.

Hermione és Ron egymásra pillantott, majd szinte egy emberként bólintottak.

– Ez tényleg tökéletes ajándék Harrynek – jelentette ki a lány, mire az említett enyhén elpirult.

Luka hálásan biccentett, majd széles mosoly terült el az arcán.

– Van egy kellemes mellékhatása is a kristálynak, ha varázsló birtokában van – vigyorgott. – A _lux_ szóra élénk fénnyel világítani kezd, melyet a _nox_ varázsigével szüntethetsz meg.

– Egy mindig kéznél lévő lumos – nevetett fel Ron.

Luka lassú mozdulatokkal felkelt az ágyról, s felemelte jobbját. Ujjai hegyével finoman Harry homlokához ért, majd visszahúzott kezét lazán ökölbe zárta, s hüvelykujját az ajkához érintette.

A legmélyebb köszönet jele a leanfayeknél – villant Harry agyába a fiú korábbi magyarázata a mozdulatról, miközben Luka megismételte azt előbb Hermionénál, majd Ronnál is.

– Köszönök mindent – hajolt meg a három griffendéles előtt.

– Ugyan már, nem csináltunk semmit – legyintett Ron.

A leanfay pár pillanatig némán, a macskákra oly jellemző kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel meredt a hármasra, majd sugárzó mosoly terült szét az arcán.

– _Csupáncsak_ a barátotokká fogadtatok – nevetett. – Köszönöm.

Hermione meghatottan a srác nyakába vetettette magát szorosan átölelve azt.

A mögöttük várakozó két fiú zavartan állt egyik lábáról a másikra.

– Valld be, hogy csak az alkalmat lested, hogy ezt tehesd – vigyorgott az ölelésből kibontakozó Hermionéra Luka.

A lány csengő hangon felnevetett, de ugyanakkor arca olyan piros lett, mint az érett paradicsom.

– Ugye lekísértek? – nézett a hátértben kuncogó fiúkra szinte esdekelve a leanfay.

– Nem, nem fogunk… Mégis mit gondoltál?! – nevetgélt Harry.

A szemüveges fiú hintázó mozdulatokkal az ajtóhoz sétált, s vigyorogva szélesre tárta azt.

– Fiatalúr, a kocsi előállt. Kísérete lent várja – mutatott be egy cifra meghajlást.


	50. A legközelebbi viszontlátásig

**A legközelebbi viszontlátásig…**

A kastély bejárata előtti füves területen szinte zsibvásári hangulat uralkodott. Roxfort összes lakója ott tömörült, házanként felsorakozva. Az izgatott csacsogást csak néha-néha törte meg egy-egy tanár erélyesebb rendreutasítása. Ám a főlátványosságot mégse ez az oly ritkán látható tömeg szolgáltatta, hanem a pár méterrel előttük zajló események.

A diákoktól tisztes távolságra egy furcsa csapat gyülekezett. Dumbledore professzor és Mark kedélyesen társalgó alakjával éles ellentétben állt a minisztériumi tisztviselők kínos feszessége és zavara. Ethan immáron belenyugodott sorsába, és halvány mosollyal az arcán készségesen válaszolt a rázúduló kérdésözönre, időnként kérő – sőt szinte már könyörgő – pillantásokat vetve a kissé távolabb, a lépcső aljánál beszélgető farkas-fidelianra.

Nem kellett zseninek lenni ahhoz sem, hogy az ember rájöjjön a minisztériumi varázslók görcsös viselkedésének okára. Ethantől alig féllépésnyire Ellos ácsorgott mogorván, ellenséges tekintettel méregetve a dadogó embereket. Mindezt tovább tetézte a pár méterrel távolabb várakozó két lónyi méretű jaguár vigyázó tekintete. A varázslók bizonytalansága már-már az egekig szökött, idegesen tördelték kezüket, ám továbbra se adták fel a „társalgás" fenntartására irányuló erőfeszítéseiket.

Eme események kellős közepébe toppant be Luka és az őt kísérő Harryék vigyorgó alakja. A négyeshez csatlakozó Levin néma árnyékként követte a fonott hajú srácot.

Amint kiléptek a bejárati csarnok ajtaján egy pillanatra néma csend lett, majd újult erővel zúgott fel a beszélgetés.

Luka fáradtan felsóhajtott.

Hermione biztató mosollyal az arcán csuklón ragadta és határozottan Dumbledore irányába vezette a fiút.

– Áh, Luka! – csillant fel az igazgató szeme a közeledő fiatalok láttán. – Minden rendben? Kész vagy a pakolással?

A leanfay mogorván bólintott, amiért egyből be is zsebelt egy gyilkos pillantást a professzor mellett álló Marktól.

– Ugyan már Mr. Moran! – csitította a fideliant Dumbledore. – Nem róhatjuk fel az ifjú Avisnak, ha kissé morcos a hangulata – mosolygó tekintette Harryékre vándorolt. – Az utóbbi hónapokban szinte lehetetlen volt külön látni ezt a pajkos négyest.

Minden további társalgást félbeszakított a hirtelen felhangzó moraj, és csodálkozó kiáltások. Harry kíváncsian fordult a tömeg jobb szélén várakozó griffendélesek felé. Az elől állók izgatottan mutogattak az ég felé, miközben folyamatosan „tudósítottak" a hátrább helyet foglaló kevésbé szerencsésebb háztársaiknak.

A felzúdulás oka egyértelműen az égen megjelenő különös alak volt, mely egyre inkább közeledni látszott.

Pár perc elteltével sejteni lehetett mi is tart a roxforti birtok felé.

Négy - már ebből a távolságból is hatalmasnak tűnő - sas cipelt egy nagyméretű ládaszerűséget mögöttük repülő ötödik társuk vigyázó tekintetétől kísérve. Amint közelebb értek immáron tisztán kivehető volt, mi is suhan engedelmesen alattuk. Amit Harry először ládának nézett csakis valamiféle szállítóeszköz lehetett, mint annakidején a Beauxbatons-osok repülő lovaskocsija, azzal a különbséggel, hogy a feléjük tartó furcsaság inkább tűnt fedett kosárnak, mint lovaskocsinak. Talán a kerekek hiánya tette ezt a benyomást, vagy egyszerűen csak az íves forma számlájára írható. Emellett a „kosár" homorú tetejének sarkai négy hullahopp méretű kovácsoltvas karikában végződött. Ezen karikákba kapaszkodva tartotta a négy hatalmas sas a levegőben a hintót.

Az embermagas madarak sűrű szárnycsapások közepette szinte hangtalanul eresztették a földre különös terhüket. Az alattuk elterülő fűtenger dühösen hullámzott az erős széllökések erejétől.

– Remek! – mordult fel Luka ironikusan. – Még őket is idecsődítettétek.

– Nem. Nem csődítettük – hangzott Mark nyugodt válasza. – Ők maguk ajánlkoztak. Gondolom, így szerették volna viszonozni Ethannek, hogy segített elsimítani azt a kényes ügyet köztük és a sellők közt.

Harryék alig fogtak fel valamit a mellettük zajló kibontakozó vitából, annyira lefoglalta őket az újabb látványosság. Azután meg pláne nem tudtak Lukáék egyoldalú huzavonájára koncentrálni, miután a furcsa közlekedési eszközt kísérő ötödik sas a földre érkezvén egy magas, barna hajú férfivá változott és sietős léptekkel Ethan felé indult.

– Fidelianok – suttogta Hermione félig-meddig kérdő hangnemben.

– Eltaláltad. Ezek sas-fidelianok.

A griffendéles hármas egy emberként kapta fel a fejét.

A válaszadó Mark mosolyogva konstatálta a reakciót.

– Annyira belemerültetek a madártani megfigyeléseitekbe, hogy észre se vettétek, hogy már legalább egy perce szólongatlak titeket.

– Nem várhatod el tőlük, hogy szájtátva várják szavaidat, mikor egy csapat embermagas sas gubbaszt pár méternyire az orruk előtt. – szólt közbe Luka fülig érő szájjal. – A te látványod már nem olyan izgalmas…

– Akkor a tiéd meg egyenesen már halálunalmas lehet ennyi hónap után – kontrázott Mark a leanfaybe fojtva további csipkelődését.

A hosszú hajú fiú megbántott kisgyerek módjára mellkasa előtt dühösen összefonta karjait, s látványosan elfordult a másik irányba.

Harry és Ron összevigyorgott, Mark pedig épp egy újabb csípős megjegyzést akart tenni a leanfay viselkedésére, mikor a társaság előtt hirtelen megjelent Ethan.

Az ezüsthajú férfi „díszkíséretét" hátrahagyva szinte menekülésszerűen lépdelt fia mellé.

– Valaki megtaníthatná nekik, hol a határ az udvarias érdeklődés és a pofátlanság között – morogta magában. – Örülök, hogy végre te is itt vagy – fordult Luka felé szinte ugyanazzal a lendülettel. – Szorít az idő, minél előbb haza kell érnünk. Holnap két morphen követ jön tárgyalni a szabad kereskedelmi jogokról és akármennyire nincs kedvem hozzá, sértés lenne, ha nem jelenék meg.

– Na de… – kezdte volna az ellenkezést Luka, ám apja egy intéssel belefojtotta a szót.

– Semmi de! – hangzott fel a leanfay uralkodó szigorú hangja. – Szállj be a pagodába, pár perc múlva indulunk! – azzal mintha mise történt volna Dumbledore-hoz lépkedett és udvarias társalgásba fogott az idős mágussal.

Luka tüdejét fáradt sóhaj hagyta el.

Harry szinte látni vélte, ahogy a fiú utolsó reményfoszlányai végleg tovatűntek. Biztatóan vállba veregette a leanfayt, majd mikor az kínosan lassú léptekkel a „hintó" felé indult, a három griffendéles úgy indult meg vele együtt, mintha misem lenne természetesebb ennél.

Némán távolodtak a diákok nyüzsgő tömegétől, úgy tűnt egyiküknek se akaródzik megszólalni. A kínos csendet végül Hermione kíváncsi kérdése törte meg.

– Pagoda? – vonta fel szemöldökét, miközben az előttük tornyosuló furcsa szállítóeszközre mutatott. A tetején várakozva üldögélő sasok ugyanolyan érdeklődéssel viszonozták a lány kíváncsi pillantását. – Ezt a hintót pagodának hívják?

– Mostanság igen – válaszolta Luka egykedvűen, miközben kinyitotta az említett szállítóeszköz ajtaját. – Lehet valaha volt más neve is, de senkit se hallottam még, hogy használta volna. A formája miatt mindenki egyszerűen csak pagodának hívja.

Azzal kisé félreállt rálátást engedve a hintó nem mindennapi belsejére.

– Váó! – füttyentett elismerően Ron meglátva mit is rejt az ívesen faragott ajtó.

– Ez varázstér ugye? – lépett be Harry.

A pagoda belülről legalább olyan óriási volt, mint egy csarnok. Egyetlen hatalmas tér, puha szőnyeggel fedve, falai ridegségét lágy esésű függönyökkel tompítva, és a legkülönbözőbb méretű és formájú párnák puha tömegével teleszórva. Az egész kissé olyan volt, mint valami arab trónterem visszafogottabb változata.

– Van néhány mitológiai lény, amelyik fogékony a mágiára, igaz nem annyira, mint az emberek – huppant le egy nagyobb párnakupacra Luka. – Ha van lehetőségük tanulni, akkor utána szívesen használják tudásuk akár más népek kérésére is.

– Ugye nem gond, hogy mi is bejöttünk? – érdeklődött Hermione, miközben tenyerét az egyik falra simítva kíváncsian mérte fel az idegen mágia határait.

– Nézzetek szét nyugodtan – legyintett a leanfay. – Apám még úgyis lefutja az udvariassági köröket a minisztériumi tisztviselőknél meg Dumbledore-nál.

Harry nem kezdett fel-alá sétálgatni a termet és berendezéseit méregetve mint Ron és Hermione. Ehelyett óvatosan leült Lukával szembe, és állát felhúzott térdeire támasztva némán meredt a szemlátomást nyomorult állapotban lévő leanfayre.

A fonott hajú fiú majdnem olyan zárkózott volt, mint mikor hónapokkal ezelőtt először találkozott vele. Arcának merev maszkján nyoma sem volt érzelemnek, hideg, üres tekintete dacosan viszonozta a griffendéles átható smaragdzöld pillantását.

Legalább másfél perc eltelhetett így, miközben a két fiú csak mozdulatlanul meredt egymásra. Végül Luka volt az aki a „szempárbajt" megszakította és csengő hangon felnevetett.

– Hipnotizálni akarsz vagy mi? – vigyorgott Harryre.

– Na végre – mosolyodott el a szemüveges fiú. – Már azt hittem megint befalaztad magad – a benntartott levegőt kifújva a számára kényelmesebb törökülésre váltott. – Ez végre az a Luka aki vagy, és nem az akinek mutatod magad... – hirtelen komoly hangnemre váltott. – Én is nagyon sajnálom, hogy elmész és hiányozni fog az ökörködésünk és négyesben eltöltött idő, de ha más nem, ennek az időnek a tiszteletére kérlek, őrizd meg a nyitottságod. Ne savanyodj be, mert nincs kedvem csákánnyal menni a következő találkozásunkra, hogy lebontsam azt az erődítménynyi falat, amit magad és az érzelmeid köré emelsz!

Luka pár pillanatig némán pislogott rá, majd fülig szaladt a szája.

– Megpróbálom a kőműves munkát a minimumra csökkenteni, ígérem – nevette el magát. – Viszont cserébe te is maradj meg ilyennek és te se zárkózz vissza a saját kis világodba – barátja értetlen tekintetét látva, újból rátört a kacaghatnék. – Észre se vetted mi? Senki se világosított még fel, hogy úgy viselkedtél, mint aki eldöntötte a világ összes gondját ő fogja cipelni és megoldani?

Harry zavartan végigszántott ujjaival rakoncátlan tincsein, s elgondolkozva tekintett a háttérben mászkáló Ronékra.

– Tizenhat éves vagy Harry – folytatta határozott hangon Luka. – Élvezd egy kicsit az életet, amíg lehetőség van rá. Ökörködj a többiekkel, törjél borsot Piton orra alá, és titokban lesd ki a lányokat a fürdőben! – vigyorodott el. – Lehet, hogy a sors mindkettőnknek kemény dolgokat talált ki a jövőnkre nézve, de épp ezért fogadd meg a saját tanácsod, és ne zárkózz el a barátaid és azok szeretete és segítsége elől – majd halkan hozzátette: – Élvezd az életed, amíg megteheted… Lehet később nem lesz rá lehetősége egyikünknek se.

Az acélszürke és smaragdzöld írisz ismét egybefonódott, ám a korábbi dacnak és kihívásnak nyoma se volt bennük, csupáncsak megértés és a másik támogatása.

Hiába születtek olyannyira különböző családba, hiába nőttek fel oly különböző körülmények közt, hiába volt oly más a személyiségük mégis összekötötte őket valami: mindkettőjük végzete azonos volt. Mindkét fiatal olyan terhet cipelt, ami ezrek, sőt talán milliók sorsát változtathatja meg. Mindketten egy felsőbb cél érdekében léteztek és csupáncsak eszközök voltak, kulcsok mások boldogságához. Az ő életük nem számított. Saját létüket kénytelenek voltak feláldozni a köz érdekében, akármilyen giccsesen is hangzott ez. Ebbe vagy beletörődhetnek, vagy beleőrülhetnek, más lehetőségük nagyon nem volt.

Egyre erősödő beszédhangok jelezték, hogy valakik közelednek a hintó felé, majd pár pillanat múlva az ajtó feltárult, s belépett rajta Ethan, nyomában az összes vele érkezővel.

Aliane és később érkező farkas ikerpár halkan nevetgélt, szemlátomást remekül megértették egymást. A leanfay lány csupáncsak bólintott Lukáéknak majd folytatta útját a terem hátsó része felé. Valószínűleg nem akarta zavarni a fiúkat. Neki még bőven van lehetősége Lukával beszélgetni, de a griffendéles ezt már nem mondhatta el ily biztosan magáról.

A vidám hármas után bemászó négy férfi közül Harry számára csak az égimeszelő Levin, és a folyton Ethan nyakában lihegő Ellos volt ismerős. A másik kettő kizárásos alapon az a két katona lehetett, akik nem is olyan rég még jaguárként parádéztak a minisztériumi varázslók kárára.

Az utolsóként belépő Mark nyitva hagyta az ajtót egyértelműen jelezve Harryék számára, hogy itt a távozás ideje.

Ethan kiadott pár utasítást valami furcsa nyelven majd halvány mosollyal az arcán Lukáék felé indult, akikhez időközben csatlakozott Hermione és Ron párosa is.

– Sajnálom, de mennünk kell – állt meg fia fölött.

A fiatalok sóhajtva felálltak és zavartan meredtek, hol egymásra, hol Ethanre. A búcsúzkodás egyiküknek se volt az erőssége.

Végül Luka egy hirtelen mozdulattal elkapta a három griffendélest és egyetlen öleléssel mindhármukat átkarolta. Arca égővörös volt annyira elpirult, ám tudta, ha ezt most nem tette volna meg, akkor örökre bánta volna. Különben is… Most ígérte meg, hogy nem áll neki egyből téglát és cementet beszerezni. Ha nincs fal, akkor nincs fal.

– De ajánlom, hogy írjál ám! – fenyegette meg játékosan a leanfayt Hermione, amint végre levegőhöz jutott. – Szultán el tudja hozni a válaszod, úgyhogy nem használhatod kifogásként.

– Megígérem, jó kisfiú leszek – vigyorgott a lányra Luka.

– Kissé döcögősen indultunk… – kezdte zavartan Ron –, de remélem azért annyira nem voltam bunkó.

A leanfay arcára sokat sejttető mosoly ült ki, miközben megrázta a fejét, ezzel még egy árnyalattal vörösebbé téve Ron már amúgy is viruló füleit.

A mindeddig némán várakozó Ethan kissé előrébb lépett, hogy így mind a négy fiatalt láthassa.

– Köszönöm, hogy elviseltétek az én mogorva és lökött fiamat – hajolt meg enyhén a három griffendéles felé, hangján egyértelműen hallatszott hogy mosolyog. – Ha bármi gondotok, vagy kérésetek van vagy lesz a jövőben a leanfayek mindig állnak a rendelkezésetekre, ezt ne felejtsétek el!

Mielőtt Harry megszólalhatott volna, a leanfay uralkodó egy fordulattal a griffendéles elé lépett, majd bal kezével finoman megtámasztva annak állát egy halvány puszit nyomott a teljesen ledöbbent fiú homlokára.

Harry még akkor is ledermedve állt, mikor a férfi hátrább húzódott, s még egyszer meghajolván a megrökönyödött Ron és Hermione felé könnyed léptekkel távozott, hogy csatlakozzon a hátrább helyet foglalókhoz.

– A család tiszteletbeli tagja vagy – emelte fel Luka Harry csuklóját. A szemüveges fiú fehér bőrét körbeölelő kristálykarkötő lágy melegséggel simult gazdája csuklójára. – A leanfay családtagok így köszöntik egymást.

– Ezek szerint te szó szerint értetted azt, hogy aki a karkötőt viseli az a királyi család tiszteletbeli tagjává válik – meredt barátjára Harry. – Én meg azt hittem ez csak amolyan fennkölt jelképes dolog.

– Nem. Nem az – vigyorodott el Luka.

Harry pár pillanat erejéig a padlóra szegezte tekintetét, majd lassan vissza Lukára.

– Köszönöm – mondta halkan, és csak a leanfay tudta igazán mi is van ebben a szóban.

– Nem – biccentett Luka. – _Én_ köszönöm.

A furcsán ünnepélyes és bensőséges hangulatot Mark érkezése törte meg, mikor is a fidelian bocsánatkérések és sajnálkozások közepette nekiállt a három griffendélest kiterelni a pagodából.

Luka kikönyökölt az egyik ablakba és onnan figyelte az ajtón kívülre került barátai elbúcsúzását Marktól.

A fidelian intett a már türelmetlenül csapkodó sasoknak, majd bezárta maga mögött az ajtót. Eme utolsó mozdulattal végleg pontot tett az egyetlen leanfay diák pályafutására Roxfort történetében.

Ahogy a hatalmas madarak szárnycsapásainak nyomán levegőbe emelkedett a vendégeket szállító hintó, a mindeddig viszonylag nyugodtan álló diákság felbolydult, majd a tömeg egy emberként kezdett kiözönleni a fűre, ahol pár másodperccel korábban még a furcsa szállítóeszköz állt.

A tanárok némi erőtlen próbálkozás után feladták az ugrálva integető és kiabáló diákok megregulázást, és inkább visszahúzódtak a viszonylagos biztonságot jelentő kastélylépcsőre, ahol csak Hagrid örömkönnyekkel és áhítattal vegyülő csápolásával kellett megküzdeniük.

A hullámzó tömegben egyetlen mozdulatlan pont volt csupán.

Három griffendéles fiatal némán állt az őket körülvevő hangzavarban.

– Szerintetek találkozunk még vele? – szólalt meg Ron, le se véve tekintetét az egyre távolodó furcsa seregletről.

Két barátja szintre szinkronban bólintott.

– Biztos találkozunk még – jelentette ki határozott hangon Hermione. – Milyen négyes már az, ami csak három emberből áll?

– Ez igaz – vigyorgott Ron. – Kicsit unalmasabbak lesznek így a napok. Oké, marad a mágia, meg gondolom a halálfalók se mennek nyugdíjba, de mégis… Luka nem egyszerűen a hétköznapi mágia része, hanem egy mindeddig ismeretlen mitológiai faj tagja, ráadásul hihetetlen dolgokra volt képes. És nem itt nem csak mágikus dolgokra gondolok, hanem a személyiségére, a furcsa kisugárzására, és amit elért vele. Ez már nem mindennapi varázslat, ez… ez már természetfeletti.

Harry halványan elmosolyodott. Hát igen, itt van megint Ron és az ő hihetetlen meglátó képessége, amiről a vörös hajú fiúnak még csak fogalma sincs.

Mosolya szélesebbé vált, majd pillantását a vibráló kékségben lassan eltűnő apró barna foltról barátjára fordította.

– Tudod, van egy mondás miszerint: nincs természetfeletti csak a természet, amelyet nem ismerünk egészen.

VÉGE

* * *

Szerzői megjegyzés: Hát igen. Idáig is eljutottunk. El lehet mondani, hogy 50 fejezet után befejeződött a Harry Potter és az Árnyékmacska című történet.

Köszönöm szépen mindenkinek biztatást, a dicsérő szavakat, a segítő kritikákat, és nem utolsósorban a kitartást és hogy elolvastátok eme művet.

Remélem eme írás olvasása másoknak is akkora örömet okozott, mint számomra a megírása. Még egyszer köszönöm mindenkinek aki drága idejéből valamennyit ezen regény olvasására fordított, és külön köszönet annak a sok embernek aki hozzászólásaival, kritikáival, leveleivel biztatást és ihletet adott számomra.

Üdvözlettel: Lionela


End file.
